It all started with a visit to Gringotts VF
by Alexiandra18
Summary: TRADUCTION- En Pause jusqu'en Juin 2020. - Voldemort est mort et Harry est enfin diplôme de Poudlard et est prêt à vivre sa vie, mais son monde est bouleversé quand il réalise que des amis peuvent devenir des ennemis et des ennemis des amis. Puissant Harry. Légèrement Slash HP/SS
1. Chapitre 1: Une visite à Gringotts

**Tout commença par une visite à Gringotts**

 **Disclaimer :** Peu importe le nombre de fois où j'agite ma baguette, je n'ai aucun droit sur la série Harry Potter, mais je remercie J.K. Rowling de l'avoir écrite.

 **Résumé :** Voldemort était mort et Harry était enfin diplômé de Poudlard et prêt à vivre sa vie, mais son monde fut bouleversé quand il réalisa que des amis pouvaient devenir des ennemis, et des ennemis des amis. Celle qu'il aimait, il se mit à la haïr, et celui qu'il haïssait, il l'aimait désormais. Un homme pauvre devint riche. Ceux en qui il avait le plus confiance furent de ceux qui lui firent le plus de mal. Un nouveau Lord sombre était arrivé, et il apparaissait être un ancien mal. Et tout commença par une visite à Gringotts. HP/SS, DM /HG, NL/LL.

 _ **Note de la Traductrice :**_ Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous, je me lance dans ma deuxième traduction mais celle-ci beaucoup plus importante que la dernière ! Je tiens à dire que cette fiction provient de _**JADEDRAGON36**_ qui m'a donné son accord pour traduire cette fiction. Un grand merci à **_angelordemon_** qui a été la bêta pour ce chapitre et a pu ainsi vous éviter plein d'horribles fautes et rendre des phrases toute belle ;) .

 _ **État de la fiction d'origine :**_ FINIE avec 60 chapitres et 428,262 mots !

 _ **État de la traduction :**_ 7/60

 **Avertissement :** Noté M pour des slashs et autres trucs coquins sur la route. Si vous pensez que les personnages n'agissent pas comme ils le devraient, c'est parce que je tire leurs ficelles.

Canon suivi jusqu'à la bataille finale de DH ou RdM, sauf que Snape (Rogue) et Fred sont en vie.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Une visite à Gringotts**

Harry était excité : il était amoureux. Dans deux jours, il allait épouser la fille de ses rêves : Ginny. Ginevria Weasley était la plus belle fille du monde, une peau claire et crémeuse, des yeux chocolat, de longs cheveux roux et des jambes encore plus longues. Elle était parfaite, elle était à lui, et dans deux jours, ils seraient liés ensemble pour l'éternité. Durant les huit dernières années, Harry s'était senti comme faisant partie de la famille Weasley, mais dans quarante-huit heures, il serait vraiment de la famille – il allait enfin avoir une famille. Cela faisait un peu moins d'un an qu'Harry avait vaincu Voldemort pour de bon. La prophétie accomplie, Harry Le-Garçon-qui-avait-survécu était maintenant l'Homme-qui-avait-vaincu le Lord des Ténèbres. Il était le symbole de la Lumière et, avec la mort de Dumbledore, il était considéré comme le sorcier le plus puissant en vie.

Sa vie était parfaite. Il avait passé une année de plus à Poudlard pour finir son éducation, et, dans six semaines, après un mois à Paris pour sa lune de miel, il allait entrer dans le programme d'entraînement des Aurors. Ginny voulait se marier en juin mais Harry voulait d'abord être diplômé. Ils allaient donc se lier le 30 Juin, le dernier jour du mois, mais Ginny serait toujours une mariée de juin. Sa vie était parfaite.

Aujourd'hui, il se rendait à Gringotts pour rencontrer le gérant de son compte. Une semaine auparavant, Harry avait été surpris quand Molly Weasley lui avait donné une lettre de Gringotts arrivée au Terrier. Harry avait reçu son diplôme et passé la nuit suivante avec Ron, Ginny et Hermione à faire la fête jusqu'au petit matin. Ils n'étaient plus des élèves. L'oiseau avec la lettre de Gringotts était arrivé tôt le lendemain matin. Madame Weasley lui avait la lettre durant le déjeuner (ils s'étaient levés trop tard pour le petit-déjeuner). La lettre expliquait qu'il était traditionnel pour tous les Potter mâles de rencontrer le gérant de leurs comptes avant de se lier, pour faire des arrangements en ce qui concernait la nouvelle épouse. Un rendez-vous fut planifié pour Harry deux jours avant le mariage et était considéré comme une formalité.

Ron s'était porté volontaire pour accompagner Harry mais avait été invité à assister à un entraînement des Chudley Cannons ce matin-là. Ron était obsédé par cette équipe et avait été surpris quand le capitaine avait envoyé un hibou invitant le héros de guerre. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Ron espérait devenir un joueur de Quidditch professionnel, mais il n'était pas assez bon d'après Harry pour en devenir un. Harry l'aimait comme un frère et ne voyait personne de meilleur pour être à ses côtés pendant une bataille, mais il était le premier à admettre qu'en tant que joueur de Quidditch, Ron n'était pas le meilleur. Mais puisque les Cannons étaient la pire équipe de la ligue, Ron pouvait y avoir sa place.

Alors qu'il montait les escaliers en marbre blanc du bâtiment, Harry se rappela avec émotion la première fois qu'il était venu à Gringotts avec Hagrid. C'était il y a huit ans, et le Harry de onze ans alors était émerveillé par le monde des sorciers. Les gobelins faisaient leur travail quotidien, alors que des sorciers lui faisaient signe, le montrant aux autres ; d'autres tentèrent même de lui serrer la main. Il rit, normalement il n'aimait pas toute cette attention mais aujourd'hui, il souriait et serrait des mains. Il était heureux.

Harry marcha jusqu'au comptoir et salua le gobelin. « Je suis ici pour mon rendez-vous avec le gérant des comptes des Potter. »

Le gobelin s'inclina et le salua poliment. « Bonne après-midi, Lord Potter, s'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous. Grobrick sera là dans quelques minutes. »

Harry se tourna pour aller s'asseoir dans le siège désigné et vit le seul gobelin qu'il connaissait. « Et bien, bonjour Gripsek, comment allez-vous ? » Le gobelin sembla choqué, personne ne prenait le temps de se souvenir des noms des gobelins et il n'avait rencontré Harry qu'une seule fois.

« Je vais bien, Lord Potter. J'espère que notre rencontre d'aujourd'hui augmentera votre or. »

Harry rit, les gobelins ne pensaient qu'à leur or. « Et bien Gripsek j'espère que notre entrevue vous permettra de faire fructifier votre or, à vous, votre famille et tous ceux qui interagissent avec Gringotts. »

Gripsek sourit d'un rare sourire. Harry avait, sans le savoir, donné au gobelin une merveilleuse bénédiction.

« Je vous remercie pour votre bénédiction pour notre banque, Lord Potter », dit une voix venant de derrière lui. Harry se retourna et salua le nouveau gobelin qu'il supposa être Grobrick, le chef des comptes des Potter. Il était plus grand que Gripsek, ses vêtements étaient ornés d'un riche bleu royal et il dégagait une aura d'autorité.

« Vous êtes le bienvenue. Grobrick, je suppose. »

Le gobelin s'inclina légèrement. « S'il vous plaît, Monsieur, suivez-moi. »

Harry fut conduit à l'arrière de la banque dans un large bureau où deux autres gobelins étaient assis. Comme Grobrick, ils étaient tous deux élégamment vêtus. L'un portait une robe pourpre, l'autre était bien plus vieux que les deux autres et avait une tunique argentée qui semblait assortie à ses cheveux. Il avait des bas noirs, des bottes en cuir et une dague couverte de joyaux sur sa hanche. Grobrick présenta le gobelin vêtu de pourpre comme étant Magnus, le directeur des comptes des Black. L'autre était Fireforge, le directeur des comptes spéciaux de Gringotts. Alors qu'Harry s'inclinait devant les deux gobelins, il réalisa soudainement que cela n'avait rien d'une entrevue ordinaire. Harry s'assit silencieusement en attendant que Grobrick commence. Tous les trois regardaient le jeune homme avec intensité.

Fireforge fut le premier à s'adresser à Harry. « Je suis très heureux de vous voir, Lord Potter, j'ai essayé de vous joindre durant les huit dernières années pour avoir cette entrevue. »

De tout ce à quoi Harry s'attendait, cette remarque en était la dernière.

« Huit ans ? Je suis désolé mais je n'ai jamais reçu de correspondance provenant de la banque jusqu'à la semaine dernière, réclamant cette entrevue. »

Les trois gobelins échangèrent des regards entendus.

Grobrick se tourna vers Harry. « Je suis sûr que cela est dû à une omission, Lord Potter. Il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous aimerions discuter avec vous aujourd'hui, concernant vos comptes. »

« Je suis sûr, messieurs, que nous pourrions prendre rendez-vous quelques temps après ma lune de miel pour passer en revue les comptes Potter et Black avec vous mais je ne pense pas pouvoir vous donner plus d'une heure aujourd'hui. Donc, si nous pouvions parler de la procédure pour ajouter ma futur épouse à ces comptes, j'apprécierais. »

Magnus regarda avec intensité Harry. « Lord Potter, que savez-vous à propos de votre fortune ? »

Harry savait qu'il avait hérité de la fortune Black mais même s'il ignorait l'étendue de ce que lui avait légué Sirius, il savait que cela serait suffisant pour assurer à Ginny et lui-même un bon départ dans la vie. En ce qui concernait la fortune des Potter, elle consistait en un unique coffre qui était presque vide après huit ans d'école. Il savait que le nom Potter était ancien, donc il était toujours soumis aux traditions des familles de sang-purs.

« J'en sais assez, pourrions-nous, s'il vous plaît, parler de Ginny pour que je puisse y aller. Je vous promets que je vous parlerai aussitôt rentré de Paris. »

Magnus semblait sur le point de hurler mais Fireforge plaça simplement sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune gobelin. Le gobelin aux cheveux d'argent sourit à Harry. « Bien sûr, Lord Potter, nous allons juste discuter de votre magnifique épouse. D'ailleurs, toutes mes félicitations. C'est un mariage très attendu et je suis sûr que tout le monde sorcier parlera de votre mariage durant les années à venir. »

« Merci Fireforge, donc si nous pouvions commencer. »

Les deux autres gobelins regardèrent le plus vieux et le laissèrent mener l'échange. « Oui, allons-y. Tout d'abord, Lord Potter, je suppose que la future Lady Potter serait heureuse de porter la robe de mariée de votre arrière-grand-mère. Elle a été fabriquée à la main en utilisant de la soie d'acromantule avec des runes faites d'or et d'argent. »

« Elle semble magnifique, mais je suis sûre que Ginny a déjà sa robe. »

« Oh, je suis désolé. La robe lui a été envoyée il y a deux mois, pour qu'elle puisse être ajustée. »

Harry secoua la tête : « Vous devez vous tromper, j'ai fait ma demande il y a un mois. » Harry avait fait sa demande après le dernier examen.

« Encore une fois, je suis désolé, je dois avoir la mauvaise date. Et bien, sans aucun doute, les alliances Potter du Lord et de la Lady ont été nettoyées et polies. »

« Je ne savais pas que de tels anneaux existaient. Je ne les ai jamais vus dans mon coffre. Je devrais en parler à Ron, il avait dit qu'il achèterait les alliances comme cadeau de mariage. »

« Et bien, je suis sûr que tout sera en ordre. Et votre maison, le Manoir Potter, sera décorée et attendra l'heureux couple. »

« Je n'ai pas de manoir, mais je possède la maison Black du Square Grimmauld. J'ai décidé de la laisser en tant que telle, et de ne pas la nommer Manoir Potter. Kreature et Mme. Weasley se sont occupés à la nettoyer. » Harry entendit un soupir exaspéré échapper à Magnus et le vit secouer la tête, sans aucun doute n'approuvant pas que la très Ancienne et Noble Maison des Black aille à une personne non-membre de la famille.

« Ah… Et bien, il semblerait que tout soit en ordre. Juste une dernière chose, nous avons besoin de définir l'allocation que touchera votre femme. »

« Son allocation ? »

« Oui. Toutes les femmes des Potter se voient donner une allocation pour combler leurs besoins personnels. »

Harry acquiesça : « Eh bien, cela me semble parfait. Combien devrais-je lui donner ? »

« Vous êtes actuellement en train de lui donner une allocation de cent gallions par mois, avec cinq cents gallions de plus par an pour les frais de scolarité. Je suppose que vous voulez augmenter cette somme. »

Harry regarda les gobelins comme s'ils étaient fous, il devait les avoir mal compris. « Venez-vous de dire que j'étais en train de verser à Ginny cent gallions par mois ? »

« Oui. Et cinq cents par an pour les frais de scolarité. » confirma Fireforge.

Quelque chose en Harry s'éveilla. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Les gobelins avaient tort. Pas sa Ginny.

« Bien sûr. Cela ne prend pas en compte l'allocation versée à sa famille qui, je suppose, perdurera également. »

 _QUOI ?! Non, c'était une erreur. Pas Ginny. Cela devait être l'une des dispositions des dernières volontés de Sirius. Oui, c'était ça. Elle devait recevoir de l'argent de Sirius._

« Cet argent doit provenir du patrimoine Black. Est-ce Sirius qui l'a mis en place ? » demanda Harry.

« Non. Cela provient du patrimoine Potter, et ce depuis les sept dernières années. » répondit le gobelin.

« Sept ans ?! Ginny a reçu une allocation durant les sept dernières années ? » insista Harry, choqué.

« Chaque mois, tout comme les paiements de ses frais d'études » dit calmement le gobelin.

Harry demeura silencieux, puis demanda : « Les Weasley ont-ils aussi perçu cette allocation durant sept ans ? »

« Non, durant huit. »

* * *

Voilà je me relance dans une traduction! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'as plu. Pour ce qui est des publications je viens de rentrer à la FAC et j'aurais pas trop le temps de traduire même si j'ai des chapitres d'avance donc pour que cela soit régulier pour l'instant ce sera une fois par mois ( désolé d'être aussi méchante ;) ) le 10.

A la prochaine Alexia ;)


	2. Chaptre 2: Potions, Charmes & Patrimoine

Voilà la suite!

Je viens de rentrer à la fac donc je ferais des traduction mensuels pour le moment ;) Peut-être que je ferais plus de poste pendant les vacances.

J'ai compris il y a déjà eu des traductions mais quand j'ai fait ma demande l'auteur ne m'en a pas parlé. Je préfère reprendre depuis le début ;)

Cette fois-ci c'est angelordemon qui a été la bêta et je lui dit un grand merci.

 _ **Actuellement le chapitre trois n'a pas été relue donc si ça tente quelqu'un d'être un bêta n'hésiter pas !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Potions, Charmes et Patrimoines**

Harry se leva, il avait besoin de marcher. Quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait que les gobelins ne mentaient pas mais ils le devaient, parce que sinon cela signifierait que Ginny et les Weasley lui prenaient de l'argent. Grobrick semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Fireforge leva sa main pour l'en empêcher. Le jeune homme devait réfléchir seul.

Ginny avait reçu de l'argent durant les sept dernières années et les Weasley durant les huit dernières. Cela signifiait qu'ils le volaient depuis tout ce temps. _Non_ _,_ _pas Ginny_ _,_ _elle est parfaite_ , lui murmura une voix dans sa tête. Pourquoi tout ce bazar ? Il allait épouser la femme parfaite, l'argent n'avait pas d'importance. Mais ils prenaient son argent. De l'argent que ses parents lui avaient laissé pour son usage. Mais évidemment, il avait assez d'argent, il avait survécu et Ginny aussi. Simplement penser à son nom lui rappelait des images de sa peau blanche et de ses cheveux roux qui sentaient comme la rose.

Non, ils avaient reçu de l'argent pour être ses amis. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il devait découvrir toute la vérité, les Weasley volaient de l'argent et Ron et Ginny avaient été payés pour être ses amis. _Mais et Paris, tu pourrais t'en occuper après la lune de miel._ NON ! Quelque chose au fond de lui claqua non, c'était mal. Harry regarda les trois gobelins et c'était comme s'il les regardait pour la première fois, quelque chose était définitivement mal.

« Que m'avez-vous fait ? »

« Rien de magique, tout ce que j'ai fait est de vous dire certaines vérités. »

« Ginny m'a pris de l'argent pour être son ami, elle, Ron et tout les Weasley », demanda et expliqua Harry.

« Et bien, je sais pas pour tous les Weasley mais je sais que Madame Weasley se voyait donner une allocation mensuelle tout comme Ron et Ginevria. »

« Je pense que je vais m'asseoir et discuter affaires avec vous, aujourd'hui. »

« Il serait temps ! Je pensais que nous n'arriverions jamais jusqu'ici », dit Magnus donnant ce que Harry associa à un sarcasme Snapien.

« Lord Potter, si vous êtes d'accord, nous espérions que vous accepteriez d'être examiné par l'un de nos guérisseurs. »

 _Pas de guérisseurs_ _. N'aie_ _pas confiance en les guérisseurs_ , lui dit une voix dans son esprit mais Harry l'écarta rapidement. « Examiné pour ? »

« On suspecte que vous soyez soumis aux effets d'un filtre d'amour."

« Et bien… attendez une minute. C'est une chose d'accuser Ginny de me voler mais c'en est une autre de l'accuser de me donner un filtre d'amour. »

« Lord Potter, s'il vous plaît. Si vous êtes sincèrement amoureux de cette fille, nous ne nous mettrons pas dans votre chemin et nous serrons les premiers à vous souhaiter le meilleur bonheur du monde. Mais si nous avons raison, vous feriez la plus grande erreur de votre vie. »

Harry y réfléchit durant une minute et ensuite acquiesça. En un instant, Grobrick sortit de la chambre et revint avec une femme grande et mince qui avait de longs cheveux noirs et un nez légèrement crochu. Ce qui lui rappela instantanément Snape. Elle avait pourtant un sourire plaisant et était vêtue de la robe blanche des guérisseurs.

« Bonjour, Lord Potter. Je suis la Guérisseuse Marchack. On m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de faire un scan complet avant votre mariage. »

Harry ne retrouvait plus sa voix et il ne put qu'acquiescer.

« Si vous pouviez vous asseoir et rester immobile, cela ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. » La guérisseuse agita sa baguette au-dessus d'Harry plusieurs fois pendant que Harry était assis, sous le choc.

Éventuellement, elle parla. « Et bien, Lord Potter, vous avez eu une vie intéressante. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui ait survécu à une attaque de Basilique avant ou quelqu'un qui ait souffert le crucio tellement de fois, ou encore deux fois le sort de mort. Votre historique médicale est de ceux qu'on lit dans les livres. »

Harry sourit, simplement ; oui, cela fut une vie intéressante.

« Bien sûr, je vous crois plus intéressé par les événement les plus récents. Il semblerait que je sois celle qui annonce les mauvaises nouvelles. Il semblerait que vous soyez sous l'influence de sorts de compulsion tout comme d'un filtre d'amour longue durée. Vous avez également plusieurs blocages sur votre magie certains ont été placés depuis plus de quinze ans, alors que les plus récents datent de moins de deux ans. »

« Que puis-je faire ? »

« On pourrait vous donner une potion pour contrebalancer la potion d'amour mais cela pourrait prendre aussi longtemps qu'un mois pour supprimer les effets. Vous semblez déjà combattre la plupart des sorts compulsifs mais vous devriez demander à un Maître en Sortilèges de retirer ces sorts et les blocages de votre magie. Cela devrait être quelqu'un en qui vous avez confiance. De plus, d'après mon avis professionnel, vous devriez reporter votre mariage. »

« Non pas reporter, annuler. » affirma Harry.

Se tournant vers les gobelins, Harry dit : « Vous avez dit qu'on avait beaucoup de choses à se dire, je pense que nous devrions commencer. »

« Oui, je pense que nous devrions tout d'abord organiser vos potions et ensuite un déjeuner tardif. Alors nous pourrions commencer, cela pourrait prendre du temps » déclara Fireforge.

La guérisseuse donna à Fireforge le détail du compte-rendu de l'examen d'Harry et une prescription pour contrer la potion d'amour et quelques autres potions nutritives et de guérison. Elle lui indiqua également qu'il pouvait considérer se faire opérer les yeux, comme cela était possible dans le monde magique. En moins de dix minutes, Gripsec apporta les potions que la guérisseuse lui avait prescrit. Avalant la première, Harry eu un vertige et des nausées. Magnus lui tendit un verre d'eau.

« Je pense que vous devriez vous allonger pour le moment », dit la Guérisseuse Marchack et agita sa baguette vers Harry.

Les gobelins conjurèrent un divan et Harry s'allongea, fermant les yeux. Une minute plus tard, il fut violemment malade. La guérisseuse s'avança rapidement et commença à frotter son dos, jusqu'à ce que ce soit passé. Avec un mouvement de sa baguette, tout le vomi disparut et l'endroit avait une odeur de pin.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste la potion d'amour qui est éliminée de votre organisme. Vous devriez vous sentir mieux dans un petit moment. »

Harry conjura un linge humide et nettoya un peu son visage et ensuite lança un sort pour nettoyer sa bouche.

« Vous aviez dit que les effets pouvaient durer pendant un mois. »

« Oui, vous ressentirez toujours quelques effets résiduels parce que vous avez pris la potion non-stop pendant un an. Il y a des traces que vous la preniez depuis une période plus ancienne mais que vous avez arrêté.''

Harry sentit son esprit s'éclaircir, c'était comme être soigné d'un mal de tête que l'on n'avait jamais réalisé avoir. En repensant à la première fois qu'il avait éprouvé des sentiments pour Ginny, être sous les effets d'un filtre d'amour avait du sens. Il s'était soudainement surpris à désirer Ginny pendant sa sixième année. Avant, il pensait être gay, se trouvant être attiré par un certain homme mais après, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était Ginny. Les mois qu'il avait passé à chasser des Horcruxes, il n'avait pas pensé à elle. Il ne devait pas avoir reçu la potion durant cette période. Après la bataille finale, il ne pouvait de nouveau plus penser qu'à elle, ils avaient dû recommencer à lui en donner. Il se sentait de nouveau malade pas à cause de la potion mais par dégoût.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées quand la guérisseuse lui demanda : « Que pensez-vous de votre fiancée maintenant ? »

Harry tenta de penser à Ginny. Il ressentait plus de chose que pour Bill ou Charlie, elle était une bonne connaissance. Au mieux, Ginny était comme une petite sœur pour lui mais il ne ressentait aucun désir pour elle. Il n'avait aucune émotion romantique pour elle et ne voulait définitivement pas l'épouser.

La guérisseuse partit peu après, s'assurant tout d'abord qu'Harry avait pris les autres potions. Elle avait donné sa carte à Harry, lui disant qu'elle le considérait comme un patient et que tout ce qui se passerait resterait strictement confidentiel. Elle lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter car elle avait déjà été payée par les gobelins et s'il avait besoin d'elle à l'avenir, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de l'appeler.

Grobrick mena Harry à une table ronde où un déjeuner léger apparut. Harry s'assit et invita les autres à le rejoindre. Fireforge lui dit que cela allait à l'encontre de la bonne étiquette sorcière pour un Lord de manger avec des gobelins mais Harry insista. Pendant un moment, ils lui rappelèrent Dobby. Les trois gobelins le regardèrent avec une pointe de stupeur alors qu'ils s'asseyaient avec lui.

Pendant le repas, Harry demanda : « Je sais que les Weasley ont reçu de l'argent durant les huit dernière années ce qui doit revenir à beaucoup de gallions. Je ne pensais pas que les Potter avaient autant d'or.''

« Et bien, Lord Potter » commença Grobrick.

« S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Harry. »

Tous trois se regardèrent et Fireforge s'inclina légèrement. « Merci pour ce grand honneur, Harry. »

Harry sourit : « C'est moi qui suis honoré, vous m'avez sauvé. »

« C'est notre devoir. »

« Alors, à propos de l'or Potter ? »

Grobrick répondit : « Oui, les Potter étaient plutôt riches et avaient des millions de gallions en or. Les Weasley ont à peine fait une égratignure à votre fortune. »

« Des millions mais je n'ai pas vu autant dans mon coffre. »

« C'est parce que vous avez plus d'un coffre. Celui que vous avez utilisé était l'un de vos fonds scolaires et pour votre amusement votre argent de poche plus clairement. En tout, les Potter avaient quinze coffres différents. »

« J'ai quinze différents coffres ? »

« Non. J'ai dit que les Potter avaient quinze différents coffres, vous en avez une bien plus grande quantité. Sirius vous en a légué dix-sept de plus et il y a vingt autres plus petits coffres qui proviennent de personnes qui les ont légués au garçon-qui-a-survécu.''

Fireforge ajouta : « Même moi, je ne connais pas l'étendue complète de ta fortune, Harry. Nous aurions besoin d'un échantillon de sang pour déterminer exactement ce que tu possèdes. C'est en partie la raison pour laquelle il fallait que tu sois là en personne.''

Magnus se tourna vers Fireforge et murmura quelque chose en gobelbabil et Fireforge acquiesça. Le gobelin violet sembla soulagé. Magnus se tourna vers Harry et prit une grande inspiration comme s'il allait réciter un discours bien appris.

« Lord Potter, Harry, la raison pour laquelle Fireforge a essayé de te contacter pendant les huit dernières années, c'était parce que nous avons supplié pour que tu sois mis au courant de ton héritage et pour t'informer de tes options. Quand tes parents sont morts, tu es devenu le dernier des honorables Potter et, en tant que tel, tu es devenu Lord Potter. Ton gardien magique et légal devint Sirius Black qui t'accepta cette nuit-là. Magiquement, tu devins son héritier et sa pupille. Toutefois, Sirius fut envoyé à Azkaban le jour suivant et tu dus aller chez ta tante moldus. Nous avons souvent suspecté qu'il avait été envoyé délibérément là-bas pour être loin de toi et de ton patrimoine. »

« Quoi ? »

« Et bien, comme tu le sais, Sirius Black fut envoyé à Azkaban sans procès. Il ne fut jamais officiellement accusé et ainsi conserva tous ses actifs. S'il avait été chargé avec le motif d'être un Mangemort, ses biens auraient été gelés ou pire, retirés par le Ministère. Mais cela ne s'est pas produit et ses coffres sont restés ouverts. Quand ses parents sont morts, il prit le titre de Lord Black et toute la fortune lui fut léguée. Toutefois, étant à Azkaban, il ne pouvait l'utiliser. En tant que pupille, tu pouvais automatiquement accéder à sa richesse. »

Harry commençait à voir un motif. « Qui a pris le contrôle de cet argent ? »

« Albus Dumbledore en tant que gardien. »

« Vous voulez dire que Dumbledore avait accès à tous les coffres Potter et Black ? »

« Oui. »

« Les a-t-il utilisés ? »

« Plutôt fréquemment. Trois des coffres Potter ont été vidés pour financer l'Ordre du Phénix, tout comme plusieurs millions de gallions ont été utilisés pour les dépenses personnelles de Dumbledore. »

« En dehors des Weasley, qui recevait de l'argent ? »

« Les Dursley ont aussi reçu une allocation et plusieurs membres de l'Ordre ont reçu diverses sommes au fur et à mesure des années mais, pour être honnête, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient réalisé que c'était ton argent qu'ils recevaient. Ils pensaient qu'il venait de Dumbledore. »

« Et les Weasley, combien ont-ils reçu ? »

« Et bien, un peu plus de cent mille gallions. Toutefois la majorité fut dépensée durant les huit derniers mois et nous soupçonnons que cette somme augmentera grandement dans deux jours. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Tout d'abord, les dépenses étaient limitées aux allocations prévues pour diverses personnes et ensuite, Madame Weasley a eu un accès illimité à l'un de vos plus petits coffres pendant votre deuxième année. Le coffre avait seulement environ soixante-quinze mille gallions. Je crois que pour commencer, elle en avait l'accès pour rembourser les dommages causés à la voiture et pour les mauvaises actions faites avec cette voiture. Elle en avait reçu un accès total et une clé à la fin de l'année. Même après cela, Madame Weasley prenait seulement de petites sommes en de rares occasions. Même la plupart des allocations de Ginevria et Ron allaient dans leurs coffres personnels, dont ils auraient seulement accès en devenant majeurs. Après, durant ces derniers mois, elle commença à dépenser la somme qu'elle retirait en un an en une journée. Avant, elle était économe mais, dans deux jours, sa fille deviendra l'une des femmes les plus riches au monde, donc elle n'est plus prudente. »

« Ne vous êtes-vous pas posés des question quand elle a eu un accès complet à l'un de mes coffres ? »

« Cela était devenu connu dans les cercles sorciers que vous étiez très ami avec les Weasley et Molly Weasley fit connaître que vous la considériez comme une mère. Toutefois, les raisons officiels furent données par Dumbledore et furent que ce coffre fut donné à la famille de votre future épouse et qu'une demande avait été faite entre ton gardien et les Weasley pour vous lier Ginevria et toi. »

Harry cria : « C'était à la fin de ma deuxième année, j'avais douze ans, Ginny avait onze ans ! »

Fireforge lui dit qu'alors que la plupart des familles n'appliquaient plus cette pratique, quelques unes des plus anciennes faisaient toujours des contrats pour leurs enfants, à de jeunes âges.

Magnus continua : « Ce fut alors que je rappelai à Dumbledord que de tels contrats ne pouvaient se faire sans le sang de Lord Black et de toi-même. Dumbledore ramena un échantillon de ton sang et nous dit qu'il nous ramènerait bientôt le sang de Lord Black, mais Sirius s'échappa et le sang ne fut pas apporté avant une année. Le contrat de fiançailles ne put tenir car le sang de Sirius montrait des signes de sorts compulsifs et, par conséquent, n'émanait pas de sa propre volonté. Le contrat reçut seulement les conditions nécessaires après ta cinquième année, quand Sirius fut mort et Dumbledore devint ton tuteur légal. Mais même quand nous avions remarqué quelques irrégularités dans ton sang et ne pouvions conclure le contrat, Gringotts, en tant qu'exécuteurs de ton patrimoine, doit donner son accord au contrat, habituellement ce n'est qu'une formalité. Toutefois, nous passâmes l'année à combattre Dumbledore et éloignâmes la mise en place du contrat. Nous planifiions de continuer ainsi jusqu'à ce que tu sois majeur et que tu aurais dû conclure le contrat toi-même, sauf que Dumbledore mourut avant cela. »

« Nous avons essayé de te contacter à maintes reprises au fil des années mais nous avons toujours reçu des lettres disant que vous laissiez tout aux mains de votre Directeur. Après sa mort, la procuration fut donnée à Madame Weasley et, durant cette année, à Ginevria Weasley. »

Harry intervint : « Je ne vous ai jamais envoyé de lettres. Je n'ai jamais reçu aucune lettre exceptée celle concernant cette entrevue. »

« Nous suspections cela. »

« Comment pouviez-vous agir avec une simple lettre ? Ne deviez-vous pas avoir plus d'évidences comme quoi elle était vraiment de moi. »

« Oui, tout bien considéré une simple lettre ne suffisait pas. Il est nécessaire d'avoir votre signature magique, qui provient de votre baguette. Nous soupçonnons Dumbledore d'avoir utilisé quelqu'un qui lui permettait d'avoir accès à votre baguette, sûrement Ronald Weasley. Cela aurait pu être fait tard le soir quand tu étais endormi. En plus, les lettres avait l'en-tête des Potter et était scellée par le sceaux des Potter. »

La magie de Harry commença à pulser car il se mettait en colère. Toute sa vie, quelqu'un l'avait contrôlé, c'était inimaginable. Grobrick lui offrit une potion calmante. Harry secoua la tête mais prit un verre d'eau à la place.

Quand il fut calmé et sa magie de nouveau sous contrôle, Magnus continua : « Depuis le mois d'octobre de l'année passée, « tes » lettres ont autorisé Ginevria Weasley à avoir accès aux patrimoines Potter et Black. À elle seule, elle a retiré quarante mille gallions d'or depuis cette date. Elle est aussi venue à la banque en décembre avec une lettre indiquant que tu avais fait ta demande. »

« Mais je n'ai pas fait ma demande avant le début de juin. »

« Oui, nous le savons maintenant, mais la lettre qu'elle nous a présenté indiquait autre chose. Elle statuait qu'elle devait se voir donner toutes les considérations en tant que future Lady Potter-Black. Elle demanda la liste des biens Potter et Black. Pendant les six derniers mois, elle a préparé le Manoir Potter en Écosse et a dépensé près de cinq cent mille gallions à réparer non seulement le Manoir Potter mais également quelques autres de tes maisons. Comme cela était ta propriété, nous ne nous en sommes pas préoccupés. »

« Combien de maisons je possède ? »

« En excluant le manoir principal, il y a cinq maisons Potter qui inclus les ruines de Godric's Hollow. Il y a aussi dix maisons Black et un Manoir Black. Toutefois, quelques-unes des maisons Black étaient prévues à l'origine pour des membres de la famille Black que leur a légué le Lord Balck. Mais comme Sirius était à Azkaban, il ne pouvait exécuter ces volontés, aucune de ces personnes ne les a reçues. Donc elles vous reviennent. »

« Qui était supposé recevoir les maisons ? »

« Alors, Sirius Black t'avait demandé d'en donner une à Remus Lupin, et son père Orion Black avait demandé qu'il y en ait une pour Androméda, Bellatrix et Narcissa Black. Une autre était destinée à un non-membre de la famille, un certain Dean Thomas. »

« Dean Thomas ? »

« Oui, son père, Gary Thomas, travaillait en tant que gérant sorcier du patrimoine de la famille Black et, quand il fut tué par des Mangemorts, le Lord Black promit de prendre soin de sa famille. Donc une maison et une large somme d'argent furent léguées au jeune Thomas. Comme toi, il était un enfant à ce moment-là et Dumbledore devint son tuteur magique, puisque Madame Thomas était une moldue. L'argent fut retiré, mais la maison ne fut jamais réclamée. »

« Comment cet homme n'est pas allé en enfer, nous le saurons jamais. Il est chanceux d'être mort. Il aurait eu beaucoup d'explications à fournir. Je ferais en sorte que les volontés de Lord Orion Black soient respectées. Comme Bellatrix n'est plus, je donnerai la propriété à Drago. »

« Et bien, je suis sûre qu'il adorera la France, comme la propriété est une villa française, avec une récente rénovation, elle doit être agréable. »

« Ginny a rénové cette maison ? Pourquoi ? »

« À en croire « ta » lettre, cela a été fait pour qu'elle soit donnée en cadeau à son frère Ronald, après votre mariage. »

« Développez. »

« Ginevria Weasley est venue avec la demande que tes maisons soient données à divers membres de la famille Weasley et à Monsieur Thomas. Toutefois, nous l'avons informée que cela n'entrait pas dans ses attributions de pouvoir le faire, comme elle n'était encore que ta fiancée et ne pouvait qu' avoir accès à tes propriétés, certains coffres et retirer de l'or. Pour un transfert de propriétés, seuls les légitimes Lord et Lady peuvent en faire la demande qui doit être faite en personne. Seulement, quand tu auras ajouté son nom à la lignée Potter et que vous serez tous deux liés légalement, cela pourra lui permettre de faire une telle demande. Donc, elle nous dit que les propriétés en question seraient données en tant que cadeaux à divers individus après votre mariage. En attendant, elles furent rénovées. »

« C'était donc pour cela que j'étais là aujourd'hui, pour l'ajouter à la lignée Potter ? »

« C'était la raison officielle pour te faire venir ici. Nous avons longtemps suspecté que tu ne savais rien de ce qui se passait et nous t'avons envoyé des centaines de lettres au fil des ans. Nous avons même tenté de te voir pendant ton séjour au chemin de traverse l'été précédent ta troisième année à Poudlard. L'ancien chef des comptes Potter, Wicknic, est mort mystérieusement la première semaine de ton séjour quand il a essayé de te voir. Après la mort de Dumbledore, chaque fois que nous avons essayé de demander une entrevue, un des trois Weasley est venu à ta place. La lettre que tu as reçue était en fait la seconde que nous avons envoyée. Après la première, Ginevria est venue en personne pour être ajoutée à la lignée des Potter avec un échantillon de ton sang. Toutefois, nous lui avons dit que cela devait être fait en ta présence. »

« En vérité, elle ne pouvait y être ajoutée qu'à partir du moment où vous seriez liés mais nous étions désespérés de te parler avant le mariage. Donc, nous avons menti. »

« Je comprends et je suis reconnaissant que vous l'ayez fait. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner en pensant à ce qui ce serait passé si nous nous étions liés. »

« Elle aurait eu un accès complet à tout ce que vous possédez. »

« Je suis surpris qu'ils m'aient laissé venir tout seul et sans gardien. »

« Nous nous en sommes en quelque sorte occupés. Cela est la raison pour laquelle nous avons choisi la date d'aujourd'hui. Nous savions qu'il y avait le dîner de répétition ce soir et que Madame Weasley et Ginevria seraient occupées. »

« Nous avons aussi demandé une faveur au capitaine des Chudley Cannons pour inviter Ron à leur entraînement. Nous lui avons supprimé un emprunt qu'il avait chez Gringotts, en échange de garder Ron occupé pour quelques heures. Une des conditions étaient qu'il demande à Ron ce matin ; donc il aurait été trop tard pour lui de chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour venir avec toi. Même si nous soupçonnions que les seuls impliqués dans cette affaire soient eux trois. »

« Comment savez-vous qu'aucun des autres Weasley ne soit impliqué ? »

Magnus s'arrêta pendant une seconde alors qu'il réfléchissait à sa réponse : « Pendant toutes ces années, aucun des autres n'est venu à ta place ou retirer d'un de tes comptes. De plus, Arthur Weasley est venu pour faire un emprunt avant que William ne se marie. Il voulait aider le couple à acheter une maison. Toutefois, pour des raisons que je ne divulguerai pas, il se décida pour une somme moins importante. William s'était tout d'abord intéressé à un petit manoir mais il opta pour le plus petit et bon marché Shell Cottage. Si l'un ou l'autre avait eu accès à tes coffres, ils auraient prélevé ce dont ils avaient besoin. Charles travaille pendant ses vacances pour avoir assez pour acheter sa propre maison. Percival est très ambitieux et aurait utilisé l'argent pour se mettre en avant dans certains cercles mais il ne l'a pas fait. Les jumeaux... et bien les jumeaux sont deux des plus travailleurs et honnêtes hommes d'affaires que j'ai jamais rencontré. Non, les jumeaux ne sont pas impliqués. »

Fireforge rit : « J'apprécie les jumeaux ; ils ont vraiment égayé cette morne allée. »

Harry acquiesça et ensuite demanda : ''Que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

Grobrick bougea sa main et la table se changea en un grand bureau.

« Nous allons te tester pour voir l'étendue de ta fortune », lui dit Fireforge alors qu'il apportait plusieurs documents et dossiers. Sortant ce qui semblait être un bout de parchemin lambda, Fireforge le plaça en face d'Harry, alors que Magnus versait une potion bleue sur le parchemin.

« Cette potion est faite par des gobelins et est spécialement conçue pour Gringotts. Quand ton sang sera versé sur ce parchemin, il montrera tout ce que tu possèdes dans la Banque. Les noms des familles qui t'ont légué des objets que tu n'as pas encore réclamé apparaîtront aussi. »

Fireforge retira sa dague ornée et la tendit à Harry. « S'il te plaît, entaille-toi la main et verse quelques gouttes de ton sang sur le parchemin. »

Harry le fit, et rapidement, il vit une longue liste de noms et de propriétés apparaître sur le parchemin. Les quatre occupants de la chambre regardèrent le parchemin, il y avait beaucoup de noms qu'ils ne connaissaient pas mais ils s'exclamèrent quand ils virent des noms qu'ils connaissaient. En plus de Potter, Evans et Black, des noms comme Pettigrew, Prince, Lestrange, McNair, et Le Fey apparurent, mais le plus surprenant était en bas de la liste… RIDDLE (Jedusor).

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 2 je vous retrouve le 10 Novembre pour le chapitre trois le testament de Tom Riddle ;)


	3. Chapitre 3: Le Testament de Tom Riddle

**Merci à lololitaoe pour son travaille de bêta ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Le Testament de Tom Riddle ( ou Jédusor)**

Harry fixa le dernier nom sur la liste : Riddle. Il regarda les gobelins qui essayaient de se recomposer alors qu'ils regardaient le nom choqué. Il tendit sa main et attrapa la fiole de potion calmante que lui avait offerte Grobrick plus tôt et la vida. Après quelques minutes de silence, Harry parla. ''Qu'est-ce que ce taré m'a légué ?''

Fireforge appela sa magie gobeline et un parchemin rempli apparut en face de lui. Harry regarda au-dessus et vit _**Les dernières volontés et testament de Tom Marvolo Riddle**_ écrit en vert et argent. Plus que tout, Harry était curieux de ce que pouvait bien lui avoir légué Lord Voldemort.

Fireforge usa de quelques sorts sur le dossier puis l'ouvrit, en haut du tas de papiers, il y avait une enveloppe adressé à _**Harry James Potter**_. Fireforge la passa à Harry. L'enveloppe était scellée et ne s'ouvrit pas avant qu'une goutte du sang de Harry ne fut versée dessus. La lettre était écrite en fourchelang pour que Harry soit le seul à pouvoir la lire.

 _Mon Digne Opposant,_

Si tu es en train de lire ceci alors je suis vraiment mort défait par ta main. J'espère sincèrement que cette bataille fut gigantesque et que tu es maintenant sans un de tes membres ou alors que tu auras besoin d'une assistance médicale pour le restant de tes jours ou encore mieux que ta magie t'est réduit à l'état de cracmol pour toujours en dehors du monde magique.

Malgré mes souhaits, je sais que tu auras plus de chance de toujours être un charmant jeune homme, avec des cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux verts brillant follement et suffisamment de magie pour fournir le monde moldu en électricité pour des années. Depuis le jour où j'ai été ressuscité, j'ai su que tu étais bien plus puissant que je ne pourrais espérer être et je perdrais sûrement cette guerre mais en tant que Slytherin, j'avais un ego et de l'ambition et j'ai avancé de toute manière. Espérons que les leçons que tu auras apprise durant cette guerre feront que tu seras plus conscient des conséquences d'être un être magiquement puissant.

Comme tu dois le réaliser grâce à la date à laquelle j'ai signé ce document, je suis en train de t'écrire après la mort de ce vieux fouineur nommé Albus Dumbledore. Maintenant qu'il est mort, il y a toujours un peu d'espoir que tu sois sorti de ses griffes. S'il y a bien quelque chose que je te souhaite sincèrement, c'est que tu deviennes toi-même, loin de son influence malfaisante . Il y a beaucoup de choses que je désire te dire et toutes sont vraies, que tu les crois ou non, c'est à toi de voir.

Comme tu le sais je suis l'héritier de Slytherin. Je l'ai découvert durant mon premier jour à Poudlard quand je suis entré dans la salle commune de Slytherin et que les serpents dans les peintures m'ont parlé. Ils m'ont guidé vers un portrait des quatre fondateurs, où j'ai rencontré le noble Salazar en personne. Il m'a parlé, entre autre, de la fortune de la lignée Slytherin et que j'étais le premier depuis des siècles à être suffisamment puissant pour réclamer le titre de Lord Slytherin. Vois-tu ce n'est pas seulement le fait d'appartenir à la lignée qui compte mais tu dois aussi avoir le pouvoir magique. En tant que Lord Slytherin, je pouvais ouvrir les coffres à Gringotts et accéder aux nombreux livres que Salazar avait laissés, donc je pouvais commencer mon entraînement. Dans mon innocence, je me suis confié à Dumbledore qui avait semblé me prendre sous son aile. Ensemble, nous sommes allés à Gringotts et j'ai ouvert les coffres longtemps fermés de Slytherin et fut émerveillé par le nombre de livres et parchemins et bien sûr tout l'or dans le coffre.

À Poudlard, Dumbledore et son partenaire Flamel me firent faire un rituel qu'à cette époque je ne compris pas mais on me dit que cela ferait une connexion avec l'école et améliorerait ma magie. Je me donna également des documents à signer que je croyais être un don de quelques livres de Slytherin à l'école. Si j'avais été un enfant amical, mes camarades m'auraient dit qu'il n'existait pas de tels rituels et de ne pas signer des documents inconnus. Mais j'étais malheureusement un naïf enfant de onze ans, sans amis, orphelin qui ne savait rien. Je l'ai appris rapidement. Le rituel ne me connectait pas à l'école mais il lia de manière permanente ma magie venant de Slytherin à l'école. Les documents que j'avais signés transféraient toute la fortune des Slytherins aux coffres de Poudlard. J'ai, en essence, donné tout à Poudlard, c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas réclamer le titre de Lord Slytherin. La seule partie de mon héritage qui restait était ma capacité à parler des serpents. Pour certaines raisons, ce pouvoir ne fut pas transféré durant le rituel. Cela me prit des années pour réaliser l'étendue complète de ma perte et lorsque j'ai confronté Dumbledore, il me dit que c'était pour le plus grand bien, que je n'aurais jamais pu être capable de maîtriser ce pouvoir et des milliers d'enfants bénéficieraient de mon sacrifice. Bien sûr, je n'ai plus jamais fait confiance à personne après cela.

Durant ma septième année, je fus choisi comme Préfet en Chef et on me donnait l'accès à des pièces spéciales dans la Maison Slytherin et j'ai une nouvelle fois rencontré le portrait de Salazar. La peinture originale que je consultais avait disparu pendant ma première année. Salazar me révéla l'accès de sa chambre secrète et me donna les connaissances pour accéder à sa librairie personnelle dans sa chambre. Bien sûr, je rencontrai Rani le Basilic et j'eu accès à plusieurs livres des arts obscurs que Salazar avait caché dans sa chambre. Pour être honnête, je pense qu'il avait beaucoup de livres de magie blanche mais ils étaient stockés dans le coffre que j'avais ''donné'' à l'école. Les seuls que j'avais étaient les livres d'arts obscurs mais j'étais déterminé à apprendre autant de mon héritage que je le pouvais et avoir ma revanche.

Je sais que certains peuvent considérer que j'ai fait de ma vie un beau bazar et que j'ai fait beaucoup de choses stupides et je l'avoue des choses ''mauvaises'''. Mais j'étais fou apparemment, je sais que j'ai marqué le monde sorcier et j'ai changé les mentalités de beaucoup. Je crois que j'ai aussi sauvé les futurs générations en supprimant Dumbledore. Le monde ne connaîtra sûrement jamais les actes malveillants de cet homme au nom du plus grand bien, mais moi oui. Je sais que j'ai suivi les préceptes de Slytherin et cela m'apporte une certaine paix. L'héritage magique a disparu mais le nom vit toujours.

Si tu te demandes pourquoi je te raconte cela, et bien c'est simple: ton destin est proche du mien. Au début de ma vie, en dehors de Poudlard, j'étais devenu obsédé par non seulement Salazar mais aussi les autres fondateurs. Durant mes voyages et mes études, j'ai découvert beaucoup de choses, incluant le fait que Grindelwald était l'héritier de Ravenclaw, les Longbottom étaient les héritiers des Hufflepuff et les Potter les héritiers de Gryffondor.

La magie de Grindelwald fut ''donné'' à la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Dumbledore et Flamel l'ont presque réduit à l'état de cracmol après leur rituel et ensuite ils l'ont enfermé au loin dans une tour. Ton rituel peut avoir eu lieu la nuit où tes parents sont morts ( Tu peux ne pas me croire mais j'ai vraiment essayé de les prévenir mais ton père ne voulait pas m'entendre) et celui de Neville Longbottom peut après ma première mort. Je fus informé que Dumbledore avait tout d'abord essayé sur Franck mais il n'était pas assez puissant pour compléter le transfert toutefois Neville l'était et comme Grindewald, Neville fut réduit à être presque un cracmol. Cependant toi, comme moi, était suffisamment puissant pour survivre. Ironiquement, ma supposition est que c'est le sang moldu que mon père m'a donné et celui de tes grands-parents Evans, qui a agit comme un ancrage sur notre magie, empêchant que le rituel de Poudlard la réclame entièrement. Je me demande souvent ce que cela aurait été si j'avais eu tous mes pouvoirs; en te regardant je ne peux juste qu'imaginer. J'espère que ce sacrifice que Dumbledore a fait avec nous quatre valait le coup.

Tu es le sorcier le plus puissant en vie Harry. Tu as le pouvoir de faire de grandes choses si tu le désires. Tu étais mon égal en puissance alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un enfant et au moment de tes quatorze ans, tu nous avais largement dépassés en puissance magique moi et Dumbledore combinés. Tu es bien plus puissant que tu peux l'imaginer. Je sais que Dumbledore l'avait vu aussi et essaya à de nombreuses reprises de le diminuer ; tout d'abord en utilisant tes proches et ensuite en ne t'entraînant pas pour développer ta magie. Je suppose également qu'il a essayé de bloquer ta magie en tentant d'autres rituels comme des rituels sexuels contraignants ta magie... Donc fais attention avec qui tu te maries. Il a essayé un lien similaire avec moi mais ma bague Gaunt prévint l'usage de potions d'amour. J'ai réalisé ce qui se passait et j'ai fui l'Angleterre comme je le pouvais. Je pense qu'il y a toujours un contrat de mariage pour Tom Marvolo Riddle et une des salopes de Dumbledore.

Cela peut sembler stupide ou idiot pour toi, ayant eu une part de mon âme durant un temps en toi, tu es ce que j'ai de plus proche d'un fils. Tu as déjà la seule partie de l'héritage de Slytherin que je pouvais transmettre, le don du fourchelangue, qui une fois acquis ne peut être perdu, donc je suis confiant dans le fait que tu seras capable de lire cette lettre. Je t'ai aussi légué toutes mes possessions, qui incluent mon héritage moldu – le Manoir Riddle. Je demande que tu le transformes en un orphelinat pour enfants magiques, pour aider ceux dont j'ai tué les parents. Je sais que tu traiteras bien ces enfants, leur enseignant et développant leurs magies aussi tôt que possible. Oublie le Ministère et ses lois archaïques ; est-ce que tu sais combien d'enfants auraient survécu à mes laquais s'ils n'avaient pas hésité à utiliser leurs magies.

La plupart des membres de mon cercle proche m'ont cédé leurs patrimoines. S'ils meurt avant moi, cela sera automatiquement ajouté à mon patrimoine (mes avocats m'ont assuré que tu n'aurais pas à t'embêter à venir signer les documents sinon cela aurait été étrange). De toute manière, tout cela te reviendra. Utilise les avec sagesse, essaye de reconstruire le monde sorcier mais fais en un endroit où personne ne serait sacrifié.

De toute manière je t'espère le meilleur. Ne te contente pas d'être médiocre. J'espère que tu atteindras toute ta magie. J'espère que tu seras le prochain Merlin et que tu changeras le monde.

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle_

PS : Dis à Myrtle que je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'elle était dans les toilettes et que je ne pensais pas vraiment que ses lunettes lui donnaient un air d'intello. Espérons que ça l'aidera à passer de l'autre côté.

* * *

 _ **NT: La prochaine publication sera le 10 Décembre ;)** _


	4. Chapitre 4: Lord Potter-Black

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaire je les adore, et je tenais montrer clairement:**

 **OUI J'AI VUE QUE CETTE FANFICTION A DEJA ETE EN PARTIE TRADUITE! Mais je préférais faire tout en un même endroit et au moins que ça puisse faire une traduction cohérente plutôt que l'on trouve 10 chapitre à un endroit et 20 ailleurs avec des style et des manière de traduire complètement différentes.**

 **Je sais que ça peut rendre triste les personnes qui espérait connaître la suite par rapport aux autres traduction mais voilà. J'ai des chapitres d'avance et c'est pourquoi je fais des publication mensuel pour que cela régulier. En ce moment avec la fac j'ai pas trop le temps d'avance et je profiterait des vacances pour avancer.**

 **Je tenais a remercier lololitaoe qui a corrigé ce chapitre et il en avait besoin ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Lord Potter-Black**

Harry relut la lettre de Voldemort … non Tom Riddle, trois fois avant de regarder les gobelins ; une seule larme roula sur son visage.

Fireforge leva ses yeux du testament. ''Il t'a tout laissé : or, artefacts, maisons, tout incluant les propriétés de ses laquais et ses esclaves.''

''Au vainqueur va le butin.'' déclara Magnus.

Harry renifla. ''Ce salopard me voyait comme un fils.''

Harry lut la lettre à haute voix et malgrésa bonne volonté une autre larme coula sur sa joue. ''Riddle était essentiellement la victime de Dumbledore tout comme moi.''

Fireforge ferma le fichier. ''Tu sais, on pourrait confirmer tout cela.'' Il ferma une nouvelle fois ses yeux et plusieurs fichiers apparurent.

Fireforge regarda les fichiers et en prit un. Il l'ouvrit et lut la première page. ''Cela confirme que Tom Marvolo Riddle ouvra les coffres des Slytherins et le jour suivant donna tout à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie.''

Magnus lut un autre fichier. ''En 1945, les coffres Ravenclaw furent vidés et envoyés aux coffres de Poudlard.''

Grobrick acquiesça lisant un autre fichier, ''Les coffres Gyffondor furent vidés le jour suivant la mort de tes parents.''

Regardant le fichier Hufflputh fermé, Harry n'eut pas besoin de le lire pour savoir ce qu'il contenait.

Fireforge regarda tous les fichiers et ensuite ses compagnons. ''Ces coffrets n'ont pas été seulement vidés mais absorbés par Gringotts, ce qui signifie que la magie familiale a été soit transferée soit elle n'existe plus. Cela confirme la lettre de Riddle.''

''Dumbledore a été pire que Voldemort. Il s'est mêlé de ma vie, de nos vie, il a créé Voldemort. Je souhaite que ce connard soit toujours en vie pour que je puisse le tuer. Je me demande si le portrait du directeur à Poudlard peut être détruit.''

''Est-ce que la magie peut-être rendue ?'' demanda Magnus à personne en particulier.

''Non, pas sans détruire entièrement Poudlard. La magie est maintenant absorbéele château lui-même'' répondit Fireforge.

Il y eut un toc à la porte et Gripsek entra. ''Lord Potter, Maîtres ; Miss Ginevria Weasley est dans le hall demandant à voir Lord Potter et à faire partie de cette entrevue.''

''Fireforge, est-ce qu'un contrat me lie à Ginny ?''

''Non.''

''Gripsek, pourriez-vous envoyer Miss Weasley dans un bureau vide et lui dire que je suis en train d'inspecter mon coffre d'école et que je viendrais dans pas longtemps'' dit Harry au gobelin qui se tenait près de la porte.

Gripsek s'inclina et laissa Harry à ses affaires.

''Nous pourrions la laisser là pendant une demi-heure avant qu'elle ne gémisse une nouvelle fois. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire dans l'immédiat pour arrêter les Weasley ?''

''Alors que le monde sorcier vous a déjà accepté comme Lord Potter, vous n'avez pas encore réclamé officiellement et légalement votre titre. Vous avez aussi l'option de réclamer la seigneurie Black, comme vous ne l'êtes pas de sang c'est optionnel, toutefois cela vous donnerait plus de pouvoir politique. Une fois que vous aurez réclamé ces titres, vous pourriez porter les sceaux seigneuriaux. Ces bagues ont des protections contre les potions mineures et les charmes donc cela pourrait stopper toute éventuelle future potion d'amour et les sorts compulsifs. '' lui conseilla Fireforge.

''Cela serait un honneur de réclamer les deux titres Potter et Black.'' dit Harry avec force, quoique dans son esprit, il pleurait les deux hommes morts pour le protéger.

''Tu devrais aussi déclarer que Ginevria Weasley n'est pas ta fiancée et qu'elle n'a plus accès à aucun de tes coffres. Tu devrais rappeler toutes les clés et demander un audit. Cela empêchera tout le monde sauf toi d'utiliser ou d'accéder à une de tes maisons ou coffres.'' dit Grobrick en regardant Harry.

''Si tu le souhaites, tu pourrais les faire arrêter et les dénoncer publiquement '' proposa Magnus.

''Non, je pense juste le laisser tel quel. Je ne vais pas les faire arrêter et je vais les laisser garder l'or qu'ils m'ont déjà pris. Je veux par contre récupérer la robe de mon arrière-grand-mère et les alliances des Potter et tout autre objet appartenant aux Potter et aux Black. Comme vous l'avez dit, la quantité d'argent volé n'a pas fait le moindre mal à ma fortune.''

''Es-tu sûr ? Ce n'est pas juste l'or ; ils ont utilisé une potion d'amour sur toi et ont frauduleusement envoyé des lettres en prétendant être toi. Tu pourrais les envoyer à Azkaban pour au moins dix ans juste pour ça.''

''J'en suis sûr. Je veux que cela soit ne soit pas porté à la connaissance du public. Toutefois ils n'échapperont pas à une punition ; je les punirai moi-même.''

''Si vous le souhaitez, nous pourrions contacter les elfes des Potter et avoir les maisons évacuées et l'accès bloquées pour tout le monde sauf pour vous le moment.''

''Oui, fais tout comme vous l'avez suggéré sauf l'arrestation. Laissé Grimmauld Place ouvert pour ce soir. Quand je partirai pour le Terrier, je demanderai à Kreature de bloquer tout le monde mais pas avant. J'y enverrai Ginny en attendant. Alors je m'occuperai d'elle et des Weasley moi-même ce soir.'' dit fermement Harry.

Tous les trois acquiescèrent.

''Grobrick, pourrais-tu t'arranger pour qu'un guérisseur des yeux vienne à la banque maintenant.''

''Bien sûr, Harry.''

La demi-heure suivante fut comme un véritable tourbillon; Harry fut formellement investi en tant que Lord Potter et Black. Il signa l'acceptation de la fortune Riddle, libérant légalement les esclaves de Voldemort. Il fit des arrangements avec Gringotts pour que des briseurs de sorts vérifient le Manoir Riddle la présence d'objets maudits (dont Harry était sûr de l'existance) et récupéra tous les coffres Potter et Black ainsi que les clés des maisons.

Ensuite, il s'assit pour lire quelque unes des lettres des personnes qui lui avaient légué leur fortune, pendant qu'il attendait le mage-ophtalmologiste. Il choisit le dossier Prince, s'il se souvenait bien que la mère de Snape était une Prince. Ouvrant le dossier, il lut l'introduction. Lord Prince mourut quand Harry avait huit ans et lui avait laissé sa fortune, même s'il ne pouvait le réclamer que lorsqu'il serait majeur. Lord Prince était essentiellement déçu que son seul petit-enfant était devenu un Mangemort et par conséquent il laissait sa vaste fortune à un ''vrai Prince'' du monde sorcier. Harry fut en colère de lire ce document, pas envers Lord Prince mais envers Dumbledore. Il n'avait jamais dit au grand-père de Snape que l'homme s'était repenti et avait été un espion pour le côté de la lumière. Si Lord Prince l'avait sût, il se serait réconcilié avec son petit-fils.

'' Maudit sois-tu Dumbledore ; pourquoi ne brûles-tu pas en enfer ?''

Fireforge récupéra la vaste pile de dossiers qui répertoriait la fortune de Harry et suggéra qu'ils s'en occupent le lendemain. ''Je pense que nous pourrions continuer demain, à ce moment-là, nous aurons passé en revue tous les dossiers et nous les auront triés par catégories. Tu pourrais aussi penser à ce que tu pourrais faire avec tout cela.''

Harry acquiesça et dit aux gobelins ''Je crois que j'ai quelques idées, mais oui, cela pourrait attendre demain.''

Harry s'arrêta pendant une seconde tenant toujours le dossier Prince dans ses mains. ''Pourriez-vous faire en sorte que ce patrimoine passe entièrement à Severus Snape ? Ce connard de Dumbledore a essayé de lui voler aussi son héritage. Je pense que Snape mérite son patrimoine familial. Si son grand-père avait su la vérité, il lui aurait légué.''

''Je m'en occupe tout de suite.''

Grobrick entra avec un jeune sorcier qui semblait trop jeune pour être sorti d'une école de médecine et un vieil homme qui aurait pû être emporté par un coup de vent. Tous deux s'avancèrent vers Harry et lui serrèrent la main. Grobrick les présenta comme les guérisseurs Damon Drant et son arrière-petit-fils Brandon. Le plus vieux guérisseur Grant s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face à face avec Harry, lui retira ses lunettes et regarda ses yeux. Il commença à fredonner et marmonner. Harry pensait que l'homme était étrange mais croyait Grobrick qui les avaient recommandé carils étaient les meilleurs en Grande-Bretagne. Le jeune guérisseur s'avança et dirigea gentiment Harry vers le divan que les gobelins avaient fait apparaître plutôt.

''Je pense que cela serait mieux si on se mettait à l'aise.''

Brandon Grant sortit sa baguette et lança des sorts de diagnostic sur les yeux de Harry ; son grand-père fronça les sourcils. Le vieil homme sortit ce qui semblait être une petite lampe torche moldue et éclaira les yeux de Harry. Les deux guérisseurs se levèrent en même temps et commencèrent à parler en même temps.

''Oui, votre vision peut-être restaurée complètement.''

''C'est une opération simple ; cela ne prendra pas plus de une demi-heure.''

''Nous pouvons le faire tout de suite. Gamin, va chercher mes affaires maintenant.''

''Pas besoin grand-père, je les ai emmenées avec moi.''

Il y eu un coup à la porte et un Gripsec éreinté entra. ''Je suis désolé de vous déranger Lord Potter, Guérisseurs Grant et Maîtres mais Miss Weasley devient vraiment insistante pour voir Lord Potter.''

''Fireforge si cela ne te dérange pas, tu sembles être capable de calmer cette bête sauvage. Pourrais-tu éventuellement t'occuper d'elle pendant quarante-cinq minutes ? Dis lui que tu es en train de me montrer une des voûtes Black et que j'essaye de trouver un cadeau de mariage parfait pour elle.''

Le vieux gobelin rit. ''Bien sûr, cela sera un plaisir Lord Potter-Black.'' utilisant le nouveau titre de Harry pour la première fois. Fireforge donna les dossiers Prince à Grobrick lui parlant en gobelbabil pendant une minute et ensuite demanda à Gripseck de le conduire à une Miss Weasley excédé.

Le plus vieux guérisseur regarda Harry émerveillé. ''Durant mes 140 ans sur cette terre, je n'avais jamais entendu un gobelin rire.''

L'opération des yeux fut une totale réussite mais les deux guérisseurs rappelèrent à Harry les jumeaux Weasley qui n'arrêtaient pas de faire des commentaires sur ce qui se passait et chacun finissait les phrases de l'autre. Les deux étaient tout simplement brillants et Harry, pour la première fois en 16 ans, pu se regarder clairement dans un miroir sans ses lunettes rondes d'intello. IIl était satisfait, ses yeux émeraudes étincelaient ; il remercia les guérisseurs du plus profond de son cœur. Il était sur le point de leur demander combien cela coûterait quand les deux guérisseurs l'ignorèrent, disant que c'était un honneur de le faire pour le Sauveur de leur monde... ça et le fait que les gobelins les avaient déjà payés. Comme Guérisseuse Marchak, ils lui donnèrent leurs cartes et promirent que tout serait confidentiel.

Au moment où les Guérisseurs partirent, Grobrick, Magnus et Fireforge étaient revenus dans la pièce. Ils souriaient tous à Harry.

''Tu es magnifique Harry. Le retrait de tes lunettes a vraiment amélioré ton look.''

''Oui, pour un humain tu es plutôt, c'est quoi le mot déjà … séduisant.''

Harry rougit.

''J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait te rendre encore plus superbe.''

Harry regarda Magnus alors qu'il lui donnait une belle robe avec l'emblème des Potter et des Black, des bottes de cuir noir, ainsi qu'une canne noire avec une tête de lion en or à son sommet.

''Elles sont magnifiques, merci.''

''Oui, et bien un sorcier de ton rang devrait rappeler aux autres que tu n'es pas un jeune garçon mais un puissant sorcier et un Lord de notre monde.'' dit Fireforge au nouveau Lord Potter-Black alors qu'il l'aidait à enfiler ses robes.

''Avec ta permission, nous ferons envoyer une nouvelle garde-robe pour toi demain.''

''Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier tous les trois, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Je vous dois une dette de vie.''

''S'il-te-plaît Harry, tu n'en a pas, ton or et ton amitié sont tout ce que nous désirons.''

''Voilà tous les dossiers Prince transférés à Severus Snape. Tout comme d'autres documents dont tu pourrais avoir besoin ce soir.'' Grobrick donna à Harry une mallette en cuir.

En regardant le jeune sorcier, les trois gobelins sourirent. Oui, personne ne le sous-estimerait de nouveau ; il semblait réellement être le Noble et Honorable Lord Potter-Black.

* * *

 _ **La suite le 10 Janvier 2018 ;)**_


	5. Chapitre 5: Lettre a un Prince

Désolé j'ai reprit les cours et j'ai oublié de publier le prochain chapitre.

Merci beaucoup à lololitaoe pour avoir relu ce chapitre ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Lettre d'un Prince.**

Harry était debout dans le hall de Gringotts en attendant Ginny. Cette sorcière lui devait beaucoup de réponses mais pour le moment il allait jouer le rôle du fiancé amoureux. Elle paierait plus tard.

Ginny avançait dans le hall semblant chagrinée tout en cherchant Harry dans la foule. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un beau Lord debout et bien habillé , elle le fixa. Oh oui, très beau! Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il tourna la tête et que ses yeux émeraudes la fixèrent qu'elle réalisa que c'était Harry.

''Oh Harry, où étais-tu ? Je t'ai attendu pendant plus d'une heure.'' dit Ginny tout en s'avançant. ''Tu es magnifique. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?''

''Je suis allé voir des guérisseurs plus tôt et mes yeux ont été soignés.'' Harry se pencha et embrassa sa joue.

''Tes robes semblent couteuses . Si tu voulais aller faire des emplettes, tu aurais dû me le dire. J'aurais préparé des vêtements appropriés pour toi.'' Elle lui attrapa le bras et sourit à quelques sorcières qui fixaient son fiancé canon.

''C'est un cadeau des gobelins de Gringotts.''

''Et bien, c'était gentil à eux. En as-tu fini avec eux pour aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que tout est en ordre ?''

''Oui je pense que tout s'est bien passé. Ton statut a été fixé.''

La fille lui fit un grand sourire. '' Nous devrions rentrer et tu pourrais changer de vêtements et être prêt pour ce soir.''

''Nous avons au moins trois heures avant le dîner.''

'' Et bien tu sais que maman a besoin d'aide pour préparer le Terrier.''

''J'ai encore des choses à régler. Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas d'abord et je te rejoindrais ensuite.''

Les yeux de Ginny brillèrent de colère. Comment osait-il la congédier après l'avoir fait attendre pendant plus d'une heure. Son visage changea rapidement et elle fit légèrement la moue. ''J'espérai que nous aurions un peu de temps ensemble avant ce soir. Avec autant de personnes, nous ne serons pas seuls durant les deux prochains jours.''

Le couple atteint le bas des escaliers de la banque et avançaient sur le Chemin de Traverse où beaucoup de sorcières et sorciers les saluaient et souhaitaient au couple leurs meilleurs vœux.

''Je promets, nous aurons du temps seuls avant le dîner. Je dois juste aller à Poudlard pour un petit moment.'' dit Harry quand il en eut l'occasion.

''Pourquoi dois-tu aller à Poudlard ? Minerva sera là ce soir tout ce que tu dois faire pourra être fait ce soir.''

Harry s'arrêta et lui donna un chaste baiser. ''C'est quelque chose de privé dont j'ai besoin de discuter avec Snape.''

''Snape ? Harry, que veux-tu faire avec ce con ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jamais revoir cet homme affreux.''

''Oui et si tu mets tout cela de côté, c'est le meilleur Maître de Potions en Angleterre et je te prépare une surprise. S'il-te-plaît Ginny.'' Il l'embrassa de nouveau cette fois plus profondément. ''Je te le promets, ce ne sera pas long. Rejoins-moi à Grimmault Place dans une heure. Nous aurons du temps seuls avant le dîner ce soir.''

Harry se pencha et prit une fleur d'un kiosque et la donna à Ginny. ''Je te promets que j'en ferais une nuit dont tu te souviendras.''

Ginny se détendit, c'était évident que Harry était amoureux d'elle. Elle avait paniqué quand elle avait su qu'il était à la banque seul. Elle aurait voulu gifler Ron mais les gobelins n'avaient apparemment pas gâché ses projets. Cet idiot de gobelin, Fire-quelque chose lui avait dit que Harry cherchait un cadeau parfait pour elle dans la voûte des Black. Elle lui avait dit de montrer à Harry le large collier en diamants roses qu'elle avait vu ; il jurait avec ses cheveux mais elle l'aimait bien et il était unique. Elle n'était plus inquiète, Harry était toujours sous son contrôle mais il faisait des choses qu'elle n'avait pas prit en compte. Il voulait voir Snape à propos d'une potion mais c'était une surprise pour elle. Peut-être était-ce une potion de fertilité pour qu'ils puissent concevoir un enfant tout de suite. ''D'accord Harry, je te donne une heure.''

Harry l'embrassa de nouveau. ''Merci, mon amour.''

Il lança un gallion au vendeur de fleurs et partit, émerveillé par ses talents d'acteur. Oh oui, Ginny Weasley se souviendrait de cette nuit pour le restant de ses jours.

Harry apparut aux grilles de Poudlard et regarda le château en face de lui. Autrefois il considérait ce bâtiment comme le plus beau qu'il est jamais vu, maintenant il voyait une tombe, une énorme tombe voleuse de magie. Alors qu'il marchait vers la bâtisse, il réalisa que ce n'était pas juste de blâmer l'école pour les actions de Dumbledore mais il se sentait trahi et le vieillard n'était pas là pour subir son courroux.

En atteignant la façade, il inspira un grand coup, se calmant. La semaine précédente,il était encore un étudiant ici. Après la réunion d'aujourd'hui, cela faisait comme si une vie s'était écoulée depuis qu'il était ici. En entrant, il vit McGonagall, Snape et Flitwick l'approcher.

''Harry qu'est-ce qui t'amène aujourd'hui ? Tout va bien ? Je vois que tu portes tes robes de Lord'' remarqua McGonagall.

''Oui, tout va bien mais j'espérais pouvoir avoir une discussion avec le Professeur Snape en privé pendant un moment et si cela vous convient, j'aimerais avoir une entrevue avec vous trois.''

''Et bien Harry, cela semble sérieux, tu ne te défiles pas n'est-ce pas ?''

''Non, non, mais si cela ne vous dérange pas Directrice, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Si je pouvais décaler ma discussion avec vous d'une demi-heure.'' dit Harry semblant parler affaires.

''Bien sûr, nous irons dans mon bureau.''

Harry regarda le Professeur Snape. L'homme sévère avait de long cheveux graisseux, une peau pâle et un nez aquilin qui avait été brisé à plusieurs reprises, des personnes le comparaient souvent à un vampire. Pour Harry, il était un puissant guerrier. Il était l'homme le plus courageux qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Sans mentionner qu'il était grand et il semblait avoir un corps fin et musclé sous ses robes. Avec la potion d'amour hors de son système, Harry vit ses pensées se diriger vers l'homme en face de lui. L'homme parla de sa voix grave qui fit frémir le cœur de Harry.

''Et bien, Potter que voulez-vous ? Mon temps est plus précieux que le vôtre.''

''Pourrions-nous aller quelque part en privé?''

Sans lui répondre, le grand professeur de potion se tourna et marcha vers le donjon sans se préoccuper de regarder s'il était suivi. Harry devait courir pour le suivre, les robes noirs se gonflants. L'homme ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à atteindre son bureau. Harry se rappela soudainement les autres fois qu'il avait été dans le bureau de l'homme, elles n'avaient pas été plaisantes. Il devait se rappeler qu'il n'était plus un étudiant.

Snape marcha vers son bureau et s'assit, regardant le garçon, non l'homme en face de lui. Oh bon sang, Harry était magnifique, ses yeux étaient ensorcelants et il ne ressemblait plus à une copie carbone de son père. Il ne ressemblait pas au gamin qui venait d'être diplômé. Il était un homme. Chaque centimètre carré montrait le Lord que l'homme était devenu. Snape avait toujours été attiré par le pouvoir et la magie du garçon s'échappait de son corps par vague. Snape se trouva à envier cette vache de Weasley qui allait épouser cet homme magnifique en face de lui. ''Et bien?''

Harry inspira, se rappelant Magnus quelques heures plus tôt. ''J'ai eu une très intéressante entrevue aujourd'hui avec le gobelin en charge de mes propriétés. Il semblerait que plusieurs sorcières et sorciers m'aient légué leur fortune et leurs patrimoines familiaux, parmi eux, il y avait celle de Lord Elijah Prince.''

Snape pâlit et frémit involontairement en entendant ce nom. ''Si vous êtes venus ici pour vous vanter..''

''Non, vous vous trompez. Je suis ici pour vous rendre votre héritage légitime.'' Harry ouvrit sa mallette et sortit un dossier et le passa à Snape. L'homme regarda le dossier comme si c'était une bête mortelle.

''Je n'accepte pas la charité.''

''Ce n'est pas de la charité, il est à vous.''

''Non, mon grand-père ne me pensait pas digne de son précieux patrimoine. S'il avait voulu que je l'ai, il ne vous l'aurait pas donné.''

''Je pense que vous devriez le lire.''

''Je ne veux rien lire, j'ai eu assez des mots de cet homme de son vivant.''

''Severus, juste, lisez-le.'' dit Harry d'une voix douce mais directive.

Snape fut surpris et heureux en même temps d'entendre son nom sur les lèvres du garçon. Il s'avança et ouvrit le dossier.

* * *

 _À celui que cela peut concerner,_

Moi, soussigné Elijah Sebastian Prince, je laisse tout mon patrimoine, voûtes et tout ce que j'ai à un vrai Prince du monde sorcier, M. Harry James Potter. À mon Mangemort de petit-fils, Severus Tobias Snape, je ne laisse rien.

Arrêtant sa lecture, Severus ferma le dossier. Harry se tendit et plaça sa main sur celle de Severus. ''S'il-vous-plaît lisez le entièrement.''

Une partie de l'esprit de Severus voulait virer le garçon de son bureau et lui claquer la porte au visage. L'autre moitié voulait plaire à l'homme aux yeux verts en face de lui. Son côté irrationnel gagna. Il rouvrit le document.

* * *

 _Pour M. Potter_

Je veux expliquer pourquoi, j'ai choisi de vous léguer ma fortune et non à mon petit-fils. Mon épouse et moi-même n'avons eu qu'un seul enfant, une précieuse petite fille à qui nous aurions donné le monde : Eileen. Nous avions beaucoup d'espoir pour elle, elle aurait pu devenir une grande Maîtresse de Potions ou une Guérisseuse si elle le désirait mais à la place, elle quitta le monde magique et se maria à un moldu que nous désapprouvions...pas parce qu'il était un moldu mais parce que nous avions vu qu'il était un homme cruel. Elle refusa toutes nos tentatives pour la contacter ou pour lui fournir une quelconque aide. Elle nous accusa d'être trop durs et envahissants ; elle me dit que j'étais un tyran et qu'elle ne voulait rien à voir avec nous. Cela brisa le cœur de sa mère.

Douze ans plus tard, le parrain de ma fille, Albus Dumbledore vint me dire que mon petit-fils entrait à Poudlard. Je suis allé immédiatement à l'école pour faire le nécessaire pour l'enfant. J'ai payé ses frais de scolarité et comme Eileen nous refusait, j'ai donné suffisamment d'or à Albus pour que l'enfant puisse avoir le meilleur de ce dont il aurait besoin. Je demanda à voir le garçon quand il entra pour que je puisse me présenter. On me dit que ma fille avait obtenu du MagenMagot une ordonnance m'empêchant de rencontrer l'enfant. Toutefois Albus me proposa de m'envoyer des rapports réguliers et des photos de l'enfant. J'ai avidement accepté ce que je pouvais avoir et par le Directeur, je donnais au garçon tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Albus m'envoya plusieurs rapports de combats et de mauvais comportements provenant du garçon et il semblait être un délinquant tout comme son père. Il y eut des fois où je débarquais dans le bureau du Directeur pour voir l'enfant pour lui donner une fessé méritée mais Albus me rappela mes erreurs avec Eileen et je ne voulais pas que l'enfant me déteste comme je l'avais fait avec ma fille.

Le temps que le garçon atteigne seize ans, je sus que j'avais fait une erreur en ne me battant pas pour le retirer à sa mère à un jeune âge. Alors que son travail était brillant, le garçon était un fauteur de troubles. Le Directeur m'envoyait des rapports indiquant qu'il avait à plusieurs reprises mis au point des mauvais coups pour faire en sorte que quelques autres enfants de familles dites '' lumineuses '' soient expulsés, allant jusqu'à les blâmer. Malgré ces incidents, je continuais à soutenir le garçon parce qu'il était mon petit-fils.

L'été avant sa sixième année à Poudlard, le chef de sa maison m'écrivit une lettre m'indiquant que le garçon était destiné à devenir un grand Maître de Potion et qu'il avait l'opportunité d'être un apprenti avec le meilleur potionniste d'Europe durant l'été, s'il pouvait avoir suffisamment d'argent pour le voyage. J'ai rapidement transféré l'argent nécessaire pour payer non seulement le voyage mais également une nouvelle garde-robe et n'importe quel équipement dont il pourrait avoir besoin et bien sûr de l'argent à dépenser pendant ce temps. J'étais très fier de lui. J'ai eu une entrevue avec Albus à la fin de l'été pour prendre des nouvelles du garçon et de son apprentissage pour découvrir que le garçon n'était pas parti en apprentissage mais qu'il était parti avec ses amis faire une virée sauvage. Pour être honnête, j'étais au début empli de colère et de haine puismais je me rappelais mes folies de jeunesse.

Quand il atteignit sa majorité, je lui envoyais une invitation pour le rencontrer et lui offrir une chance de vivre avec moi au Manoir Prince. Mais malheureusement, sa mère mourut peu après et pour une raison obscure, je m'en blâmais. Je faisais le deuil de ma fille et mais c'était trop tard pour elle, le moins que je pouvais faire était de payer pour son enterrement. Cependant ce n'était pas trop tard pour son fils. Les quelques fois où je l'avais croisé avant sa remise de diplôme avaient été désastreuses, le garçon était plein de rage et de haine. Toutefois il était mon héritier et j'étais déterminé à l'aider.

Comme cadeau de fin d'études, je donnais au garçon une voûte remplie d'or pour aider au financement de sa maîtrise en potion et pour lui permettre à vivre confortablement pendant ses études. Albus me raconta que le garçon était devenu un Mangemort peu après sa remise de diplôme et que l'argent que je lui avais donné était utilisé pour financer la cause de Voldemort. J'étais déçu que l'enfant soit allé du côté obscure. Je tentais à de nombreuses reprises de lui parler et le retourner vers le bon côté mais rien n'aidait. A ma plus grande honte, je continuais à envoyer de l'argent sur la voûte du garçon, alors que cela pouvait être utiliser pour le mal, je m'en fichais, j'aimais le garçon et comme l'argent était la seule chose qu'il acceptait de moi, et bien je lui offrais volontairement.

Ce fut seulement quand j'entendis que les potions du garçon étaient utilisées pour blesser, tuer et torturer d'autres que je me décidais finalement à arrêter de l'aider. Avec l'aide d'Albus, je fus introduit dans l'Ordre, j'aidais ainsi à combattre le fou qui influençait mon petit-fils. Ma logique était que si je me débarrassais de Voldemort peut-être que mon Severus aurait une chance. Comme j'étais vieil homme, je ne pouvais pas combattre mais je pouvais financer le mouvement.

Quand vous avez défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je changeais d'avis car je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun chance de sauver mon petit-fils. Je donnais à Albus beaucoup d'argent pour engager les meilleurs avocats pour le sortir d'Azkaban – coupable ou non, je m'en fichais. Albus témoigna que le garçon travaillait en tant qu'espion et s'était mis en danger pour aider l'Ordre. J'étais tellement heureux, le garçon n'était pas mauvais, il y avait de l'espoir.

Je rencontrais mon bon ami après le procès pour découvrir que Albus avait menti pour m'aider à sortir le garçon d'Azkaban. Il me dit que il était en effet un espion mais il était envoyé par Voldemort pour espionner l'Ordre. Il me raconta des histoires de lui torturant les étudiants mais il gardait le garçon près de lui comme une faveur personnelle. J'étais déçu mais j'avais toujours espoir. J'avais toujours gardé le garçon comme héritier dans l'espoir que, avec l'influence positive de Albus, il changerait.

A peu près un mois après que le garçon soit libéré de Azkaban, les Longbottoms furent attaqués. Albus m'informa que, bienalors que le garçon n'était pas physiquement impliqué, il avait financé le groupe. Albus soupçonnait que le garçon travaillait sur des potions et des charmes pour ramener le fou à la vie. A ce moment, je déshéritais mon petit-fils, je ne le financerais plus, lui et ses plans fous, et j'arrêtais tous ses fonds.

J'avais prévu initialement de léguer toute la fortune Prince à l'Ordre du Phénix et pendant des années, je l' ai laissé principal bénéficiaire plutôt que mon petit-fils. Une partie en moi priait pour que le garçon change et se tourne vers la lumière mais je n'avais pas reçu d'indications qu'il l'ait fait.

Si vous lisez ceci, cela signifie que au moment de ma mort, mon petit-fils n'a pas changé et est resté jusqu'à aujourd'hui un loyal Mangemort. Albus m'a indiqué que Voldemort n'était pas complètement vaincu, avec des fidèles comme Severus, il reviendra un jour. Il m'a aussi confié que tu étais destiné à le combattre et détruire le mal une fois pour toute. J'ai ainsi décidé de vous transmettre ma fortune. Espérons que cela vous aidera à empêcher mon petit-fils de faire plus d'erreurs. Utilisez ma fortune comme vous le souhaitez et espérons que voustu réussirezas à empêcher d'autres enfants d'être séduits par le côté obscur.

Je vous donne l'amour d'un grand-père.

 _ **Elijah Prince**_

* * *

Harry regarda l'homme pendant qu'il lisait la lettre. Il se rappelait des souvenirs qu'il avait vu dans la pensine, du jeune Severus à l'école moqué pour ses robes d'occasion. Harry savait que Severus avait dû vivre des temps difficiles chez les Slytherin avec les riches élites sang-pure pour être un pauvre sang-mêlé. Il était sûr que Dumbledore avait prit tout l'argent que Elijah Prince lui avait envoyé.

Severus laissa tomber le document sur son bureau, se levant rapidement, la chaise derrière lui tombant.

''Ce ne sont que des mensonges ! Mon grand-père était un homme froid et sang-coeur qui ne s'est jamais préoccupé de ma mère ou de moi. Nous souffrions alors qu'il vivait dans un manoir. Il ignorait toutes les demandes d'aide de ma mère, même quand elle était malade et était en train de mourir, il n'est jamais venu. Je n'ai jamais reçu une seule mornille de cet homme et à cause de SON statut, je n'avais pas le droit aux aides. Ma mère a supplié Dumbledore pour me permettre d'aller à l'école comme nous n'avions pas assez d'argent. Pendant mes sept années, j'ai dû porter des vêtements de seconde main et j'avais à peine assez pour m'offrir mes livres. Malfoy a payé pour mon stage d'été et j'ai dû le rembourser en nature. J'ai vendu mon âme au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ma maîtrise en potion. Il S'EN FOUTAIT.'' Le voix de Severus monta jusqu'à un cri alors qu'il hurlait. Cela rappela à Harry la fois où l'homme l'avait trouvé dans sa pensive, il soupçonnait que la prochaine étape serait le lancer d'objets.

Harry attendit une pause dans sa tirade pour l'informer calmement ''Albus Dumbledore a volé vingt-deux millions de gallions des voûtes Potter sur quinze ans et encore cinq des voûtes Black pour son usage personnel. Il a volé plus pour l'Ordre du Phénix.''

Severus regarda le garçon comme s'il avait deux têtes.

Harry continua, ''Gringotts a les preuves laissant penser que durant les soixante dernières années, il a soutiré près d'un milliard de gallions d'or et d'objets pour Poudlard.'' Fireforge estimait que c'était la valeur combinée des quatre voûtes des fondateurs.

Severus était sidéré,il pointa le fichier en face de lui. ''Vous voulez dire que tout cela est vrai ?''

Harry acquiesça. ''Je le crois parce que l'on ne peut pas mentir dans un testament magique. Votre grand-père avait confiance en son ami. Il croyait vraiment que vous receviez l'argent qu'il vous envoyait. Tout ce qu'il a écrit était vrai à ses yeux. Si vous vérifiez la liste, vous verrez qu'il y a une voûte à votre nom et une autre à celui de votre mère. Il a mit gelé temporairement le votretiens mais il ne l'a jamais fermé. Celui de votre ta mère aà été scellé après sa mort.''

Severus regarda le fichier jusqu'à voir le parchemin avec la liste de Gringotts ce qui confirmait les affirmations de Harry. Il regarda Harry, ne le voyant presque pas, cela était trop. Harry s'avança, il tint la main de l'homme et le guida vers une chaise proche. Il pouvait voir que Severus était sur le point d'avoir une crise ; ce serait le cas de n'importe qui.

Il appela l'un des elfes de maison dont il se souvenait le nom. ''Twinky, pourrais-tu amener un verre de Firewhisky pour le Professeur Snape, s'il-te-plaît.''

Le petit elfe disparut et réapparut en clin d'oeil, il plaça le verre dans la main de Severus.

Severus but cul sec le verre. Il se tourna vers Harry et chuchota '' Mon grand-père m'aimait ?''

Cette phrase brisa le cœur de Harry; il comprenait cette plainte, se souvenant comment il se sentait plus petit en grandissant chez les Dursley sachant qu'il n'était pas aimé. Il comprenait comment Severus avait pu se sentir en pensant que son grand-père ne se souciait pas de lui, réalisant maintenant que c'était faux.

''Oui, votre grand-père vous aimait beaucoup votre mère et vous et il était très fier de vous, Severus.''

Severus Snape fit quelque chose que personne ne croirait si Harry leur montrait une pensine. Il pleura.

Pendant un moment Harry fut choqué mais fit le seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit ; il tint l'homme dans ses bras et lui permit de pleurer sur son épaule.


	6. Chapitre 6: La Réunion

**Chapitre 6 : La Réunion**

Pendant les quelques minutes où Harry étreignit cet homme, qui avait été le fléau de son existence durant les sept dernières années. Severus pleura comme il ne l'avait jamais fait et quand il n'eut plus de larmes, il laissa les bras fort autour de lui le tenir. Il sentit un poids comme aucun autre quitter ses épaules comme si des nuages sombre quittaient son cœur. À ce moment il se sentait en sécurité, il ne voulait pas quitter ces bras qui le tenaient.

Le moment fut brisé quand Tibbs, l'elfe de la Directrice, apparut. ''Excusez-moi Lord Potter-Black et Professeur Snape. La Directrice vous attend tous les deux dans son bureau et veut savoir si vous avez fini votre entrevue ?''

Severus regarda Harry leregard implorant. ''Je ne peux pas faire face à cet homme, son portrait là-bas, je ne veux pas le voir, pas maintenant.''

Harry acquiesça, il avait oublié que Dumbledore avait un portrait dans le bureau de la Directrice. ''Merci Tibbs, pourrais-tu demander à la Directrice si cela pourrait être possible si on déplaçait le rendez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande, dis-lui que je lui expliquerais plus tard.''

Tibbs s'inclina et disparut.

Harry regarda Severus. ''Vous devriez aller te rafraîchir. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous soyez présent. Je vous attends.''

Severus acquiesça et partit par la porte au fond de son bureau que Harry soupçonnait être ses quartiers personnels.

Tibbs revint rapidement. ''La Directrice a dit qu'elle et Professeur Flitwick vous rencontreront au septième étage.''

''Merci. Pourrais-tu me faire une faveur et arranger la Salle en une sorte de salle commune en installant quatre confortables fauteuils et si possible du thé, nous y serons pour un moment.''

''Bien sûr, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous servir jeune maître.''

Tibbs partit une fois de plus et Severus entra dans la chambre, avec son masque stoïque habituel, agissant comme si la dernière demi-heure ne s'était pas produite.

''Potter, si jamais vous racontez ça à qui que ce soit...'' commença-t-il.

Harry leva sa main et fit taire l'homme. ''Severus ce qui s'est passé là, restez ici, je n'en ferais jamais mention.''

Severus acquiesça sachant que Harry respecterait sa parole comme il l'avait fait concernant sa pensine.

Les deux hommes marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'au septième étage où la Directrice et le petit professeur de charmes attendaient. Minerva jeta un coup d'œil à Severus et sut que quelque chose n'allait pas et décida de parler au jeune professeur plus tard dans l'après-midi.

''J'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps ?'' dit poliment Harry.

''Non, nous venons juste d'arriver.''

''Bien, je suis sûr que Tibbs a déjà tout arrangé.''

Harry ouvrit la porte vers une pièce agréable comme une plus petite et plus confortable version de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il y avait quatre fauteuils agencés en face d'une cheminé et une petite table avec un service à thé au milieu; à côté une autre petite table avec une carafe de vin,une bouteille de Firewhisky et quelques verres. Harry sourit, c'était comme rentrer à la maison.

Harry passa les quarante-cinq minutes suivantes à raconter aux trois professeurs tout de sa journée et à propos de tout ce que les gobelins lui avaient dit. Minerva McGonagall avait dû être stoppée par trois fois pour éviter qu'elle aille détruire le portrait de Dumbledore. Severus sourit malicieusement (et sautait intérieurement de joie) et Minerva et Flitwick se levèrent et crièrent indignés quand ils apprirent à propos de Ginny et les Weasley. Severus et à leur plus grande surprise Flitwick se tendirent pour prendre un verre de Firewhisky quand il sortit la lettre de Riddle et la leur lut. Quand Harry eut fini, les trois professeurs semblaient prêt à tuer, parce qu'ils étaient tous très protecteurs vis-à-vis du jeune Lord en face d'eux. Même si Harry ne l'avait pas mentionné, Severus leur dit à propos de la lettre de son grand-père et que Harry lui rendait le patrimoine des Prince. Minerva s'avança et plaça une main sur l'épaule de Severus, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, se souvenant combien ce jeune homme avait souffert dans sa jeunesse.

''Pourquoi ferait-il une telle chose ? Cela n'as aucun sens'' dit Minerva au groupe.

''Je l'avoue, je suis moi aussi perdu. Je ne comprends pourquoi Albus irait aussi loin. Alors que je n'approuve pas, je peux comprendre la logique derrière le rituel d'héritage de Poudlard. Cela renforçait les barrières et les protections de l'école mais tout le reste je ne comprends pas. Albus a toujours été du côté de la Lumière mais les choses dont vous nous avez parlé sont limite de la magie noire.'' répondit Filius.

''Limite ? Des charmes compulsifs, potions d'amour, envoyer un homme innocent à Azkaban, prendre l'or des Potter, Black et Prince, fraude, ces choses ne sont pas de la magie blanche.'' dit Minerva coléreuse.

''Albus n'était pas un sorcier noir'' dit Filius.

''Je ne pense pas qu'il était blanc non plus, il était sûrement gris'' avança Harry.

''Pourquoi aller aussi loin pour contrôler Harry ?'' Minerva semblait essayer de contenir sa colère.

''Pour faire de Harry un parfait soldat obéissant. Je ne pense pas qu'il est jamais vu Harry en tant qu'enfant. Il voyait une arme à utiliser comme il le jugeait bon'' répondit Severus.

''Pourquoi ne pas m'entraîner? Pourquoi bloquer ma magie ? Je veux dire, je n'aurais pas dû avoir accès à toute cette magie pour vaincre Voldemort. Pourquoi ne pas m'entraîner pour maîtriser et développer ma magie, pas la bloquer.'' demanda Harry.

''Mais vous avez vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malgré tous les blocs sur votre magie, vous l'avez vaincu. Cela expliquerait tous les tests ; la Pierre Philosophale, le Tournois des Trois Sorciers,c'étaient sûrement des tests pour voir si vous seriez suffisamment puissant pour combattre et le faire avec les blocs sur votre magie'' suggéra Severus.

''Albus a risqué beaucoup pour tester Harry. Pourquoi s'embêter à protéger un château, quand en le faisant vous risquez la vie des enfants à l'intérieur ?'' demanda Minerva.

''Le seul enfant qui était véritablement en danger était Harry. Albus était prêt à sacrifier Harry pour le plus grand bien.'' dit Filius, sa voix était chargé d'une colère froide.

''Mais et Severus ? Dumbledore a détruit sa vie et lui a dénié ce qu'il a toujours qualifié de la plus puissante magie : l'amour. Vous ne pouvez pas me dire que c'était pour le plus grand bien'' dit Harry semblant en colère.

''Albus n'a jamais aimé les Serpentards'' dit Severus.

''Non, il a commencé ça avant que tu sois réparti ou il aurait dit à ta mère que ton grand-père payait tes frais scolaires et voulait s'occuper de vous deux,'' ajouta Filius.

''Peut-être qu'il voulait juste l'or et le patrimoine des Prince.''

''C'est beaucoup de travail pour mettre ses mains sur un patrimoine que tu peux ou ne peux pas avoir des années plus tard. Il doit y avoir autre chose.'' dit Severus.

''Qu'est-ce que Albus espérait atteindre en t'enlevant ta relation avec ton grand-père ?'' demanda Minerva regardant Severus.

''Je ne savais pas ce qu'il espérait atteindre mais ce que ça m'a envoyé directement sur le chemin du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pendant des années, la seule chose qui m'ait retenu était Lily mais après notre cinquième année...'' Severus mit sa tête dans ses mains. Minerva posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

Le groupe était silencieux pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Harry se lève et verse une tasse de thé pour Severus, qui la prit mais ne la but pas, il la tint juste.

''Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à propos de cette salope de croqueuse de diamants ?'' dit Minerva en changeant de sujet. Elle paraissait calme mais Harry nota que ses lèvres étaient pincées. Après des années d'expérience, il savait quand la Directrice était en colère. ''Tu ne peux pas aller l'épouser ?''

''Non le mariage va être annulé. J'ai fait en sorte que personne n'ait accès à mes voûtes ou à mes coffres. J'ai formellement annoncé que je n'étais plus fiancé à elle et je vais voir Ginny quand j'en aurais fini ici.''

''Tu as déjà envoyé une note dans le journal annonçant l'annulation du mariage ?''

''Non je ferais d'abord l'annonce à la famille ce soir au dîner et j'irais demain mettre quelque chose dans le Prophète.''

''Bien. Vas-tu arrêter ces voleurs ?''

''Non, je leur laisserais l'or qu'ils ont pris. Les Gobelins ne pensent pas que Arthur ou les autre Weasley soient impliqués et un scandale pourrait détruire la position de Arthur en tant que Sous-Secrétaire du Ministre. Tout le dur travail d'Arthur et du nouveau Ministre serait perdu. Je ne pense pas que même Kingsley pourrait survivre si Arthur était impliqué de toute manière. Donc je veux que cela reste aussi discret que possible.''

''Je ne peux pas imaginer Arthur accepter ça. C'est un homme d'honneur et au moins il voudra te rembourser l'or'' dit Severus croisant ses bras.

''J'aurais dit la même chose de Molly mais tu as raison Arthur est un homme bien. Il voudra aussi démissionner de son poste'' intervint Minerva.

''Molly venait d'une famille fortunée. Cela a dû être dur de se voir refuser à ses enfants ce qu'elle avait eu, surtout Ginevria. Molly ferait tout pour ses enfants. Arthur d'un autre côté placerait l'honneur et l'intégrité en premier. Ce sera dur pour lui de démissionner.'' ajouta Filius tout en se servant une tasse de thé.

''S'il le fait, ce ne sera pas parce que je lui aies demandé. Je ne veux pas qu'il quitte le Ministère. Il fait un boulot génial non seulement en réparant le monde sorcier mais en développant des liens avec le gouvernement moldu. Nous ne survivrons pas si un autre 'Fudge' ou 'Ombrage' est en charge du ministère. Ce n'est pas juste lui ; un scandale détruirait aussi les chances d'une vie décente pour les autres Weasley . Même si je n'y fais rien, je sais ce que peut être la réaction du public contre ceux qui ont abîmé leur précieux Élu. Les carrières de Bill, Charlie et surtout Percy seraient ruinées. Les jumeaux survivront mais j'ai peur des répercussions. Je préfère leur laisser, la quantité d'argent pris est plutôt faible, le vrai voleur et principal conspirateur est mort et je m'occuperais de Ginny à ma façon.'' Le pouvoir de Harry s'échappa rappelant aux autres qu'il était effectivement l'Homme-qui-avait-vaincu-le-Seigneur-des-Ténèbres.

''Es-tu sûr que tu peux leur faire face ? Est-ce que la potion a vraiment quitté ton système ?'' demanda Severus.

''Oui la plus grande partie. La Guérisseuse Marchak a dit que je pourrais avoir des effets résiduels durant un mois mais les bagues Potter et Black devraient me protéger. Je ne suis pas inquiet.''

Filius posa sa tasse et se tourna vers Harry. ''J'aimerais pouvoir faire mon propre scan sur toi pour voir les charmes qui ont été placés. La Guérisseuse Marchak a fait un scan médical sur toi. Je peux en faire un plus approfondi pour les charmes camouflés.''

Harry acquiesça et se leva. Filius fit une série de charmes et des brins de magie dorée quittèrent sa baguette et entourèrent Harry. Le maître de charmes sortit alors un parchemin de sa poche alors que les filaments dorés quittaient Harry et allèrent dans le parchemin.

Filius Flitwick regarda le parchemin et une injure échappa au petit professeur dont Harry ne l'aurait pas cru capable. Les sourcils de Severus disparurent dans ses cheveux et Minerva laissa échapper un hoquet, durant toutes les années où ils l'avaient connu, ils ne l'avaient jamais entendu dire un gros mot et encore moins une injure.

Il regarda Harry et lui passa le parchemin. Filius se tourna vers la Directrice et lui dit, ''En plus de ce que la Guérisseuse Marchak a identifié : les blocs et les sorts compulsifs, il y a plusieurs sorts de loyautés et de répulsion sur lui malgré le fait qu'ils soient aujourd'hui très faibles voir inexistants mais à un moment ils devaient être puissants. Il a aussi été oublietter plusieurs fois et sa magie a été siphonnée au moins quatre fois. Le rituel de Poudlard a laissé des cicatrices. Il semble aussi y avoir un charme inconnu qui a été lancé quand il était un enfant que même moi je ne connais pas.''

Ce fut au tour de Minerva de laisser échapper un juron alors qu'elle se rasseyait. ''Comment cet homme a pu oser ?!''

''Le parchemin montre aussi que Harry a été sévèrement maltraité au cours des années. Ses os et ses muscles ont été charmés pour être sous-développés et il manque certains vaccins moldus et sorciers. ''

''Filius pourrais-tu retirer tous les blocs et charmes sur Harry ?''

''Oui cela prendra un moment et beaucoup de magie. Harry pourrait revenir ici ce soir après le dîner et rester pendant un moment ? Nous pourrions durant les prochaines semaines retirer tous les charmes et blocs. Nous pourrions aussi nous arranger pour que Poppy te donnes les vaccins dont tu as besoin.''

''J'ai un autre rendez-vous avec les Gobelins demain pour passer en revue plusieurs parties de mon patrimoine mais oui j'aimerais passer une semaine ou deux ici parce que après ce soir je pourrais avoir besoin de disparaître pendant un moment. Pour autant que j'apprécie Poppy, j'irais revoir la Guérisseuse Marchak. Je lui demanderais pour les vaccins.''

''Harry tu pourrais passer autant de temps que tu veux. Le fait que ton héritage Gryffondor est infusé dans le château, fait de toi une partie de celui-ci, tu seras toujours le bienvenu. J'arrangerais des appartements pour toi dans la tour des invités qui seront pour toi, pour toujours.''

Severus se tourna vers la Directrice. ''Minerva et concernant Neville ?''

''Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je lui parlerais moi-même. Cela sera mieux venant d'une autre victime.''

''Harry, Neville fait partie de la fête de mariage donc il devrait être là cet après-midi. J'étendrais l'invitation à lui et sa grand-mère de venir et et j'aurais un appartement préparé pour Neville également.''

Severus regarda le jeune homme. Harry était passé par tellement de choses et pourtant il avait la force de persévérer. Harry n'avait jamais été tenté de s'aventurer du côté obscur contrairement à lui ; _je suppose que c'est le vrai courage des Gryffondors_ c'est tout ce à quoi Severus pouvait penser. Le problème était que Severus était un Slytherin et les Slytherins désirerait une vengeance et voir Molly la moralisatrice recevoir son dû. Elle l'avait toujours regardé de haut durant les rencontres de l'Ordre et faisait des commentaires sur le Mangemort dégoûtant trop proche de ses enfants.

''Harry, je sais que ce soir est vraiment pour la soirée du mariage mais... je pense que vous aurez besoin d'une aide supplémentaire ce soir.''

Minerva regarda le jeune professeur, elle le connaissait depuis qu'il avait onze ans et savait qu'il y avait plus qu'un simple désir de soutenir 'Harry' impliqué. _Quand est-ce que Severus a commencé à l'appeler Harry ?_ Cela était intéressant mais elle ne s'y pencherait pas plus.

''Et bien étant donné que le mariage a été annulé, cela sera un dîner normal.'' Harry s'arrêta un moment puis sourit et dit.''Severus tu peux venir ce soir sous deux conditions.''

Severus souleva simplement un sourcils.

''Tout d'abord tu dois nettoyer cette saleté dans tes cheveux.''

''Ce n'est pas des saletés, c'est des protections contre la température et les fumés quand je fait des potions dangereuses.''

''… et tu ne vas pas faire de potions ce soir n'est-ce pas et ensuite tu ne peux pas venir en noir.''

Minerva et Filius rirent alors que le jeune Gryffondor montrait son côté Slytherin.

Severus acquiesça.

''Génial, donc ça ne me dérange pas. Je sais que Minerva est déjà invitée mais cela serait bien si nous venions tous les trois.''

''Harry bien que j'aimerais voir Ginevra et Molly recevoir ce qu'elles méritent.'' dit Filius donnant un regard connaisseur à Severus. ''J'aimerais faire quelques recherches sur certains des charmes qui ont été placés sur toi. Il y a aussi quelques questions dont j'ai besoin de la réponse avant que tu ne revienne ce soir. Si cela te convient, toutefois, j'aimerais avoir un peu de sang ; il y a des choses que j'aimerais vérifier, ce charme inconnu est préoccupant.''

Harry fut hésitant, des choses horribles arrivaient quand des personnes prenaient son sang mais il comprenait que cela était nécessaire et il avait confiance en ce Professeur, donc il acquiesça. Filius sortit une petite boîte en argent qui rappela à Harry une boîte pour cigarettes mais à l'intérieur, il y avait de fines feuilles qui ressemblaient à de fins parchemins. Il prit deux feuilles et les transfigura une en une aiguille et l'autre en une fiole. Il prit un peu de sang et le versa dans la fiole. Il rangea la fiole. Il retransfigura l'aiguille en parchemin et le jeta dans la cheminée.

Tibbs poppa à l'intérieur. ''Je suis très désolé Directrice, Lord Potter-Black, Professeurs mais Ginevra Weasley a appelé par cheminette demandant à parler au Lord Potter-Black; elle a dit que c'était très important.''

''Cette fille va me rendre cinglé; je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle me harcelait, voulant connaître mes faits et gestes. Avant je trouvais ça mignon qu'elle s'inquiète, maintenant c'est emmerdant.''

''Ca c'était les potions et les sorts compulsifs Harry. Maintenant que la potion est hors de ton système et les sorts sont bloqués. Tu devrais être okay ; elle est juste paranoïaque que tu puisses découvrir ses méfaits.''

''Harry, tu es sûr de vouloir t'occuper d'elle ce soir ? Ta magie pulse, tu as besoin de te calmer ou tu risques de faire quelque chose que tu regretteras.''

''Quand j'ai fait face au tueur de mes parents, j'étais calme et en contrôlant totalement de ma magie. Je ne vais pas enfreindre la loi et la tuer ou la blesser mais je vais m'occuper d'elle.'' Les trois professeurs étaient préoccupés mais lui faisaient confiance.

''Tibbs, si elle rappelle, dit lui que je suis déjà partie et que je suis sur le chemin pour rentrer à la maison.''

Tibbs s'inclina et partit.

Harry se leva. ''J'ai vraiment besoin d'y aller et de m'occuper d'elle. Je veux en finir avec elle avant le dîner de ce soir.''

''Bien sûr Harry, nous serons là pour te soutenir ce soir. Tu reviendras avec nous ici ?''

''Oui, je ferais en sorte que Kreature amène mes affaires ici avant que nous allions au Terrier ce soir.''

''Je vais y aller maintenant et demander à Ogden, le chef des elfes de maisons de préparer les appartements pour toi et Neville.''

''Merci Minerva, Professeurs, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans votre aide.''

''Harry je suis heureuse que tu nous fasses suffisamment confiance pour nous demander de l'aide. Tu sais que nous serons toujours là pour toi'' dit Minerva avec un sourire.

''Harry, tu as sauvé le monde. C'est seulement juste que nous te venions en aide. Tu sais que nous serons toujours là pour toi'' dit Flitwick et il s'inclina devant Harry.''Je te verrais ce soir. Je vais à la bibliothèque des Ravenclaw, j'ai besoin de faire des recherches.''

Harry rit, cela lui rappelait Hermione, alors qu'il regardait le petit professeur partir. ''Je me demanderais toujours pourquoi Hermione n'est pas allée à Ravenclaw.''

Minerva rit aussi. ''Je n'ai jamais remis en question le pourquoi une personne est dans ma maison, je suis juste reconnaissante qu'ils y soient.''

Harry et Severus marchèrent en silence le long du corridor. Alors qu'ils s'approchèrent des portes d'entrée, Severus parla ''Harry, tu as dit que les gobelins ne soupçonnaient que trois Weasley ?''

''Oui. Ginny, Ron et Mme. Weasley.''

''Pas Mlle Granger ?''

''Non pas Hermione.''

''Quand est-ce que Mlle. Granger et M. Weasley ont-ils commencé à sortir ensemble ?''

''Et bien à un moment durant notre sixième …'' Harry s'arrêta et regarda Severus. ''Il utilise Hermione; il a utilisé la potion sur elle aussi.''

''Je vérifierais ce soir. Je ferais un antidote pour la potion d'amour. Je demanderais aussi à Flitwick quels sorts je pourrais utiliser pour bloquer les sorts compulsifs.''

''Merci, Severus, je l'apprécie vraiment.'' Les deux continuèrent à marcher silencieusement jusqu'aux grilles.

Alors qu'il marchait, Severus ne pouvait que penser à la manière dont sa vie avait changé durant les deux dernières heures. Il se tourna et regarda Harry, se souvenant soudainement de ce qu'il avait ressenti dans ces bras forts. Il sentit une chaleur gagner son visage.

Harry vit la rougeur sur le visage du Maître de Potions, pourtant il fit semblant de ne rien voir. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait causée mais espérait que cela avait un lien avec lui.

Ils atteignirent la grille trop tôt pour eux deux. Harry s'arrêta ''Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.''

Severus ne fit qu'acquiescer. Il leva ses yeux pour regarder l'homme magnifique en face de lui. ''Merci Harry pour tout, surtout pour le patrimoine de mon grand-père. Je te suis très reconnaissant.''

Harry fut surpris. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que Severus le remercie, surtout sans sarcasme ou dédain. Pas certain de comment répondre, Harry tendit sa main et Severus la prit et la secoua.

''Ce n'est rien.''

Ils se tinrent plus longtemps que nécessaire avant que Harry ne le lâche et sans dire un mot de plus transplana.

Severus resta debout à regarder l'espace vide pendant une minute avant qu'il ne se tourne et marche jusqu'au château.


	7. Chapitre 7: S'occuper de Ginny

**Chapitre 7 : S'occuper de Ginny**

Harry transplana dans le parc en face du n°12 Grimmauld Place, son foyer. Il savait que Ginny l'attendait à l'intérieur. Il avait passé presque deux heures à Hogwarts alors quand il lui avait dit qu'il n'y serait que pour une heure. C'était une des choses qui l'aurait dérangé avant mais plus maintenant. Maintenant il s'en foutait. Il était son propre sorcier et après ce soir il serait loin de tous ceux qui ne le voulaient que pour sa célébrité et son argent. Ce soir, il serait loin de Ginevria Weasley.

Soupirant il monta les escaliers de sa maison. Elle était totalement cachée du monde moldu et seulement quelques sorciers pouvaient la voir. Parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de toquer, il ouvrit la porte et entra. Il fut accueilli par les cris de Walburga Black envers Ginny qui à son tour criait sur le portrait de l'ancienne Lady Black et le vieux elfe de maison, Kreatur. Depuis que Harry avait gagné sa loyauté, l'elfe de maison l'avait traité avec gentillesse et entrain ; il était toujours un peu étrange mais Harry ne s'en préoccupait pas. Le portrait avait aussi arrêté ses protestations concernant sa présence dans la maison et par ailleurs ils avaient eu en vérité une conversation plaisante sur quelques unes de ses aventures. Harry soupçonnait que Kreatur avait beaucoup parlé avec le portrait pour changer son esprit concernant Harry.

''Pourquoi est-ce que vous hurlez comme ça ? Ginny pourquoi tu cris sur Lady Black ?''

Ginny le regarda furieuse, ce qui lui rappela sa mère quand elle était sur le point de gronder les jumeaux.

''Tu m'as dit que tu serais de retour il y a une heure. J'ai appelé Hogwart et ils ont continué à me dire que tu étais en rendez-vous. Je pensais que quelque chose t'étais arrivé, j'ai dit à cet elfe d'aller te trouver, il a refusé.''

''Donc que s'est-il passé avec Lady Black ?''

''Elle m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas dire à cette chose quoi faire.''

Le portrait avait arrêté de crier et regardait Harry pendant qu'il écoutait les plaintes de la jeune fille. Harry se tourna vers le portrait et essaya de ne pas montrer sa surprise quand le portrait lui adressa une révérence et inclina sa tête.

''Bonne après-midi Lord Black.''

Harry se souvint qu'il portait désormais le sceau des Black et leur blason.

Il inclina sa tête. ''Bonne après-midi Lady Walburga, je suis désolé que Ginny vous est contrariée.''

''Je l'ai contrariée ! Elle devrait être brûlée du mur.''

Ignorant Ginny, Harry continua de s'adresser au portrait. ''Elle ne vous dérangera pas de nouveau.''

''Merci Lord Black mais ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète mais pour Kreatur. Cette immonde fille l'a giflée quand il a refusé d'aller vous chercher. Je lui ai rappelé que en tant que futur Lady Black, elle devait se comporter comme une Lady. Elle ne devrait jamais remettre en question son époux ou l'embarrasser en public en envoyant des serviteurs le chercher et le ramener, surtout après qu'on lui ait dit qu'il était en réunion. L'elfe de maison a plus de bon sens qu'elle. Elle doit apprendre sa place, surtout maintenant que je sais qu'elle va devenir une Lady Black.''

''Pour qui se prend-t-elle pour me dire ce que je dois faire, elle n'est qu'un bout de papier sur le mur.'' cria Ginny.

''Elle, Ginevria, c'est Lady Walburga Black et tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir car ceci est sa maison et que c'est par la bonté de la Maison Black que tu es une invitée dans cette maison.''

Ginny avait flanché quand Harry l'avait appelé par son nom complet mais sa colère crût face à la situation. ''Une invitée, est-ce que c'est ce que je suis une INVITEE !''

''Nous ne sommes pas mariés. Je dois insisté Ginevria pour que tu t'excuses.''

''QUOI ! Je ne vais pas présenter mes excuses à cette vieille peau.''

''Ginevria, tu vas t'excuser et tu vas le faire maintenant.'' La magie de Harry pulsait maintenant et même Kreatur commença à reculer. C'était évident que cela n'allait pas être une bataille que Harry perdrait.

Ginny sentit le pouvoir. Elle n'avait jamais perçu ce pouvoir venant de Harry avant. Elle avait entendu Ron le mentionner occasionnellement mais elle ne l'avait jamais ressentit. Une part de son esprit lui suppliait de se soumettre mais l'autre part lui disait que Harry lui appartenait. Il était sa chose malléable, elle était sa maîtresse et elle devait le remettre à sa place. Silencieusement et sans baguette, elle lança un sort compulsif que sa mère lui avait appris pour contrôler Harry. Harry sentit le sort le frapper mais savait que les bagues le protégeaient. Son esprit était aussi préparé pour cela et avait monté ses boucliers.

''Ginevria, j'attends.'' Son ton était sérieux.

Elle était confuse, _comment était-ce possible que ça ne fonctionne pas_? Cela avait fonctionné l'année passé. Elle essaya une autre tactique. Elle fit la moue et s'avança de manière sensuel vers lui. ''Oh Harry, j'étais juste inquiète pour toi.''

Harry regarda cette femme, dont jusqu'à ce matin il pensait être amoureux, tenter d'user de sa magie sur lui, alors que tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était _Salope_.

Ginny s'avança en souriant pensant _je l'ai maintenant_. Elle se pencha appuyant ses seins contre son torse et soupira pour l'attirer encore plus.

Harry la prit dans ses bras et la força à se tourner vers la peinture. ''Maintenant Ginevria ; je ne vais pas te le demander une nouvelle fois'', sa voix était froide et grave. C'était un ton que personne n'oserait enfreindre.

''Je m'excuse Lady Black.''

Le portrait inclina légèrement sa tête pour indiquer qu'elle acceptait ses excuses, même si celles-ci étaient forcées. ''Merci Lord Black. Je vois que au moins vous, vous avez à coeur d'apprendre votre rôle et vos responsabilités. Je sais que mon fils a prit une bonne décision en vous nommant comme héritier.''

''Merci, votre approbation est très appréciée et je suis encore désolé pour le comportement de Ginny, cela ne se reproduira pas. Kreature, je te remercie, pour avoir fait ce que tu savais être convenable.''

''Aucun remerciement n'est nécessaire Lord Black.'' Le vieil elfe de maison inclina sa tête ne voulant pas montrer à quel point il était heureux.

''Si vous pouviez nous excuser tous les deux, Ginny et moi avons beaucoup à discuter.'' Avec un léger signe de tête au portrait, Harry guida Ginny en haut des escaliers à la chambre qu'ils utilisaient. La chambre était la même qu'il avait adoptée la première fois qu'il était venu à la maison avant sa cinquième année quand Sirius était encore en vie. Il n'avait jamais pensé à utiliser la chambre principale, bien qu'il soupçonnait qu'elle soit propre et prête.

Il lâcha Ginny quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

''C'était quoi tout ça Harry ? Parce que tu vas être mon époux, tu penses que tu pourras faire ton Lord sur moi, c'est ça.''

''Ginny, Lady Black à raison si tu veux te marier avec la Maison Potter et la Maison Black, tu dois apprendre comment te comporter de manière adéquate.''

''Je ne vais pas changer qui je suis pour que tu puisses jouer au Grand Lord.''

''J'ai une info pour toi Ginny, je ne veux pas jouer, je suis un Grand Lord.'' dit-il froidement lui montrant ses bagues qu'ils portaient.

''Comment l'as-tu découvert ?'' murmura-t-elle.

''J'ai eu une merveilleuse conversation avec les gobelins qui gèrent mon patrimoine.'' Harry s'arrêta, son côté Slytherin ressortant, il voulait donner à la fille un peu plus de corde pour se pendre. Il décida d'utiliser un de ses trucs contre elle ; il continua en utilisant un ton doux et séducteur. ''Ginny, je croyais que tu aimais l'idée d'être la nouvelle Lady Potter-Black. Si je n'accepte pas les titres, tu ne pourrais pas les porter.''

''Donc est-ce que cela signifie que je suis maintenant Lady Potter-Black ?''

''Tu pourras seulement porter le titre si nous sommes légalement mariés.''

''Oh Harry, je suis tellement heureuse. Je te pardonne pour avoir été aussi indifférent maintenant.'' Ginny courut jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa.

''J'ai réalisé aujourd'hui que les voûtes des Black avaient plus d'argent que je ne pouvais le penser. Donc nous pourrions en dépenser plus.'' dit Harry alors qu'il commençait à la déshabiller. Il baisa son épaule nue. ''Je pensais que nous pourrions acheter une maison à Paris ou peut-être en Toscane comme les Zabini.''

Ginny ferma ses yeux alors que les lèvres de Harry touchaient son cou.

''Pense juste à quel point tes amis seront jaloux.''

''Hmmm, les gobelins ne te l'ont pas dit ?''

''Me dire quoi Ginny ?''

Ses robes tombèrent en un tas sur le sol.

''Oh rien Harry.''

Avec un mouvement de sa main, ses sous-vêtements disparurent.

Les doigts de Harry caressèrent ses seins. ''Tu sais Ginny, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire l'amour sous une pleine lune italienne.'' Son autre main descendit le long de ses côtes pour finalement se poser sur ses fesses. Il caressa la chair, lui causant un frisson. Sa tête tomba en arrière et son dos s'arqua légèrement.

''Oh Harry.''

''Ne veux-tu pas vivre mon rêve Ginny ?'' Il baissa sa tête et lècha son téton.

''Oui Harry mais tu n'as pas à payer une maison à Paris ou Toscane, tu as déjà des maisons là-bas et je les ai déjà réparées pour nous.''

''Et tes frères alors ? Je croyais qu'ils allaient avoir ces maisons comme cadeau Ginny ?'' Son ton changea soudainement pour devenir sérieux comme en bas ; ses deux bras tenant maintenant ses bras.

''Harry, quoi ? Non.''

''Donc tu n'avais pas prévu de donner la villa en France à Ron et le manoir en Italie à Fred et George ?''

''Harry, ce n'est pas définitif...C'était juste une idée … Ces gobelins, ce sont des connards, des menteurs Harry.'' Ginny sortit de sa torpeur et commença à paniquer quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait avoué.

''Et bien Ginny, il se trouve que ces gobelins, je les crois plus que toi. Ils avaient des preuves.''

''Harry, comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu m'aimes, tu ne peux rien me refuser Harry.''

Harry laissa la fille s'échepper de sa poigne, sa main tremblant dangereusement alors que sa voix s'élevait. ''Est-tu sûre Ginny ? Est-tu sûre que je t'aime parce que je pense que la seule manière pour moi d'aimer une salope tricheuse et voleuse, est grâce à un filtre d'amour.''

''Ce n'était pas notre idée Harry, c'était... c'était Dumbledore, il avait tout planifié.'' La voix de la fille était paniquée et cassée.

''Dumbledore est mort depuis deux ans Ginny.'' Harry sentit le sort compulsif le frapper une nouvelle fois. ''Ne t'embête pas Ginny, je suis protégé contre tes sorts. Est-ce que tu pensais que tu t'en sortirais? Ne réalises-tu pas que les liens du mariage ne marcheraient pas sur quelqu'un soumis à des sorts compulsifs.''

''Le contrat est fait Harry. Tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de m'épouser. Si tu ne remplis pas ta part, tu perdras ta magie.''

''Je préférerais perdre ma magie que de passer le reste de ma vie avec une pute comme toi.'' Harry avait commencé à s'avancer vers Ginny la faisant reculer jusqu'à se taper contre le lit. '' Le contrat n'a jamais été fait Ginny. Les gobelins de Gringotts, qui étaient les exécuteurs de mon patrimoine, n'ont jamais scellé le contrat. Je n'ai aucun obligation envers toi ou qui que ce soit. Il n'y aura jamais de mariage entre nous.''

''Tu as une dette envers nous … Sans nous, tu serais passé du côté obscur... Tu n'aurais aucun ami..Nous étions ta famille Harry.''

''Oh je suis sûr que j'aurais été bien et tu as raison, vous êtes ma famille et quand un des membres d'une famille fait quelque chose de mal, c'est aux autres membres de la famille de faire en sorte qu'il ou elle soit puni de manière adéquate.''

Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans les yeux de Ginny, tous ses plans se défaisaient sous ses yeux. ''Punie ? Est-ce que tu vas m'envoyer à Azkaban ?''

''Je suis heureux de voir que tu as conscience que tes actes pourraient te mener à Azkaban. Je ne ferais pas ça à ta famille. Je vais te punir à ma manière.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?''

''Ce que ton père devrait faire quand il apprendra ce que tu as fait.'' Avec ça, Harry échangea de place avec Ginny sur le lit et en un instant la tourna et la mit sur ses genoux, son derrière couleur crème relevé.

''Non, Harry tu ne peux pas faire ça.''

La main de Harry s'abattit rapidement et durement **: Schlack!**

''Je t'assure que je le peux et je vais le faire.'' Avec ça, Harry mit en place une cadence rapide transformant le derrière pâle en un rouge cerise en un rien de temps, sa main était sans pitié pour la fille hurlante.

Harry s'arrêta un moment jusqu'à ce que les cris de Ginny se transforment en pleurs. ''Tu as utilisé une filtre d'amour. Tu as utilisé des sort illégaux sur moi. Tu m'as manipulée. Tu as volé mon argent et trahi. Pour quoi Ginny ? Quelques nouveaux vêtements, une nouvelle maison, une chance de devenir la Lady d'un Manoir. Je t'aurait tout donné volontairement si je l'avait su Ginny. Je n'aurait rien refusé à ma petite sœur, elle aurait eu tous ce qu'elle voulait.''

Ginny recommença à sangloter, ses larmes qui avaient commencé à s'arrêter reprirent de plus belle. Harry soupira, il y avait peut-être de l'espoir pour elle mais cela ne l'aiderait pas maintenant ; il n'avait pas fini. Harry appela d'un accio sa brosse à cheveux de sa table de chevet. ''Tu t'es comportée comme une enfant gâtée qui voulait qu'on le fasse à sa façon, et bien en tant que grand frère, je vais continuer à te traiter comme une enfant jusqu'à ce que tu me montres le contraire.'' Il leva son genou droit ce qui exposa les fesses de Ginny; avec la brosse, il recommença à la fesser.

Si la maison n'avait pas été soumise à des sorts de silence, les voisins auraient entendu les cris de la fille alors que Harry abaissait sans relâche la brosse en bois sur le fessier douloureux . Ce fut seulement quand elle arrêta de se débattre et s'affaissa de résignation sur ses genoux qu'il arrêta. Harry savait qu'elle ne serait pas capable de s'asseoir durant les prochains jours. Il avait été plus dur avec elle que ce à quoi il s'attendait mais ses crimes étaient nombreux et elle n'était pas une vilaine fille qui avait volé des cookies. En ce qui le concernait, elle s'en sortait facilement.

Sans aucune forme de compassion il la mit sur pied. ''Je ne dois rien à ta famille sauf de l'amour mais toi Ginevria Weasley tu as une dette envers moi. Quand je sauvé ta vie et ton âme de Tom Riddle et du Basilic tu m'étais redevable. Maintenant je vais récolter.''

Ginevria pleura plus fort alors que Harry commençait à irradier à cause de son pouvoir. ''Tu ne devras plus jamais m'approcher romantiquement. Quand je me trouverais un compagnon, tu ne pourras intervenir de quelque manière que ce soit. Tu ne pourras jamais utilisé aucune potion d'amour ou des sorts compulsifs ou quoique ce soit pour contraindre une personne à faire ce que tu veux. Tu ne voleras plus, pas même une noise ou essayer de manipuler quelqu'un pour avoir leur fortune une nouvelle fois. Si tu fais une de ces choses Ginevria Weasley, je bloquerai ta magie pour toujours . Qu'il en soit ainsi.'' Alors que Harry terminait, sa magie s'agita et lança un ruban de magie entre Harry et Ginny.

Quand sa magie fut une nouvelle fois sous contrôle, il continua. ''Je ne vais pas continuer à te punir que ce que j'ai déjà fait Ginny, mais je ne t'ai pas encore pardonnée. Cela prendra du temps mais éventuellement je pourrais te pardonner mais je n'oublierais jamais. Sache le ; j'ai légalement déclaré que nos fiançailles étaient fini et qu'il n'y aura pas de mariage. J'ai aussi bloqué l'accès à toi et à tout le monde de mes maisons et après cette nuit, cela inclura celle-ci. Toutes mes voûtes ont été fermées pour tous et j'ai déjà rappelé toutes les clés. Tu rendras tous les objets de l'héritage Potter et Black que tu as pris, incluant la robe de mariage de mon arrière-grand-mère et les alliances Potter.''

Il s'arrêta jusqu'à ce que les pleurs de la fille se soient plus que des larmes silencieuses. ''Est-ce que tu comprends Ginny ?''

La fille acquiesça.

''Je veux une réponse verbale.''

''Oui Harry, je comprends.''

''Maintenant va, utilise la salle de bain et mets tes robes. Nous devons aller au Terrier et faire notre annonce.''

''Oh Harry s'il te plaît non, je peux pas.''

''Tu n'as pas à le faire, je le ferai, maintenant vas-y.''

La fille s'enfuit de la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain dans le hall, ne prenant pas la peine de prendre ses vêtements. Alors que la porte se fermait, Harry entendit le portrait de Walburga Black éclater de rire.

Harry soupira, une tâche de faîte mais il en restait encore à venir. ''Kreature''

Le vieil elfe de maison poppa en face de lui en souriant, même s'il avait placé des charmes sur la chambre, l'elfe de maison avait toujours su ce qui ce serait passé et il sembla apprécier les actes de Harry. Kreature s'inclina. ''Oui Maître, comment puis-je vous servir ?''

''Est-ce que la chambre principale est prête ?''

''Oui Maître et j'ai mis vos robes pour ce soir sur le lit.''

''Mes robes ?''

''Oui, les gobelins de Gringotts ont envoyé un paquet avec vos nouvelles robes et des choses pour mon Maître à mettre ce soir.''

Harry rit, il aurait du s'en douter. ''Je suis sûr que tu as entendu les choses que j'ai dit à Ginny il y a un moment.'' Kreature acquiesça avec un grand sourire. ''Bien que je ne pense pas qu'elle va pas encore poser problème, je veux être certain que pendant que je me prépare, Ginny ne fasse pas d'appel de cheminette. Je vais aller prendre une douche et aller me préparer.''

''J'ai déjà fait couler un bain Maître Harry.''

''Merci Kreature, un bain me semble idéal en ce moment. Si elle te donne du mal, dis le moi.''

Kreature s'inclina et disparut alors que Harry marchait jusqu'à la chambre principale à l'étage. Sirius l'avait utilisée comme chambre pour Buck pour irriter le portrait de sa mère et parce que c'était la plus grande chambre de la maison.

Alors que Harry entrait dans la chambre, il fut émerveillé par sa beauté. Les murs étaient de couleur crème avec des touches de marrons, le sol avait un riche tapis doré et les meubles étaient en acajou, le grand lit était décoré de bordeaux et d'or. Un des murs était une tapisserie montrant une bataille féroce qui après une minutieuse inspection de sa part était la bataille finale entre Voldemort et lui à Poudlard. C'était magnifique; son propre personnage ne ressemblait pas à un petit garçon maigre mais à un fort et puissant sorcier. Habituellement Harry n'aimait pas tout ce qui le montrait de manière ostentatoire mais wahou il était canon, c'était magnifique.

''Kreature''

Le vieille elfe de maison apparut une nouvelle fois face à lui. ''Oui Maître Harry.''

''Kreature qui a fait tout ça, qui a fait cette tapisserie ?''

L'elfe de maison rougit et inclina sa tête ''Je l'ai faite Maître; cela devait être un cadeau de mariage.''

Harry regarda choqué l'elfe de maison. ''Tu l'as faite ?''

''Si vous le l'aimez pas, je peux l'enlever.''

''Ne t'avises pas de l'enlever.'' Harry s'agenouilla et étreignit l'elfe de maison.

''C'est la chose la plus incroyable que quiconque est fait pour moi, c'est magnifique Kreature.''

L'elfe de maison était stupéfait. Ce n'était pas convenable, on ne montrait jamais aux elfes de maison une telle gratitude et Kreature ne savait pas quoi faire.

''Je pense que c'est mieux qu'un Ordre de Merlin. Merci, Kreature.''

''Ce n'est rien Maître.''

''Ce n'est pas rien. Cela a du te prendre un temps fou.''

''Après la bataille Maître Harry était de retour à l'école et a ordonné à Kreature de faire quelque chose de constructif, et bien je l'ai fait.''

''Et je suis heureux que tu l'ai fait.''

Un nouvelle fois Kreature sembla gêné. ''Si c'est tout ce que veut le Maître, je vais y aller.''

''Oui, je dois encore aller me préparer.''

Harry prit un peu plus de temps que prévu dans son bain mais c'était bon. Il aurait pu y rester toute la nuit. Il quitta la salle de bain principale et se rendit dans la chambre. Sur le lit, il y avait un set de robes rouge sang avec des motifs dorés, les emblèmes Potter et Black somptueusement décorées sur le dessus. En plus une paire de boxers de soie noir, il y avait un haut noir et des pantalons noirs à mettre sous les robes ( ce dont Harry était reconnaissant parce qu'il était gêné de ne porter rien sous ses robes) et une paire de bottes noires. Harry s'habilla rapidement. Il sécha ses cheveux avec une serviette et attrapa une brosse à cheveux en face de lui, remerciant Dieu que ce n'était pas celle en bois qu'il avait utilisée tout à l'heure.

Kreature apparut dans la chambre et dit à Harry qu'il allait bientôt être en retard.

''J'ai presque fini.''

Kreature agita sa main et en un instant, les cheveux de Harry étaient correctement séchés et peignés, le haut pointait toujours de manière indiscipliné. Kreature fronça ses sourcils et agita sa main une nouvelle fois et les cheveux de Harry s'allongèrent un peu, juste assez pour qu'ils se placent correctement. Puis Kreature accrocha une montre d'or à la main de Harry et des boutons de manchette sur les poignets de sa chemise. Il tendit alors à Harry une canne avec à son bout une tête de lion. ''Lord Black n'est jamais en retard, vous devez y aller maintenant.'' dit le vieil elfe de maison alors qu'il poussait Harry vers la porte.

''Ok j'y vais. Est-ce que Ginny est prête ?''

''Oui et elle vous attend en bas. J'ai dû l'empêcher de partir plus tôt.''

''Merci Kreature. Quand je partirais, je veux que tu scelles la maison contre tous les intrus, pour que cela ne laisse que toi ou moi y avoir accès. Je veux aussi que tu prépares mes affaires et les emmènent à Poudlard. La Directrice a préparé un appartement là-bas pour nous deux. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Nous y passerons au moins deux semaines. Je t'y rejoindrai après le dîner.''

''Oui Maître, il en sera fait selon vos désirs.''

''Dis à la fille de me rejoindre près de la porte.'' poursuivit Harry en bas des escaliers et sans un mot marcha jusqu'à la porte où maintenant Ginny l'attendait.

''Nous apparaîtrons ensemble au Terrier.''

Ginny ne dit rien mais acquiesça. Elle portait des robes magnifiques mais semblait être sur le point d'aller à la potence. Elle attrapa la main de Harry et ils transplanèrent tous les deux dans la maison de ses parents.

Molly Weasley courut les rejoindre pour les saluer. ''Ah les fiancés sont enfin là , encore quelques minutes et vous auriez été en retard. Oh Harry mon chéri, tu es magnifique, tu as fait soignertes yeux. Ma Ginny est une chanceuse en effet.''

La dernière phrase fut de trop pour Ginny qui laissa échapper un pleur et courut dans la maison jusqu'à sa chambre. Madame Weasley la regarda sous le choc. ''Qu'est ce qui a bien pu arriver à cet enfant ? Harry, pourquoi ne pas venir à l'intérieur, tout le monde est arrivé et ils sont tous dans le jardin. J'irais chercher Ginny.''

Harry ne dit rien mais marcha jusqu'à la maison, où il entendit la voix forte de Ron. ''Qu'est ce que vous foutez là Snape ? C'est une réunion privée et vous n'avez pas été invité.''

''M. Weasley, je peux vous assurer que le Professeur Snape et moi-même sommes tous les deux invités pour la réunion de cette après-midi.''

''Je sais que vous l'êtes, Directrice mais je sais que Harry ne veut pas que Snape soit ici.''

Harry sortit de la cuisine par la porte de derrière. ''Je l'ai invité Ron.''

''Harry, mec, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? On dirait que tu veux ressembler à Malfoy.''

Severus voulut ricaner face à ce commentaire mais il ne pouvait pas alors qu'il se tourna et regarda Harry. C'était l'homme le plus magnifique qu'il ait jamais vu ; les cheveux plus longs encadraient son visage lui donnant un air angélique et les robes rouge sang faisaient ressortir sa peau pâle et ses yeux vert émeraude brillaient... Il était incroyable. Le cœur de Severus commença à s'emballer et il ne pouvait respirer.

''Harry, tu es magnifique'', il entendit la voix de Hermione avant de la voir.

Hermione s'approcha du groupe. Elle donna d'abord à Harry une embrassade fraternelle puis se tourna et prit connaissance des deux professeurs. ''Bonne après-midi Directrice et Professeur Snape, c'est si bon de vous revoir tous les deux et Professeur, permettez moi de vous dire que vos robes sont resplendissantes. Je ne vous ai jamais vu avec une telle teinte de vert auparavant.''

Harry sourit et regarda Severus. Ces cheveux semblaient doux et soyeux plutôt que graisseux et ses robes étaient d'une riche couleur vert émeraude, la couleur préférée de Harry, il était beau.

''Merci Mademoiselle Granger. Si je puis me permettre, vous semblez aussi resplendissante. J'espérais pouvoir vous parler en privé.''

''Oh non, vous ne lui parlerez pas en privé, Hermione n'ira nul part avec vous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as invité Harry.''

''J'ai mes raisons. Hermione, je pense que ce serait mieux si tu allais avec Minerva et Severus. C'est très important et je suis sûr que cela ne prendra pas très longtemps.''

''Et bien si c'est important, vous pouvez utiliser mon bureau.'' Le groupe se tourna pour voir Arthur Weasley s'avançant vers eux.

''Bonne après-midi Arthur. Severus et moi allons accepter votre proposition. Miss Granger, si vous pouviez nous guider'' répondit Minerva McGonagall. Hermione regarda Harry alors que celui-ci acquiesçait et se tourna vers les deux professeurs pour les mener au bureau.

''Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, je suis sûr que les Professeurs vont lui offrir un emploi ou un apprentissage. En y pensant je ne suis pas surpris. J'attends de grandes choses de Hermione.'' dit Arthur Weasley à son fils. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry. ''Bonjour Harry, je dois te dire que tu es magnifique et j'ai remarqué que tu portais tes sceaux et robes seigneuriales.''

Sur ces mots, Ron se tourna brusquement et regarda Harry. ''Où est-ce que tu les as obtenus mec ?'' Ron tint la main de Harry et fixa les bagues ornant ses doigts.

''Les gobelins de Gringotts. Au final il se trouve qu'ils avaient des trucs à me donner, incluant ces bagues.''

Ron jeta un regard calculateur à Harry. Le visage de Harry ne montra rien pour ne pas se trahir, Ron poussa un soupir. ''Au moins, elles iront avec les bagues que je t'ai eu pour le grand jour.''

''Est-ce que je peux les voir avant ?''

''Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, elles ont été faites par le meilleur bijoutier du Chemin de Traverse. J'ai même fait mettre le blason des Potter. J'ai pensé que ça te plairait.''

''Je suis sûr qu'elles seront fantastiques Ron, elles pourraient même rivaliser avec celles de mes parents.'' dit Harry sarcastiquement (Harry savait que c'était les bagues de ses parents) même si Ron ne le remarqua pas. Tous trois avaient contourné la maison où il vit quelques tentes blanches et plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes étaient assises à différentes tables. ''Ron, qui sont tout ces gens ? Je croyais que ce soir, c'était juste la famille et des amis qui étaient inclus dans le mariage.''

''Et bien Harry, tu sais que tu es le garçon-qui-a-survécu ou l'homme qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu sais, tout ce mariage va être énorme.''

Harry regarda et vit la plupart des membres restant de l'Ordre du Phénix, tout comme Kingsley le Ministre de la Magie et plusieurs membres du MagenMagot. Harry chercha Neville, qu'il vit assis à côté de Luna et de sa grand-mère. Augusta Longbottom était plongée dans une conversation avec la Grand Tante Muriel d'Arthur et Andromeda Tonks. ''Ron je pense que je vais aller et dire bonjour à Neville et Luna.''

''Harry attends, je veux que tu rencontres mes invités spéciaux, les membres des Chudley Cannons'' Ron dit d'une voix dramatique. ''Harry, les Cannons sont dans mon jardin, c'est un rêve devenu réalité.'' Harry renifla, son rêve va se transformer en cauchemar rapidement.

''Ah allez, petit Ronnikins.''

''Je suis sûr que enlever la pire équipe de la league ne va pas impressionner Harry,'' dirent les jumeaux Weasley alors qu'ils apparaissaient avec les trois autres frères Weasley, Bill, Charlie et Percy.

''Bonjour Harry, ça fait du bien de te voir, ça te va bien.'' dit Percy tout en tendant sa main que Harry prit.

''Bonjour Percy, merci. Bonjour Bill, Charlie.''

''Salut Harry, je suis certain que tu es nerveux. Je sais comment ce gars était deux jours avant son mariage'' rit Charlie tout en pointant son frère aîné.

''Ne le prend pas au sérieux ; je suis sûr que tout ira bien. J'ai remarqué que tu portais tes sceaux. Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais tes titres, la plupart des Lords commence à les porter après leur dix-septième anniversaire.'' Bill tapa amicalement l'épaule de Charlie.

''Et bien, j'étais un peu occupé à ce moment là mais j'ai décidé que c'était une part de ce que j'étais. Je suis fier de montrer mon héritage et d'honorer mon père et mon parrain.''

''Je sais qu'ils seraient très fiers de toi Harry, comme nous le sommes.''

''J'espère que vous le serez toujours après ce soir M. Weasley.''

Comme si c'était prévu, Molly arriva en courant paniqué. ''Harry, qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec Ginny? Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et ne veut pas sortir ou me laisser sortir. Nous devons commencer, le traiteur va servir le dîner.''

''Allez-y et servez le dîner ; je vais faire descendre Ginny au bon moment.''

''Harry, allez mec, je vais te présenter les Cannons.'' Harry rit de l'esprit mono-tâche de Ron.

''Vas-y Ron, j'ai besoin de discuter avec ton père et éventuellement avec tes deux frères aînés avant d'aller manger.''

Arthur regarda Harry gravement. ''Est-ce que tout va bien Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas n'est-ce pas ?''

''Non Arthur, je suis sûr que tout va bien, juste un peu de stress, c'est tout. Harry nous avons des personnes très importantes venues pour te voir et je n'aurais pas de discussions sur le Quidditch ou autres sujets qui pourraient ruiner cette soirée. Maintenant va et amène ta mariée .'' Molly se gonflait comme un ballon, c'était un ton que tous ses enfants et son mari savaient qu'il ne fallait pas ignorer mais Harry n'allait pas le tolérer. Il allait le lui dire quand une voix apaisante s'éleva de derrière lui.

''Oui Harry, je pense que Molly a raison. Tu dois aller à l'étage et amener Miss Weasley en bas. Il serait regrettable qu'elle rate sa propre fête n'est-ce pas ?''Harry se tourna pour voir Severus, dont les yeux onyx brillaient.

Harry soupira et acquiesça. Il se tourna et marcha vers la maison. Sur son chemin, il croisa avec quelques personnes dont Rita Skeeters, la journaliste du Prophète accompagnée de son photographe. ''Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici Skeeter ? Je sais que je ne vous ai pas invité.''

''Oui, et bien mon invitation a été envoyée par la mariée. Vous savez, c'est le mariage du siècle et nos lecteurs ont le droit de tout savoir à propos de ceux présents et ceux absents. En parlant des absents, je n'ai vue votre mariée ingénue.''

''Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Je suis sur le chemin pour aller la chercher maintenant.''

''Ne se sent pas bien, hmm, est-ce que cela signifie qu'il y aurait un petit Potter en route ?''

Harry vit sa plume bouger plus vite que jamais auparavant. ''Non cela signifie qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien.'' Harry se tourna pour s'éloigner mais s'arrêta. ''Skeeter, je vous promets, vous aurez votre gros scoop ce soir. Vous n'aurez besoin d'écrire aucune histoire.''

''Oh dites-le moi.''

''Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. Pendant ce temps, essayez les petits fours aux crevettes, ils sont délicieux.''

Harry s'avança jusqu'à la maison où il vit Minerva avec une Hermione semblant malade. ''Est-ce que tout va bien ?''

Hermione se précipita en avant. ''Harry, je ne peux pas croire àce qu'ils ont fait, j'ai juste envie d'aller là-bas et de lui donner une bonne paire de claques.''

''Non, pas encore. Je vais aller chercher Ginny et ensuite je ferais mon annonce. Nous aurons le temps de frapper Ron plus tard mais pendant ce temps, garde ton sang-froid, Skeeter est dehors et je ne veux pas rendre les choses plus difficiles pour Arthur que nécessaire.''

Hermione acquiesça simplement et Minerva arriva et plaça sa main sur son épaule. ''Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te rafraîchir un peu, et ensuite rejoindre M. Longtbottom et Miss Lovegood.'' Hermione alla dans la salle de bain, Minerva regarda Harry. ''C'était comme l'avait soupçonné Severus, on lui a aussi donné de la potion. Elle est encore plus en colère parce que la personne dont elle était amoureuse, Viktor Krum, ne voudra 'avoir plus aucun contact avec elle maintenant et elle est préoccupée concernant sa réputation.''

''Hermione est forte ; elle est une Gryffondor après tout'' répondit Harry levant les yeux vers Hermione qui allait à l'étage.

Minerva lâcha un rire. ''Ça, elle l'est, je l'ai invitée à rester au château pendant un moment et elle va accepter mon offre.''

''Oui, cela pourrait nous faire du bien d'être ensemble pour nous soutenir.''

''Simplement, ne profite pas d'elle; une relation avec elle aussi rapidement après ce bordel serait juste désastreuse pour vous deux.''

''Ne t'inquiète pas Minerva. Je ne vois pas Hermione de cette manière ; elle est comme une sœur pour moi. De toute façon, mes préférences ne vont pas de ce côté là.''

Minerva acquiesça simplement. ''C'est ce que je pensais avant que tu sois avec Ginevria, donc je suppose que mon instinct était correct.'' Harry sourit, son ancienne Directrice de Maison était plus observatrice qu'il ne le pensait mais son sourire se transforma en choc quand elle continua. ''J'ai bon espoir que mon instinct soit correct, quand j'ai habillé quelqu'un en vert émeraude ce soir, ah et bien je n'aurais qu'à attendre et voir.'' Elle sourit et sortit par la porte.

Harry était bouche bée alors qu'il regardait la sorcière partir.

''Les mouches Harry'' Hermione arriva et ferma la bouche de Harry . ''Nous semblons encore être dans une guerre Harry, mais contrairement à la dernière fois, nous ignorons qui sont nos ennemis.''

''Tout ira bien Hermione, nous avons survécu à la dernière guerre, nous allons survivre à celle-ci également.'' Il lui fit un léger câlin et baisa son front. ''Vas-y, assis-toi avec Neville et Luna et ne dis rien pour l'instant. Je vais m'occuper de tout.''

Harry regarda son amie partir et ensuite il se dirigea vers les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre de Ginny. Il ne s'embêta pas à toquer, il défie les barrières qu'elle avait mit en place. Ginny pleurait allongée sur son lit, cela amusa Harry en notant qu'elle était sur le ventre. ''Ginny, arrête cette absurdité et lève-toi de ce lit, nous allons en bas et je ferais ma petite annonce.''

''Je ne peux pas Harry. Je ne peux juste pas devant tous ces gens. J'ai invité beaucoup de personnes importantes et la presse. Je ne peux pas aller dehors.''

''Si tu peux et tu le feras. Je ne te donne pas le choix!'' Sa voix devint aussi sérieuse que celle qu'il avait utilisée plutôt avec elle .

''Qu'est-ce que mon père va dire? Et mes frères vont me détester.''

''Je m'en fous Ginny; tu dois affronter les conséquences de tes actes.''

''Tu as dit que tu n'allais pas me punir davantage.''

''Je ne le fais pas. Peu importe la punition que ton père et tes frères te donneront, elle n'aura aucun lien avec moi. Maintenant tu vas trouver ton courage de Gryffondor, te lever et sortir d'ici.''

Ginny ne dit rien, ce n'était pas son jour. Cette journée était la pire de toute sa vie et elle voulais juste qu'elle se termine.

''OK Ginny, si tu insistes pour bouder et traîner comme une enfant, je te traiterais tel. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois pour que tu sortes de ce lit; un … Deux …''

Ginny sortit de son lit, ne voulant pas une répétition de ce qui s'était passé plutôt, elle n'allait pas mettre Harry en colère.

''Bien. Je vais t'attendre en bas, je vais te donner cinq minutes pour que tu te rafraîchisses. Ensuite je m'attends à ce que tu sois à mes côtés.''

Ginny se précipita dans la salle de bain la plus proche qui était à l'étage du dessus. Elle se demandait toujours comment son plan avait pu lui exploser ainsi à la figure. Dumbledore lui avait promis Harry, elle était sûre de pouvoir le gérer, après tout elle avait six frères qui faisaient tout ce qu'elle voulait. Harry était trop puissant, évidemment les gobelins s'étaient débarrassés de la potion et lui avaient dit ce qu'elle avait fait. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle les avait tenu à l'écart. Maintenant elle avait tout perdu. Elle savait que Harry serait toujours hors de sa portée, le serment qu'elle avait prêté plutôt l'en empêcherait. Harry ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance et serait toujours sur ses gardes.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Elle sortit sa baguette, qu'elle avait dans sa robe et plaça un glamour sur elle. En deux secondes, elle ressemblait de nouveau à elle-même. Elle essaya alors un sort pour diminuer la douleur dans ses fesses mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Harry voulait qu'elle sente la douleur pendant un long moment ; s'asseoir ce soir ne sera pas facile. Elle descendit, avec la tête haute, se sentant un peu comme Marie-Antoinette allant à la guillotine. Elle continua à se rappeler qu'elle était une Gryffondor, elle pouvait le faire. Harry hocha sa tête vers elle et ensuite prit sa main et la mena dehors.

Alors qu'ils rejoignaient la table principale à l'extérieur, ils furent accueillis par des applaudissements et une ovation. Harry leva sa main pour avoir le silence alors que tout le monde retournait à sa place. Ginny détourna son regard et baissa sa tête, c'était le moment qu'elle redoutait.

Harry fit un demi sonorus pour projeter sa voix suffisamment pour que tout le monde l'entende. ''Bonne après-midi à tous, c'est un plaisir de vous voir tous ici, amis, famille, soutiens, tous ceux qui sont venus pour nous soutenir. Comme vous le savez tous, j'ai passé sept années de ma vie à combattre un Seigneur des Ténèbres et lutter pour ma vie et avec l'aide de nombreuses nobles et merveilleuses personnes, nous avons pu voir le bout de ces temps sombres une fois pour toute.'' Avec cela de nouvelles acclamations et applaudissements furent entendus. Cela prit quelques minutes pour que tout le monde se taise.

''Au fur et à mesure des années, j'ai souffert de nombreuses blessures physiques et de tourments émotionnels, qui m'ont laissé de douloureuses cicatrices . Ce soir, j'aimerais remercier personnellement notre Sous-secrétaire, M. Arthur Weasley, et sa merveilleuse famille pour m'avoir accepté dans leur vie et comme un membre de leur famille.'' Une nouvelle fois, Harry dut s'arrêter alors que des personnes applaudissaient. ''Cette famille m'a aussi honoré en me donnant la permission de me lier avec leur merveilleuse fille Ginny, qui a été la source de mes actes durant cette année.''

Severus se pencha vers Minerva ''Il a définitivement un côté Slytherin Minerva, ce discours était digne d'un Malfoy.''

Minerva acquiesça ''Il a juste dût survivre à Albus et la guerre.'' Minerva ne regardait pas Harry qui parlait maintenant de ses frères Weasley. ''Severus, ne trouves-tu pas que Miss Weasley semble avoir un problème à s'asseoir correctement.''

Severus regarda la fille et vit le léger trémoussement et la douleur cachée sur son visage et commença à rire, c'était tout simplement hilarant. Minerva essaya également de cacher un sourire mais échouait. Tout deux redevinrent sérieux alors que le flash du photographe du Prophète s'enclenchait.

Harry acquiesça simplement vers les deux professeurs et continua. ''Ma vie a été difficile mais elle a été plus facile en étant près d'une famille que j'aimais, de bon amis et des professeurs merveilleux. Jusqu'à ce jour, j'étais prêt au prochain chapitre de ma vie mais malheureusement une autre tâche a été placé sur mes épaules, une tâche qui me rend très fier mais cela nécessite de nombreuses heures et de temps loin de ma famille. À cause de cela, je repousse avec réticence mon mariage avec Ginevria Weasley, car cela ne serait pas juste envers elle d'avoir un mari absent durant une année.''

A cette annonce, un grande cri fut entendu alors que plusieurs personnes se levaient pour protester, il entendit des cris allant ''Le garçon a prit peur.'' à '' Voilà un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres''. Harry leva une nouvelle fois sa main et lança un sort calmant sur la foule; quand tous furent une nouvelle fois silencieux, il continua. ''Je veux assurer à tous, il n'y a pas de nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'il vous plaît ne vous focalisez pas trop sur ça. Je n'abandonne personne, je vais juste être très pris et je ne pense pas que cela serait juste. Je vous remercie pour votre compréhension. Je vous demande de ne pas mettre trop de pression sur notre charmante Ginny, nous sommes tous les deux jeunes et nous avons tous deux une vie entière devant nous et une année va passer très vite. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos cadeaux qui vous seront bien entendu renvoyer et je suis désolé de tous les inconvénients que j'ai pu susciter. Une nouvelle fois, je vous remercie et passez une bonne soirée.''

Harry retira le sort et regarda vers Bill qui était assis à côté de Ginny. ''Bill, je veux que toi et tous les Weasley restiez, nous devons parler, c'est important.'' Bill semblait en colère mais acquiesça. Harry observa la foule et vit Minerva parlant à Neville et ceux de sa table. Neville regarda Harry et acquiesça.

Harry marcha vers Kingsley alors qu'il quittait son entourage. ''Kingsley.''

''Bonjour Harry, je dois l'avouer, j'ai été surpris par ton annonce.''

''Oui et bien j'aimerais que tu restes un moment, tes Aurors peuvent rester dehors mais je préférerais que cela ne soit que toi.'' Le grand homme noir regarda Harry et acquiesça.

Harry marcha vers Rita Skeeter qui n'avait pas bougé. ''Et bien Harry, j'ai eu mon scoop.''

''Oui, on peut le dire.''

''Il y a plus que ce que vous avez dit à tous.''

''Oui, il y en a plus mais tout le monde n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Ce n'est vraiment rien Skeeter, pour être honnête je suis allé d'une mauvaise situation à une autre. Après la bataille finale, j'ai tout de suite reconstruit l'école et ensuite j'étais de retour en classe. Je viens d'être diplômé et maintenant j'ai un patrimoine à gérer, plus d'autres projets qui demandent du temps. J'ai besoin de temps avant de me marier, Ginny est une fille magnifique mais je ne pourrais pas être avec elle durant cette année et l'épouser maintenant ne serait pas juste.''

''Merci de l'avoir partager Harry, nos lecteurs seront satisfaits mais dans toute cette histoire croustillante, il y a toujours quelque chose que je n'ai pas saisi.''

''Il y a toujours quelque chose en plus pour vous. J'ai bien peur Miss Skeeter, que cela sera tout ce que vous aurez ce soir. Je vais sûrement aller discuter pendant quelques minutes avec la famille de Ginny mais cela est très privé.''

''Nos lecteurs doivent savoir Harry.''

''Ils auront déjà beaucoup de choses à lire. Je vais élever des barrières, incluant celles repoussant les animagis non-invités. Je vous préviens Skeeter, si je vois un insecte, je l'écraserais.''

''OK, je vais en rester là. J'ai déjà un grand scoop, qui sera prêt pour l'édition de demain. Mais peu importe le moment où vous déciderez de combler les blancs, vous savez où me trouver.''

''Bonne nuit Miss Skeeter.''


	8. Chapitre 8: Confrontation & Alliances

Note de l'auteur : Je sais que dans les livres Tante Muriel est la grand-tante de Molly mais pour cette histoire elle sera celle de Arthur.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Confrontation & Alliances**

Tous, sauf ceux à qui on avait demandé de rester et la grand-tante Muriel d'Arthur (qui s'était invité elle-même), partirent. Luna avait prit un Teddy endormi des bras de sa grand-mère et dit à Harry que cela serait mieux qu'elle aille à l'étage avec Fleur qui était aussi allée coucher Victoire, comme les enfants devaient rester éloignés des nargoles.

Tous regardaient maintenant Harry, qui se tenait au milieu de la clairière et réalisa une série de sorts, pour s'assurer que les prochaines discussions soient privées. Il se tira alors une chaise et s'assit. ''Avant de commencer, Ginny est-ce que tu aimerais dire quelque chose ?''

Ginny secoua simplement sa tête.

''D'accord, alors nous allons commencer. Aujourd'hui j'ai eu une entrevue avec les gobelins de Gringotts en charge de mon patrimoine et j'ai découvert différentes choses intéressantes. Pour commencer, Arthur est-ce que vous vous souvenez de la fois où Ron et moi sommes allés à Hogwarts en voiture ?''

''Bien sûr Harry, ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on peut oublier.''

''Vous vous souvenez de l'amende que vous avez dû payer, est-ce que vous pouvez-vous rappeler d'où provenait l'argent ?''

''C'est une question très personnelle mais oui, Molly a fait un emprunt à la banque pour le payer.''

''Oui et bien, cet argent provenait de Gringotts mais ce n'était pas un emprunt, il fut prit dans une de mes voûtes.''

Arthur regarda Molly pour avoir une confirmation. Molly souffla et hurla sur Harry ''Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais le genre de personne à brimer des gens juste parce qu'ils sont pauvres, Harry James Potter. Nous n'avons peut-être pas des millions mais nous travaillons dur et tenons la tête droite et par ailleurs tu étais en partie responsable pour l'amende qu'a reçu Arthur.''

''Mme. Weasley, en général je n'ai aucun problème avec les pauvres et j'aurais volontiers payé ma moitié de l'amende. Le problème est que vous l'avez obtenu illégalement de mes voûtes durant les huit dernières années.''

Arthur se leva et regarda Harry. ''Harry, j'espère que tu as une preuve de tes allégations.''

''Oui, je les ai Arthur. J'ai une déclaration de Gringotts montrant que durant les huit dernières années, Molly, Ronald et Ginevria Wealsey ont pris près de cent mille gallions dans mes voûtes.''

Bill prit le parchemin et vérifia son authenticité. Arthur jeta un regard à Molly, ''Molly, je veux une explication.''

''Nous ne l'avons pas volé Arthur. Cet argent nous a été donné en cadeau par le tuteur magique de Harry : Albus.''

''C'est une partie du problème Molly, Albus n'était pas le tuteur magique de Harry, en tout cas pas avant la mort de Sirius'' intervint Minerva. ''Je suis navré de dire que le vrai coupable derrière la plupart de tout ça est mort et a laissé un beau merdier derrière lui.''

Arthur pâlit et s'affaissa. Les jumeaux fixaient leur mère avec dégoût.

Toutefois Ron lança un regard irrité à Harry. ''Où est le problème mec, tu es plusieurs fois millionnaire . Pourquoi tu nous juges pour quelques milliers, on est pas de bon potes ?''

Ce fut Charlie qui répondit. ''Cela n'a pas d'importance Ron, c'est le principe derrière, voler est voler et tu ne peux pas acheter une amitié.''

''Ça aide aussi que jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'ignorais que j'étais millionnaire'' dit Harry au groupe.

''Comment pouviez-vous l'ignorer? Les Potter sont une très ancienne famille Sang Pur. Avec la mort de vos parents, vous êtes devenus automatiquement Lord Potter. La banque vous aurait envoyé des relevés et n'importe quelle autre transaction qui nécessitait votre signature.'' déclara Augusta Longbottom.

''C'est vrai mais j'ai grandi dans le monde moldu et je ne savais même pas que la magie existait jusqu'à ce que j'ai ma lettre pour Hogwarts. Les gobelins m'ont envoyé des centaines de lettres mais je n'en ai reçu aucune. Dumbledore détournait tout vers lui. Et pour la signature de ma baguette et bien je pense que peut-être Ron peut répondre à ça.''

Tous les hommes Weasley se tournèrent et regardèrent Ron qui dit d'un ton grave.'' Comment j'étais supposé avoir tout ce dont j'avais besoin ? Papa n'avait jamais d'argent et Dumbledore m'a dit que c'était pour le bien de notre monde.''

Charlie dût retenir Bill pour l'empêcher de frapper Ron.

''Tu étais mon frère Ron, nous avons combattu ensemble, je serais mort pour toi. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Si j'avais su, je t'aurais donné tout ce que tu voulais librement.'' La voix de Harry se brisa.

Ron se tourna vers Harry. ''Tu ne m'as pas proposé de m'acheter une nouvelle baguette en deuxième année quand tu savais que j'en avais besoin. Tu ne m'as pas acheté de robes en quatrième année quand j'ai dû porter ces loques poussiéreuses et tu as porté les meilleures. Non Harry, je ne pouvais pas garantir que tu me donnerais tout mais Dumbledore l'a fait et je m'en foutais d'où il l'obtenait.''

''Je ne savais pas que j'avais de l'argent. Je pensais que l'argent dans cette voûte était tout ce que j'avais et j'en avais besoin pour tout le reste de ma scolarité'' expliqua Harry.

''Et bien j'avais besoin d'argent aussi,'' cria Ron alors qu'il se pointait.

Harry se leva et hurla sur Ron. ''Et si Voldemort t'avais offert de l'argent pour m'abandonner, tu l'aurais fait ?''

''Ne sois pas ridicule Harry. J'ai combattu pour la Lumière, j'ai combattu pour Dumbledore. L'argent qu'il nous a donné était une récompense. Après tout, les Ordres de Merlin Première Classe ne viennent pas avec un million de gallions et je dois vivre la vie d'un héros. J'avais besoin de l'argent et Dumbledore le fournissait.'' Ron bomba son torse et avait une mine satisfaite sur son visage alors qu'il se tournait vers ses frères.

Charlie lâcha Bill, marcha lui-même vers Ron et le frappa en plein visage. Ron tomba au sol, son nez cassé et en sang.

Molly s'adressa au groupe. ''Vraiment nous pensions tous que Dumbledore avait la permission, vous ne pouvez pas blâmer Ron ou Ginny de suivre ses demandes.''

''Non Mme Weasley, je ne peux pas blâmer Ginny pour ce que Dumbledore lui a demandé de faire mais je peux la blâmer pour tout après la mort de Dumbledore. Ginny a retiré près de quarante mille gallions pour son usage personnel pendant les huit derniers mois et a dépensé près de cinq mille a réparé les différentes propriétés Potter-Black, elle a informé les gobelins de les donner aux personnes qu'elle voulait, heureusement ils ne l'ont pas fait.''

Fred s'avança et gifla Ginny avec force, elle ne dit rien mais elle baissa juste sa tête en pleurant une nouvelle fois.

Molly s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. ''Harry, elle essayait juste d'assurer un bon avenir à sa famille.''

''Ce n'était pas à elle de les donner Mme Wealsey. Certaines des propriétés Black étaient supposées aller à des membres de la famille Black et c'est mon devoir en tant que Lord Black de m'assurer que les vœux des précédents Lords soient exaucés. Et les propriétés que Ginny avait déjà fait distribuer par les gobelins, n'étaient pas les miennes.''

''Harry, ces membres de la famille était des putains de bâtards qui méritaient de pourrir à Azkaban. Est-ce que tu vas refuser à Fred et George une maison pour la donner à un MangeMort'' cria Molly.

Pour la première fois Harry fut en colère. '' Ce n'était pas à vous de prendre cette décision. Tous les Black n'étaient pas des Mangemorts. La maison qui était réservée pour Fred et George était un manoir en Toscane qui était supposé aller à Andromeda Tonks.'' cria Harry en pointant Androméda. ''Est-ce que Androméda était mauvaise? Ted Tonks était-il mauvais Mme Weasley ? Si j'avais eu accès à mon héritage au moment où j'aurais dû, alors Andorméda et son mari auraient eu un endroit en dehors de la Grande-Bretagne pour se cacher et Ted n'aurait pas été pourchassé et tué.''

Molly souffla. ''Et bien ce n'est pas ma faute si Albus...''

''Ne blamez pas Dumbledore ici. Oui, il est responsable de beaucoup mais pas de ça, vous étiez celle qui contrôlait mon héritage après la mort de Dumbledore. Les gobelins ont dit que vous étiez venue avec une lettre que j'avais supposément signé disant que vous prendriez toutes les décisions en mon nom, une lettre dont je ne savais RIEN. Vous êtes arrivés et vous avez pris de l'argent et des bijoux des voûtes des Black et vous saviez ce que chaque membre de la famille Black devait recevoir, les gobelins m'ont dit qu'ils vous en avaient informé.''

''Les gobelins ont dû mentir, je n'aurais jamais...''

Bill regarda sa mère avec dégoût, ''Les gobelins ne mentiraient pas, mère, pas quand le patrimoine d'une personne est en jeu.''

''Même si les gobelins avaient menti Bill, cela n'explique toujours pas le pire des crimes de votre mère et vos plus jeunes frère et sœur.'' Ce fut maintenant au tour de Hermione d'entrer sur le ring, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang d'avoir pleuré.

Ron se leva et attrapa sa main. ''Hermione, tu t'assieds et tu ne diras pas un mot.''

À la surprise de tous, ce fut Percy qui vint la défendre. ''Ronald, lâche-la et assieds-toi, je veux entendre ce qu'elle a à dire.''

Hermione regarda Harry qui acquiesça. ''Harry et moi avons tous deux été soumis à des potions d'amour et des charmes compulsifs.''

Ron cria. ''Ne croyez pas cette menteuse de Sang-de-Bourbe, je ne ferais jamais ça à mes meilleurs amis.''

''Une meilleure amie que tu viens d'insulter en utilisant un mot insultant et abject Ronald, un autre meilleur ami dont tu as déjà avoué avoir volé. Je t'ai aimé toute ta vie mais je n'ai jamais été aussi honteux de t'appeler mon frère jusqu'à maintenant.'' cria George à Ron.

Pour la première fois Severus parla. ''C'est vrai, la Guérisseuse Marchack, la meilleure de St Mangouste a testé Harry elle-même et ensuite Harry nous a dit ce qui avait été découvert, nous avons supposé que comme Miss Granger était soudainement tombée amoureuse de Ronald au même moment que Harry de Ginny, nous avons décidé de la tester. Cette après-midi quand nous sommes venus avec Minerva et que j'ai examiné Hermione, j'ai découvert qu'elle était soumise à une potion d'amour et à plusieurs charmes compulsifs. Nous avons pu les retirer.''

Tout le monde devint très silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Ron se lève brusquement. ''Où est le problème, Harry montrait des signes qu'il aimait les mecs et par conséquent il n'aurait jamais eu d'enfant pour perpétuer sa lignée. Dumbledore a jugé que ce serait pour le plus Grand Bien que l'on permette que la lignée magique des Potter soit perpétuée et il avait besoin d'une femme donc pourquoi pas Ginny. Et pour Hermione, et bien, elle a de la chance que quelques mecs voulaient l'embrasser, avec ses cheveux en bataille et son apparence terne, elle n'aurait jamais eu un mec de toute manière.''

Avant que quiconque est pu répondre, un faisceau lumineux quitta la baguette de Neville et figea Ron, qui s'effondra au sol. Hermione commença à pleurer et Augusta Longbottom s'avança et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras mais pas avant d'avoir fait un sourire à son petit-fils.

Kingsley demanda, ''Harry que vas-tu faire maintenant ?''

''Je ne peux pas parler à la place d'Hermione, je ne vais pas porter plainte si c'est ce que vous demandez. Je crois en ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, vous êtes ma famille, vous m'avez accueilli et sans vous, je n'aurais jamais survécu au cauchemar qu'a été cette guerre et même si nous nous séparons aujourd'hui, je ne vais envoyer personne à Azkaban.''

''Pourquoi pas Harry ?'' demanda Charlie d'une voix glaciale, tout le monde entendit le hoquet de Molly.

''Je pense que si je porte plainte, cela détruirait aussi la carrière d'Arthur, pour laquelle il a travaillé dur et qui je pense lui correspond. Le monde des sorciers a besoin d'hommes comme lui et si j'expose cette vérité, et bien je pense que c'est le monde des sorciers qui en souffrira le plus.'' répondit Harry.

''Je ne suis qu'un homme Harry.'' dit tristement Arthur.

''Sans toi Arthur, nous avons aucun espoir d'avoir un véritable lien avec le gouvernement moldu. Après tous les sentiments anti-moldu de l'ancien gouvernement et le mythe d'une suprématie Sang-Pur, nous avons besoin de gens pour soutenir la cause des Né-Moldus et faire des alliances avec le monde des Moldus. Tu es cet homme Arthur, personne avant toi n'a été capable de faire les progrès que tu as déjà fait et je ne vois personne reprendre le flambeau si tu partais. Non c'est mieux pour le monde sorcier qu'il ne sache pas à propos de ça. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait cette annonce que le mariage était reporté, après un an la presse se sera calmée et personne ne nous blâmera si nous disons que nous nous sommes éloignés et que nous avons pris des chemins différents. C'est bien mieux que d'annuler le mariage maintenant.''

''Non, le mariage n'est pas annulé, vous deux, vous allez vous mariez'', hurla Molly en pointant Harry et Ginny.

''Non Molly, tu ne peux espérer après tout ça que Harry consente à se marier avec Ginny maintenant'' dit Augusta choquée par la dureté de Molly.

''Et bien consentant ou non, il va l'épouser. Albus a arrangé un contrat de mariage et si Harry fait défaut au contrat, alors il perdra sa magie'', répliqua Molly triomphante.

Tout le monde eut le souffle coupé et des cris de colère s'élevèrent. Harry se mit debout et leva ses mains, quand la foule se tût, il se tourna vers Mme Weasley. ''Mme Weasely, le contrat n'a jamais été scellé, les gobelins qui s'occupaient les affaires Potter-Black ont refusé de le sceller quand ils ont découvert des irrégularité dans le sang de Sirius et le mien. Le contrat n'est pas valide ; je n'ai aucune obligation envers vous ou Ginny.'' Des soupirs de soulagement furent entendus.

Molly toutefois commença à hurler. ''Non Dumbledore a promis que tu épouserais Ginny, je l'exige.''

''Je n'épouserais pas Ginny, ni maintenant ni jamais.''

''J'ai travaillé trop dur en devenant une amie, en étant une mère pour toi, nous méritons cet argent, Ginny et Ron méritent une bonne vie.''

''Vous n'êtes pas une mère pour moi, j'aime votre famille comme la mienne mais vous n'êtes pas une mère pour moi.'' cria Harry.

Bill se leva. ''Toute notre vie, tu nous a appris à être honnête et travailleur, ce que tu as fait et essayé de faire est très mal. Tu as beau m'avoir donné naissance mais après aujourd'hui tu n'es plus ma mère.''

Molly commença à souffler et hurler. ''J'ai fait ce qui devait être fait pour protéger l'avenir de mes enfants'', tous les garçons Weasley ( en excluant Ron qui était toujours assommé) commencèrent à crier sur leur mère.

Hermione leva ses yeux et demanda, ''qu'en est-il pour moi, est-ce qu'un contrat a été fait entre Ronald et moi ?''

Tout le monde se tût et Molly lui donna un sourire et dit. ''Oui, Albus s'est placé comme ton tuteur magique et a fait un contrat pendant ta cinquième année. Tu es la récompense pour les services de mon fils à l'Ordre, contrairement à Harry, les gobelins n'y ont pas pensé à deux fois avant de sceller votre contrat.''

Arthur se leva en colère. ''Comment oses-tu, tu ne peux pas forcer Hermione à se marier avec Ronald, Molly, je ne l'accepterais pas.''

''Et bien tu n'as pas le choix, le contrat est fait. Elle a beau être une Sang-de-Bourbe et n'être pas si jolie que ça mais elle est intelligente et a été major de sa promotion. Elle fera une épouse convenable, si cela ne lui plaît pas, elle pourrait abandonner sa magie et vivre dans le monde moldu'' Molly affichait la même mine satisfaite que Ron.

Harry regarda Hermione qui ne pleurait plus mais elle montrait une mine défiante, elle s'avança et gifla Molly Weasley. ''Contrairement à Harry, je vais porter plainte contre vous et votre fils.''

Percy cacha son visage dans ses mains.

Andromeda parla d'une voix calme mais grave. ''Je suis sincèrement désolée Hermione mais tu ne le pourras pas, la loi est claire si le contrat est valide alors tu ne pourras pas porter plainte contre Ronald ou Molly, peu importe combien nous souhaitons que tu puisses le faire.''

''Vous voulez dire que je ne peux rien faire ?'' dit tristement Hermione.

Ron se relevait maintenant. ''Et bien tu pourrais partir et devenir une dentiste.''

Hermione marcha vers Ron et le frappa en plein visage. Une nouvelle fois, Ron était au sol, cette fois avec sa bouche en sang ; il cracha une dent.

Hermione regarda Kingsley. ''Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider ?''

Le Ministre répondit à la jeune fille tristement. ''Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas comme si nous voulions que cela se produise Hermione. Ce qui s'est passé est un véritable pied-de-nez à la justice mais il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. La Magie ne le permettrait pas.''

''Ce n'est pas entièrement vrai.'' Tout le monde se tourna vers une vieille femme en retrait, la grand-tante Muriel de Arthur.

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle, la vieille lady continua. ''Ce n'est pas une pratique très connue mais un contrat de promesse de mariage peut être éviter. Si un membre de la famille fait un contrat de mariage sans la permission du Chef de Famille et que le Chef de Famille, dans ce cas-ci moi, trouve que la jeune femme n'est pas convenable alors le contrat peut être abrogé. Cette disposition a été prise pour éviter la honte à la famille si la jeune fille décidait de devenir immorale après que le contrat soit fait. Après tout, mon neveu est le Sous-secrétaire au Ministre ce qui est un poste important dans notre société et son fils Ronald est un héros de guerre, ayant reçu un Ordre de Merlin Première Classe.''

Molly cria. ''Tout comme elle'' en pointant Hermione. 'Le Trio d'Or' avait tous reçu un Ordre de Merlin Première Classe pour leur participation dans la défaite de Voldemort.

''Je suis désolée Molly, je suis une vieille femme, qui est très figée dans ses habitudes, je ne pense pas qu'une femme ait sa place dans une guerre et donc je ne prends pas en compte sa participation dans cette dernière. Dis-moi mon enfant, es-tu vierge ?''

Andromeda cria, ''Hermione dit seulement la vérité, ne mens pas, c'est très important, ne mens pas.''

Hermione savait qu'avant la guerre, Andromeda et Ted Tonks étaient des avocats connus dans le monde des sorciers, donc elle prit son conseil au sérieux. Normalement Hermione aurait été dégoûtée par la question de Tante Muriel mais elle était suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre ce que la vieille femme était en train de faire. ''Non, je ne le suis pas.''

''C'est parce que c'est moi qui lui ai pris sa virginité'', cria Ron.

Tant Muriel ignora Ron. ''Cela n'a pas d'importance; une femme devrait être vierge lors de sa nuit de noce. Elle aurait dû avoir la présence d'esprit d'attendre. Dis-moi mon enfant, quel dot as-tu à présenter?''

''J'ai presque mille gallions en or dans ma voûte à Gringotts.''

''Ce n'est pas suffisant, vous êtes pratiquement une pauvresse.''

''Ces parents sont de très riches moldus.'' hurla Ron.

''Je ne pense pas que la richesse de moldus soit à prendre en considération. Dis-moi, sais-tu cuisiner ?''

''Un peu, mais pas un repas complet.''

''Peux-tu tricoter ?''

''Oui, essentiellement des bonnets et des écharpes.''

Harry cria. ''Qu'elle donne à des elfes de maison pour les libérer.''

''Est-ce vrai mon enfant ?'' dit la vieille dame sous le choc.

''Oui ça l'est, ils ne sont pas des animaux qu'on enchaîne et qu'on sort quand on en a besoin, ils devraient être libre,'' répondit Hermione de sa voix de romance à l'eau de rose comme l'appelait Harry.

''Oh mon dieu, tellement d'insolence chez une jeune femme, que cela est inconvenant.'' dit Tante Muriel avec un ton dégoûté.

''Peux-tu chanter ?''

''Pas très bien.''

''Peux-tu jouer du clavecin ?''

''Non''

''Peux-tu peindre ?''

''Non''

''En quoi cela a-t-il avoir avec tout ceci ? Elle est la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération.'' hurla Molly, rappelant à Harry Lady Black.

''Je ne peux pas la juger sur ses capacités académiques; je la juge sur sa convenabilité à être une épouse. Maintenant Molly Weasley apprends ta place et tiens ta langue.'' dit Muriel irritée à Molly, se retournant vers Hermione, elle lui demanda. ''Dis-moi combien d'enfants veux-tu avoir ?''

''Deux, un garçon et une fille''

''Hmm, pas beaucoup pour continuer la lignée des Weasley. Viens en face de moi mon enfant, laisse moi te regarder de plus près.'' demanda la vieille dame à Hermione.

Alors que Hermione s'avançait, elle souhaita avoir mis sa robe la plus banale et non sa meilleure.

''Je vois que tu as goût décent pour la mode mais je déteste cette couleur pas très flatteuse, tes cheveux sont horribles, tu es trop maigre et tu n'as pas de hanches, ce n'est pas bon pour porter des fils.''

Hermione rougit, se sentant comme un insecte sous une loupe.

''Maintenant mon enfant, ma dernière question et elle est très importante … Est-ce que tu aimes Ronald ?''

''En ce moment, NON.''

''Et bien, je suis vraiment désolée de le dire Arthur, Molly, vous avez vraiment mal choisi pour votre fils et en tant que Chef de l'Honorable Maison Weasley, je déclare que cette fille n'est pas convenable en tant que compagne pour le fils le plus décoré des Weasley. Je déclare tout contrat de mariage nul et non avenu.'' La vieille lady tapa sa canne au sol alors qu'elle déclarait son verdict.

À ces paroles, la magie sortie de Muriel et alla tout d'abord vers Hermione puis vers Arthur et Molly, il y eu un flash de lumière puis il disparut.

Muriel déclara. ''Miss Granger, je peux maintenant déclarer ton contrat brisé. Je ne veux pas te voir avec Ronald une nouvelle fois, tu n'es pas digne de lui. Arthur, Molly, comme vous êtes incapable de trouver des compagnons convenables pour vos plus jeunes enfants, il me reviendra d'arranger leurs mariages.''

Hermione sourit et s'inclina. ''Merci Lady Weasley.''

Harry ne fut pas aussi poli, il courut et étreignit la vieille femme qu'il embrassa sur ses deux joues.

''Et bien, je dois dire que cela faisait longtemps que j'avais été ainsi enlacée par un beau jeune homme mais je dois vous dire Lord Potter-Black, je suis bien trop vieille pour vous et je ne pense pas que vous pourriez me suivre.''

Alors que Harry se tournait, Muriel lui pinça ses fesses.

''Madame !''

''Comme je le disais, je ne pense pas que vous pourriez me suivre'', dit la vieille lady avec un grand sourire. Une nouvelle fois, tout le monde éclat de rire.

Kingsley fut le premier à se reprendre et se tourna vers Hermione. ''Hermione, veux-tu toujours porter plainte ?''

''Non, je ne pense pas que je le ferais'' dit la jeune femme en faisant une légère révérence à Tante Muriel.

Le Ministre se tourna alors vers Harry ''Harry es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir porter plainte ?''

''Non je ne porterais pas plainte. J'ai confiance en Arthur, ils seront punis de manière appropriée en privé.''

''Tu as ma parole Harry, ils ne vous importuneront plus, ni Hermione ni toi.'' dit Arthur gravement.

Kingsley acquiesça et se tourna vers son ami. ''Arthur, quelles sont tes intentions ?''

''De droit, je devrais démissionner mais après les mots de Harry ce soir, je ne vais pas trahir sa confiance. Merci pour tout Harry.''

Harry marcha vers lui et l'enlaça. ''Tu es un père pour moi comme Sirius et Remus l'ont jamais été.'' Fred et George rejoignirent le câlin suivi de Bill et puis Charlie qui tira Percy.

Quand le groupe se sépara, Arthur regarda sa femme et ses deux plus jeunes enfants. ''Tu as apporté l'opprobre sur cette famille mais comme Harry l'a dit, vous serez toujours notre famille. Harry a décidé de ne pas porter plainte et je ne sais pas si j'aurais été aussi gentil à sa place. Cela a beau m'attrister, vous trois méritez de passer un long moment à Azkaban mais cela a été fait par le passé chez les familles nobles, la famille va prendre soin des leurs.''

Suite à ça Arthur prit sa baguette et lança un sort silencieux et les baguettes de Molly, Ron et Ginny vinrent en volant vers lui. Il les passa ensuite à sa tante Muriel qui mit celles de Ron et Ginny dans sa poche, elle se pencha alors et chuchota à Arthur. À la surprise de tous, Arthur prit alors la baguette de Molly et la brisa en deux, en regardant sa femme et déclara d'une voix claire et déterminée. ''Molly Elizabeth Prewett Weasley, tu es désormais par la présente liée au Terrier, tu ne pourras plus jamais mettre un pied en dehors de ces limites à moins que le Chef de la famille Weasley le demande, qu'il en soit ainsi.'' La magie s'échappa de Arthur et alla vers Molly qui cria et tomba à genoux.

''Arthur comment as-tu pu ?'' murmura Molly en larmes.

Arthur secoua sa tête. ''J'aurais d'autre mots avec toi Molly en privé et ensuite je parlerais avec mes aînés pour déterminer la punition la plus adéquate pour vous deux.'' en pointant Ron et Ginny. ''En y pensant, Harry, j'ai remarqué que Ginny avait un problème pour s'asseoir correctement ce soir.''

Harry rougit mais dit. ''Ce qui s'est passé entre Ginny et moi le restera.''

''Je respecte ça Harry et je ne désapprouve pas, tu as le droit de la corriger parce que c'est toi qu'elle a fait souffrir le plus, toutefois sache que j'aurais ma propre discussion avec Ginevria.'' A ces mots, Ginny recommença à pleurer.

Tanta Muriel s'exclama. ''Oh je pense que j'ai changé d'avis, tu peux me rendre visite quand tu veux Harry.''

Tous rirent encore plus fort et encore plus quand Harry répondit. ''J'aime les mecs mais je pense que Muriel Weasley, vous pourriez me faire changer d'avis.''

Tous décidèrent qu'il était temps de partir, Minerva et Severus avaient parlé à Neville et à Augusta et ils décidèrent d'aller au château dans la matinée. Harry alla voir Andromeda et l'enlaça ; il lui dit qu'il la contacterait bientôt.

Harry attendit Hermione, le temps qu'elle aille chercher son sac dans la chambre de Ginny, avant de rejoindre les deux professeurs. Sur le chemin du retour, ils virent Ron entrer avec Bill et Charlie. Ron se lança vers Harry mais avant que Harry ait eu le temps de réagir, Charlie l'avait plaqué et l'avait emmené dans le bureau.

Bill regarda Harry. ''Je suis vraiment désolé Harry pour ce que ma mère, mon frère et ma sœur t'ont fait, cela va à l'encontre de tout ce que nous, les Weasleys, croyons. J'aimerais te remercier pour ta miséricorde et ta compassion, même avec tout ce qu'elle t'a fait, tu as sauvé ma sœur d'une honte publique et un scandale, rien que pour ça, je te suis éternellement reconnaissant. Tu as sauvé l'honneur de ma famille en acceptant que nous nous occupions de ma mère, de mon frère et de ma sœur en privé et tu nous a évité le courroux de tout le monde magique car nous savons que cette journée aurait pu mal finir. Tu es vraiment un grand sorcier. Je me considère redevable de plus qu'une dette de vie, je te jure une allégeance éternelle Lord Potter-Black pour tes actes pour notre famille.'' Bill s'agenouilla et plaça sa baguette aux pieds de Harry, il était près à lui dire de se lever quand les baguettes de Percy, Fred, George et finalement celle de Charlie furent toutes posées à ses pieds, tous les jeunes hommes étant agenouillés devant Harry.

Harry sentit un lien magique se former et sût que c'était une promesse sérieuse et pas à prendre à la légère. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et déclara. ''Merci, moi Harry James Potter-Black, Lord et Chef des maisons Potter et Black accepte votre allégeance.'' Après cela, la magie entoura Harry et les cinq jeunes hommes en face de lui.

Ils se levèrent tous et une nouvelle fois, ils enlacèrent Harry.

Hermione eut une nouvelle fois les larmes aux yeux mais c'était des larmes de joie.

* * *

Note de la Traductrice: Bonjour à tous! Voilà un nouveaux chapitre que je publie et j'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant ;) Pour ce qui est de la prochaine publication mon concours se déroulera le 10 Mai ... donc je publierais probablement le prochain chapitre le 11 ou 12 Mai le temps de me remettre de mon concours et de peut-être décuver ( on sait jamais ;) )

Bonne journée à tous

Alexia


	9. Chapitre 9:Elfes de maison et SI

**Chapitre 9 : Elfes de Maisons et Sorts Inconnus.**

Harry et Hermione transplanèrent aux grilles de Poudlard où Minerva et Severus les attendaient. Les quatre sorciers marchèrent ensemble sur le chemin menant à l'école. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir, ''Je ne peux pas croire que nous ayons eu nos diplômes la semaine dernière. Je ne m'attendais pas à être de retour aussi vite mais c'est comme si je rentrais à la maison.

Harry serra la jeune fille contre lui. ''Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Pour moi, le monde sorcier semble tourner autour de Poudlard.''

Severus regarda les deux jeunes alors qu'ils marchaient et parlaient ; si Harry ne lui avait pas avoué aimer les 'mecs', il aurait été jaloux. Severus se rappela que tous deux étaient amis depuis qu'ils avaient onze ans et avaient vécu beaucoup d'épreuves ensemble mais encore une fois tout comme Ronald. Severus fixait Harry alors qu'il marchait devant lui, le garçon avait énormément changé durant cette année depuis la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il riait plus, il était plus détendu et étudiait même plus mais quelle était la part des sorts compulsifs des Weasleys, Severus l'ignorait. Ce qu'il savait c'est que l'homme en face de lui n'était pas le même étudiant Harry Potter; il était Lord Potter-Black, un sorcier sûr de lui et puissant. C'était le sorcier capable de vaincre un Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était le véritable Harry Potter.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du château, ils furent accueillis par Ogden, le chef des elfes de maisons. Il était vieux et légèrement courbé, toutefois contrairement à tous les elfes de maison qu'Harry avait rencontrés, il montrait une forte confiance en lui et si Harry avait dû deviner, il aurait dit qu'Ogden était un guerrier à la retraite. ''Bonne soirée Directrice, Lord Potter-Black, Professeur Snape et Miss Granger'' dit Ogden en s'inclinant légèrement face au groupe. Harry nota que sa voix était douce mais ferme.

''Bonne soirée Ogden, avez-vous préparé les chambres ?'' s'informa la Directrice.

''Oui, j'ai préparé les chambres familiales de Gryffindor pour Lord Potter-Black. J'ai aussi pris la liberté d'arranger une chambre proche pour Miss Granger.''

''Une seconde, vous saviez qu'Harry était l'héritier de Gryffindor ?'' dit Minerva incrédule.

''Oui tous les elfes de maisons le savent, son essence est liée au château'' fut la réponse.

Minerva sembla choquée, sa voix s'élevant. ''Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas informée ? En tant que Chef de la Maison Gryffondor et ensuite en tant que Directrice, je pense que j'aurais dû en être informée.''

''Nous étions contraints à ne jamais rien dire et désobéir signifierait la mort de toute notre famille'' déclara tristement l'elfe de maison.

''Vous voulez dire que Dumbledore aurait tué toute votre famille si vous aviez dit quoi que ce soit.'' dit Harry choqué.

''Oui, même après sa mort, le lien était toujours présent, nous ne pouvions rien dire à moins que vous ne le sachiez.''

''Cet homme ! Est-il retourné dans son cadre ?'' demanda Minerva les lèvres pincées. Le portrait de Dumbledore s'était absenté toute la journée.

''Non, directrice.'' répondit Ogden. Il claqua ses doigts et ce qui ressemblait à une vieille elfe de maison en guenilles bleues apparut et prit le sac de Hermione. Ogden se tourna vers Hermione. ''Miss Granger, celle-ci est Winky, elle sera votre elfe de maison personnel durant votre séjour ici et elle s'occupera de tous vos besoins. ''

''Winky ? L'ancien elfe de maison de Barty Crouch, Winky ?'' répondit Hermione surprise. Harry semblait aussi estomaqué ; l'elfe avait été libérée durant sa quatrième année par son maître sans aucune considération , elle désespérait depuis. Dobby prenait soin d'elle mais comme Dobby était mort, elle avait été laissée seule et à ce qu'il semblait, les choses ne s'amélioraient pas. Harry se sentit mal, il avait supposé qu'elle était morte.

''Non, ça ne peut pas être Winky. Elle est épouvantable. J'aurais dû la libérer quand j'en avais l'occasion.'' dit Hermione en se penchant pour mieux regarder l'elfe de maison.

Ogden se tourna vers Hermione. ''Miss Granger, Winky est une elfe de maison libre, peut-être que vous pourriez l'aider à s'ajuster à cette nouvelle vie libre, après tout ce n'est pas pourquoi la S.A.L.E est faite, le bien-être des elfes de maison?.''

Harry rit; Ogden avait dû être un elfe de Serpentard. Il dit ''Hermione vois ça comme un défi.''

Ignorant Harry, Hermione se leva et se tourna vers Ogden, ''Oui, c'est ce pourquoi la .E est faite et je vais l'aider.''

Ogden adressa un léger signe de tête à Hermione et ensuite demanda à Winky de montrer à Hermione ses appartements. Hermione se tourna vers les trois autres et dit. ''Ca à été une longue journée, je vais me retirer pour la nuit et je vous verrai demain au petit déjeuner. Merci Professeurs pour votre aide, Harry, nous parlerons demain.'' Elle se pencha et baisa la joue d'Harry puis suivit l'elfe de maison.

Ogden s'adressa à Harry, '' Votre elfe de maison, Kreatur vous attend dans vos appartements, je vous y mènerai moi-même.''

 **''** Si cela est possible, j'irai plus tard. Je meurs de faim comme j'ai raté le dîner, j'aimerais que nous allions dans les cuisines tout d'abord.'' dit Harry avec un sourire triste.

À ce moment là, le Professeur Flitwick arriva dans l'entrée et les salua. ''Comment s'est passée cette soirée?''

''Cela s'est mieux passé que nous l'espérions.'' répondit Minerva.

''Et bien, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Harry, si tu n'es pas trop fatigué, je pense que nous devrions aller dans la Salle,'' dit le petit professeur en regardant Harry.

Ogden se tourna vers Harry. ''J'y enverrais un dîner pour vous. Quand vous serez prêt à vous retirer, appelez-moi.''

''Merci Ogden, cela serait très apprécié.''

Les quatres sorciers montèrent les sept étages, Minerva marchait en tête avec Flitwick lui racontant les évènements de cette soirée.

Severus marchait derrière un peu plus lentement avec Harry. ''Je pense que la rumeur que j'ai entendue sur toi est vraie.''

''Et quelle rumeur serait-ce Severus? Il y en a beaucoup à mon sujet.'' dit Harry avec un sourire taquin pensant aux rumeurs les plus ridicules qu'il avait entendues sur son compte.

''Que tu étais destiné à être chez les Slytherins, de ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui j'aurais cru voir un de mes Serpents'' répondit le Chef de la Maison Slytherin.

Harry rit. ''Oui, cette rumeur-là est vraie mais je crois que j'était destiné à être un Gryffindor, après tout je fus celui qui a tiré au départ l'épée de Gryffindor du Choixpeau.''

''Ah oui, une autre rumeur, tu as pris l'épée pour combattre un Basilic.''

''Et une autre vérité,'' répondit tristement Harry, il avait tué le serpent géant en protégeant Ginny.

Sentant le changement de ton, Severus dit rapidement. ''Si je devais deviner, je dirais que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu est le Gryffindor mais Harry Potter est un Slytherin.''

Harry s'arrêta un moment et fixa le Professeur, personne n'avait compris ça à son sujet. Il se rappela rapidement que Severus avait passé près de sept années à le protéger secrètement , donc cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre que Severus le connaisse si bien, au moins l'homme avait vu plus loin que la ressemblance d'Harry avec son père qui avait été la némésis du professeur de potions..

Severus continua. ''Toutefois, tes actes d'aujourd'hui avec Arthur Weasley et ses fils ont montré un très fort penchant Hufflepuff.''

''C'est moi, M. Hogwarts'' dit Harry avec un léger rire.

''Oui et bien, tu dois toujours me prouver que tu as de quelconques tendances Ravenclaw'' répondit Severus malicieusement; les Ravenclaws étaient les intellectuels de l'école.

Harry lança un regard noir à Severus avant de voir qu'il avait un léger sourire. ''Si j'avais eu un professeur qui ne me détestait pas alors j'aurais fait mieux. Tu sais potions était le seul cours auquel j'avais hâte d'assister quand je suis venu pour la première fois à Hogwarts.''

Ce fut au tour de Severus de s'arrêter. ''Je ne te déteste pas Harry.'' murmura-t-il.

Harry s'arrêta. ''Ah non ?''

''Non''

Les deux se regardèrent ne disant mot; Harry se rapprocha d'un pas...

''Dépêchez-vous tous les deux,'' résonna la voix de Minerva dans le couloir.

Harry se recula mais sourit quand il vit une légère rougeur sur le visage de Severus. Les deux restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le septième étage.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, elle était comme la dernière fois, sauf qu'il y avait d'un côté un grand plan de travail avec un petit chaudron et d'autres équipements de potions et de l'autre plusieurs livres ouverts et des bouts de parchemins . Il y avait un fauteuil en plus près de la cheminée et à la place du service à thé sur la petite table, étaient disposés quelques plateaux avec de la nourriture. L'estomac d'Harry gronda comme s'il n'attendait qu'un signal.

''Je vois que vous avez suivi mon conseil et fait soigner vos yeux. Cela vous va bien'' dit une voix provenant de l'intérieur.

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit la Guérisseuse Marchack.

''Bonjour Justine, ça faisait longtemps. Je suppose que Filius t'a demandé de venir.'' Minerva s'avança et étreignit la Guérisseuse.

La Guérisseuse sourit et dit à la Directrice. ''Tu sembles en forme Minerva, bien mieux que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu marches sans ta canne.''

''Oui, plus besoin de cette horrible canne même si elle était pratique pour frapper un vilain Mangemort par-ci par-là.'' dit la Directrice avec un éclat de rire.

Justine en rit et ensuite répondit à la question de Minerva. ''Oui, Filius a demandé mon aide, comme j'ai examiné Harry aujourd'hui, il sentait que nous pourrions comparer nos découvertes.''

Filius Flitwick se tourna vers Harry. '' J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas Harry mais j'avais besoin de l'aide d'un Guérisseur et comme tu as montré que tu considérais Justine comme ta Guérisseuse, j'ai pris le risque.''

Harry acquiesça, ''Oui cela me va, bonne après-midi Guérisseuse Marchack.''

''S'il te plaît appelle-moi Justine,'' répondit la Guérisseuse et ensuite elle se tourna pour s'adresser à l'autre occupant de la pièce. ''Snape.''

''Marchack.''

Harry marcha rapidement vers la nourriture et plaça plusieurs mets sur son assiette. Severus s'avança et se versa un verre de firewhiskey et un verre de vin pour Minerva.

''Pourquoi ne demandons-nous pas à Poppy de se joindre à nous?'' demanda Minerva au groupe alors qu'elle prenait son verre de Severus.

Filius s'assit avec un soupir et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. ''Minerva, je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée. Tu vois, quand Harry nous a dit son histoire cet après-midi, j'étais curieux à propos de certaines choses, par exemple comment Albus a-t-il obtenu le sang de Harry ? Pour que le sang soit accepté par Gringotts, il faut qu'il soit donné librement et je ne pense pas que Ron Weasley soit suffisamment talentueux. De plus, tous les blocages sur la magie d'Harry, la potion dans son sang et les signes de maltraitances auraient été repérés par n'importe qui ayant fait un check up à Harry; légalement ça doit être signalé aux Services de l'Enfance. Harry n'a pas reçu les bons vaccins pour un enfant magique, habituellement les Nés-Moldus ou n'importe quel élève les reçoit à son arrivée. Le pire de tout est qu'un sort a été utilisé pour que le corps d'Harry soit sous-développé, c'est un sort utilisé généralement pour ralentir la croissance des cellules cancéreuses chez un sorcier, comme c'est extrèmement rare, il est très peu connu. Chez une personne en bonne santé comme Harry, le sort a ralenti la vitesse de croissance de ses os et muscles. Tout indique qu'une personne ayant des connaissances médicales a aidé Albus.

Minerva s'affaissa sur sa chaise. ''Poppy ?''

''C'est ce que je soupçonne, avec tout le temps qu'Harry passait à l'infirmerie c'est impossible qu'elle ne le sache pas. Elle était la seule à avoir un accès à Harry sans que cela ne soit suspect.'' dit Filius avec un air triste. Il ne voulait pas que cela soit vrai, il connaissait Poppy depuis plus de 50 ans mais toute les preuves montraient qu'elle était coupable.

''Vous voulez dire que j'aurais pu être plus grand'' hurla Harry. Il avait toujours été petit même pour un moldu ; sorciers et sorcières en général étaient plus grands que les moldus. En ce moment il était en quelque sorte d'une taille respectable avec un mètre soixante-quinze mais comparé aux autres gars il avait toujours été un nain, putain même Hermione faisait un mètre soixante-treize ( et sans talons ! )Harry était horrifié à leur remise des diplômes quand la fille était venue avec des talons, Ron mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, Seamus, Dean et Neville étaient tous à plus de un mètre quatre-vingts et même Malfoy faisait plus d'un mètre quatre-vingts. Être petit était la bête noire d'Harry.

Filius rit. ''Je connais ce sentiment'' le petit Maître de sortilèges atteignait à peine le mètre cinquante. ''Mais oui, ta mère était légèrement plus grande que toi maintenant et ton père faisait près de un mètre quatre-vingts-dix. Tous les autres mâles Potter étaient grands. Ton arrière grand-père Harold était un homme gigantesque qui était bien au-dessus du mètre quatre-vingt.''

''Il faisait deux mètres. Je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était durant ma première année quand Patrick a caché un bébé centaure dans la tour de Gryffindor, je me suis presque évanouie quand je l'ai vu'' dit Minerva au groupe.

''Tu t'es presque évanouie Minerva parce que ton père se tenait juste derrière lui. Si je me souviens bien, tu étais sa principale complice et tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'on appelle tes parents.'' répliqua Filius dans sa rare voix de professeur sévère.

''Et bien, le fait est Harry ; tout les hommes dans ta famille étaientt grands'' dit la Directrice pour changer rapidement de sujet. Tous rirent et la Directrice but une gorgé de vin. Harry avait oublié que Filius avait été un professeur durant de nombreuses années et n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il avait enseigné à Minerva quand elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, ou qu'elle et son grand-père étaient camarades de classe. Harry soupira intérieurement, il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ne savait pas sur sa famille.

Flitwick mit fin aux souffrances de Minerva et retourna l'attention vers Harry. ''Harry, avec l'aide de Justine et peut-être celle de Severus nous pourrions inverser les sorts et avec des potions tu pourrais éventuellement gagner cinq à dix centimètres, toutefois, je ne pense pas que tu pourrais un jour atteindre la taille que tu aurais dût faire, il y a eu trop de dommages.''

Harry était plutôt content avec l'idée de faire un mètre quatre-vingt et dit rapidement. ''Donc, quand pouvons-nous commencer, c'est le premier sort que vous allez défaire pas vrai.'' la troupe rit.

''Est-ce que vous avez pu identifier les sorts inconnus sur Harry ?'' demanda Severus l'inquiétude clairement présente dans sa voix.

''Je ne suis toujours pas certain de leurs natures et je voudrais vérifier certains éléments que Justine et moi avons pu identifier. Mais mes premières études montrent que cela pourrait être un glamour complexe qui a été lancé au niveau de l'ADN mais il y a certaines choses qui affectent le sang d'Harry qui me rendent perplexes, ce n'est pas juste le glamour.'' répondit Filius.

Severus se leva et s'avança vers le bureau où Justine lui montra un microscope magique avec un échantillon du sang de Harry.

''Quoi, donc vous voulez dire que je ne suis pas Harry Potter ?'' demanda Harry un peu confus.

''Non, tu es définitivement Harry Potter. C'est juste que ton apparence à été changée, pour une certaine raison Albus voulait que tu ressemble plus à ton père.'' répondit Filius.

Justine parlait avec Severus et ils discutaient de ses découvertes à elle et Filius pour le moment. Harry les regarda tout les deux, Justine avait un regard d'admiration et d'excitation sur son visage alors que Severus lui posait question après question, dont Harry ne comprenait pas la moitié. Harry sentit une pointe de jalousie ; il n'avait soudainement plus faim.

Severus leva ses yeux du microscope,'' je pense que ce serait du sang de dragon. Il semblerait que Albus et Flamel en aient trouvé plus de douze usages.''

Filius regarda Severus. ''Cela expliquerait les anomalies du sortilège.''Tous les trois continuèrent à discuter pendant plus d'une heure avec Severus qui appelait régulièrement Misty son elfe personnel pour des objets et des livres qu'il possédait.

Harry passa ce temps à discuter avec Minerva à propos de sa famille. Elle lui raconta joyeusement les aventures qu'elle avait vécues avec Patrick durant son enfance et leurs amitié une fois adultes. Harry découvrit qu'elle avait été un des témoins au mariage de ses grands-parents et qu'elle avait été la marraine de son père. Elle lui promit de lui montrer des photos de ses grand-parents et de son père une autre fois.

Harry était en train de demander conseil à Minerva sur ce qu'il comptait faire de son patrimoine quand Filius, Justine et Severus vinrent s'asseoir. Filius se tourna vers les autres et expliqua. ''C'est n'est pas strictement un sortilège; c'est de l'alchimie, dans ce cas un mélange de sortilèges, transfigurations et potions. Si ce que dit Severus dit vrai et que la substance inconnue que nous avons trouvée est du sang de dragon, il semblerait que Albus ait utilisé une magie complexe sur toi. Le glamour a été placé sur ton ADN te forçant à ressembler à ton père, toutefois, cela masque juste une magie qui a été faîte en arrière plan, nous ne comprenons pas ce que c'est ; nous savons qu'il y a quelques chose mais pas ce que cela fait. La morsure de basilic que tu as eue en deuxième année a répandu du venin qui a semblé attaquer le sang de dragon et le sortilège qui a été légèrement abîmé, cependant le venin de basilic t'aurais tué dans le processus, les larmes de phénix ont stabilisé le tout ou l'a forcé à entrer en dormance.''

''Tu veux dire que la seule manière de me débarrasser du sortilège est d'utiliser du venin de basilic qui me sauverait mais me tuerait dans le même temps.'' dit Harry en essayant de comprendre tout ce qui se disait.

''Oui'' répondit tristement Justine.

''Donc vous ne pouvez pas retirer les blocages et les sortilèges ?''

''Non nous pourrons retirer tout le reste, juste pas celui là.'' lui dit Filius pour le rassurer.

''Nous ne savons pas ce que c'est réellement et ce n'est pas dangereux d'essayer. Je vais continuer d'expérimenter, je vais le découvrir éventuellement. Tu as ma parole Harry'' dit solennellement Severus et Harry sut qu'il mettrait tout ses efforts à trouver une solution.

''Merci'' dit Harry aux autre. ''Que fait-on maintenant ?''

''Et bien si tu te sens prêt je pourrais retirer ce que je peux. Nous avons fait une liste des blocages et sortilèges placés sur toi, certains seront très douloureux à retirer et demanderont beaucoup de magie, donc nous les ferons après que nous nous soyons tous reposés convenablement, toi y compris Harry. D'autres sont mineurs et peuvent être retirés tout de suite, nous pourrions commencer par ceux-là . Je recommanderais de retirer les sortilèges compulsifs, même si tu sembles faire un très bon travail en les bloquant toit-même.''

''Je devrais m'allonger pour ça, je ne veux pas vomir encore, une fois par jour est plus que suffisant.''

Filius ricana. ''Non tu n'auras pas à le faire mais si tu te sens plus confortable allongé cela ira aussi.''

Justine brandit sa baguette et fit apparaître un canapé semblable à ceux conjurés par les gobelins . Harry sourit et s'allongea dessus.

''Severus, Minerva, cela devrait être sans risque je voudrais que vous vous entouriez de boucliers si jamais sa magie réagit. Harry tu auras besoin de retirer tes sceaux et autres objets qui te protègent.'' dit Filius alors qu'il prenait le commandement.

Harry retira ses sceaux et sortit sa baguette puis tendit sa main vers Severus. Il ouvrit sa main et accepta les objets. En regardant les deux bagues et la baguette dans la paume de sa main Severus ne manqua pas la signification du geste ; Harry lui faisait confiance totalement.

Durant les vingts minutes suivantes Filius retira tout les sortilèges mineurs qui étaient présents sur Harry, la plupart étaient de compulsion et de loyauté, cependant quelques uns étaient des sortilèges qui auraient fait qu'Harry ressentirait du dégoût ou de la haine envers certaines personnes ou groupes.

Quand il eu terminé, Filius demanda un gobelet d'eau, instantanément un pichet rempli d'eau et plusieurs gobelets apparurent. Minerva versa de l'eau pour Harry, Filius et Justine. Cette dernière s'avança et agita sa baguette vers Harry, elle s'avança vers la table et récupéra quelques fioles de potions ; elle s'avança vers Harry, décapsula la première mais fut arrêtée par Severus. Il examina les fioles et secoua la tête. Il appela Misty et lui dit de lui ramener les potions correspondantes de sa réserve personnel. Quand elle revint Severus vit la Guérisseuse renifler et elle lui donna les potions de Séverus qui étaient de bien meilleure qualité.

Justine donna les potions à Harry. ''Ce sont des potions de renforcement et de nutrition pour permettre à ton corps et à ta magie de récupérer plus rapidement. '' La Guérisseuse en passa également au Maître de sortilèges qui tout d'abord avait refusé d'un signe de tête mais sous le regard insistant de Justine les prit.

''Nous devrions faire une petite pause et ensuite continuer, si tu le veux Harry'' déclara Filius après avoir bu ses potions.

Harry sourit. ''C'est à vous que je devrais le demander, j'ai le boulot le plus facile tout ce que je fais est être allongé là, vous êtes celui qui fait tout le travail.''

Filius ricana. ''Attends qu'on attaque les plus gros blocages, là tu changeras de ton.''

Severus se tourna vers le Maître de sortilèges et demanda '' Filius quel était le dernier sort que tu as utilisé, j'ai senti comme un élancement dans ma magie quand tu l'as lancé.''

Filius et Justine se tournèrent pour regarder Severus. Ils levèrent tout deux leurs baguettes et lancèrent des sorts. Severus était choqué ; s'il ne faisait pas confiance à Filius il les aurait déjà attaqués tous les deux.

Filius s'excusa immédiatement quand il vit le regard du Maître des Potions.''Je suis désolé Severus si je t'ai pris de cours, le dernier sort que j'ai jeté sur Harry était pour retirer les sorts compulsifs, si ta magie s'est agitée comme tu le dis, cela signifie que le sort était à ton encontre. Qu'Harry ait reçu le sort pour te détester était certain mais c'était un sortilège faible, Harry semble l'avoir presque détruit de lui-même. Il y avait cependant quelques résidus restant de ce dernier . Je le soupçonne d'avoir été très puissant à un moment. J'ai lancé ce sort pour vérifier si toi aussi tu avais un sortilège similaire sur toi, comme Harry tu l'avais presque détruit mais il en restait quelques morceaux. Tu as d'autres sorts de répulsion, il y en a quelques uns qui se sont affaiblis avec le temps mais d'autres sont encore très puissants. Après que je me sois occupé d'Harry, j'aimerais avec ta permission retirer les tiens aussi Severus.''

Avant que Severus ne puisse répondre, Tibbs, l'elfe de maison de la Directrice apparut avec un pop.'' Je suis désolé de vous déranger Madame la Directrice, Lord Potter-Black, Professeur et Maîtresse Guérisseuse mais un des Maîtres Gobelins de Gringotts est à la grille demandant Lord Potter-Black, il dit que c'est urgent.''

''Dis-lui de venir tout de suite, amène-le dans mon bureau'' ordonna Minerva à l'elfe de maison.

''Attends, est-ce que le gobelin a donné son nom ?'' demanda Harry.

''Oui Lord Potter-Black, il dit que son nom est Fireforge.''

''Si cela vous convient Minerva, Tibbs pourrait l'amener ici. Je soupçonne que peu importe ce qu'il a à dire cela peut être en rapport avec ce que nous faisons ici.'' dit Harry en sachant que quoi que veuille Fireforge ce devait être important pour lui pour venir à cette heure tardive.

''Très bien. Tibbs va aux grilles et amène le gobelin Fireforge ici immédiatement.'' ordonna Minerva.

En moins de trente secondes, Tibbs réapparut avec Fireforge, qui portait une tunique noir et argent avec des leggings noirs et sa dague sertie de pierres précieuses à sa hanche. ''Bonne après-midi Lord Potter-Black, Directrice, Professeurs et Guérisseuse Marchack. Je suis profondément désolé de vous déranger aussi tardivement, nous avons fait une découverte et nous avons senti le besoin de vous la transmettre immédiatement.''

''Vas-y Fireforge, tu peux parler librement en face de toutes les personnes présentes ici, tu peux aussi m'appeler Harry ici.''

Fireforge acquiesça et sortit un bout de parchemin et le donna à Harry. ''Pendant que nous cherchions tes documents, nous avons décidé de chercher les informations que Tom Riddle vous avait transmises. Il avait indiqué qu'il y avait peut-être toujours un contrat de mariage quelques part pour un Tom Riddle et une autre personne. Nos investigations nous ont mené vers un contrat fait par Dumbledore en tant que tuteur magique de Riddle quand il avait seize ans ; ce contrat avait été fait entre Tom Riddle et Arabella Fergusson.'' Harry lut le contrat de mariage qu'il avait entre ses mains.

''Pourquoi ce nom me semble familier.'' se demanda Filius en se tapotant le nez.

''Le nom de jeune fille de Poppy était Fergusson.'' souffla Minerva.

''Oui, c'est ce que nous avons trouvé, Arabella Fergusson et Poppy Pomfrey sont sœurs. Arabella changea son nom à Figg quand elle avait dix-sept ans, pour éviter la honte à sa famille, comme la plupart des cracmols le font'' dit Fireforge alors qu'il passait un autre document à Harry.

''Madame Figg et Poppy Pomfrey sont sœurs ?''

''Oui et techniquement elle est mademoiselle Figg car elle ne s'est jamais mariée. Depuis que tu es parti de Privet Drive, Arabella a vécu dans la maison de sa sœur qui, nous l'avons découvert, est une maison Potter.''

Minerva appela Tibbs. ''Va et vérifie si Poppy est dans son fais en sorte de la localiser, ne lui dis rien, je veux juste savoir où elle se trouve.''

Tibbs disparut et réapparut une minute plus tard. ''Madame Pomfrey n'est nulle par dans le château Directrice, Minty son elfe de maison a dit qu'elle était partie après qu'elle ait reçu une lettre de sa sœur.''

''Je soupçonnais que tu allais essayer de retirer les sortilèges bloquant ta magie ce soir et tu aurais pu avoir besoin de l'infirmerie. Tu aurais pu sans le savoir t'être mis en danger. Même si je n'ai pas la liberté de discuter du contenu des voûtes des sorcières et sorciers, une des voûtes appartenant aux Fergusson possède des protections particulières.'' expliqua Fireforge.

''Des objets de magie noire'' supposa Severus à voix haute.

''Poppy Pomfrey est venu il n'y a pas longtemps et a retiré plusieurs objets des voûtes, incluant des objets qui n'auraient pas été remarqués dans un inventaire d'hôpital.''

''Des potions.'' devina Severus.

Fireforge continua, ''Je n'aurais même pas remarqué ce type de transactions mais je travaillais tard et c'est apparu sur un parchemin qui indique quand un objet potentiellement dangereux est retiré d'une voûte. Je venais juste de découvrire le lien entre Mademoiselle Figg et Madame Pomfrey, donc j'ai réalisé que tu étais sûrement en danger. J'ai décidé de venir moi-même comme les chouettes ne semblent jamais pouvoir t'atteindre.''

''Je suis profondément reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait Fireforge'' dit Harry au gobelin. Il se tourna ensuite vers les professeurs. ''Est-ce que Madame Pomfrey sait au moins que je suis ici ?''

''Oui, elle le sait. Je lui ai dit que tu pourrais rester la nuit. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Poppy a toujours été quelqu'un en qui je pouvais avoir confiance.'' déclara Minerva avec un sanglot.

''Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je vais... nous allons te protéger, personne ne te fera le moindre mal à toi ou …'' Severus s'arrêta. ''Misty'' l'elfe de maison de Severus apparut. ''Je veux que tu fasses en sorte que Mademoiselle Granger ne quitte pas sa chambre ce soir et que personne n'entre.''

''Oui, Maître Severus'' dit la petite elfe de maison et elle disparut avec un pop.

''Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle ferait du mal à Harry et Hermione'' demanda Minerva, toujours dans le déni.

''Je ne prendrai pas le risque, je protégerai personnellement Harry si le besoin s'en fait ressentir'' déclara Fireforge avec conviction.

''Ogden'' appela Minerva, le vieil elfe de maison apparut silencieusement. ''Je veux que tu m'informes à l'instant où Poppy reviendra au château, quand elle le fera, elle amènera Arabella Figg avec elle. Je veux que tu t'assures qu'aucune des deux ne s'approche de Lord Potter-Black ou de Mademoiselle Granger.''

Ogden s'inclina acceptant ses instructions et partit silencieusement.

La pièce resta silencieuse durant quelques minutes.

''Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Dumbledore arrangerait un mariage entre Tom Riddle et une cracmol.'' demanda Harry au groupe.

''Alors que les cracmols comme Arabella ne possèdent pas beaucoup de magie, ils ont toujours un noyau magique très léger mais existant ; c'est pourquoi elle a pu voir les Détraqueurs au début de ta cinquième année. Si elle avait eu un enfant du Seigneur des ténèbres ou de n'importe quel puissant sorcier, alors que la magie de son bébé aurait grandi la sienne également et elle serait devenue elle aussi une sorcière. C'est la raison pour laquelle de nombreux couples homosexuels masculins utilisent les femmes cracmols comme mères porteuses ; les cracmols sont toujours consentantes pour porter un enfant magique et ne veulent pas forcément garder l'enfant. Aussi puissant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était s'il avait eu un enfant avec une sorcière puissante, l'enfant aurait eu le potentiel d'être bien plus puissant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. S'il avait été le père d'un enfant avec une cracmol l'enfant n'aurait pas été aussi puissant.'' expliqua Severus.

''Pourquoi ne pas me marier à une cracmol alors ? Tom a dit que j'étais plus puissant que lui'' réfléchit Harry à voix haute.

''Les seules femmes cracmols durant les vingt-cinq dernières années ont été la fille de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange et la fille de Wendy et Walden MacNair ; tous des mangemorts. Albus n'aurait pas pris ce risque'' apprit Severus à Harry.

''Avec tous les sortilèges et blocages sur ta magie, Albus a dû croire que ta magie était suffisamment affaiblie pour qu'elle ne se transmette pas à un enfant.'' ajouta Filius. ''Ou pire il aurait scellé ta magie avant qu'un enfant puisse être conçu, je crois que Tom a parlé de rituels sexuels.''

Ogden apparut silencieusement.''Madame Pomfrey est revenue et elle a amené des Aurors avec elle, ils entrent dans le château au moment où je vous parle, ils disent qu'il ont un mandat d'arrêt pour Harry Potter.''

''Un mandat d'arrêt ! Mais pour quoi ?'' cria Harry tout en se levant.

''Pour le meurtre d'Arabella Figg.''


	10. Chapitre 10: La Vengeance de Poppy

Merci beaucoup pour tout ceux qui ont répondus pour m'aider pour relire ces chapitres!

Relu par : mmmcha

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10 : La Vengeance de Poppy**_

Poppy s'avançait vers le château, tout n'avait pas suivi le plan. Harry gâchait tout ce qu'ils avaient planifié. _Comment osait-il prendre le contrôle des biens Potter et Black ?_ Elle avait prévenu Albus qu'utiliser cette conne de Molly Weasley n'était pas une bonne idée. Tout ce que cette femme avait à faire était que sa fille épouse Harry. Albus voulait Molly parce que cette femme ne posait pas de questions et était facilement convaincue par l'argent, elle et ses deux mioches. Poppy bouillonnait. Molly avait sept enfants, comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas enseigner à sa fille comment garder un homme dans son lit mais non elle ne pouvaient pas contrôler un misérable gosse.

Quand Arabella lui avait écrit que la maison les avaient expulsés, elle savait que c'était Harry qui en avait donné l'ordre. Seul le véritable Lord du bien pouvait le faire. Ce soir, elle avait rencontré un des vieux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, Dedalus Diggle; il lui avait dit que Harry avait reporté le mariage. Elle avait su tout de suite que ces plans avaient été gâché.

Elle avait dit à Arabella de ne pas paniquer mais cette femme était plutôt folle en vieillissant, avec l'impossibilité de pouvoir se marier ou d'avoir une relation à cause du contrat d'Albus. Arabella voulait aller voir Harry et tout lui dire. Elle avait appris à apprécier le garçon durant toutes ces années. Et bien Poppy n'allait pas se laisser faire. Elle pouvait toujours réaliser ses rêves.

Elle contacta son Seigneur et il lui ordonna de se débarrasser de Harry, il avait déjà fait ce qu'ils voulaient et s'il n'était plus sous leur contrôle, elle devrait se débarrasser de lui. Elle avait décidé tout d'abord d'utiliser le cran de sûreté que Albus avait placé sur le garçon mais décida qu'on lui poserait trop de questions. Elle utiliserait son plan de secours. Elle prit l'infâme venin de manticore de sa voûte familiale et l'avait mélangé à une potion calmante puis l'avait donné à sa sœur. Alors que sa sœur hurlait sa souffrance, tous ses nerfs explosant , Poppy lança l' _Avada Kedavra_. En tant que guérisseuse, elle pouvait utiliser ce sort si son patient souffrait et que la mort était la seule solution. Le sort avait été originellement crée pour abréger la souffrance des patients et pour leur donner une mort clémente.

Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour mettre au point son plan mais elle pouvait faire porter le chapeau à Harry. Elle savait comment le monde sorcier pouvait être facilement manipulé, à chaque fois qu'il pensait que Harry devenait sombre, il le fois, elle leur feraient croire qu'il était le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils l'enverraient à Azkaban où il souffrirait et mourait sans que personne ne vienne le sauver. Elle récupérerait la fiole de sang qu'elle gardait dans sa réserve et enverrait un message aux gobelins lui donnant tout. Elle le méritait après toutes les années au service de son Seigneur, elle le méritait.

Sur les marches du château, Poppy avait été abordé par Ogden. Cet idiot d'Auror Dawlish lui dit alors avec une voix forte qu'il était venu avec un mandat d'arrêt pour Harry Potter. Le vieil elfe de maison avait lu le mandat et dit à la troupe de rester où elle était. Poppy n'appréciait pas Dawlish mais il conviendrait à son plan.

L'Auror commença à jurer dans sa barbe et entra dans le château. Il détestait Harry Potter et il voulait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Harry Potter l'avait toujours fait passer pour un idiot mais cette fois se sera lui qui sera écrasé. Il allait jeter Harry Putain de Potter dans la plus profonde et lugubre des cellules d'Azkaban avant que quiconque est eu le temps de penser à lui organiser un procès. Ils avaient tous souffert durant la dernière guerre et le reprochaient à Harry. Le garçon s'en était sorti deux fois en violant le Ministère et c'était eux qui avaient été blâmés pour ça et avaient été jugés incompétents. Il se souvenait de son mentor Fol Oeil lui disant que les forces d'Aurors étaient une bande d'incapables et qu' un groupe de quatorze quinze ans faisaient un meilleur boulot qu'eux. Il aurait déjà été Chef des Aurors sans l'intervention de Potter. Dawlish ne s'inquiétait pas des deux bleus qui étaient avec eux ; ils suivraient les ordres comme on l'attendait d'eux.

Poppy vit Minerva descendre les escaliers suivit de Severus, Filius, ce qui ressemblait à un gobelin et un autre homme en robes rouges qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas mais qui étaient évidemment un riche Lord mais pas de Harry. Minerva lui avait dit qu'elle attendait le nouveaux professeur de DCFM ( Défense contre les forces du mal) la semaine prochaine peut-être qu'il était arrivé plus tôt.

Poppy courut pour rejoindre le groupe. ''Oh Minerva c'est horrible, Harry Potter a tué Arabella Figg dans Diagon Alley cette nuit. Je savais que cela ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se tourne vers les ténèbres. Ils semblerait qu'il la rendait responsable pour toutes les années durant lesquelles il aurait souffert aux mains de ces moldus parce qu'elle savait mais n'avait rien fait. Ces Aurors sont là pour l'arrêter.''

Les lèvres de Minerva étaient pincées et ses yeux étaient plissés de colère alors qu'elle se tournait vers les Aurors. '' Quelles sont les preuves que vous avez que Harry Potter ai tué quelqu'un ?''

''Ce n'est pas à vous de poser des questions, nous avons un mandat et nous avons l'intention de l'arrêter. Où est-il ? Je sais que vous le cacher dans le château. Nous chercherons chaque recoins jusqu'à ce que nous le trouvions.'' cria Dawlish.

Le riche Lord qui se tenait près des professeurs déclara d'une voix puissante et glaciale.'' Harry Potter se rendra volontairement si vous expliquez pourquoi vous pensez qu'il a tué Arabella Figg.''

Un des Aurors juniors s'avança.'' Mon Lord sa baguette a été retrouvée sur la scène du crime près du corps de la femme.''

''C'est impossible.''

''Non mon Lord, la baguette qui a été utilisée pour tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été trouvée près du corps et elle montrait que l' _Avada Kedavra_ utilisé pour tuer cette femme venait de cette baguette.''

''La Baguette de Sureau mais elle a été enfermée dans la tombe de Dumbledore, elle y a été placée là après la bataille finale.''

''La femme avait également une mot de Harry Potter lui demandant de le rencontrer à Diagon Alley c'était sur un parchemin avec le sceau des Potter.'' explique le bleu plus en détails.

Fireforge s'avança. ''Tous les sceaux des Potter et papiers à lettre ont été annulés plus tôt ce matin.''

Anthony Blake, le bras droit de Dawlish, répondit brusquement. ''Et bien, il l'a utilisé une dernière fois, de toute façon nous avons un témoin qui a vu Potter sur la scène de crime.''

Severus demanda.''Qui est ce témoin ?''

L'Auror se tourna vers Poppy qui répondit. ''Je l'ai vu Severus, j'ai vu Harry s'enfuir de la scène.''

Le Lord étrange demanda alors. ''Êtes-vous sûre que s'était Harry Potter ? De ce que je sais, Harry Potter était à un dîner ce soir avec beaucoup de personnes comprenant le Ministre, plusieurs Aurors et la presse.''

''C'était après ça, cela c'est produit il y a une heure.'' dit Dawlish, il commençait à s'énerver. ''Ça suffit toute cette merde amener Potter MAINTENANT.''

''Ah quoi ressemblait-il ?''

''Quoi ?''

''La personne qui s'est enfuie de la scène de crime, à quoi ressemblait-elle ?''

''Nous savons tous à quoi ressemble Harry Potter.'' hurla Blake.

''Faîtes-moi ce plaisir.''

''Et bien maigre, cheveux noir en bataille, lunettes rondes'' répondit Poppy.

''Que portait-il ?''

''Une paire de jean et un t-shirt'' elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question mais c'était ce que Harry portait en dehors de robes de sorciers.

Le Lord s'avança devant Minerva. ''Et bien cela aurait vraiment été inapproprié d'aller à un dîner avec cette tenue.''

Avant que Poppy puisse dire quelque chose d'autre, elle regarda le Lord avec attention et réalisa que c'était Harry qui se tenait en face de lui. ''Potter ?''

Harry acquiesça légèrement.

Dawlish réalisa que l'homme en face d'eux était celui qu'ils cherchaient, il sortit sa baguette. ''Harry Potter, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre d'Arabella Figg.''

''Mais Auror Dawlish si c'est Harry Potter alors il ne correspond pas à la description que la témoin a donnée.'' déclara le bleu.

''Je ne le laisserais pas m'échapper cette fois. Je l'enverrais en Azkaban'' répondit Dawlish.

''Pas si j'ai quelque chose à y redire.''

Le groupe entier se tourna et vit un grand homme blond marchant à côté du Maître Guérisseur. Harry reconnut l'homme comme Brian Watson, le chef actuel du Département de Police Magique. Harry avait rencontré rapidement cet homme par le passé mais savait qu'il était juste et bon; il évoquait à Harry un mélange entre Amélia Bones et Alastor Moody.

''On m'a dit que vous aviez un mandat d'arrêt pour Harry Potter pour un crime commis cet après-mdi. Je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que Lord Potter-Black était entre les murs de Poudlard au moment du crime.'' déclara la chef du DPM.

''Non, il est sorti, il est coupable, il sera envoyé à Azkaban.'' cria Dawlish.

''Avec quelle preuve.'' demanda Watson. Le bleu résuma rapidement aux nouveaux venus des preuves et aussi le fait que le témoin avait échoué à identifier Lord Potter-Black comme l'homme qu'elle avait vu dans l'Allée.

''Vous voulez dire que le sorcier le plus puissant de notre monde a tué une cracmol sans défense en utilisant un impardonnable qu'il n'a même pas utilisé contre le plus sombre Seigneur des Ténèbres et s'est enfui en faisant tomber la baguette la plus convoitée du monde, après s'être changé de sa tenue pour dîner en vêtements moldus puis a remis sa tenue précédente pour courir jusqu'ici avant que quiconque est pu remarquer son absence. Est-ce que vous réalisez à quel point cela semble ridicule ?''

Dawlish bouillonnait maintenant de rage alors qu'il regardait le bleu. ''Vous allez écouter vos supérieurs et arrêter cet homme.''

Les deux jeunes Aurors refusèrent et marchèrent pour se tenir derrière Watson.

''Dawlish, vous et vos hommes allez retourner au quartier général des Aurors immédiatement.'' ordonna Watson.

Poppy cria. ''NON, tu as gâché les plans de mon maître pour la dernière fois Harry Potter. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas faire ce qu'on te dit ? Pourquoi causes-tu autant de problèmes ?'' En disant cela, Poppy leva sa baguette et lança un sort d'élimination d'os sur Harry. Le sort fut dévié par Ogden qui avait élevé un bouclier en face de Harry et du groupe de professeurs.

Dawlish et ses Aurors prirent cela comme un signal et commencèrent à lancer des sorts sur le groupe, qui passèrent au travers du bouclier de l'elfe de maison.

Dawlish lança un curiatus sur Ogden qui était sur son chemin. Harry sauta et plaqua l'elfe de maison au sol alors que le sort passait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Le sort paralysant de Severus toucha Dawlish et Filius assomma deux des Aurors. Watson se battait avec un autre Auror quand il vit Justine (c'est qui?) touchée par un sort, il envoya rapidement valser l'Auror et se précipita vers la Guérisseuse au sol.

Les deux jeunes bleus se battaient contre Blake. L'Auror noir avait touché un des bleus avec un sort paralysant et lançait des sorts à l'autre qui ne faisait pas le poids face à son supérieur. Justine s'était penchée pour vérifier si l'Auror au sol allait bien quand elle fut touchée par un des sorts de Blake. Elle se réveilla rapidement aux yeux bleus de Watson et vit rapidement l'Auror Blake au sol avec sa mâchoire cassée.

Minerva lança un sort à Poppy mais il fut dévié par un bouclier translucide rouge qui l'entourait maintenant.

Poppy hurla, elle savait que son plan avait échoué, elle s'était précipitée et n'avait pas eu le temps de tout mettre en place. Elle allait devoir se résoudre à utiliser son plan originel et utiliser la sécurité que Albus avait mise en place si Harry devenait trop puissant pour être contrôlé. ''Harry Potter, tu vas mourir.'' elle commença alors à incanter une longue série de mots que personne ne comprenait.

Minerva et Severus attaquèrent le bouclier avec tout ce qu'ils connaissaient mais rien ne fonctionnait.

Une jet noir éclata de la baguette de Poppy et toucha Harry qui était en train de pousser Ogden hors d'atteinte.

Harry hurla. C'était un hurlement inhumain de terreur et de douleur.

Severus essaya de se placer entre le jet et Harry, mais fut projeté au loin. Watson, Minerva, Filius et même les deux bleus commencèrent à attaquer Poppy et le bouclier qui la protégeait.

''Ça ne sert à rien.'' cria Justine. ''C'est un bouclier de la Croix-Rouge utilisé par les guérisseur pendant un combat. Il protégera toutes les personnes à l'intérieur de la bulle. Il résistera à tous les sorts sauf aux Impardonnable.''

Severus lança un _crucio_ à Poppy mais Dawlish avait eu le temps de récupérer et était à l'intérieur de la bulle, il dévia le sort protégeant ainsi la médicomage

Le jet de magie ne quitta pas Poppy et Harry continua de hurler.

Severus ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant de toute sa vie.

Soudainement, ça s'arrêta.

Tous se tournèrent et virent un couteau orné de pierres précieuses perçant le cœur de Poppy. Fireforge avait lancé le couteau et avait visé juste. La médicomage s'effondra au sol. Son attaque fut arrêtée et le bouclier défait.

Severus courut vers Harry convulsant, il hurlait toujours. Justine courut et agita sa baguette vers Harry. ''ses os et ses muscles sont en train d'être dévorés et son sang bouillon ne.''

Dawlish cria. ''Bien, il mourra d'un mort atroce.'' L'homme s'effondra au sol. Ses Aurors et lui furent soudainement soulevés du sol et expulsés du château et le groupe entendit leurs cris jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'estompent.

Ils se tournèrent et virent Ogden ses mains dans les airs comme s'il poussait ces hommes dehors. Minerva regarda l'elfe de maison qui la fixa. ''Ceux qui blessent un des maîtres de ce château ne sont plus acceptés sur les terres de Poudlard.'' Le vieil elfe de maison se tourna vers Watson et dit. ''Vous pourrez récupérer vos déchets aux grilles de Poudlard.''

Ils entendirent le cri de Severus.'' Harry, tu ne peux pas mourir, pas maintenant.'' Il était au sol tenant Harry, alors que son corps convulsait toujours à cause de la douleur.

Justine agita plusieurs fois sa baguette et Harry se figea comme pétrifié, elle s'évanouit ensuite.

Filius regarda Harry. ''Elle l'a placé en stase; son charme est puissant mais a consommé la plupart de sa magie. Il semblerait que nous ayons trouvé le sort que Albus avait placé sur Harry pour son rôle, Poppy a déclenché le sort.''

''Mais nous pouvons le garder en stase jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un remède'' dit Minerva avec des larmes dans les yeux.

Filius secoua sa tête tristement. ''Le charme de stase ne dure que quarante-huit heures, d'ici là, nous devons trouver un remède ou il mourra.''

* * *

A la prochaine!

Alexia

Rendez-vous le 10 Juillet 2019 pour _**Trouver le Remède**_


	11. Chapitre 11: Trouver un Remède (1)

**Bonsoir! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, désolé il sera encore une fois en deux partie et n'a pas été relu... J'ai un peu oublier de traduire et je ne pensais pas que le chapitre serait aussi long ( pour l'instant il fait neuf pages...) **

**J'essaierais de poster la suite le plus rapidement possible ;) il ne me reste ''que'' trois à quatre pages je pense.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Trouver un Remède**

Il était huit heure du matin, Neville et Aaugusta Longbottom marchaient vers Poudlard de Pré-au-Lard. C'était un si beau matin et Augusta regardait son jeune petit-fils alors qu'il s'arrêtait et observait un groupe de fées alors qu'elles voletaient près des herbes qui poussaient le long du chemin menant à l'école.

Il y a quelques années, elle aurait rabrouer le garçon pour perdre du temps, mais elle avait finit par respecter son petit-fils aimant les plantes. Il n'était pas du tout comme son fils Frank mais elle avait réaliser qu'il était un meilleur homme que son fils. Neville avait surmonter de nombreux obstacles et elle devait l'admettre qu'elle et ses frères étaient la cause de certains. Elle regrettait d'avoir essayer de faire de Neville en une mini version de son héros de fils qui reposait toujours à St Mangoust.

Neville avait combattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et avait tué son redoutable familier Nagini avec l'épée de Gryffindor. Quand tout le monde avait paniqué quand ils avaient cru Harry Potter mort, Neville avait poussé un cri de bataille et avait mener les troupes qui avait entraîné la mort de nombreux Mangemorts et avait donné à Harry l'opportunité de prendre par surprise le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour ses actes Neville avait reçu un ordre de Merlin première classe et Augusta ne pouvait pas en être plus fière. Même avec tout ça le garçon était rester humble et un peu timide.

Augusta avait décidé que Neville devrait être instruit pour porter le titre de Lord Longbottom mais avait vite réaliser que le garçon serait bien plus heureux avec ses plantes, donc pour le moment elle allait le lancer et continuerait de s'occuper elle-même du domaine. Bien sûre cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait le laisser être autre chose qu'un Lord. Neville était maintenant grand et musclé il avait depuis longtemps perdu son embonpoint d'enfance et ses dents pas droite, elle avait toujours fait en sorte qu'il soit bien habillé quand ils allaient en publique et essayait de l'encourager à participer à des événement sociaux qui étaient organisé. Elle était plus tôt contente qu'il était considéré comme un des sorciers célibataires les plus en vue du monde sorcier.

Ils marchaient maintenant dans les terres et elle vit Neville se redresser d'un coup. ''Quelque chose ne va pas , je peux le sentir.''

Sans rien dire de plus Neville courut vers le château. Quand Augusta le ratrapa finalement, Neville était accroupit dans le halle. Il leva les yeux il y avait une grande trace de sang sur le sol. ''Il y a eu une bataille ici ce soir, le sang est toujours frais'' dit-il alors qu'il se tournait et il la regarda.

Augusta était très préoccupé et sortit sa baguette. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, le châteaux était trop calme, en sachant que c'était maintenant l'été et il n'y avait pas d'élèves aux alentours mais le château sentait la mort, c'était une odeur que Neville connaissait trop bien.

''Où est Minerva j'aurais cru qu'elle serait là pour nous saluer, quel est le nom de son elfe de maison déjà'' dit Augusta calmement, Neveille savait toutefois qu'elle était nerveuse.

Neville essaya de se souvenir du nom de n'importe quel elfe de maison, mais il n'avait pas fait la connaissance d'aucun elfe qui était ici pendant qu'il était à l'école, en dehors des deux elfes de maisons fidèle à Harry : Kreature et Dobby. Il savait que Dobby était mort, Kreature cependant était toujours avec Harry et si Harry était là, il y avait une chance pour que Kreature sois ici également. Il était sur le point d'appeler l'elfe de maison quand il entendit dans son oreille '' _Ogden''_.

Neville s'arrêta, il entendit le murmure une nouvelle fois _appel Ogden._

''Ogden ?''

Le vieil Chef des Elfes de maisons entendit un maître l'appeler, il se tourna vers la Directrice et dit ''Maître Neville est là'' et transplana silencieusement.

Neville sursauta quand il vit l'elfe de maison qui était apparu sans un bruit.

Ogden s'inclina. ''Lady Longbottom, , je suis Ogden le Chef des Elfes de Maisons de Poudlard, je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir été là pour vous accueillir mais nous avons eu une sorte d'urgence, la Directrice va arriver pour vous saluer et elle vous expliquera quand elle sera là, pendant ce temps pourquoi je ne vous montrerais pas le Grand Halle.''

Ogden escorta Neville et Augusta dans le halle quand ils croisèrent un Severus Snape furieux. Augusta nota qu'il était toujours dans les même robes que la veille, il ne s'était pas rasé et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang comme s'il n'avait pas dormi, il marchait avec un livre ouvert et marmonnait dans sa barbe.

Ogden appela le Professeur. ''Maître Snape vous devriez arrêter et manger un peu de petit-déjeuner, cela n'ira pas si vous vous rendez malade d'inquiétude.''

''On s'en fout du petit-déjeuner, nous avons moins de quarante heures, nous pourrons manger alors.'' fut sa réponse sarcastique.

Severus s'arrêta toutefois et leva ses yeux et vit les deux Longbottom qui étaient avec Ogden. ''Bien Longbottom je veux que vous alliez dans les serres et me chercher ces ingrédients de potions. Sprout n'est pas là et ses putains de gardiens qu'elle a pour garder ses serres ne me laissent pas entrer. Bien que vous soyez inept en potion, je sais que vous êtes doué en herbologie et les serres semblent vous aimer.'' dit le Professeur alors qu'il conjura rapidement un parchemin et une plume et écrit une longue liste d'ingrédients.

''Un bonjour à vous aussi Professeur Snape.'' Augusta dit irrité de la manière dont il avait parler avec son petit-fils.

Snape ignora la vieille femme et donna la liste à son petit-fils. ''Et bien qu'est-ce que vous attendez une vie est en jeu.''

Hermione s'était réveillé à sept heure et s'était assis sur son lit, elle avait pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement après ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière alors que les événements l'avaient dérangé. Ron avait utilisé des sorts sur elle pour qu'il puisse la contrôle il avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois ce que Hermione considérait maintenant comme des violes. Elle avait à un moment tenu a Ron, mais en tant qu'ami, ils étaient trop différent en tempérament pour elle le considère comme un petit ami, mais ensuite elle l'avais vu avec Lavende et elle commença a avoir de fort sentiments pour lui, maintenant elle savait qu'il lui donnait des potions.

Elle avait pleurer quand elle s'était souvenu de la lettre qu'elle avait envoyé à Viktor lui disant qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, elle savait qu'il avait prévu de venir vivre en Angleterre pour être plus proche d'elle, et avait choisi un poste en Bulgarie. Elle avait aimé Viktor et se voyait avoir un futur ensemble à la fin de la guerre, Ron avait tout gâché. Elle avait lu récemment que Viktor sortait avec une guérisseuse allemande qu'il avait rencontré après avoir eu un accident lors d'un match l'année dernière. D'une certaine manière elle était contente pour lui, mais son cœur souffrait de ce qui aurait pu être.

On était maintenant le matin et Hermione avait décidé qu'elle arrêterait de pleurer, elle allait se relever, reprendre sa vie en main et avancer. Elle s'avança dans la salle de bain, elle avait presque oublié qu'elle était à Poudlard, les appartements qu'on lui avait donné étaient comme une des suites dans ces hôtel cinq étoiles dans lesquelles elle était allé et non une chambre d'une école. Une part d'elle c'était attendu a ce que cela soit comme ses appartements de Préfête en Chef qu'elle avait occupé l'année précédente.

Elle s'étira et décida qu'une longue douche était ce dont elle avait besoin. En regardant autout d'elle elle vit qu'il n'y avait pas de serviette.

''Winky ?''

L'elfe de maison apparut. ''Qu'est ce que Maîtresse a besoin ?'' elle regardait Hermione mais ses yeux étaient voilés et elle tenguait. Hermione réalisa que l'elfe était soûle.

Courant vers la cuisinière qu'elle avait vu la nuit dernière, elle versa un verre d'eau et l'amena à l'elfe de maison qui dormait sur le sol de la salle de bain.

''Winky, Winky réveilles-toi, prend ça.'' dit Hermione en lui tendant le verre d'eau qui le prit et le renifla avant de le jeter par terre. Hermione fut choquée, elle n'avait jamais vu un elfe de maison se comporter ainsi.

Winky regarda Hermione. ''Je vous connais vous étiez là quand Maître Barty était en colère contre Winky.''

Hermione se pencha et mis sa main sur l'épaule de l'elfe. ''oui Winky j'étais là, mais tout va bien maintenant, je vais t'aider.''

''Non Winky mauvais elfe, personne aide, Maître Barty est partit parce que Winky est un mauvais elfe.'' cria l'elfe et lança une secousse magique vers le miroir qui lui montrait son reflets, le miroir explosa et Hermione tira Winly avant que le verre ne les atteignent.

Hermione était toujours sous le choque quand trois femelles elfes de maisons arrivèrent. Une prit Winky qui pleurait maintenant et lui donna une potion calmante, qui l'assomma. La deuxième attrapa Winky et transplana. La dernière elfe nettoya rapidement le verre et le bazard que Winky avait causé et partit avant de vite revenir en portant serviettes, savons et autres objets de toilettes.

''Miss Granger, je suis Sol, je prendre soin de vous quand Winky en sera incapable.'' l'elfe de maison était très sérieuse et plaça les objets sur le comptoir de la salle de bain.

Hermione marcha vers le comptoire et prit le morceau de savons qui sentait une odeur familière de vanille et de roses. ''Vous, vous êtes l'elfe de maison qui s'occupaient de moi l'année dernière ?''

''Oui et si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit appeler moi.''

''Attendez, et pour Winly ?''

''Winky dormira pendant quelques heures.''

Sol regarda tristement Hermione et transplana. Hermione s'assis sur le bord de la baignoire et soupira '' reprends-toi ma fille tu peux le faire'' se dit-elle. ''tu ne vas pas pleurer, tu ne vas pas pleurer.''

Hermione se leva et se prépara.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard Hermione descendait vers le Grand Hall quand elle vit Professeur Snape avec Neville, Lady Longbottom et Ogden. Neville prit un morceau un morceau de parchemin de Snape et courut vers la porte.

''Neville ?'' l'appela-t-elle. ''Bonjour à tous, vers où Neville coure-t-il et pourquoi portez-vous les même robes que la nuit dernière Professeur, vous semblez ne pas avoir dormit du tout.''

Professeur Snape la regarda, son expression était stoic mais Hermione sut que quelques chose le tracassait, ce fut toutefois Ogden qui lui répondit. '' Nous sommes un peu dans l'urgence Miss Granger et votre ami aide Professeur Snape a réunit quelques ingrédient.''

Hermione essaya de rapidement évaluer la situation. '' Quel urgence, est-ce que quelques choses est arrivé à Harry, Professeur que c'est-il passé ?''

La voix de Snape était retenus quand il expliqua. ''Poppy Pomfrey a attaqué Harry la nuit dernière, il est mourant.'' Hermione et Augusta hoquetèrent sous le choque.

Minerva arriva en courant, elle semblait avoir eu une longue nuit, mais elle portait des robes propres et sembalit avoir un peu dormit. ''Bonjour Augusta, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous accueillir ce matin, bonjour Hermione. Nous avons eu un incident hier soir.''

''Professeur Snape a dit que Madame Pomfrey a attaqué Harry hier soir.''

''Oui, c'est vrai, il est à l'infirmerie, il est en mauvaise état, toutefois nous essayons de notre mieux pour le sauver.'' leur dit Minerva, elle regarda autour d'elle.'' Où est Neville ?''

''Snape l'a envoyé récolter des ingrédient dans les serres.'' dit Augusta avec une note de fierté.

''Madame la directrice, est-ce que je peux le voir ?''

''Il n'est pas conscient mais bien sûre que vous le pouvez.''

''Je serais dans mon labo personnel, je besoins de brasser d'autres potions.'' déclara Snape.

Minerva regarda le Maître de Potion puis se trouna vers Hermione. ''Hermione si cela ne vous dérange pas pourriez-vous assister Professeur Snape avec ses potions, pendant qu'il se préparera et prendra un petit-déjeuner.''

''Minerva je ne puis pas …''

''C'est un ordre jeune homme'' dit Minerva et tourna Severus en le poussant gentiment vers la direction des donjons.

Hermione acquiesça sachant qu'elle serait le plus utile à Harry en aidant le Maître de Potion visiblement épuisé.

Minerva se tourna vers Augusta.''Allons à l'infirmerie je vous expliquerais brièvement ce qui se passe. Ogden pourriez-vous aider Neville et quand il sera prêt escorté le au labo personnel du Professeur Snape.''

Hermione n'avait jamais été dans les quartiers personnelles du Professeur Snape auparavant, ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait, et bien pour commencer, la pièce avait des couleurs chaleureuse lui rappelant la maison de ses parents. L'espace toutefois était un bordel, des livres jonchait le sol une petite table était complètement détruite et les peintures étaient soit explosés ou tenait à peine sur les murs. On aurait dit qu'une tornade était passé dans la pièce.

''Professeur, que c'est-il passé ici ?''

L'homme fronça ses sourcils et ignora la fille continuant de marchant dans les gravats comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. Ils atteignèrent une porte, ce que Hermione supposait être le laboratoire personnel du Professeur la porte était coincé par une bibliothèque qui était tombé et la bloquait en partit. Le Professeur commença à jurer alors qu'il essayait de déplacer physiquement le meuble mais n'y arrivait pas.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et dit. ''Professeut voulez-vous de l'aide ?''

L'homme l'ignora une nouvelle fois mais appela ''Misty'' une petite elfe de maison avec une robe verte et argenté arriva avec un pop.

''Maître Severus que c'est-il passé ?'' Elle fusilla du regard Hermion comme si cela était de sa faute.

Avant que Hermione n'est pu dire quoique ce soit Severus baissa sa tête et dit d'une voix calme. ''Je cherchais un livre.'' et il montra à Misty le livre qu'il tenait dans sa main.

La petite elfe de maison mit ses mains sur ses hanches. ''Maître Severus vous n'allez pas rendre service à Maître Harry si vous devenez fou.'' avec un mouvement de sa main la bibliothèque se redressa et revint à sa place d'origine.

''Merci Misty, je vais brasser quelques potions avec Miss Granger pendant quelques heures.''

''Non, tu ne le fera pas.''

''Misty, je ne vais pas me disputer avec toi, Harry a besoin de ces potions.''

''Miss Hermione est très intelligente elle peut le faire, tu vas venir avec moi.''

''Professeur je suis plus que capable de brasser les potions dont Harry aura besoin, il est mon meilleur amis, je ne vais pas le laisser tomber.'' dit Hermione en accord avec l'elfe de maison.

Severus la regarda de manière contemplative pendant un moment et ensuite dit une list de plusieurs potion incluant celles de poussoss, régénération sanguine, antidouleur avancé et réparation musculaire. Hermione acquiesça et ouvrit la porte du labo. Elle rit alors qu'elle entendait Misty ordonner au Professeur de Potion normalement craint d'aller dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Hermione avait quatre chaudron qui bouillonait, quand quelqu'un toqua doucement puis Neville et Ogden entrèrent avec un panier de feuilles, de fleurs et de racines.

''Est-ce que je peux t'aider avec quelques choses Hermione ?'' demanda Neville en posant le panier.

''J'ai juste besoin des racines de gingembres et d'aloe en cube, merci Neville.''

Neville prit un couteau et commença à couper, Hermione avait réalisé depuis longtemps que sans le Professeur Snape sur le dos Neville était plutôt décent en potions. Ils travaillèrent en silence pendant un moment avant que Neville demande. ''Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?''

''Tout ce qu'on m'a dit est que Madame Pomfrey a essayé de tuer Harry et qu'il est mourant.'' dit Hermione avec des larmes dans les yeux.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, Harry s'en sortira comme toujours.''

''Je l'espère Neville, j'ai perdu un meilleur ami je ne pense pas pouvoir en perdre un autre.''

Neville lui tapota gentiment la main. ''La nuit dernière Luna m'a dit que la vrai guerre est toujours en cours, mais que si nous restons unis nous nous en sortirons. Ça et qu'une colonie de Twinklemites étaient en train de se construire un nid dans le plafond de ma chambre.''

Hermione rit. Luna était considérée 'Loufoca' par les autres mais Hermione savait qu'elle avait sa propre intelligence surnaturel que Hermione avait appris peut à peut à apprécier.

Hermione dit avec un sourire. ''Donc qu'est-ce que Luna faisait pour en arriver à fixer le plafond de ta chambre ?''

Neville bafouilla et son couteau glissa et l'aloe qu'il était en train de couper roula vers le bord de la table et tomba au sol. ''Ahh, je … et bien … nous étions … je veux dire...''

Hermione rit. '' Ne t'inquiètes pas Neville, j'approuve, vous êtes fait pour être ensemble toi et Luna.''

''Je suis content que tu approuves, je ne sais pas comment grand-mère vas réagir, Luna n'est pas forcément le type de fille qui correspondrait à sa description de la prochaine Lady Longbottom.''

''Donnes lui juste une chance, je suis sûre que ta grand-mère sera heureuse si tu l'es.''

Ogden apparut dans la pièce apportant un plateau avec des sandwiches, des fruits du jus de citrouille et du café. Hermione fit alors une pause et mangea, pendant que Neville s'occupait des chaudrons.

* * *

Après près de deux heures la plus part des potions étaient prêtes et refroidissaient alors qu'un Professeur Snape groggy arriva dans la pièce. Il avait un peu dormit mais était toujours fatigué, il se dirigea directement vers les petites potions dans le placard et prit une pimentine et lava la cul sec. Il avait prit une douche et s'était changé en ses robes noirs habituels mais ne portait pas de chaussures. Il ne s'était pas rasé et ni, à l'amusement d'Hermione, brossé ses cheveux qui se dressaient dans tout les sens. Il vérifia les chaudrons et acquiesça.

''Vous avez fait du bon travaille Miss Granger.''

Hermione sourit, c'était rare que le Professeur Snape fasse des compliment. ''Merci, Neville a aidé.''

Severus se tourna et remarqua pour la première fois Neville assis à côté d'Hermione. ''Et bien qui l'aurait …''

Severus s'arrêta un moment puis sortit sa baguette et lança sur Neville un sort de diagnostic.

Hermione se leva et cria. ''Professeur !''

Severus ignora le cri de la jeune fille et lu le parchemin sur lequel il avait posé sa baguette il secoua sa tête. ''J'aurais dût le savoir.''

Il leva ses yeux et regard les deux alors qu'il était sur le point de parler Misty arriva dans le labo. ''Je croyais vous avoir dit Maître Severus de ne pas quitter votre lit jusqu'à ce que vous ayez eu suffisamment de sommeil.''

Severus leva ses yeux au ciel. ''Je vais bien Misty, j'ai suffisamment dormit et j'ai prit une pimentine, je vais bien.''

L'elfe de maison le regarda incertaine, puis bougea sa main et les cheveux de Severus étaient maintenant bien coiffé. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les autres et dit. ''si les potions refroidissent vous êtes tout deux invité à vous joindre à Maître Severus pour le déjeuné.''

Hermione dit.'' Merci Misty mais Ogden a laissé quelques sandwich un peu plus tôt et cela m'a suffit.''

''Tout comme moi, il reste encore quelques morceaux de pommes.'' dit Neville en montrant à l'elfe de maison le plateau laissé sur la table.

Misty acquiesça puis se tourna vers Severus qui lui dit. ''Je vais bien Misty, je veux vérifier ces potions et commencer à les mettre en fiole. Je mangerais quelques chose plus tard.''

L'elfe de maison lança un regard au Maître de Potion digne d'un de ceux qu'il aurait normalement donné à un élève récalcitrant, elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, sans un autre mot Severus se leva juste avec sa tête baissé et sortit du labo.

Neville et Hermione restèrent debout un moment et fixèrent incrédule la porte que venait de prendre le Professeur le plus craint de Poudlard. Hermione vit les épaules de Neville tressauter et sortit rapidement sa baguette pour lancer un sort de silence, avant qu'elle et Neville éclatent de rire.

* * *

Une demi heure plus tard Severus revint dans le labo pour voir Hermione et Neville emboutailler les divers potions, il s'assit et laissa les deux travailler.

Quand ils finirent, ils se tournèrent et virent Severus vérifiant les panier d'ingrédients et écrivant sur un bout de parchemin.

Il regard rapidement les fioles et les plaça ensuite sur le plan de travaille. Il les mena vers son salon qui était maintenant soigneusement restauré et plutôt accueillante.

Misty arriva et versa trois tasses de thé avant de partir.

Le Professeur Snape usa alors des vingt minutes suivante pour leurs raconté aux deux amis tout à propos de la lettre de Tom Riddle et ce que les gobelins avaient découverts sur Arabella Figgs et Poppy Pomfrey, suivit par les accusations et l'attaque qui avait eu lieux la nuit précédente, il leur parla du charme qu'ils avaient découvert et comment Poppy avait activé le sort dans le sang de Harry et ses conséquences.

Hermione était stupéfaite et d'autant plus quand elle réalisa que le Professeur Snape avait les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il parlait, elle se tourna vers Neville qui était pale et qui semblait se retenir de hurler.

''Harry serait énervé contre moi pour t'avoir dit à propos du rituel de Poudlard Neville, parce qu'il voulait vous le dire lui même, il avait le sentiment que ce serait plus facile venant d'une personne qui comprenait. Mais nous sommes tous devenu les victimes de Albus, nous étions des pions dans son plan machiavélique.'' dit tristement Severus et Hermione nota qu'il avait un regard hagard.

''Professeur pouruqoi avez-vous scanné Neville, pensez-vous qu'il puisse être en danger.'' dit Hermione en ramenant le Professeur à eux.

''Non je ne pense pas que Neville soit en danger mais cela serait mieux si le Professeur Flitwick lui faisait un scanne aboutit, j'ai juste vérifier certains sort spécifique. Il semblerait que nous ayons tout deux reçu différents types de sort de répulsions, je les soupçonne de me faire vous détester et vous me craindre. Bien que j'ai conscience d'être plutôt intimidant'' Neville renifla et Hermione toussota, Severus sourit et continua. ''J'ai toujours trouvez votre peur de moi un peu excessive. C'est seulement quand Miss Granger a indiqué que vous avez aidé à brasser, cela m'a sauté au yeux que vous ayez pu subir les même sorts que Harry avait reçu, il a été soumis à un sort de répulsion pour me haïr.''

Hermione dit alors doucement. ''mais Harry ne vous déteste pas vraiment.''

Severus lança un regard calculateur à la jeune fille. '' Je sais, il ne me déteste pas maintenant parce qu'il a été capable de le combattre, mais le Professeur Flitwick a indiqué qu'il avait été très puissant à une époque.''

''Pourquoi ferait-il cela, j'aurais pu-être un puissant sorcier mais il m'a violé ma magie.'' hurla Neville '' il m'a manipulé et a placé un charme pour que je vous déteste, est-ce que vous réalisé à quel point je vous trouvais terrifiant, je ne comprenais jamais pourquoi je vous craignait autant. Maintenant il va tuer un de mes meilleurs amis. Pour quoi ? Parce qu'il aurait pu être plus puissant que lui ?'' fulmina Neville et il sentit le peu de magie en lui s'agiter. ''J'aurais pu être Lord Hfflepuff, j'aurais pu faire tant de bien, pourquoi ?''

A la surprise de Neville et Hermione, le Professeur Snape se leva et plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Neville. ''Vous avez fait beaucoup de bien Neville, sans vous Harry n'aurait pas pu tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout les étudiants de Poudlard vous suivait durant mon reigne de terreur en tant que Directeur et même sans l'héritage de Hufflepuff, vous avez prouvé que vous étiez un amis loyal et un vrai dirigeant du peuple. Vous êtes aussi digne de la noble et courageuse maison dans laquelle vous avez été répartit, et même si votre magie vous a été prise, vous avez pu prouver que vous étiez digne d'être Lord Hufflepuff, Helga aurait été fière de vous, je sais que je le suis.''

Neville regarda le Professeur Snape pendant un moment et sortit sa baguette. ''D'accord qui êtes-vous t qu'avez-vous fait du Professeur Snape ?''

Severus ricana doucement.'' La nuit dernière ou tôt ce matin, Professeur Flitwick a retiré la plupart des sorts répulsifs qui étaient sur moi, il semblerait que je ne sois pas si sarcastique ou méchant après tout.''

Misty arriva dans le salon. ''Excusez-moi Maître Severus mais le Professeur Flitwick m'envoie pour vous demander si les potions étaient prête.''

Se tournant vers ses deux anciens élèves, Severus dit, ''allez chercher vos potion et allons prendre des nouvelles de Harry.''

* * *

A bientôt!

Alexia


	12. Chapitre 11: Trouver un Remède (2)

Désolé du retard j'étais en vacances dans un endroit sans internet.

Malheureusement ce chapitre n'a pas pu être relus donc ne vous étonnés pas s'il y a des fautes qui traînent.

Bon chapitre !

 _ **Chapitre 11 (2) : Trouver un Remède**_

Quand ils atteignirent l'infirmerie, Hermione se précipita vers le lit où Harry dormait, il semblait pétrifié, une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue et elle sentit la main de Neville sur son épaule. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit une étrange femme dormir sur le lit à côté de celui de Harry et un homme que Hermione reconnut comme Brain Watson le directeur du Ministère de la Justice Magique assit à côté d'elle. Augusta Longbottom fouillait les placards à pharmacie et au fond de l'infirmerie, le Professeur Flirwick et la Directrice McGonagall avaient convertit quelques lit en un espace de travaille et avaient des livres et des parchemins éparpillés.

Flitwick les regarda et vit Severus arrivé et l'appela immédiatement. '' Nous avons tout essayé, ça revient au même, rien ne rompt le sort il n'y a aucun changement dans son sang.''

''Nous avons même ajouté quelques larmes de phénix que Poppy avait en réserve mais ça ne guérit pas.'' Ajouta Minerva la frustration visible sur son visage.

''Mais d'un bon côté, Brian a fait envoyé un guérisseur de St Mungo pour nous aider, il a réussit à donner une potions de guérisons spécial avec quelques larmes de phénix à Justine, elle dort maintenant et devrait se réveiller en pleine forme dans une ou deux heures.'' dit Filius à Severus . '' le guérisseur reviendra pendant ce temps et à promit de ramener d'autre guérisseurs pour nous aider aujourd'hui si nous trouvons si nous trouvons un remède ou si nous ne trouvons demain soir.''

Hermione écoutait maintenant le Professeur quand elle ajouta. ''Professeur Snape, vous avez indiqué que le venin de Basilique était capable de détruire du sang de dragon, et si nous expérimentions différentes doses de venin si avec un mélange de larmes de phénix nous sommes capable de trouver une solution.''

''Non, le venin de Basilique et les larmes de phénix s'annulent l'un l'autre. De toute manière le venin ne détruit pas totalement le sang de dragon du moins pas instantanément, le temps que le venin détruise le charme, cela tuerait Harry, ajouté les larmes de phénix pour enlever le venin du Basilique avant que cela ne tue Harry et puis le sang de dragon sera toujours là.'' expliqua Severus.

''Oui mais si nous pouvions trouver quelques chose qui serait aussi fort que le venin sur le charme, mais pas aussi dangereux pour Harry.'' dit Hermione alors qu'elle réfléchissait. '' Et si on prenait un croc ou la peau du Basilique ils pourraient être mortel pour le sang de dragon mais pas pour Harry.''

''C'est une très bonne logique Miss Granger mais ces choses ne sont pas facilement disponible pour faire des expériences.'' ajouta Severus.

''Harry, Ronald et moi avons un croc de Basilique chacun, et bien Harry a un croc alors que Ron et moi avons une de dents inférieur, je pense que Harry a la sienne dans sa malle si Kreature est làil pourrait la récupérer.''

''Est-ce que je peux vous demander, comment vous avez eu une dent de Basilique ?'' demanda Snape émerveillé.

''Le croc est celui qui a transpercé Harry en deuxième année, et la dent de Ron et moi l'avons eu dans la Chambre l'année dernière avant la bataille finale, nous l'avons utilisé pour détruire un des horcruxes de Voldemort.''

''Vous pouvez aller dans la Chambre, est-ce que le Basilique y est encore, est-il intact ou décomposé ?'' dit Snape dans un souffle.

''Ronald est allé dans la Chambre une fois, il a essayé toute les combinaison de ce qu'il se souvenait de Harry parlant fourchelangue et éventuellement nous sommes entrés. En ce qui concerne le Basilique, il était en bonne état la Chambre a peut-être des sorts de préservations, il lui manque bien sûre quelques dents.''

''Et pour Ginny, je veux dire c'est elle qui a ouvert la Chambre durant sa première année.'' dit Minerva.

''Elle a été possédée par Tom Riddle à ce moment là, il était celui qui parlait pas elle.''

''Oui mais c'était son corps, son esprit et sa magie, Severus te souviens-tu de ce que Riddle a dit dans sa lettre. '' ajouta Filius.

''Oui, une fois que tu a le don de fourchelangue, tu ne le perds jamais.''

''Si c'est véritablement le cas alors Ginevra Wealsey est une fourchelangue.''

* * *

Severus, Filius et Minerva se dirigèrent vers le Terrier c'était un peu après le midi et les trois professeurs étaient tous perdu dans leurs pensés. En arrivant à la maison, Minerva nota que tout était étrangement silencieux ce qui était inhabituel dans cet demeure.

Il appelèrent et Charlie sortit l'air grave, '' Bonne après-midi professeurs qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici aujourd'hui ?''

Minerva s'avança. '' nous avons besoin de parler à votre père et Ginevra tout de suite.''

'' Est-ce que c'est vraiment important après la nuit dernière, ici les choses ont été un peu folles ces dernier temps .'' dit Charlie sérieusement.

Filius s'avança. ''C'est une question de vie ou de mort, peut-être que vous et William pourriez être présent.''

''Et bien tout le monde est là, nous sommes en pleine réunion, vous comprenez.'' dit Charlie.

Minerva parla. ''Comme Filius l'as dit, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.''

Charlie acquiesça et dirigea les trois professeurs vers le bureau, où Arthur, Bill, Percy, Fred et George assis. Arthur se leva et indiqua aux professeurs de s'asseoir.

Minerva parla la première ''Ce pourquoi nous sommes venu ce soir n'est pas par rapport à ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir, mais y est lié d'une certaine manière.'' Elle expliqua aux autres le charme qu'ils avaient découvert sur Harry et le complot orchestré par Albus, Poppy et le Seigneur des Ténèbres inconnus, l'attaque et leurs situations actuels.

Quand elle finit Bill se leva et dit. ''Donc qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous aider ?''

Severus dit alors. ''Nous pensons que vos deux plus jeunes peuvent nous aider a entrer la Chambre des Secrets, où il pourrait y avoir potentiellement des ingrédients pouvant aider à faire une potion pour se débarrasser du charme et de ses effets.''

George se redressa. ''Je croyais qu'il fallait être un fourchelangue pour entrer, nous avons essayé de demander à Harry de nous y emmener mais il a toujours refusé disant que c'était trop dangereux.''

''Miss Granger a indiqué que Ronald était capable d'entrer l'année dernière et le plus important nous soupçonnons que Ginevra pourrait être une fourchelangue.''

Arthur regarda Filius comme s'il était fou. ''Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela, nous ne sommes pas des descendants de Slytherin.''

''Tom Riddle a laissé une lettre à Harry, parmis t'en d'autre il a dit que une fois qu'une personne a eu le don de fourchelangue il ne part jamais. Et comme Ginny a parlé fourchelangue quand elle était possédée par Riddle alors se sa théorie est correcte elle aurait aussi le don.''

''Mais elle ne se souviens de rien de ce qui c'est passé pendant sa possession.'' fit remarquer Fred.

''C'est vrai mais il a utilisé son corps et sa magie, elle était celle qui parlait physiquement, donc nous supposons qu'elle a le don.''

''Elle ne nous as jamais dit qu'elle pouvait avant parler aux serpents'' dit Arthur.

''Elle ne nous as jamais dit beaucoup de choses par le passé.'' dit Bill en fronçant ses sourcils. ''Je vais la chercher.''

Bill partit et peut de temps après, il revint avec Ginny qui semblait avoir pleurer durant la moitié de la nuit. ''Assis'' ordonna Bill.

Ginny s'assis mais se releva rapidement avec un cri elle frotta rapidement ses fesses et se rassis en faisant attention sous le regard noir de ses frères.

''Ginevra je vais te poser une question et je veux que tu sois complètement honnête avec moi.'' dit son père de son ton le plus sérieux que aucun des professeurs ne lui connaissait.

La jeune fille regarda les professeurs puis son père et acquiesça.

''Est-ce que tu peux parler aux serpents ?''

Elle fut surprise et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur.

''Je veux la vérité Ginevra'' cria son père.

Minerva leva sa main. ''Ginny, Harry a été touché par un sort puissant hier soir et mourra dans moins de 35 heures si nous ne tourvons pas un moyen de le soigner, pour le moment la seule chose qui nous le pensons pourrait l'aider est quelques chose qui peut seulement peut être trouver dans la Chambre des Secrets, nous avons besoin d'un Fourchelangue. Nous savons que comme Harry, Voldemort peut avoir sans le vouloir transmis son don, ce n'est ni honteux ni mauvais, c'est un cadeau qui pourrait tout de suite sauver la vie d'un jeune homme.''

Ginevra regarda Minerva et hocha doucement sa tête.

Severus laissa échapper un soupir.

Filius dit. ''génial nous avons besoin que tu vienne à Poudlard tout de suite, William si vous pouviez nous accompagner également, je pourrais avoir besoin de l'aide d'un briseur de sorts.''

Bill acquiesça. ''Nous avons prêté un serment de loyauté à Harry, nous aiderons de toute les manière possibles.''

Charlie se leva. ''Je viendrais également.''

* * *

Un moment plus tard, Bill, Charlie et Ginny accompagné des trois professerus et Hermione se tenaient dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage à Poudlard.

''Je ne sais pas quoi dire,je ne connais pas le mot de passe.''

''C'est ''ouvert'' tu le dis en fourchelangue.'' dit Hermione

Cela prit tout la volonté de Severus pour s'empêcher de rester des heures dans la Chambre, mais en une heure ils avaient collecté quelques ingrédients majeurs de potions, incluant des crocs, peaux, et du sang ce qu'ils espéraient aiderait à trouver un remède.

* * *

Ils décidèrent d'utiliser la Salle sur Demande comme Base une partie de la pièce fut transformé en labo. Ogden avait érigé une barrière semi transparente qui permettait à tout le monde de voir et d'entendre ce qui se passait dans le labo ou dans la partie principale de la chambre, mais prévenir toute fumée ou explosions d'affecter le reste de la pièce. Le reste de l'espace était maintenant la pièce commune familière qui ajoutait des chaises en fonction des besoins. Augusta était resté avec le guérisseur de Saint Mungo, avec Harry dans l'infirmerie et promit de les appeler s'ils avaient besoins d'eux.

Pendant ce temps les professeurs étaient allé au Terrier, Justine c'était réveillé et Watson l'avait ramené chez elle pour qu'elle puisse prendre une douche et se changer, ils promirent tout les deux de revirent dans quelques heures.

Severus, Filius, Hermione et Bill travaillaient sur les nouvelles potions expérimentales espérant qu'une soit le remède.

En utilisant les ingrédients que Neville était allé cherché plutôt, Severus avait fait une solution de guérison dans un grand chaudron qui serait la base de quelque soit la potion qu'ils allaient créer. Ils avaient expérimenté en utilisant la peaux de Basilic qu'ils avaient espérer pouvoir contrer le charme, utilisant un petit chaudron surlequel Bill avait gravé des runes pour ajouter de la puissance. Ils se rapprochaient pour briser le sort. Charlie avait apporter de précieuses informations quand il avait identifier le type de sang de Dragon, il appartenait à un Magyar à pointes et que ce type de dragon était allergique aux pisselits.

Toutefois, après de nombreuses heures d'expérimentation ils avaient un problèmes avec le poison à partir de peaux de Basilic, pendant qu'il détruisait l'ADN du sang de dragon, cela ne soignait pas les dégâts fait par le charme et le poison lui-même causait également des dégâts sur le propre sang de Harry.

Ils étaient tous assis désespérés, ils manquaient de temps et à cette vitesse ils ne trouveraient pas le remède suffisamment vite.

Charlie et Ginny étaient retourné au Terrier et Justine et Brian étaient revenus et avaient amené avec eux un petit sac pour la nuit, pour qu'ils puissent rester quelques jours si nécessaire. Ils expliquaient tout ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis qu'elle était partit et elle s'émerveillait de comment il réussissait à travailler aussi bien ensemble.

Hermione était assise avec une tasse de thé dans les mains et pensait à Harry alors qu'il était étendu en stase semblant pétrifié, elle pensait à l'époque où ils étaient en deuxième année quand ils avaient pour la première fois été confronté au Basilic mais cette fois c'était elle qui était allongé sur le lit pétrifié. Une idée la saisi '' Filius'', après de longues heures à travailler ensemble tout le monde se tutoyait et s'appelait par son prénom ''Est-ce qu'il y aurait une chance qu'une potion à base de mandragore pourrait aider à diluer le poison du Basilique ? Je veux dire c'est utilisé pour contre carrer la pétrification causé par le regard du Basilique.''

''Une idée brillante Hermione, je n'y aurait jamais pensé, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Severus ?'' dit Filius en se tournant vers le Maître de Potion.

''Nous sommes dans une impasse, ça ne coûterait rien d'essayer. Neville, est-ce qu'il y aurait des mandragores matures dans les serres ?'' demanda Severus à un Neville maintenant plus assuré qui courut rapidement vers les serres.

Filius avait prit un peut de temps pour scanner Neville et avait trouvé quelques charmes qui lui causait d'avoir peur des autres, essentiellement les Slytherins avait deviné Severus. Pour leurs plus grand soulagement, ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'autres charmes ou sorts sur lui. Les charmes furent retirés rapidement et Neville montrant plus d'assurance et avait donné des suggestions utiles dans leurs recherches.

Neville avait montrer que son manque de peur quand une heure plutôt Severus avait fait exploser une potion qu'il testait et avait fait fondre le chaudron, cela avait lancé Neville dans un fou rire qui s'était arrêté seulement quand ils remarquèrent que la potion à base de Basilic avait tâché les robes de Severus et qu'ils commençaient à ronger ses robes. Severus était maintenant seulement avec un haut noir et un pantalons, ses robes foutu.

Neville revint vingt minutes plus tard avec une large racine qui s'agitait. Neville en coupa un petit bout et Severus et Hermione retirèrent l'écorce et le découpèrent en tout petits morceaux.

Deux heures plus tard Severus testait la nouvelle potions avec l'échantillon de sang de Harry. Il regarda la nouvelle potion intéragire avec le sang et retint son souffle. Une minute plus tard il laissa échapper un juron.

Justine courut et regarda au travers du microscope magique puis leva ses yeux. ''Severus c'est la meilleur chance que l'on ai pour l'instant, le charme se fait dévorer et le poison du basilic est neutraliser, avec ça Harry a une chance de survivre.''

''Oh, c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle'' dit Minerva avec un léger rire.

''Mais où est le problème Severus, pourquoi n'es-tu pas heureux ?'' demanda Hermione.

''Il y a toujours trop de dégâts, Harry pourrait survivre avec cette solution mais il sera lourdement affecté, il pourrait survivre mais un peu mieux qu'un légume.''

Severus regardait maintenant les restants de racines de mandragores et commença à imaginer une nouvelle expérience quand il se tourna vers Neville. ''Neville, cette racine de mandragore n'est comme aucune autre que j'ai eu par Sprout durant des années, est-ce que tu plantes une nouvelle variété de mandragore. ''

''Non Severus, en fait cette racine vient des même plantes que nous avons planté en deuxième année. Professeur Sprout a décidé que cela serait une bonne idée de garder quelques plants matures, dans le cas d'une nouvelle urgence nous n'aurions pas eu besoin d'attendre une année entière pour une racine ou une branche.''

Hermione frissonna. ''J'ai toujours détesté ces arbres ils semblent trop humanoïdes à mon goût.''

''Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, je ne pourrais jamais en tuer un, c'est comme tuer un humain, mais ils sont plutôt gentils une fois que tu apprends à les connaître. Celui à qui j'ai prit cette racine est un fin joueur de carte , je ne pourrais jamais le battre à un jeux de carte, même si je le soupçonne de tricher de temps en temps.'' dit Neville avec un sourire.

''Attends tu n'as pas tué la mandragore, alors comment as-tu obtenus la racine ?'' demanda Severus sous le choque.

''Oh je lui ai demandé et après que je lui ai expliqué la situation il était heureux d'aider. Oh bien sûre il a fait des histoires et à crier avant même que je lève ma baguette pour couper la racine, mais il me l'a donné volontairement, le gros bébé.''

''Tu as réussi a faire qu'une mandragore te donnes volontairement sa racine.'' Severus dit à la fois choqué et émerveillé. ''Je suis désolé Neville je t'ai sous-estimé, je n'ai jamais entendu une chose comme ça durant ma vie, c'est incroyable, la racine volontairement donné est bien plus puissante que une racine de mandragore ordinaire, cela pourrait changer la manière dont nous utilisons la mandragore dans l'avenir.''

''Mais bien sûre les mandragore sont si capricieux, cela serait plus simple de convaincre une licorne de vous donnez son sang qu'une mandragore de vous donner volontairement sa racine.'' dit Neville en riant. Il regarda ses compagnons qui le regardaient maintenant avec une étrange expression sur le visage.

Filius, Severus, Justine et Hermione commencèrent à parler tous en même temps en sortant un parchemin et se penchèrent tous autour de la table Severus appela Misty, elle partit puis revint avec une petite fiole en crital. Justine sortit le petit chaudron de Bill et ils commencèrent à travailler avec vigueur.

''D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de ce passer.'' dit Neville choqué à Bill tout aussi confus, Minerva et Brian haussèrent juste leurs épaules.

A peut près une heure plus tard le groupe avait une autre potion expérimentale sur le feux, quand les quatre sorciers revinrent enfin et s'assirent à côté des autre qui qui avaient un dîner tardif/petit-déjeuner matinal.

Bill fut le premier à parler ''qu'est ce que c'était toute cette excitation.''

Filius lâcha un couinement excité. ''Neville nous a donné l'élément qui nous manquait.''

Les autres étaient toujours confus.

''Du sang de licorne, du sang volontairement donné de licorne, à la capacité de garder une personne en vie, même s'il frôle la mort. Une fois que le sang est donné volontairement le receveur sera bénit et non maudit.'' dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

''Il se trouve que j'ai une petite fiole de sang de licorne donné volontairement dans mes réserves, c'est un des ingrédients les plus rares que je possède actuellement, mais c'est assez pour une potion.'' ajouta Severus.

Justine continua. ''Nous supposons qu'une potions faîte avec des pissenlits, de la peaux de basilic, de la racine volontairement donné de mandragore et du sang de licorne soient ce dont nous avons besoins pour sauver Harry.''

Le groupe lâcha un soupir heureux et commencèrent pour la première fois à avoir un pue d'espoir.

Une heure plus tard la potion était prête pour être testé et tous retinrent leurs souffle alors que Severus un déposait une goutte sur le sang de Harry. Severus leva ses yeux avec un sourire, ça avait marché.

* * *

Justine appela quatre autres guérisseurs de St Mungo pour l'assister. Même avec cette solution ils devaient travailler rapidement. Une fois que Harry aura été sortit de sa stase son sang, ses os et ses tissus recommenceraient à se désintégrer, il sera dans une douleur extrème et il y avait une chance que ça magie explose.

En allant à l'infirmerie ils croisèrent Ogden qui leur dit qu'il avait demandé au château de créer une chambre stérile, dans laquelle il avait déplacé Harry.

Avec Bill et Filius psalmodiant autour des guérisseurs, Severus, Minerva, Hermione, Brian et neville regardèrent alors que Justine retira le sort de stase de Harry. Il y eu un cri retentissant alors que Harry se réveillait avec une douleur aveuglante.

Justine administra immédiatement le remède, et les autres guérisseurs agitaient leurs baguettes en lançant divers sort. Ils donnèrent à Harry différentes doses de potion de reconstitution sanguine, de poussos et de réparation musculaire que Hermione et Neville avaient brassés. Ils ensorcelaient les potions directement dans son organisme.

Pendant une demi heure ils travaillèrent sur Harry jusqu'à ce que une soudaine vague de magie les propulsent. Severus était sur le point de ce précipité vers Harry quand Biran le retint. Sur la table Harry criait et ils virent son corps ce tordre d'agonies alors que son corps gagnait en centimètres, ses traits commencèrent à changer, ses cheveux poussèrent, et son corps gonfla alors que ses muscles grandissaient.

Le temps que Justine et les guérisseurs se relèvent et se courent vers Harry, il avait arrêté de crier.

Un des guérisseur administra une autre potion antidouleur et lui donna une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Justine agita sa baguette et scanna Harry. Elle sourit, Harry ira bien.

* * *

Une heure plus tard tout les occupants de Poudlard s'étaient retirés pour un repos bien mérité. Augusta et Neville furent conduit dans les appartements familiaux de Hufflepuff, qui étaient maintenant ceux de Neville à jamais. Bill était rentré au Terrier mais avait indiqué qu'il serait de retour le jour suivant quand Justine avait estimé que cela serait quand Harry ce réveillera. La plupart des guérisseurs étaient retourné à St Mungo mais chacun allait revenir pour prendre des ronds pour surveiller Harry. Justine avait été installé dans des quartiers pour les invité et Brian était partit pour faire son rapport au Ministère.

Hermione entrat silencieusement dans la chambre d'hôpital où Harry était et vit la silhouette sombre du Maître de Potions se tenant près de Harry. Elle l'observa de loin alors que Severus éloignait doucement les cheveux de Harry de son visage, c'était un geste de tendresse. Elle regarda alors que Severus parla à un Harry endormit, lui disant ce qu'il avait fait et comment il serait bientôt guéri. Elle écouta alors que Severus dit à Harry comment ses traits avaient changés et qu'il avait maintenant bien plus de choses venant de Lily avec ses reflets auburn dans ses cheveux. Alors que Hermione le regardait son esprit revint à la pièce détruite et aux larmes dans ses yeux alors qu'il parlait et elle réalisa Severus avait des sentiments puissant pour Harry – il était amoureux.

Elle sourit, alors qu'elle se souvenait toute les longues conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Harry, l'année sauvage comme elle la surnommait, quand ils chassaient les horcruxes, Harry avait avoué qu'avant qu'il sorte avec Ginny, il avait eu un béguin pour leur Professeur de Potions. Ils en avaient tout les deux rit à l'époque, mais Hermione réalisa que sans la potion d'amour de Ginny, Harry pourrait toujours avec de puissant sentiments pour l'homme. Quelques jours plus tôt elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le Maître de Potions mesquin soit un bon choix pour son meilleur amis, mais le Severus qu'elle avait rencontré aujourd'hui à la 'maison', celui avec lequel elle avait travaillé aujourd'hui, celui qui avait rassuré Neville et celui qu'elle regardait alors qu'il touchait délicatement la joue de Harry, était un compagnon idéale pour Harry. Le plus elle y pensait, le plus elle aimait cette idée.

Severus se tourna tourna soudainement alors qu'il sentait des yeux le fixer, Hermione le regardait. Il fut en colère contre lui-même, elle l'avait regardé alors qu'il parlait avec Harry, mais se détendit quand il la vit lui sourire avec approbation.

Il lui rendit son sourire.

* * *

A la prochaine !

Alexia

PS: Promit là je vais essayer de reprendre de l'avance dans ma traduction ;)

Rendez-vous le 10 Septembre pour le _**Chapitre 12 : Guérison**_


	13. Chapitre 12: Guérison

**Voilà la suite! Désolé de pas avoir posté hier je suis rentrée tard et je n'ai pas eu le temps avant d'aller me coucher. Ce chapitre n'a pas été relu donc désolé pour les fautes où les phrases bizarres qui traînent!**

 **Chapitre 12 : Guérison**

Harry se réveilla avec une douleur sourde, son corps lui faisait mal mais ça avait été pire. Son esprit était embrumé et il essaya de l'éclaircir, il se souvint de Poppy l'accusant de meurtre, il se souvint du _Crucio_ lancé vers Ogden, il se remémora de Poppy le touchant avec un sort noir, il se souvint de la douleur. Il n'y avait aucun bruit autour de lui, donc l'attaque devait être finis. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux ; il était dans une pièce similaire à l'infirmerie, la magie autour de lui sentait comme Poudlard. Il supposa qu'il était dans une pièce privée hospitalière dans Poudlard.

Se tournant il vit Severus endormit sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Il portait un haut noir et un pantalon. C'était la première fois que Harry voyait l'homme en dehors de ses robes et vit qu'effectivement il avait un corps svelte et musclé comme il l'avait toujours imaginé. Il était penché d'un côté sur l'accoudoir avec ses bras croisés ; sa tête posé sur un des côtés de la chaise, ses cheveux cachant son visage, ses longues jambes tendus en face de lui … hmmmm magnifique Harry aimait ce qu'il voyait. Il semblait tellement plus jeune endormis, moins de stresse sur son visage, pas de plis ou de froncement, de cet angle son nez ne semblait pas cassé et sa bouche … sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, ses lèvres à peine séparés, des lèvres rosés, fermes et pulpeuses. Harry se lécha ses lèvres ne voulant rien d'autre que de capturer ces lèvres avec les siennes et de les goûter … Il grognat.

Severus ouvrit ses yeux et vit Harry qui le regardait, une expression étrange sur son visage ; cela semblait presque qu'il le voulait presque de désire mais Severus devait se tromper. Il avait entendu le grognement ; il devait souffrir. ''Harry comment te sens-tu, est-ce que tu as mal ?''

Harry essaya de répondre mais sa gorge était douloureuse et trouva que c'était difficile de parler.

Severus courut vers une table proche où il y avait un pichet d'eau et versa un verre. Il amena le verre à Harry, l'aidant doucement a lever sa tête et boire de l'eau.

Pip l'elfe de maison de l'infirmerie ( loyal à Poudlard et non à Poppy), vit que Harry était réveillé et alla chercher le guérisseur de garde pour aller voire Harry. Le guérisseur demanda à Pip d'aller chercher la Directrice et la Guérisseuse Marchack.

Le guérisseur s'avança et examina Harry. Avec l'aide de Severus il l'aida à boire un autre verre d'eau, lui administra une autre potion antidouleur et amena un linge humide pour lui essuyer le visage. Durant les dix minutes qui suivirent Justine arriva avec Minerva et Filius, les deux derniers avaient leurs robes au dessus de leurs vêtements de nuit.

Justine discuta avec le guérisseur et ensuite elle fit d'autres test sur Harry.

''Harry comment te sens-tu, est-ce que tu as mal ?'' demanda Justine.

''Non juste un peu courbaturé.'' répondit Harry sa voix enroué.

Severus toussa, il savait que Harry avait une tolérance à la douleur très élévé et avouait très rarement qu'il souffrait.

''Poppy ?''

''Morte'' répondit Minerva alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le rebord de son lit.

''Ogden ?'' Même dans cette situation les préoccupations de Harry se tournaient plus vers les autres que pour lui-même.

''Il va bien, à l'exception de Poppy, personne n'a été blessé.'' répondit Minerva.

Filius se tourna vers Justine. ''Comment va-t-il, est ce que ça guérison se déroule correctement ?''

''Comme on si attendait son corps est toujours très faible et son noyau magique est sévèrement épuisé, il devra sûrement rester au moins une semaine au lit et même avec ça ils ce pourrait que cela encore soit une autre semaine avant qu'il est toute sa force de retour.''

Harry grogna il ne s'en sortait jamais très bien quand il devait rester dans l'infirmerie, un jour ou deux maximum et il était toujours près à partir, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait rester une semaine.

''Il va obtempérer.'' dit Severus strictement, sachant presque exactement ce à quoi pensait Harry.

Harry rit simplement et dit . ''Oui monsieur.''

Après un moment Harry demanda. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé, c'était quoi cette malédiction noir ?''

Durant les minutes suivantes les trois professeurs et Justine informèrent Harry de tout ce qu'il c'était passé, incluant Ginny qui était une fourchelangue et elle les aidant à ouvrir la Chambre.

Harry leva un sourcils et dit alors. ''Ça pourrait être sympa de parler de temps en temps avec quelqu'un d'autre en fourchelangue.''

Severus grognat. ''Elle ne s'approchera pas de toi, si j'ai quelques à y redire.'' les autres le regardèrent et Minerva lui fit un grand sourire.

Ils lui dirent comment ils avaient travaillé sur la malédiction, sur la contribution de Neville et comment Bill et Charlie avaient aidé. Filius lui dit que Brian Watson était resté presque tout le temps et comment Justine avait organisé les guérisseurs du St Mungo de l'aider.

Harry était heureux. Il n'avait jamais aimé l'idée que tout le monde devait être aussi cachotier et aimait pouvoir fait confiance et compter sur les autres.

Harry était ecstatic quand ils lui dirent que quand le charme sur son ADN avait été dissous, il avait grandit de huit centimètres, ses cheveux avaient prit des reflets auburn et les traits de son visage avaient légèrement changés. En récupérant un miroir, Harry se regarda, son visage était pareil mais aussi différent, quelqu'un pouvait toujours le reconnaître mais il y avait des changements subtils si on s'y penchait, ses pommettes était légèrement plus relevés, son visage un peu plus rond, ses lèvres un peu plus grosses et il avait une fossette. Minerva lui dit que ces traits étaient de Lily.

Justine indiqua alors qu'elle voulait que Harry dorme un peu, son corps avait toujours besoin de repos pour l'aider à guérir. Elle leurs dit qu'elle resterait avec lui durant les prochaines heures et qu'il devrait être réveillé pour un petit-déjeuner tardif. Elle lui donna alors une potion de sommeil légère qui l'endormirait doucement.

Minerva et Filius retournèrent dans leurs quartiers et promirent qu'ils reviendraient plus tard. Harry fut agréablement surpris quand Minerva arriva et réarrangea ses couverture avant de partir. Justine alla avec le guérisseur dans le fond de la chambre pour faire des rapports de surveillance. [ Hônnetement c'est un peu bizarre formulé comme ça...]

Severus resta avec Harry. Il le regarda alors qu'il fermait ses yeux.

Severus se leva et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Harry qui lui retombait sur son visage. ''Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, tu es toujours dans le pétrin et tu as tellement un truc pour sauver les gens que je pense que tu sera toujours dans le pétrin.''

Il fut surpris quand Harry répondit doucement. ''C'est parce que je sais que tu seras toujours là pour m'en sortir.''

Severus rit et se pencha et lui baisa son front. Harry sourit et sombra dans un sommeil réparateur alors que Severus se rasseyais dans sa chaise.

Quand Harry se réveille le lendemain matin, Severus n'était pas là et une part de lui était déçus, il aimait l'idée de se réveiller près de Severus. Mais sa déception ne dura pas très longtemps quand il vit Hermione et Neville entrer.

Ils s'assirent tout les trois et parlèrent pendant plus d'une heure des dernier jours. Harry et Neville discutèrent du rituel de Poudlard et Harry sourit quand Neville lui dit ce que Severus lui avait dit. Hermione put aider Harry à manger un peut de son petit-déjeuner … des choses molles, du jus de citrouille et plein de potions.

Le clou de leurs visite fut quand Hermione passa à Harry une copie du Prophet d'il y à deux jours. La première page avait pour gros titre ''Le Mariage Potter-Weasley Reporté'' accompagné d'une photo de Harry s'adressant à la foule et Ginny assise tristement à côté de lui, l'article était principale le discours de Harry ; c'était, pour le Prophet, un article bien écrit. C'était la petit photo et sa légende en dessous de l'article principale qui fit rire Harry jusqu'à ce que son déjà douloureux ventre lui face mal. Là en couleurs dans des robes vertes resplendissantes était Severus Snape riant avec Minerva McGonagall et la légende disait. ''Oui les Gars Il Effectivement Neige En Enfer.''

Justine arriva et dit poliment à Hermione et Neville de laisser à Harry une demi-heure, pour qu'il puisse se rafraîchir un peu. Au début Harry fut un peut embarrassé mais Justine lui rappela que en tant que guérisseuse elle était habitué à voir des hommes nus et qu'elle était habitué à les aider pour leurs besoins. Avec l'aide de Kreature, Justine put rapidement faire que Harry se sentait propre et revigoré, Harry ne se sentait plus embarrassé comme Justine était très professionnel à propos de la chose. Habillé d'un pyjama de rouge et d'or Harry était assis sur son lit avec plusieurs coussins derrière lui.

Durant la matinée Harry eut beaucoup de visiteurs incluant Minerva et Filius, Augusta Longbottom et Brian Watson, mais pas Severus.

Brian dit à Harry que Dawlish, Blake et les autre Aurors qui l'avaient attaqués était suspendus sans solde et était en attente d'une enquête plus approfondie qui pourrait mener à leurs exclusions des rangs des Aurors.

Brian lui dit également qu'il était officiellement blanchie de toutes les accusations concernant Arabella Figg et que Poppy était accusée post-mortem et trouvé coupable du meurtre de Arabella et pour tentative de meurtre envers et pour plusieurs fraudes et abus médicaux.

Au soulagement de Harry, Brian l'informa qu'il n'y aurait aucune plaintes contre Fireforge alors qu'il protégeait Harry et lui avait sauvé sa vie, mais il devait toujours faire un rappport au Departement de Régulation et de Contrôle des Creatures Magiques mais il ne pensait pas que cela pauserait un problème. Les deux bleues avaient reçu des félicitations et leurs noms avaient été soumis pour une promotion.

Brian présenta alors à Harry la Baguette de Sureau laquelle Harry décida de la garder, si seulement pour l'éloigner des mains des autres. Tout deux eurent une longue conversation avec Harry informant Brian sur tout les évènements des derniers jours, il demanda à Kreature de lui apporter tout les documents que Gringotts lui avait donné. Il lui dit tout à propos de la lettre de Riddle et sur son héritage de toute les possessions de Voldemorts, à ce moment là Brian demanda si la plupart des artéfacs sombres pouvaient être envoyés au Département des Mystères, Harry accepta. Il lui dit tout à propos de Dumbledore et Poppy et ce qu'ils avaient fait – Brian était reconnaissant alors qu'il avait deviné la majorité en observant ce qui c'était passé mais n'avait pas eu les détails par Justine, sur quoi ils s'étaient disputés.

Il informa également Brian de l'implication des Weasley et ça décision qui avait été soutenus par le Ministre de ne pas porter plainte et qu'ils s'étaient reposés sur les traditions sang-pure à laisser les familles gérer les châtiments. Même si Brian était un peu contrarié, il s'en remit à la décision de Harry en tant que la victime du crime et indiqua que les traditions sang-pures étaient toujours dans le cadre de la lois. Il dit à Harry qu'il appréciait le fait qu'il lui avait fait confiance en lui disant tout et qu'il respecterait sa décision de ne pas en informer le public. Il allait tout de fois ouvrir un fichier qui contiendrait les détails de l'incident et ses conséquences avant de le sceller pour que seule les hauts fonctionnaires du Département de la Justice Magique y est accès, cela éviterait que quiconque accuse dans futur Arthur ou Kingsley de comportement inapproprié alors qu'ils étaient en poste en essayant de cacher des crimes (ce qu'ils devaient gérer après les dégâts de Fudge) .

Après que Brian soit partit Harry se sentait bien mieux, alors qu'il n'absolvait pas leurs actions Harry comprenait la frustration de Dawlish d'être accusé d'incompétence quand les personnes ne transmettaient les informations utiles. Brian semblait être un homme bien, comme Amelia Bones il était une personne qui intègre et qui n'était pas connus pour être corrompus ; il avait en faîtes quitté les rangs des Aurors quand les hommes de Voldemorts avaient été en charge du Ministère. Maintenant il était un facteur déterminant dans le rétablissement de l'ordre dans le Monde Magique. Harry croyait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Après une longue sieste, Harry mangea de nouveau et Kreature amena quelques documents que Gringotts avait envoyé concernant son patrimoine. Harry dit à Kreature d'envoyer un message à Gringotts si leurs réunions prévus auparavant deux jours plutôt pouvait être organisé à Poudlard quelques part dans les jours à venir. Harry voulait remercier Fireforge en personne et voulait commencer à faire des arrangements pour son patrimoine.

En milieux d'après-midi Bill et Charlie vinrent lui rendre visite. C'était super de voir les deux frères et Harry les remercia pour leurs aide. Bill dit à Harry que c'était seulement la chose entre frère à faire.

''Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Ron et Ginny'' demanda finalement Harry.

''Papa a decidé de remboursé tout l'argent prit.'' dit Bill et leva sa main pour arrêter les protestations de Harry. ''C'est pour le principe Harry nous devons garder notre honneur.'' ce à quoi Harry acquiesça, Bill continua ''Toutefois Tante Muriel à été plus rapide que lui, elle a versé 100,000 galleons aux voûtes des Potter le matin après le dîner. Elle a dit à Papa que cela venait de notre héritage. Nous sommes quand même allé à Gringotts avec Ginny et Ron pour vider leurs voûtes et envoyé l'argent dans les voûtes des Potter en tant qu'intérêts. Papa fait travailler Ginny et Ron pour rembourser la famille.'' dit Bill à Harry.

Charlie qui était assis sur le bord du lit de Harry continua. ''Nous avons décidé que Ron irait travaillé avec moi en Roumanie dans la réserve de dragons, nous pouvons le faire commencer au niveau d'entré, ce qui est un garçon d'écurie. Là-bas il travaillera de longues heures en faisant des tâches manuel. Il n'y aura pas de fêtes, ni Quidditch, ni photographes, personne n'en n'aura rien à faire qu'il ai un Ordre de Merlin Première Classe ; il sera Ron Weasley le garçon d'écurie. Dans la réserve tu es seulement jugement sur l'effort que tu m'es au travail. Il y restera au moins une année et ensuite nous verrons s'il s'est amélioré. Peut-être qu'un travail dure avec un salaire hônnete lui ferra respecter les biens des autres. Il n'aura pas droit à se baguette, je la garderais et lui donnerait que en cas d'urgence.''

Harry acquiesça, connaissant Ron cela serait un bon châtiment et cela l'aiderait à grandir un peu.

''Ginny ira vivre avec Fleur et moi, pour que Fleure puisse apprendre à Ginny certaines des graces pour être plus comme une lady ; Tante Muriel à insisté là dessus.'' dit Bill à Harry qui se souvenait de l'insistence de Lady Walburga à ce que Ginny en apprenne correctement.

''En plus, toute les robes que Ginny a acheté en utilisant ton argents ont été envoyé à des œuvres de charité et les bijoux qu'elle a acheté ont été envoyé aux voûtes des Potter. J'espère que durant l'année à venirde la faire travailler pour une œuvre de charité.''

''Je vais ouvrir un orphelinat, en utilisant l'ancien manoir Riddle, pour les enfants sorciers qui sont devenu orphelins durant la guerre. Nous pourrions trouver quelques choses à faire pour Ginny.'' déclara Harry et Bill et Charlie acquiescèrent.

''Alors quand est-ce que tu retourne en Roumanie, Charlie ?'' demanda Harry.

''J'y retourne la semaine prochaine, ce qui ne sera pas trop tôt pour Ron, il n'a pas eu un moment de répis, les jumeaux ont décidés de l'utiliser comme cobaye personnelle pour leurs nouveaux produits et cette fois Papa les y autorisent.'' dit Chalie en riant.

Bill rit. ''Oui et qu'à ce moment là ils pourront tout les deux recommencer à s'asseoir confortablement.''

Ils rirent tous.

Harry dit alors aux deux frères qu'il avait informé Watson de ces événements et qu'il avait accepté leurs issue et qu'il allait créer un dossier qui serait sceller. Harry était un peu nerveux mais fut soulagé quand Cill et Charlie lui dirent que c'était malin, maintenant personne ne pourrait penser à faire du chantage à Arthur ou Kingsley s'ils le découvraient.

Charlie leurs dit alors au revoir, parce qu'il avait encore des affaires à régler pour pouvoir emmener Ron avec lui.

''Bill je l'apprécierais si tu pouvais m'aider à visiter certaines de mes propriétés que j'ai hérité, quelques unes des maisons Black et celles ayant appartenu à des MangeMorts peuvent avoir été maudit ou avoir des objets de magie noir.'' demanda Harry à Bill après que Charlie soit partie.

''Bien sûre Harryce serait un plaisir je ne peux pas laisser un de mes frères dans une maisons maudite après tout.''

''Non Bill , je veux t'engager, en indépendant si tu veux, ce travaille va être titanesque et je veux t'engager officiellement avec un salaire approprié pour faire le taf.''

''Harry tu sais que je le serais gratuitement, après ce que ma mère et mes frère et sœur...''

''Ils ont payés pour leurs crimes ; j'ai moi aussi mon honneur et je ne vais pas profité de ta culpabilité, je ne veux pas que toi ou tes autres frères se sentent endetté vis-à-vis de moi. Je vais accepter les paiement fait, mais maintenant je considère que l'affaire est close. Bill tu as une jeune famille qui vas sûrement grandir, tu as besoin de gagner assez d'argent pour leurs donner une bonne vie. Je ne te fais pas la charité, je t'engage toi parce que j'ai entendu dire que tu es un des meilleurs dans ton domaine.''

''Merci Harry et j'accepte,'' dit Bill avec un sourire.

''Bien je t'enverrais Fireforge et il va organiser la paperasse et te les enverras.'' dit Harry dans sa voix la plus professionnel.

Après un gros dîner composé encore d'autres choses molles, Harry fut encore soigné par Kreature et c'est alors endormis pour quelques heures de plus. Il était fatigué facilement et Justine avait dit c'était pas étonnent, il ne serait pas capable de faire grand chose pendant quelques jours.

Ce fut plus tard cette nuit là quand Harry se réveilla. Cette fois il vit Severus sur sa chaise à côté de lui, lisant un livre. Harry sourit. ''Salut''.

Severus leva les yeux de son livre. ''Comment te sens-tu est ce que tu as toujours mal ?''

''Non juste très faible et fatigué.''

''C'était attendu.''

''Où est-ce que tu étais aujourd'hui, j'avais envie de te voir.''

Severus sourit. ''Mon elfe de maison a décidé de me coller au lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide que je m'étais suffisamment reposé. Elle peut être très déterminée quand elle le veux.''

Harry rit.

''J'ai aussi décidé de continuer à faire quelques expériences avec la solution que nous avons faîtes, pour voir si elle pouvait avoir d'autres usages.'' dit Severus.

''Et est-ce que tu as trouvé quelques chose.'' dit Harry sincèrement intéressé.

''Non pas encore, mais il y a beaucoup de possibilités ; en faîtes j'ai eu Hermione et Neville qui m'ont aidé pour une partie de la documentation, ils ont aussi beaucoup de possibilité.'' dit Severus avec un sourire.

Harry rit une nouvelle fois mais Severus pouvait dire qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, il lui amena un verre d'eau mais Harry en but peu.

''Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?'' demanda Harry en examinant le livre dans les mains de Severus.

''C'est un roman écrit par un sorcier qui est très connus dans le monde moldus, le titre est le Hobbit.''

''En faîtes je le connais celui là, Tolkien oui, il a aussi écrit le Seigneur des Anneaux.''

Severus acquiesça. ''Est-ce que tu voudrais que je t'en lise un bout.''

''Hmmm ce serait bien.''

Harry allongé sur son lit écouta Severus lire et sentit une douce chaleur réconfortante comme s'il était chez lui.

Le jour suivant, Harry reçut de nouveau la visite de Hermione et Neville, qui passèrent la majorité de la matiné avec lui, ils lui parlèrent de leurs travail avec Severus et Harry rit quand Neville dit qu'il adorait faire des potions. Severus lui avait dit qu'il lui laisserait du temps pour faire des expériences s'il le voulait et Neville était excité.

Après sa sieste en milieux de journée, il eut une visite de contrôle avec Justine et un des autre guérisseur de St Mungo. Kingsley était passé et avait amené un panier de fruits exotiques que Harry, à sa surprise, avait adoré. Arthur et les garçons Weasley, sauf Charlie et Ron, vinrent et bien sûre Fred et George amenèrent leur plus récentes confiseries pour que Harry les voient ( mais ne les goûtent pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux – ils étaient vraiment sérieux à ce propos).

Harry apprit que Percy envisageait de demandez sa petite-amie Audrey en mariage mais était nerveux.

''Pourquoi ne l'emmènes-tu pas en vacance pour faire ta demande.'' suggéra Harry.

''J'ai quelques jours de vacances que je pourrais prendre, mais je ne suis pas sûre, je veux faire un acompte pour une maison que j'ai visité et je veux être sûre d'avoir assez.'' dit Percy très sérieux.

''Et bien tu sais que Fred et moi serions heureux de payer le voyage pour vous deux si cela nous ferais avoir une autre sœur.'' dit George.

''Ou une autre nièce.'' dit Fred avec un clin d'œil.

Harry rit alors que Arthur et Bill collait un claque derrière la tête de Fred. Cela faisait du bien d'être avec des gens avec qui il pouvait rire et avoir des moments de familiaux normaux.

''Percy tu sais...'' commença Harry.

''Non Harry je ne vais pas accepter aucun argent venant de toi.'' commença Percy.

''Et bien d'accord pas d'argent, mais j'ai un voyage tout frais payé pour deux à Paris pour un mois, avec lequel je ne fais rien...'' dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Fred, George et Bill acquiescèrent tous. ''C'est une super idée Percy.''

''Mais …''

''Ecoute Percy, le voyage est déjà payé et je ne peux pas l'utiliser je vais rester cloué au lit pour encore une autre semaine et j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire durant le prochain mois. Si tu ne le prends pas, la chambre, la nourriture, les activités pour lesquelles j'ai déjà payé seront gâché et ce sera de l'argent jeter par les fenêtres. Vas-y et passe un bon moment avec Audrey prends un peu de l'argent que tu as économisé et achète lui une belle bague, personne refuse une demande faîtes à Paris.''

Percy semblait incertain et son père lui dit alors. ''Cela vous feras du bien à vous deux, de toute manière j'espérais pour d'autres petit-enfants bientôt et pour le moment tu es mon meilleur espoir.'' Tous rirent.

Percy sourit. ''Merci Harry, je pense que je vais prendre les billets, mais je ne veux pas …''

''Ah tu pourras nommer ton premier fils en mon honneur.'' dit Harry en riant tout en lançant un oreiller à Percy.

Avant qu'il ne partent Arthur dit à Harry que Brian Watson lui avait rendu visite et qu'ils avaient tout réglé.

Harry était ravi.

Harry se sentait très faible et fatigué même s'il aimait tout ses visiteurs, il trouva tout ça plutôt fatiguant. Il était plus fatigué que lorsqu'il c'était réveillé après l'attaque. Après qu'il l'ai dit à Justine, elle l'examina et lui dit que sa guérison vidait son noyau magique. Elle lui dit de ne pas s'inquièter que avec du repos et du temps son noyau s'en remettrait et de toute manière même vidé son noyau était toujours plus important que personne qu'elle ait jamais rencontré.

Les jours suivants suivirent le même rythme, avec Harry ayant de nombreux visiteurs durant la journée entre ses siestes et les examens médicaux ; toutefois c'était les nuits que Harry avait le plus hâte. Severus venait et s'asseyait à côté de Harry et ils parlaient de leurs journées et de ce qu'il se passait. Harry lui demandait des conseils sur son patrimoine et sur ce qu'il comptait faire sur quoi Severus lui fit beaucoup de suggestions. Après un moment quand il était fatigué Severus sortait son livre et le lui lisait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Le quatrième jour de sa convalescence Kreature rappela à Harry son rendez-vous avec les gobelins et lui demanda s'il voulait le repporter comme il trouvait que Harry ne semblait pas bien. Kreature se préoccupait beaucoup de Harry. L'elfe de maison venait le voir toute les demi-heurs pour être sûre qu'il allait bien et s'il ne désirait rien.

Harry secoua sa tête. ''Non Kreature je veux mettre des choses en place ainsi Fireforge, Grobrick et Magnus pourront commencer à faire des arrangements. Ils sont très efficaces et n'ont pas besoin que je les supervises.''

Kreature aida Harry a se laver et se changer dans des robes claires – Magnus avait envoyé une garde robe entière pour Harry avec certains portant les armoiries des Potter et Black ou simple. Harry avait tout d'abord dit qu'il serait heureux avec juste des pyjamas et que Fireforge et les autres étaient des amis et n'y aurait pas pensé à redire. Kreature lui dit toutefois que ce n'était pas une visite amical mais une réunion et Lord Black n'avait pas une réunion avec quiconque en portant autre chose que des robes formels. Au final Harry laissa Kreature faire comme il le voulait et portait des robes bleues avec ses armoiries. Comme il ne pouvait pas se lever de son lit ( et si Harry était honnête avec lui-même il ne voulait pas bouger de son lit), la réunion se déroulerait ici dans l'infirmerie.

Justine avait accepté la réunion mais avait prévenu Harry, s'il se sentait trop fatigué elle demanderait aux gobelins de partir.

Ogden entra et annonça que les gobelins de Gringotts était arrivés et Harry lui dit de les diriger vers sa chambre.

À la surprise de Harry, ce n'était pas Fireforge qui dirigeait le petit groupe. Un jeune gobelins gros avec des yeux globuleux habillés de riches robes vert et or avec une cane entra suivit par ce qui semblait être assistant qui portait sa mallette. Magnus et Grobrick étaient derrière lui et semblaient peiné.

L'assistant s'avança et s'inclina devant Harry et présenta Malgro le nouveau directeur pour les comptes spéciaux de Gringotts et le gobelin en charge de tout le patrimoine de Lord Potter-Black. Malgro s'avança et avec dit d'un ton théâtrale.'' Bonne après-midi Lord Potter-Black comme mon inférieur vous as indiqué, je suis Malgro le nouveau Directeur des Comptes Spéciaux à Gringotts et je serais en charge de vos comptes. J'ai prit la liberté de décidé pour vous les meilleurs investissements pour votre or.'' Il frappa l'assistant avec sa canne et le gobelin amena la mallette avec la paperasse. ''Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de signer ces papiers et nous vous laisserons à votre convalescence.''

Harry regarda le gobelin sous le choque. Prenant le silence de Harry comme consentement le gobelin posa les papiers sur la table de chevet à côté du lit et dit. ''Partons.''

''Attendez, c'est quoi ce bordel. Magnus, Grobrick qui est ce putain d'imbécile et où est Fireforge ?'' exigea Harry.

Avant que l'un des deux gobelins puissent répondre, Malgro souffla ressemblant beaucoup à Oncle Vernon quand il était en colère contre quelqu'un ( un regard que Harry connaissait bien) ''Je suis le Directeur des Comptes spéciaux de Gringotts et le destin de celui qui n'est plus honorable ne doit pas vous préoccuper.''

''Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire celui qui n'est plus honorable, qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Fireforge ?'' cria Harry.

''Comme je l'ai dit ne vous en préoccupé pas, ce sont les affaires de Gringotts.'' dit Malgro très pompeusement.

''Ecoute sale petit sac à merde pompeux, j'en fais mon affaire Fireforge ma sauvé la vie de plus d'une manière, j'exige que vous me disiez immédiatement ce qu'il c'est passé.'' Harry se mettait en colère et sa magie commençait à réagir. L'assistant gobelin commença à geindre et recula d'un pas.

''Maintenant écouté …'' commença Malgro alors qu'il soufflait encore plus.

''Vous savez quoi ; je ne veux plus que vous me parliez. Magnus, Grobrick je veux que l'un de vous me réponde, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Fireforge ?'' dit Harry en ce tournant vers les deux gobelins.

''Harry...'' commença Grobrick.

''Comment osez-vous vous adresser avec au temps de familiarité à un Lord, je ferais en sorte que vous soyez punis en conséquences.'' cria Malgro et prenant sa canne frappa violemment les épaules de Grobrick.

Harry iradia de pouvoir et même Magnus et Grobrick le regardèrent avec émervaillemment et terreur. La canne de Malgro s'arracha de ses mains et explosa dans les aires en mille morceaux ; Malgro de trouva à bouger contre sa volonté vers le très en colère et très puissant sorcier assis sur son lit.

Harry attrapa Malgro par l'avant de ses robes et le regarda dans les yeux et dit. ''Il ose parce que je lui en est donné la permission et maintenant je ne vais pas le demander une nouvelle fois petite merde pleurnicharde. Qu'est-il arrivé à Fireforge ?''

Malgro pouvait à peine trouver sa voix mais couina. ''il a été renvoyé comme il a trahi le code de Gringott et vous a parler des transactions d'un autre. Il doit faire face aux accusations par la nations gobeline d'avoir tué une sorcière. Il va être mit à mort.''

Harry se tourna et regarda Magnus et Grobrick pour une confirmation. Il acquiescèrent tristement.

''Aucune accusation n'a été faîte par le Département de la Justice Magique'' déclara Harry regardant Magnus et Grobrick.

''Cela n'a pas d'importance, tout les crimes de cette nature sont vus comme un affront à la nation gobeline, les anciens gobelins à la banque ont déposé plainte contre lui pour avoir discrédité la banque.'' répondit Magnus.

''Je veux parler à vos supérieurs maintenant'' exigea Harry, levant Malgro plus proche de lui et serrant l'avant de ses robes '' pas plus tard ce soir, pas demain, MAINTENANT'' Harry lâcha le gobelin qui tomba au sol.

''Mon Lord je ne suis pas sûre qu'il viendront, ils sont toujours très occupés'' commença Malgro.

''Je suis un des sorcier les plus riche du monde, s'il ne veulent pas que je sorte tout mon or de Gringotts ils viendront.'' cria Harry.

''Vous ne pouvez …'' commença Malgro.

''Ne me tentez pas. Maintenant hors de ma vue, je ne veux plus jamais voir votre visage en face de moi.'' dit Harry et avec un mouvement de sa main et Malgro disparue.

L'assistant gobelin couina de peur et courut hors de la chambre.

''Lord Potter...'' commença Grobrick.

Harry inspira un bon coup, utilisé toute cette magie l'avait fatigué. Il posa sa tête contre ses oreillé et sans lever les yeux dit. ''Grobrick je t'interdis de m'appeler encore une fois Lord Potter Black c'est Harry, ni toi Magnus.''

''Harry nous sommes vraiment désolé, quand les anciens gobelins ont découvert ce qui était arrivé ils ont renvoyés Fireforge et l'ont arrêté. Leurs politique est que un Sorcier ou une Sorcière pourrait se venger contre la banque si cela était découvert que un de leurs Maître Gobelin à tué un client surtout un qui venait juste de quitter la banque. Ce n'est pas bon pour les affaires.'' lui dit Magnus.

''Et qui était cet idiot, Malgro ?'' demanda Harry alors que Severus et Justine entrait en courant dans la chambre ; Justine agitant sa baguette vers Harry.

''Il était l'assistant de Fireforge, il était après sont poste pendant des années, c'est un poste d'honneur dans la banque.'' répondit Grobrick

Justine leurs dit alors qu'ils devaient partir.

Harry leva sa main et dit.''J'attends l'arrivé d'anciens de la banque maintenant je dois les voir, la vie de Fireforge en dépend.''

Justine acquiesça et dit. ''Tu devrais avoir au moins une heure de repos et je vais aller te chercher de la pimentine.'' elle courut chercher la potion.

Magnus et Grobrick étaient sur le point de partir quand Harry les rappela. ''Je veux que vous soyez là quand les anciens arriveronts...'' ils acquiescèrent et partirent.

Severus réarrangea ses oreillés pour que Harry puisse s'allonger confortablement. ''Qu'est ce qui c'est passé j'ai sentit ta détresse depuis les donjons ?''

Harry expliqua brièvement et Severus aquiesça mais dit sévèrement. ''Tu fais trop de choses, tu as besoin de te reposer, ferme les yeux et dors.''

Severus était debout à côté de Harry et tendit sa main pour dégager gentillement une mèche du visage de Harry. Ce dernier pencha vers la mains de Severus alors qu'elle dégageait ses cheveux. Severus utilisa ses doigts et caressa la joue de Harry. Harry ouvrit ses magnifique yeux vert et tourna légèrement sa tête pour que les doigts de Severus soient sur ses lèvres. Harry ouvrit sa bouche... Severus ferma ses yeux et grognat.

Severus ouvrit ses yeux et recula quand il entendit quelqu'un tousser.

Ogden s'avança et s'inclina vers Harry. ''Bonne après-midi Lord Gryffondor, Maître Snape.''

Severus leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

Harry tourna sa tête et rergarda l'elfe de maison. ''Ogden qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?''

''Le château vous a reconnus comme Lord Gryffindor ; elle a renvoyé le Maître Gobelin selon vos volontés. Vous n'avez pas la magie des Gryffindor mais elle vous a rendu cet honneur, elle a écouté vos ordres. Si vous écoutez, vous l'entendrez vous murmurez à l'oreille.'' Ogden s'avança plus près du lit. ''Fermez vos yeux Lord Gryffindor et sentez la magie de Poudlard et écoutez son appel.''

Harry ferma ses yeux et sentit la magie. Il avait toujours sentit la magie qui faisait Poudlard mais maintenant il la ressentait comme une brise douce autour de lui, il entendit un léger bourdement comme le fredonnement d'une chanson, il se sentait en sécurité comme s'il était dans les bras de sa mère alors qu'elle le berçait pour qu'il s'endorme.

Justine revint pour voir Ogden se tenant à côté du lit où Harry était entouré d'un cocon rouge et or de magie. Elle se tourna vers Severus qui souriait en indiquant que tout irait bien. Filius, Minerva, Augusta, Hermione et Neville arrivèrent tous dans la chambre et regardèrent avec émerveillement.

Il y eu une soudaine explosion de lumière et Harry dut soulevé de son lit. Il commença à hurler et Severus essaya de l'atteindre mais ne le pouvait pas.

Harry cria et à la surprise de tous, il se transforma en un très large serpent. Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé, Harry se transforma à nouveau mais cette fois en un cerf et ensuite en un gros chien noir et ensuite en un loup artic et ensuite en un griffon.

Minerva dit. ''il est un animagus... il est un multiple animagi.''et quand elle vit le griffon elle hoqueta '' une créature magique, je crois que le dernier animagi magique enregistrer était Godrick Gryffindor et il était aussi un Griffon.''

Harry se transforma de nouveau en lui-même et fut déposé délicatement sur le lit.

Justine et Filius se précipitèrent et agitèrent leurs baguettes.

Filius leva les yeux et dit. ''Tout ses blocages magiques ont été enlevés.''

Severus ne quitta pas des yeux Harry et dit. ''Poudlard les a enlevé. Ogden à dit que le château le reconnaissait en tant que Lord Gryffindor et que c'était elle qui a fait le cocon autour de lui.''

Augusta s'avança et plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Neville. ''Cela veut dire que un jour peut-être le château te reconnaîtra aussi Neville, il y a de l'espoir.''

Ogden les regarda et déclara. ''Le château a déjà reconnut Lord Hufflepufff, elle lui parle déjà de temps en temps sa connexion au château grandira.''

Tous regardèrent Neville qui acquiesça ''Quelques fois je l'entend me murmurer.''

Sa grand-mère l'étreignit et pleura.

Tibbs arriva avec un pop. ''Directrice un groupe d'Aînés et Maîtres Gobelins sont à la grilles, ils disent que Maître Harry les as convoqués.''

Severus expliqua rapidement ce que Harry lui avait dit. Minerva dit à Tibbs de les envoyés dans son bureau.

''Non amenez les ici'' dit une voix faible venant du lit.

Severus baissa les yeux et sourit à Harry. ''Tu sais, tu vas vraiment me donner des cheveux gris avant l'heure.''

Harry rit. ''Je pense que tu serais très élégant avec des cheveux gris.''

Harry essaya de s'asseoire et réussis avec l'aide de Severus. ''Tibbs amène les ici, j'ai besoin de m'occuper d'eux tout de suite.'' Tibbs poppa.

''Tu sais, je pourrais vraiment développer un complexe, si mes elfes de maisons continuent à t'obéir plutôt qu'à moi.'' dit Minerva avec un éclat de rire. Elle sortit alors pour aller saluer les Gobelins à la porte d'entrer et les conduire dans la chambre d'hôpital.

''Harry, je pense que tu devrais te reposer au moins quelques jours avant d'avoir une telle rencontre'' dit Hermione le rabrouant presque, mais Harry savait qu'elle était inquiète.

Justine examina Harry et dit. ''Ton noyau magique est en train de grandire encore une fois, mais tu dois toujours faire attention.''

Hermione lui amena un verre d'eau et le tendit à Harry qui le but. ''Je vais aller bien 'Mione. Je peux sentir mes forces qui reviennent.''

Filius dit à Harry qu'il allait aller bien et que maintenant il était le sorcier qu'il aurait dût être. Avec la promesse de revenir et de l'examiner plus tard le petit Maître de charmes partit.

Hermione partit aussi disant qu'elle allait s'occuper des potions sur lesquelles elle, Neville et Severus travaillaient quand Severus avait courut hors du labo.

Augusta et Neville étaient aussi sur le point de partir quand Harry leurs demanda de rester.

Kreature arriva en soufflant et dit aux autre de partir cinq minutes pendant qu'il aidait Maître Harry à changer dans des robes correctes ( les bleues étaient déchirés).

Alors qu'ils entendirent la voix de Minerva venant du halle, Kreature les autorisa à rentrer. Harry était maintenant assis dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit et était resplendissant dans ces riches robes bordeaux. Les cheveux long de Harry étaient coiffé en arrière et son visage irradiait un peu.

Harry entendit Severus retenir son souffle.

Minerva arriva avec quatre gobelins richement vêtus. Trois des gobelins avaient des couronnes fines en argent et avaient des cannes noirs et argent avec eux. L'autre gobelin avait une couronne fine en or et avait une canne noir et or. Harry déduisit que l'argent et l'or montrait leurs rangs. Derrière eux arriva Magnus et Grobrick, un scribe et deux gobelins gardes.

Avant qu'ils ne se présentent Harry déclara d'une voix puissante et froide qui fit même Severus frissonner. ''Vous avez insulté Poudlard, sa Directrice et moi en amenant des guardes.''

L'Aîné Gobelin avec la couronne d'or répondit. ''Vous avez attaqué un des Maîtres Gobelins plus tôt et même maintenant il est empêché d'entré.''

''Il m'a insulté. J'ai été très offensé par ses mots et ses actes. Le Château s'est opposé à sa présence et a obéit mon ordre de l'enlever de ma présence quand il n'est pas partit de lui-même et elle ne m'a pas offensé en le laissant entrer. J'ai été suffisamment claire que je ne voulais plus jamais l'avoir en ma présence.''

L'Ainé Gobelin acquiesça. ''On s'occupera de lui … Je m'assererais qu'il présente ses excuses.''

''Je veux qu'il parte.'' la magie de Harry pulsa et tous dans la pièce le ressentirent.

Les Aînés Gobelins se regardèrent les uns les autres et acquiesçèrent. Le gobelin avec l'or dit ''Comme vous voudrez'' il se tourna vers les gardes et fit un signe de tête vers eux et ils partirent.

Le Gobelin se retourna vers Harry et dit. ''Lord Potter-Black, je suis Ragnog le Directeur de Gringotts, ces gobelins sont …''

Avant qu'il ne continue Harry l'interrompis. ''Fireforge. Je vous est convoqué pour parler du gobelin Fireforge. J'ai été dit qu'il avait été arrêté pour avoir amener le déshonneur à la banque. Je suis ici pour vous dire que Fireforge ne m'a pas seulement sauvé la vie mais je considère que je lui doit une dette. Il ne m'a pas seulement protégé physiquement mais aussi ma vaste fortune aussi. Albus Dumbledore a été permis de voler ouvertement de voler des millions de galleons d'or de mes comptes et je tiens la banque pour responsable. Ces grâce aux actions de Fireforge et aussi de celle de Magnus et Grobrick que je tiens Gringotts en haute estime. J'en suis venus à apprécié leurs sagesse et leurs jugements ; pour ça ils ont gagné mon respect, je leur est donné le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom.''

Harry entendit les gobelins haleter.

''Cela m'attriste qu'il a été retirer de mes comptes et que vous l'avez arrêté pour m'avoir sauver la vie. En condamnant ses actes vous m'avez montré que vous accordez peu de valeur à ma vie.''

Ragnog essaya de parler quand Harry leva sa main pour le faire taire.

''J'ai réclamé une rencontre avec vous gobelins aujourd'hui pour parler de mes rapports futur avec la banque. A la place de m'encoyé un conseillé de confiance, vous m'avez envoyé un connard pompeux qui a eu l'AUDACE de me donner des documents déclarant ce qu'il voulait faire avec MON argent et m'a dit de juste signer, comme si j'étais un enfant qui ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Quand je l'ai questionné il m'a traité avec dédain en oubliant que JE SUIS LORD POTTER-BLACK'' Harry brillait maintenant de puissance et sa voix devenait plus forte. Il s'arrêta, fermant ses yeux et rappela son pouvoir et il arrêta de briller ( ce qui était bien plus terrifiant).

''Je veux que toute les accusations à l'encontre de Fireforge soient abandonnées immédiatement. S'il n'est pas libéré ce soir, demain je retirerait chaque noise que je possède à Gringotts.''

''Lord Potter-Black, s'il vous plait soyez raisonnable, Fireforge a tué une sorcière et les autres sorciers ne penseront pas forcément comme vous …''

Neville parla. ''Si Harry y va vous perdrez tout l'or Longbottom également.''

Ragnog se tourna vers Neville et renifla. ''Vous n'en avez pas le droit.''

''Mais moi oui, ce que mon petit-fils dit est valable.'' dit Augusta.

Neville se tint alors et comme Harry son pouvoir était maintenant évident. ''Vous semblez pensez que nous sommes que de simples enfants Ragnog, mais vous vous trompez. Je n'ai peut-être pas le pouvoir de Harry, mais je n'ai également pas sa compassion. Harry peut avoir de l'estime pour Gringotts mais je n'en est pas. Harry est un orphelin mais je ne le suis pas. Ragnog et je vous préviens. Je vais faire un audit sur pourquoi les comptes Hufflepuff ont été retiré de mes soins, je sais que même avec la magie retiré, l'argent dans les voûtes n'auraient pas dut être retiré du patrimoine des Longbottom sans la signature de mon tuteur magique qui je vous le rappel est Lady Longbottom et non Albus Dumbledore. Je sais que ma grand-mère n'a pas signé cet ordre et je n'ose même pas évoquer mes parents. Je pense que votre banque est responsable pour ce vole de grande envergure et si je trouve la moindre faute de votre côté je demanderait réparation. Croyez moi si quiconque a apporté le discrédit à la nation gobeline c'est bien Gringotts. ''

Ragnog recula de peur et regarda rapidement ses compagnons.

Harry continua très froidement. ''Ragnog ce sujet n'est pas à débattre vous allez libérer Fireforge maintenant. Vous pouvez disposer.''

Les Aînés Gobelins se regardèrent et fuir pratiquement. Magnus et Grobrick étaient les derniers à partir mais pas avant de s'incliner devant Harry et Neville.

La pièce était silencieuse pendant une minute avant que Augusta Longbottom cria avant de ce précipité vers son petit-fils et l'étreignit. ''Oh Neville tu as été merveilleux, je suis tellement heureuse... et toi aussi Harry ou Lord Potter-Black si quiconque la jamais douté tu les as détrompé. Vous étiez tout les deux magnifique.''

Minerva aussi semblait fière. ''Mon petit lion a apprit à rugir.''

Harry se tourna et regarda Severus dont les yeux brillaient avec fierté et amour.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Harry se reposait quand Severus lui secoua doucement l'épaule ''Harry, réveilles-toi tu as des visiteurs.'' avec les armoiries des Potter, Black et Gryffindor. Les cheveux de

Harry se réveilla et vit Magnus et Grobrick étaient revenus avec un Fireforge en loque.

.


	14. Chapitre 13: Commencer QDN (1)

Voilà le nouveau chapitre! Je l'ai pas encore terminer mais commen j'aurais pas le temps avant demains d'avancer je vous poste ça aujourd'hui et je finirais cette première partie demain. Malheureusement je suis tellement en retard ce chapitre n'a pas pu être relu. Sinon bonne lecture.

SHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSH

 **Chapitre 13 : Commencer quelques chose de nouveaux.**

Harry et Hermione marchèrent le long du lac pendant une demi-heure avant le couché du soleil. Cele faisait une semaine qu'il y avait eu la rencontre avec les gobelins et cinq jours depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Harry devait toujours faire attention mais il essayait de faire un peut d'exercice chaque jour. Ainsi lui et Hermione avaient commencé à marcher.

''Alors Harry comment Fireforge se débrouille ?'' demanda Hermione alors qu'ils marchaient vers les rives du lac.

''Oh Hermione il s'en sort très bien, tu aurais dût le voir hier quand je lui est dit que je l'engageait en tant que gérant de mes comptes, il brillait presque.''

''Tu l'as fait Manager de ton patirmoine ? Est-ce que c'est autorisé, je veux dire que je me souviens de Binns disant que une des conséquences des Guerres avec les Gobelins étaient que les Gobelins ne pouvaient pas avoir d'emplois qui auraient des subordonnés humains. Bill ne travaille pas pour toi.''

''J'ai vérifier, les conséquences sont plus une informations, et honnêtement Hermione, je m'en fous. Fireforge est vraiment la meilleur personne, je veux dire gobelin, je veux dire individus pour le travaille. Je m'en fiche de ce que les gens penseront, je ne vais pas le faire travailler et laisser un sorcier lambda en avoir le crédit, ce que font les autres Lord. J'ai confiance en lui avec mes finances plus que certains sorcier que je connais.''

''Tu sais que je te soutiens Harry. Ça va être très dure pour lui, il aura beaucoup d'opposition même des autres Gobelins.''

''Il est un dure à cuire et sait comment le monde sorcier fonctionne, il ira bien. De toute manière je ne pense pas qu'il aura des problèmes avec les aînés idiot gobelins. Il a rit quand je lui ai dit qu'il pourrait aller annoncer lui-même informer Ragnog de son nouveau poste.''

Hermione rit alors qu'elle entendait l'incident avec les gobelins. ''Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait des problèmes quand tu as demander à ce que Magnus et Grobrick gèrent tes comptent ?''

''Non. Ils étaient très accommodant. Ils m'ont informés que Magnus et Grobrick seraient complètements dédié à mes comptes et que aucun autre gobelin se mêlerait de mes affaires. Pour être honnête je pense que Ragnog essais très fort d'entrer dans mes bonnes grâces, donc je peux en profiter autant que je le veux.'' dit Harry avec un rire.

Hermione tapa son bras de manière joueuse.''N'abuse pas de ton pouvoir Harry James Potter.''

''Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est donner à Magnus et Grobrick un bureau plus grand et un plus gros salaire. Je leurs ai demandé s'ils voulaient plus de vacances aussi mais ils ont déclinés.''

''Et pour Fireforge qu'est-ce que tu lui as offert ?''

''Je lui ai demandé de prendre en compte ce qu'il voulait, mais j'ai mit quelques conditions qui sont irrévocable. Il doit recevoir au moins un mois de vacances payé par ans, un appartement et un bureau dans le chemin de travers, une allocation pour ses habits et un salaire comparable à celui d'un gestionnaire sorcier.''

''C'est génial Harry, je suis tellement heureuse.''

''Et bien il a trouvé mes conditions trop extravagantes.''

''Tu sais les vieux préjugés et les habitudes ont la vie dure.'' dit tristement Hermione.

''Ça ne se passe pas bien avec Winky ?''

''Non. Pour être honnête je ne sais pas quoi faire, elle est soûle la plupart du temps et quand elle est sobre elle ne fait que pleurer. Mais je ne vais pas arrêter d'essayer.''

Il y eu un silence pendant un moment, en regardant le coucher de soleil.

''Quelques chose te préoccupe, ce n'est pas juste Winky ? C'est Ron ?''

Hermione soupira. ''Non, je commence à accepter ce qu'il c'est passé avec Ron.. c'est juste que ma famille me manque. Tu sais que Ron et moi avions prévenus d'aller les voir en Australie cet année, pendant que étais supposé aller en lune de miel.'' Après que Hermione leurs ai restitué leurs souvenir des Granger avaient décidés de rester en Australie après être tombé amoureux du pays.

''Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'y vas pas, i n'y a rien qui t'en empêche. Je sais que tes parents adorerait que tu leurs rendent visite.''

''Je ne sais pas, j'adore le temps que je passe à travailler avec le Professeur Snape et Neville, expérimentant. Je commence à vraiment envisager à devenir une Maîtresse de Potion … mais le truc c'est que je ne sais plus ce que je veux faire maintenant. Après la guerre, j'avais tout planifié parfaitement je savais exactement ce que je voulais faire, comment j'allais le faire et quand j'allais le faire. Maintenant tellement de choses ont changé et j'ai l'impression d'être entraîné dans un tourbillon hors de contrôle.''

''Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Nous avons traversé tellement de choses... mais pour être honnête Hermione, tu as besoin de te détendre. J'ai réalisé que même si faire des plans c'est bien, tu as toujours besoin de laisser la place à l'imprevisible.'' Harry sourit et dit. ''Confucius disait 'Un arbre trop rigide se brisera dans une forte tempête.''

''Confucius n'a jamais dit ça.''

Harry rit. ''D'accord c'était Neville mais il a raison. Fait quelques chose de dingue, je te donnerais une carte de Gringott qui aura pratiquement aucune limite et va faire du shopping jusqu'à ce que tu t'effondre. Prend une année sabbatique et explore le monde. Trouve toi. Va dans des on-sen au Japon, fait du shopping à Milan, fait toi relooké à Beverly Hills, danse topless à Rio.''

Hermione jeta un regard noir à Harry pour sa dernière remarque.

''Va où tu veux et quand tu seras prête, revient à la maison, je t'attendrais.''

''Et toi Harry, pas de on-sen pour toi ?''

''Et bien j'envisage sérieusement faire la danse topless à Rio.''

Hermione s'esclaffa. ''Que si c'est Severus celui topless.''

Harry la regarda sous le choc.

''Ne semble pas si choqué, je te connais trop bien... de toute manière c'est dure de rater tout les yeux doux que vous vous faîtes.'' le taquina Hermione.

''Je … ne fait pas... je veux dire... C'est si évident que ça ?''

''Bah... De toute façon j'approuve, c'est un homme bien. Je pense qu'il te rendra heureux... peut-être pas aussi heureux que de faire du shopping à Milan ou Beverly Hills'' rit-elle ''mais je pense que vous seriez super ensemble. Ne laisse rien te retenir, fonce.''

''Idem Miss Granger'' sourit Harry. ''Il y a quelqu'un quelques part pour toi Hermione … Ron était un con et ne te méritait clairement pas.''

Le soleil s'était couché et ils marchaient maintenant vers le château.

''Pense à vous tu veux aller et je m'en occuperais.''

''Et pour Winky ? Je ne veux pas l'abandonner.''

''Ne le fait pas alors. Prend la avec toi, fait juste attention et prend Sol avec toi aussi.''

''Et pour Neville ?''

''Il sera d'accord avec moi.''

''Et mes recherches ?''

''Trop d'excuses je te réserve un vol en fin de semaine pour l'Australie. Pas de commentaires. Tu as quatre jours pour clore tout ce que tu as à faire. Et bien trois jours, tu auras besoin d'un pour acheter ta garde-robe.''

SHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHHSHS

Harry retourna dans ces appartements, qui étaient les quartiers familiaux des Gryffondor. L'appartement possèdait avec une chambre parentale et deux chambres d'amis avec chacune leurs salle de bains (le château pouvait en créer autant que nécessaire), une cuisine, une salle d'entraînement, une bibliothèque et un bureau, un observatoire et une pièce à vivre. Il avait aussi demandé au château de créer une petite chambre avec un bain pour Kreature au début l'elfe de maison avait objecté mais Harry lui avait dit sérieusement que c'était un ordre, il devait l'avoir.

Alors que Harry entrait dans la pièce il fut accueilli par le son de deux personnes se disputant, Harry sourit.

Kreature s'avança vers Harry et lui tendit un verre d'eau et lui prit son manteau. ''Depuis combien de temps ont-ils commencé ?''

''Seulement quinze minutes, quelques choses à propos des œufs de cannes et les œufs d'oies.''

Harry entra dans la pièce à vivre, qui était décorée de manière similaire à ce que la Salle sur Demande avait conjuré. La seule différence significative était la peinture énorme de Godric Gryffondor dans son bureau.

Cela avait été un choc et une surprise quand Harry avait rencontré son ancêtre. La première nuit Harry s'était assis d'émerveillement et avait écouté l'homme qui était trop excité d'avoir quelqu'un pour écouter ses histoires. Le jour suivant il avait rencontré Helga Hufflepuff dans les quartiers de Neville. Harry et Neville guidé par le château étaient alors partit dans une courte quête et avaient découverts les autres appartements familiaux et avaient déverrouillé les portrait de Salazar Slytherin, de Rowena Ravenclaw et leurs familles.

Les Quatre Fondateurs avaient prit l'habitude de visiter Neville, Harry ou la Directrice à différents moment de la journée mais passaient la plupart de leurs après-midi avec Harry.

Harry découvrit rapidement que même si Salazar et Godric étaient effectivement meilleurs amis, tout deux semblaient juste se disputer et finissait souvent par se disputer pendant des heures pour des raisons stupides.

Harry ri en voyant Salazar pointant sa baguette sur Godric qui tenu par Helga et Rowena.

''Alors quel est la raison cette fois ?'' demanda Harry après plusieurs minutes à regarder les fondateurs se comporter comme des enfants.

''Cet idiot dit que les coquilles d'œufs de canard étaient meilleurs pour la potion de pousse capillaire que les œufs d'oie, alors que tout le monde sait évidemment que les œuf des oies du Canada sont plus dense que n'importe quel œuf de canard.'' dit Salazar en soufflant.

''Ce vieux schnock ne pense tout simplement pas que les autres peuvent avoir un quelconque opinion sur les potions, juste parce qu'il est Maître en Potion ne signifie pas qu'il sait tout.'' hurla Godric.

Harry soupira. ''Godric est-ce que tu as déjà fait une potion de pousse capillaire ?''

''Et bien ce n'est pas le plus important...''

''Répond moi, oui ou non.''

''Et bien non, mais ...''

''Pas de mais … le débat est clos.''

''Merci Harry. Au moins un de tes descendants à de l'intelligence ça doit être sont côté Slytherin.''

La première nuit où les fondateurs avaient été réunis Harry leurs avaient raconté toute son histoire, incluant les événements les plus récents. Salazar avait déclaré Harry un honorable Slytherin, ce qui avait lancé la première dispute entre Salazar et Godric.

''Et Sal, tu sais qu'il ne fait que te harceler pour que tu t'énerves, ne mord pas à l'hameçon, tu es sensé être rusé après tout.''

''C'est lui qui a commencé.'' commença Godric. ''Je disais juste...''

''N'as-tu pas entendu Harry tu ne sais rien sur les potions...'' dit Salazar hautainement.

''Messieurs, si vous n'arrêtez pas je vous enverrais tout deux dans vos chambres respectives.'' dit Harry avec une voix strict comme s'il parlait à deux enfants capricieux.

''Je suis déjà dans ma chambre.'' fit remarquer Godric.

''Et bien je n'autoriserais pas les autres à te rendre visite.'' dit Harry en se servant un verre de vin.

Godric et Salazar dirent en même temps. ''Tu ne peux pas faire ça.''

''Je ne peux pas ? D'accord ne me tenter pas, je suis son descendant'' en penchant sa tête vers Godric. ''Je peux être très têtu quand je le veux.''

Les deux fondateurs se turent.

Rowena rit. ''Harry où étiez-vous il y a milles ans ?''

Helga s'exclaffa.'' Oui, je suis heureuse que vous soyez ici maintenant. Quand vous mourez, faîtes en sorte que vous ayez un portrait ici à Poudlard, je pense que je ne pourrais pas supporter l'éternité sans un médiateur.''

''Ah Helga seulement si mon portrait pourrait vous visiter chaque jour pour profiter de votre beauté.''

Helga gloussa.'' Vile flatteur … mais je suis sûre qu'un certain Maître de potion pourrait s'y opposer.'' dit-elle avec une étincelle dans son regard.

''Quoi... Hermione a raison. Suis-je aussi transparent ?''

''Harry nous vous connaissons que depuis quatre jours maintenant, nous pouvons tous voir que vous être épris de votre Maître de Potion.''

''Et c'est évident qu'il est aussi épris de vous. Il me rappel mon Selwyn grand, mince, sacrément beau mais sérieux et ténébreux. Mais pour moi et moi seul, il avait un truc dans son regard qui exprimait un amour tellement profond pour moi et je vois la même chose chez votre Severus.'' lui dit Rowena.

''Où est ce vieil rabat-joir de Selwyn ce soir ?'' demanda Salazar alors qu'il s'installait dans la chaise de Godric, pendant que ce dernier versait deux verres de vin (l'avantage d'être un tableau est que le niveaux de la bouteille ne baissait jamais.)

Rowena soupira. ''Il est dans nos appartements, il a finalement réussit à faire que Ogden amène Helena dans nos quartiers et quand je suis partie il état toujours en train de lui passer un savon.'' Le Fantôme de Ravenclaw, la Dame Grise était la fille de Rowena, Helena, qui était morte dans sa fuite après avoir volé le diadème de sa mère. Elle avait caché l'artefact en Albanie et avait éventuellement dévoilé sa localisation à Tom Riddle qui l'avait transformé en horcrux. Il avait été complètement détruit et toute les informations qu'il stockait.

''Je ferais mieux d'y aller et les surveiller. Harry cela a été un plaisir comme d'habitude, bonne nuit à tous.'' dit Rowena alors qu'elle quittait le protrait.

Il y eu un coup sur la porte et quelques secondes plus tard Severus entra dans la pièce et salua les trois fondateurs.

Helga gloussa et fit un clin d'oeil à Harry et dit . ''Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux que je parte et voir ce que fait Neville.'' et elle aussi quitta le portrait.

Il ne restait que Godric et Salazar. Salazar assis dans la chaise de Godric et Godric assis sur le coin de soon bureau avec chacun un verre dans la main en regardant les deux jeunes hommes comme si leurs conversation était une série à l'eau de rose.

''Bonne après-midi Harry, comment c'est passé ta marche d'hier, tu vas bien, est-ce que tes jambes te font mal ?'' dit Severus alors qu'il s'asseyait sur un des fauteil près de la cheminé.

''Je vais bien'' dit Harry avec un sourire il versa un verre de whisky pure feu et le tendit à Severus. ''Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène cette après-midi ?''

Harry entendit Godric pousser un soupir et Salazar ricaner. Il leurs lança un regard noir.

''Je suis venu m'enquérir de tes projets pour demain. Il y a une tâche avec laquelle j'espérais avoir ton assistance.''

Harry entendit Salazar chuchoter quelque chose à Godric qui rit. Il leurs lança un nouveau regard noir.

''J'ai une entrevue avec les Malfoy. Magnus m'a envoyé les papiers pour les propriétés et les voûtes que Orion Black laissait à Narcissa et Draco. Il a aussi envoyé les documents pour la requête que je voulais soumettre à Draco. Je lui ai aussi demander de préparer les autres documents dont nous avions discuté. Je leurs ai envoyé une invtation pour qu'ils me rencontrent à Grimmauld Place. Kreature et moi partirons en début de matiné. Le rendez-vous est à dix heure.''

''Pourquoi Grimmauld Place et non Gringotts. ?''

''Je pense que Lucius et Narcissa seront réticents à trop se montrer en public et évitent les lieux fréquentés comme le Chemin de Travers. La dernière fois des gerns leurs ont lancé des tomates pourries et des œufs . Je pense qu'ils ont aussi une aversion pour Poudlard. En outre Grimmauld Place est une des demeures principales des Black. Si je veux leurs montrer mon statut en tant que Lord Black cela serait mieux si je le faisait dans une maison des Black.''

''Je crains que mon vieil ami décide de tenté quelque chose.''

''Je sais me débrouiller.''

''En effet.''

Harry rit. ''Pourquoi Severus, douterais-tu de ma capacité à me défendre ?''

''Non, je sais que tu en es amplement capable, c'est juste tu sais...'' commença Severus.

''Il tient à toi.'' dit Salazar à voix haute et une fois encore reçu un regard noir de Harry.

''Non... ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que Lucius est tombé très bas, lui Draco et Narcissa ont dût abandonner leurs propriétés et or en compensation de leurs actes, même tout les bijoux de Narcissa ont dut être vendu pour payer les procès. Ils vivent actuellement dans une petite maisonnette appartenant à un des cousins de Lucius et survivent grâce au maigre salaire de Draco en tant que Assistant dans un Laboratoire de Potion. Lucius pourrait te blamer et en voyant qu'il ne peut pas tomber plus bas pourrait décider de faire une mission suicide.''

''Oui, il tient à toi.'' répéta Godric. Harry secoua sa tête et jeta silencieusement et sans baguette un sort cuisant vers le tableau et sourit quand il entendit deux exclamations.

''Raison de plus pour qu'ils acceptent mon offre, c'est une occasion pour un nouveau départ. Je pense que au moins Narcissa l'apprécierait. Mais si ça t'inquiète tellement, tu es le bienvenu pour nous rejoindre.''

Severus secoua sa tête. '' Tu as besoin de faire ça tout seul. Ils ne te respecteront pas si je viens pour chaperonner. De toute manière j'ai un papier important à rédiger. La convention annuel de potion commence dans cinq jours et j'écris un rapport sur les amélioration faîtes à la potion tue-loup et sur la potion antidouleur que j'ai inventé pour être utilisée après qu'une personne ai été attaqué avec un Cruciatus.''

''C'est génial, je suis sûre ce seras bien.''

''Et bien, avec tout les événements de ses deux dernières semaines je n'ai pas encore commencer et cet conférence est vraiment importante. Je n'y ai pas assisté les deux dernière années pour des raisons évidentes et j'ai besoin de me réinséré dans la communauté de potion. Peut importe, c'était en partie pour ça que je te demandais si tu étais disponible demain.''

''Tu dois être désespéré si tu me demande de l'aide pour écrire un contre-rendus en potion.'' dit Harry en riant.

Cela lui valut un regard noir de Severus.'' Non, petit idiot. Une des activtés de la conférence est de vendre des ingrédients rare de potions. Les Maître de Potion peuvent mettre aux enchères des objets rare,, par le passé je pouvat mettre aux enchères des fioles de larmes de phénix et dans de rares occasions des cendres de phénix. C'est comme cela que j'ai pu obtenir des larmes de licornes donnée volontairement que j'ai utilisé dans te potion. J'espérais que tu pourrais me donner la permission de prendre un ou deux bouts de la mue de Basilik que je pourrais mettre aux enchères. Je te donnerais l'argent que cela générerait, je veux juste la reconnaissance.''

''Je serais heureux de t'emmener dans la Chambre et que tu récupère autant de peaux que tu le veuille, i peut près 20 mètre de mue et plus sur le corps. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par si je l'accepte ?''

''Et bien techniquement, le Basilik est à toi tu l'as tué donc il t'appartiens.''

''Et comme mon crétin de descendant ta fait son héritier toute les pocessions de Slytherin incluant le Basilik son à toi. '' l'informa Salazar.

''Wow je ne le savais pas ça. Et bien Severus tu peux avoir toute la peaux tu Basilik et tout ce que tu voudrais pour l'enchère. Tu peux garder l'argent de ce qui sera vendu, je n'ai pas besoin de l'argent.''

Severus lui adressa un grand sourire et dit. ''Génial peut-être que nous pourrions aller dans la chambre, après demains et récupérer les objet.''

''J'aurais bien proposé maintenant mais je pense que tu préfererais toute une journée pour explorer la Chambre.''

''Ce serait fantastique Harry, j'apprécierais vraiment ça, tu as aucune idée à quel poitn ça compte pour moi.''

Harry sourit. ''De rien Severus. Si il y a quoi que ce soit d'autre dont tu aurais besoin de moi n'hésite surtout pas à demander.''

Il entendit Godric et Salazar ricaner en arrière plan et il leurs lança un autre sort.

''Et bien si tu le proposes...''

Harry leurs envoya un autre sort et il atteignit la peinture alors que les deux fondateurs commençaient à ricaner et dut satisfait d'entendre leurs crie et un bruit quand Godric tomba de son bureau.

''… je me demandais si je pouvais avoir une plume de Griffon. Je ne pense pas que durant les plus de quatre cents ans que cet conférence à lieux personne ai jamais apporté une plume de Griffon pour les enchères et je sais qu'il y a un certain nombre de potion anciennes qui en ont besoin mais comme c'est presque impossible dans avoir une plume, ces potions ont été abandonnée. Si je vais à la conférence avec deux ingrédients de potions pratiquement impossible je les auraient à mes pieds.''

Harry rit de l'exubérance de Severus, il ne l'avait encore jamais entendut parler avec autant d'excitation auparavant.

Il se leva et se transforma. Après que ces blocages aient été retiré il avait été capable de se transformé dans toute ses formes animagi à volonté.

Il avait donné un nom à toute ses formes, mais la créature qui était le Griffon demandait à être simplement appelé Gryffin.

Severus regarda la créature avec émerveillement et s'avança hésitant à la touché. 'Gryffin' s'avança et plaça sa tête dans la main de Severus et il 'ronronna' quand il lui caressa sa tête.

J'espère que ça vous aura plus !

A demain pour un bout en plus mais le chapitre fait encore tellement de pages que j'étais obligé de _encore_ le couper en deux. ça deviens presque une habitude ;)

A la prochaine Alexia


	15. Chapitre 13: Commencer QDN (2)

_**Chapitre 13 : Commencer quelques choses de nouveaux partie 2**_

Severus regarda la créature avec émerveillement et s'avança hésitant à la touché. 'Gryffin' s'avança et plaça sa tête dans la main de Severus et il 'ronronna' quand il lui caressa sa tête.

Griifin étendit ensuite ses ailes en faisant attention de ne rien casser, bien qu'il brossa brutalement contre la peinture de Godric et de son visiteur Salazar.

Severus s'avança et retira gentillement un plume. Il faisait environs une trentaine de centimètres et était d'un or magnifique. Il se recula et remercia Gryffin en s'inclinant.

Gryffin se tourna et retira une autre plume qui était un peu plus longue et était auburn et or.

Severus s'avança et prit la plume de Gryffin.

Harry se retransforma et rit quand Severus émit presque un ronronnement alors qu'il passait la plume contre son visage.

Severus rougit en étant prit sur le faîte et Harry ne fit rien pour soulager sa honte alors qu'il s'asseyait et regardait avec désire le Maître de Potion.

Kreature arriva et apporta quelques raffraîchissements et partit.

Tout deux finirent par discuter pendant plusieurs heures à propos de la conférence de potion à venir.

Juste après que Severus soit partie, Harry entendit Salazar dire à Godric ''le garçon idiot ne lui a même pas fait un baisez pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.''

Harry agita sa main et rit en entendant un splash suivit des cries de Salazar et Godric et les entendit prononcer de nombreuses anciennes insultes.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Le matin suivant Harry était habillé dans des robes bleu élégantes ( il se promit alors d'aller s'acheter des vêtements moldus décontractés). Lui et Kreature avaient décidés de partir tôt il avait donc manger son petit-déjeuner dans ses appartements et à huit heure et quart était partit. Il fut surpris en sortant de voir Hermione se disputant avec la peinture de griffon qui gardait ses quartiers. Harry avait ordonner u griffon que Hermione avait la permission d'entrer dans ses appartements quand elle le désirait, mais la créature arrogante avait indiqué que c'était inapproprié pour une jeune lady de venir dans ses appartements sans chaperon avant huit heure du matin. Le griffon n'avat même aps informé Kreature qu'elle était dehors.

Hermione fut soulagée de voir Harry sortir de ses quartiers. Après avoir écouté tempêter pendant une minute à propos du griffon, elle lui dit finalement qu'elle acceptait son offre et voulait l'accompagner à Londres.

Il utilisa un miroire communiquant pour contacter Magnus et l'informer qu'il voulait un carte de Gringotts pour Hermione qui pouvait être utiliser dans le monde sorcier et aussi dans le monde moldus et de réserver également un billet pour Sydney pour Hermione pour Vendredi.

Magnus lui dit que ça serait prêt quand il passerait à Grimmauld Place à neuf heure.

Hermione marcha avec Harry et ils discutèrent des réactions possibles des Malfoys à l'offre de Harry. Hermione n'appréciait pas les Malfoys et ne serait pas là quand ils viendront et espéra qu'ils seraient partit quand elle reviendrait.

Ils arrivèrent à Grimmauld Place en un rien de temps et Kreature commença tout de suite à s'assurer que l'endroit était correctement ranger.

Harry inclut Hermione dans les protections et elle pu entrer. Ils discutaient de ses projets pour son voyage quand Magnus arriva et donna à Hermione une carte Gringotts avec son nom. Elle était noir et or et avait une gravure doré d'un dragon en forme de G dessus. Il lui dit que sa carte avait un système anti-vol pour qu'elle soit la seule à pouvoir l'utiliser. Il lui donna, un billet pour Sydney et confirma un hôtel mélangeant les aspects sorcier et les moldus et lui avait loué une voiture pour la durée de sons séjour en Australie si elle en avait besoin.

Hermione remercia Harry et après avoir ranger précautionneusement son billet et ses autres documents de voyages, elle partit pour passer la journée à Londres. Harry lui cria alors qu'elle partait. ''Souviens-toi fait des folies.''

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

À dix heures précise Harry abaissa ses protections et rendit l'hôtel particulier visible et Kreature ouvrit la porte pour faire entrer les Malfoys. Il les escrota ensuite dans le bureau principal où Harry les attendait avec Magnus et Fireforge.

Pour quelqu'un qui les connaissait auparavant, les voir maitenant fut un choc pour Harry, même s'il ne le montra pas.

Lucius semblait hagard et brisé, ses long cheveux avaient été coupé court et ses robes, quoique propre, avaient eu de meilleurs jours. Il ne marchait plus avec une canne mais ironiquement avec un léger boitement. Il portait encore toutefois son sceaux Seigneurial.

Narcissa semblait un peu mince et elle avait des cernes. Elle portait ce qui semblait être des robes d'occasion, cependant elle portait un léger maquillage qui la rendait élégante. Ses cheveux était coiffé en une longue tresse.

Draco n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu, sauf ses robes qui étaient simple ( il était le mieux habillé des trois). Son attitude arrogante avait disparu mais il semblait toujours avoir de panache en lui. Il avait mûrit tout simplement.

Si Harry fut choqué de vor les changement chez les Malfoys ce ne fut rien comparer à leurs choque de voir Harry. Même s'ils avaient vu sa photo dans les journaux quelques fois depuis la bataille finale, ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis. Il avait témoigné pour eux mais avait donné son témoignage à huit clos.

Draco fut choqué de voir les nombreux changements chez Harry. Il n'était plus gringalet et était un faîtes aussi grand que Draco et plus musclé. Il ne portait plus ses lunettes et ses yeux brillaient, il y avait quelques changements dans son visage et ses cheveux avait des reflets auburn et était plus long. Il portait de riches robes formelles vert émeraude qui avaient arboraient le blason des Black. Il était fantastique. Il avait une confiance en lui et un pouvoir que Draco n'avait jamais vu chez quiconque auparavant, pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le pouvoir qui émanait de lui était terrifiant et en vérité il savait que ses parents n'avaient pas peur mais étaient terrifié même s'ils faisaient de leurs mieux pour ne pas le cacher.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Quand Lucius et Narcissa avait reçu la convocation du nouveau Lord Black, ils avaient été un peu soulager et espéraient que l'homme les aideraient financièrement. Narcissa avait dit qu'elle demanderait asile et divorcerait même officiellement son époux en apparence seulement juste qu'ils puissent être sous la protection de la Maison Black. Pour qu'ils puissent avoir un semblant de vie. Elle recevrait une petite pension qui pourrait qui pourrait les soutenir Lucius et elle pour qu'ils n'aient pas à mendier et souffrir de l'humiliation actuelle qu'un cousin de Lucius leurs infligeaient.

Mais Lucius ne le voyait pas comme elle. Il était terrifier que une fois qu'elle serait sous la protection de sa famille, il perdrait Narcissa pour toujours elle était une Slytherin et ferait tout pour survivre. Pire si elle demandait un divorce et le Lord réclamait sa dote qui avait été d'un million de galleon, il ne serait pas capable de payer et devrait renoncer à sa vie.

Quand Draco leurs avaient rappeler que Harry Potter était le nouveau Lord Black, ils avaient désespéré. Le peu d'espoir qu'ils avaient eu s'était envolé.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

''Bonjour Lord Malfoy, Narcissa et Draco.''

Ils s'inclinèrent. ''Lord Black''.

Narcissa donna à Harry un petit gâteau au était de coûtume que quand on était formellement présenté à un nouveau Lord la famille devait présenté un cadeau. La taille et l'opulence du cadeau dépendait de la richesse de la famille.

''Merci, j'adore les gâteau au chocolat, c'est mon préféré.'' dit Harry alors qu'il acceptait le gâteau et le passait à Fireforge qui le posa sur la table.

''Oui, Draco nous en a informé. Je l'ai cuisiné moi-même.''

''Alors je l'en apprécierais d'autant plus.'' dit Harry avec un sourire.

Les trois Malfoys furent invités à s'asseoir ( ils n'osèrent pas s'asseoir tant que Lord Black n'était pas assis et les avaient invités à en faire autant) et Kreature servit des rafraîchissements. Il était évidemment pour Harry qu'ils n'avaient pas déjeuner.

''J'aimerais vous présenter Fireforge, mon gérant de comptes pour toute les propriétés Potter et Black.'' dit Harry en faisant un geste vers Fireforge, regardant attentivement leurs réaction, tout trois semblaient surpris mais aucun ne dit un mot et Lucius s'inclina légèrement vers Fireforge. Harry sourit.

''Le gobelin à ma gauche est Magnus est le gérant des comptes Black à Gringotts.'' Lucius s'inclina une nouvelle fois.

''Donc Lord Malfoy, avez-vous réussis à vous acclimater ?''

Il était évident qu'il ne s'en sortait pas, mais Augusta et Ogden avaient instruit Harry sur l'étiquette sorcière et les bonnes choses à faire pour s'enquérir de la santé d'un autre Lord.

''Les choses ont été meilleurs'' répondit Lucius. Harry nota qu'il n'y avait ni condescendance ni sarcasme dans sa voix.

''Et Draco, je suis de voir que tu n'a pas finit à Poudlard.''

''Non j'ai finit mes ASPIC en privé je suis maintenant embauché comme Assistant de Laboratoire avec le Maître de Potion Sangre'' dit Draco avec un petite note de fierté. Pablo Sangre était un des meilleur Maître de Potion d'Espagne, il était dit qu'il choisissait personnellement ses apprenties. Sans argent pour financer son apprentissage Draco avait été forcé de travailler en tant qu'assistant. Un assistant de laboratoire signifiait que Draco pourrait éventuelleemnt travailler pour obtenir un apprentissage et une Maîtrise, mais cela prendrait deux fois plus de temps.

''C'est un sacré accomplissement félicitation je suis heureux que tu es trouvé quelques choses avec du sens.'' dit Harry puis se tourna vers Narcissa. ''Et vous Narcissa, comment allez-vous ?''

Narcissa regarda Harry et sut que cet homme avait son bonheur entre ses mains mais se rassura en se disant qu'il ne les avaient pas envoyé à Azkaban. Même maintenant son ton était doux et il semblait honnêtement intéressé.

''Les choses ont été dure mais nous survivont en étant présent les uns pour les autres. Et vous mon Lord comment allez-vous, nous avons était navré d'entendre que votre mariage avec Miss Weasley avait été reporté j'espère que tout vas bien de votre côté ?''

Harry sourit et Narcissa se sentit aller mieux.

''Je vais bien, merci.''

Les plaisanteries sont, il était temps de parler affaire. ''Je suis sûre que vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui. Et bien comme vous le savez quand mon Parrain Sirius le dernier Lord Black est mort, il m'a transmis toute ses propriétés et titres. Avec tout les événements de ses trois dernière années je n'ai pas pu exécuter toute mes responsabilités de Lord Black et pour cela je m'en excuse. Toutefois maintenant que j'ai prit mon titre, tout comme celui de Lord Potter

et j'essaie et mettre la Maison Black en ordre.''

Il fit une pause et Magnus s'avança et lui donna plusieurs documents et dossiers.

''À cause de l'emprisonnement horrible et illégale à Azkaban du Lord Sirius, les demandes du Lord Orion dans son testaments n'ont pas été appliqués. Par conséquent en tant que Lord Black actuelle c'est mon devoir de rectifier cette erreur.''

Harry lut une partit du testament d'Orion. '' A Narcissa Black-Malfoy ma très chère nièce, je te laisse mon domaine dans le Kent, qui consiste en un manoir, des écuries et dix hectares. Je sais à quel point tu aimes montés à cheval je suis ainsi sûre que tu aimeras ce domaine. Je te laisse également la sommes de 500 000 galleons à utiliser comme tu le voudras.''

Harry leva ses yeux et vit l'immense soulagement sur le visage des trois Malfoys. La maison et l'argent les aiderait immensément pour commencer une nouvelle vit.

Harry continua. ''A tes enfants, je laisse la sommes de 150 000 galleons, à utiliser comme ils le désirent.''

Harry regarda Draco et dit ''Draco comme tu es le seul enfant légitime de Narcissa Black-Malfoy la sommes entière te reviens''.

Draco ferma ses yeux et Harry vit qu'il luttait pour ne pas verser ses larmes.

''Peut importe ce que vous décidé, ils seont à vous. Toutefois j'ai une proposition que j'aimerais que vous considériez.''

À ces mots les Malfoy levèrent leurs yeux.

''Premièrement Narcissa je veux être très claire, contrairement à certains précédents membres de la famille Black, je reconnaît Andromeda Black-Tonks comme une Black, elle et son petit-fils sont sous ma protection. Son petit-fils Teddy Lupin est mon neveux et est actuellement mon héritier. Ça étant dit Narcissa, vous et Draco êtes des Black par le sang et c'est votre droit de demander l'asile ou vous pouvez divorcer de la ligné des Malfoy et vous serez sous ma protection … mais notez que je ne ferais pas de Draco mon héritier, même si quelques choses arrivait à Teddy ou Andromeda je n'ai aucune intention de faire de Draco mon héritier.''

Narcissa le regarda et dit. ''Pour toute les choses que nous vous avons fait endurer et le monde sorcier, je ne vous blâmes pas Lord Black. Nous avons énormément souffert de notre folie et nous avons regretter nos actes parmi tant autres choses, cela nous as presque coûté notre plus grand trésor et c'est notre famille. Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissante pour ce que vous nous avez donné aujourd'hui et je sais que vous n'aviez pas à le faire ou vous auriez pu nous faire mendier et vous ne l'avez pas fait. Toutefois même si je sais ce que cela représenterait d'être sous votre protection je ne divorcerais pas ou demanderait l'asile parce que je ne laisserais pas Lucius. Je demanderais cependant, si vous pouviez considérez une asile pour Draco.''

''Lord Black comme ma mère, je n'abandonnerais pas ma famille, il a pu être un bâtard désgréable à certains moment mais il est mon père et je resterais avec lui. L'argent que vous m'avez donné sera suffisant pour moi pour faire mon apprentissage et c'est tout ce que je désire. Je travaillerais pour ce que je veux.''

''D'accord j'accepte votre décision. Donc maintenant je vais vous faire une offre alternative. Lucius Malfoy je vous offre l'opportunité de renier le nom Malfoy et prendre le nom de votre femme, cela signifiera que vous abandonnerez officiellemnt tout vos droits d'être un Lord du monde sorcier, vous devrez déclaré votre fidélité à la Maison Black et je vous offrirait la même protection que j'offre à votre femme et votre fils. Mais je vous préviens Lucius si jamais vous vous opposez à moi je ne serais pas clément.''

Narcissa haleta, elle n'avait jamais pensé que cela pouvait être une posssibilité elle regarda son époux avec des larmes dans les yeux. Lucius la regarda avec amour et dit. ''Merci, je vais accepter votre offre.'' Il retira son sceaux Siegneurial et regarda Draco qui secoua sa tête et le plaça ensuite sur le bureau en face Harry.

Harry acquiesça et regarda Lucius et Narcissa dit '' Je suis actuellement dans les premiers étapes pour aider à reconstruire le monde sorcier, je compte construire deux orphelinat, un pour seulement les enfants sorciers qui ont perdu leurs parents et l'autre pour les carcmol et les enfants né-moldus qui ont été abandonné ou abusé par leurs familles pour les aider à s'adapter à leurs nouvelle vie. Je compte également construire une institution pour les jeunes loup-garous pour qu'ils puissent apprendre apprendre à gérer leurs dons et les préparer pour l'école et la vie. Si l'un de vous est intéressé pour aider avec un de ces projets cependant noté que vous devrez répondre à Fireforge.''

Tout deux se regardèrent et Lucius était sur le point de parler quand Harry l'arrêta. ''Toute fois je sais que vous avez des difficultés ici en Grande-Bretagne et rester ici ne sera pas facile. Vous avez reçu une maison dans le Kent, mais j'ai des maisons au Canada, aux Etats-Unies, en Australie et même en Afrique du Sud. Vous avez le choix de prendre la maison dans le Kent ou je peux organiser que vous recommenciez votre vie ailleurs, recommencer en tant que M et Mme Black. Vous n'avez pas à me donner votre réponse aujourd'hui vous pouvez parler en famille et me donner votre réponse plus tard.''

''Nous allons rester et aider à reconstruire ce que nous avons aider à détruire.''

''Bien, Fireforge et Magnus vont préparer les papiers nécessaires.''

''Maintenant j'ai quelques choses de sérieux à m'occuper.'' avec ces mots Narcissa et Lucius palir, est-ce que c'était le prix à payer pour la protection de Harry.

Harry vit leurs expression et sourit. '' Comme vous le savez Lord Orion a laissé des biens à toute ses nièces et pour leurs enfants. Une maisons ont été laissé à votre sœurs et de l'argent pour les enfants qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Comme votre sœur est morte sa part doit revenir à son héritière.'' Harry regarda Narcissa et vit qu'elle comprit, Lucius et Draco étaient perdu.

''Où est-elle ? Je sais que vous le savez.''

''Où est qui Mère ? Ne me dît pas que Bellatrix est vivante ?''

''Non, pas Bellatrix, Cassiopeia.''

Lucius haleta. ''Tu m'as dit que Bellatrix l'avait tuée, Rodolphus a dit qu'il a vu son corps.''

''Nous l'avons simulé, nous avons tué une fille moldus. Bella était avide de pouvoir et folles bien avant Azkaban, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire, elle ne pouvait pas la tuer.''

''Qui ?'' demanda une nouvelle fois Draco.

''Ta cousine'' répondit Harry.

''Ma cousine, l'enfant de Bellatrix ?''

''Une cracmol. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a ordonné de la tuer quand il a été découvert qu'elle était une cracmol. Quand nous avons entendus que les McNair avaient été ordonnés de tuer leurs filles, nous savions que Cassy serait la suivante, Bella et moi avons donné un pot de vin à un fonctionnaire moldus et avons obtenus les documents pour elle et nous l'avons envoyé loin avec un elfe de maison de confiance.''

''Où ?''

''Nous l'avons envoyé en Afrique du Sud, à cet époque le pays était fermé au reste du monde. Cependant je sais qu'après deux mois ils sont partis et ont voyagé pendant un moment. Il y a cinq ans j'ai reçu un mot d'elle me disant qu'elle allait se marier avec un moldus elle vivait en Australie depuis un moment.''

''J'ai besoin de la trouver.''

Narcissa acquiesça. ''Je ne sais pas où elle est précisement, mais j'ai un des deux mots qu'elle m'avat envoyé, ils sont codés mais cela pourrait aider.''

Harry acquiesça et se tourna vers Draco. ''Draco, j'espérais pouvoir t'engager pour m'aider à la retrouver, je sais que ton poste avec Sangre est important et si tu ne veux pas je le comprendrais.''

''Je suis curieux à propos de ma cousine mais de quel paiement offrirais-tu ?''

''Je te donnerais une carte de Gringotts avec 50 000 galleons qui sera ton paiement et les dépenses que tu pourrais faire, elle pourrait être utiliser dans les mondes moldus et sorcier. Je m'occuperais des billets pour l'Australie et des hôtels.''

''Je la trouverais.''

''Très bien.''

''Maintenant si vous le désirez vous pouvez aller vous raffraichire, Kreature va préparer un déjeuner anticipé pendant que Magnus et Fireforge prépareront les documents.''

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Pendant le déjeuner, Draco, Lucius, Fireforge et Harry discutèrent de l'orphelinat quand Hermione entra très bien paré. Hermione avait lissé ses cheveux et avait été maquillé par un professionnel et portait des vêtement de créateurs moldus. Elle ressemblait à un mannequin. Draco ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux.

Elle les salua cordialement et leva un sourcil en voyant Lucius assis dans la salle à manger et discutant avec Fireforge. Ils avaient une conversation sérieuse et Lucius traitait Fireforge comme un égale.

Hermione se tourna vers Draco et demanda.'' Alors Draco que fais-tu en ce moment ?''

Draco prit une grande inspiration et dit. ''Je viens d'accepter d'aider Lord Black avec un projet.''

Hermione regarda Harry. ''Il a accepté d'aider à trouver Cassiopeia ?''

''Oui et tu ne croirais pas où elle est si ?''

Hermione regarda Harry. ''Non !''

Harry acquiesça.

''Et bien ce la pourrait fonctionner, elle est certainement dans une partie moldus de l'Australie. Est-ce que tu sais quel ville ? As-tu son adresse ? Son numéro de téléphone ou son email ? Si elle est mariée ? Est-ce que tu as une photo ou même une empreinte ?'' demanda Hermione sans reprendre son souffle.

Harry rit. ''Narcissa a des informations qui pourront nous aider pour commencer.''

''Draco je ne pense pas que tu es prit étude des moldus, donc j'aurais peut-être à te faire un cours en accéléré. Mais premièrement, tu as besoin de nouveaux vêtements, tu ressemble trop à un sorcier.'' Hermione le regarda d'un œil critique, elle se tourna alors vers Fireforge.''Faîtes en sorte qu'on soit dans le même avion et changez ma réservation d'hôtel en une suite avec au moins deux chambres.''

''Viens Draco nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire, la première est une visite à Gladrags pour des vêtements moldus et ensuite nous irons dans le Londres moldus.'' Hermione se leva et dit. '' Harry nous serons de retour dans quelques heures.'' Elle sortie un téléphone portable magique et commença à parler en sortant. ''Ah Rachard, c'est 'Mione est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais mesurer un ami c'est après-midi, fait moi confiance chérie tu vas l'adorer. Il a des cheveux blond platine, ah bueno nous serons là en un instant bisou bisou... Allez Draco.''

Harry regarda Draco. ''Je pense que tu ferais mieux de fuir.''

Draco le regarda et ricana. Harry rit et pensa que là c'était le Draco qu'il connaissait.

Lucius et Narcissa se regardèrent et eurent leurs premier éclat de rire en trois ans.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

A huit heure cet nuit là, Harry se tenait devant la porte en bois du bureau de Severus. Cela avait été une longue journée et maintenant il était de retour et voulait juste passer un peu de temps avec Severus. Il vérifia ses vêtement et les épousseta avec sa main avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de toquer à la porte. Il entendit un ''Entrer'' étouffé et ouvrit la porte.

Severus était assis à son bureau, sa tête baissé écrivant sur un parchemin. Il leva ses yeux ''Harry, comment as-été ta journée ?''

''Elle as été meilleurs à ce à quoi je m'attendais.'' dit Harry presque en riant alors que Severus levait un sourcils. ''Lucius et Draco ont accepté mon offre et Narcissa a pu donner une bonne piste sur où pourrait se trouver Cassiopeia et tu ne le croiras jamais, elle est en Australie. Hermione est prévu pour partir en Australie Vendredi pour voir ses parents, donc elle s'est auto-proclamé la partenaire de Draco et ils iront ensemble.''

Severus sourit. ''Hermione va vraiment aider pour tout ce qui est du monde moldus. Les deux travallant ensemble serait une bonne chose. Ils ont tout deux ont besoin d'un défi pour leurs reprendre confiance en eux.''

Harry regarda Severus qui n'arrêtait pas de se tordre dans tout les sens. '' Est-ce que tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu as un mal de dos.''

''Oui, j'écris depuis...'' il regarda l'heure ''cinq heures et pour être honnête je ne suis pas près d'avoir finit. J'ai réécrit juste le paragraphe d'introduction au moins vingt fois et ce n'est toujours pas assez bon.''

Harry se mit derrière lui et dit. ''Ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'une pause, tu réfléchis trop, juste détends-toi ça viendras à toi.'' Harry commença à lentement à masser les épaules de Severus, il était tendu.

Severus gémit et pensa _Oh c'est tellement bon, ses mains sont si fortes_ , les nœuds dans ses épaules semblaient se défaire avec les soins de Harry, il gémit une nouvelle fois.

Harry sentit une partie de lui réagir quand il entendit les gémissement de Severus son ceur commença à battre plus fort, son corps réagissait sans s'occuper de l'esprit.

Harry se pencha ses lèvres touchant délicatement le cou de Severus, il le sentit se tendre. Il l'embrassa plus haut dans son cou, ses lèvres et langue bougèrent sur son oreille, la langue traça un chemin sur la conque de son oreille Harry lui murmura. ''Est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête ?''

Severus relâcha le souffle qu'il retenait sa voix se sembla pas être la sienne quand il dit. ''Non'''.

Les mains de Harry se déplacèrent des épaules de Severus à son torse défaisant les robes qu'il portait, sa langue continuait son chemin de son oreille à son cou, comme si Harry le goûtait.

Severus gémit et son esprit hurlait. _Oh mon dieux, Harry est-ce que tu sais ce que tu en train de me faire._

Soudainement, Severus sentit sa chaise reculer de son bureau et tourner. Harry le regardait, ses yeux remplie de désire et de passion, il bougea sa maain et les bras de chaise disparurent. Pendant deux secondes Severus s'émerveilla du pouvoir que Harry montrait tranquillement.

Il surpris le Maître de Potion, en s'asseyant sur lui. Harry le regarda, et sans prévenir ses lèvres assaillirent celles de Severus.

Le baiser n'était pas doux mais fort et puissant, Severus n'eut aucun doute sur qui dominait. Harry était comme une bête réclamant son compagnon. Il se laissa se soumettre et adora la bouche et la langue qui le revendiquait.

Le dossier de la chaise commença à s'incliner et Severus fut momentanément choqué mais la magie de Harry pulsait et il sut que c'était un autre de ses sorts.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de penser une nouvelle fois à la chaise alors que Harry se frottait contre lui et le plaisir commença à monter en lui. Son esprit prit à peine en compte le fait qu'on lui retirait ses robes alors que Harry déboutonnait son haut et était maintenant en train de mettre un de ses tétons dans sa bouche. Severus grogna pendant qu'il sentait cet bouche chaude succer un tétons puis l'autre. Il sentit une vague de mage le parcourir c'était comme si Harry utilisait à la fois son corps et sa magie. C'était comme il ne l'avait jamais ressentit auparavant.

Son corps réagit brusquement et Harry laissa échapper un rire.

Severus ferma ses yeux, c'était telllement bon. Harry relâcha un de ses tétons et commença à se frotter contre Severus, une main l'équilibrant sur la chaise et l'autre derrière la tête de Severus prête à amener sa tête plus proche pour joindre une nouvelle fois leurs bouches quand …. ils entendirent un 'pop'.

''Je suis désolé Lord Potter-Black, Professeur Snape.''

Harry s'arrêta brusquement, se tourna et regarda l'elfe de maison Tibbs qui semblait souhaiter être ailleurs.

''Tibbs j'espère que quelqu'un est mourant ou attaque le château.'' dit Harry lentement alors qu'il essayait de contenir sa colère face à cette intrusion.

Tibbs semblait effrayé et recula. ''Je suis désolé mais la Directrice à dit de venir vous chercher tout de suite, le portrait du Directeur Dumbledore est de nouveau dans son cadre.''

Severus sentit la magie de Harry pulser une nouvelle fois.

''Nous arrivons tout de suite.''

L'elfe de maison acquiesça et disparue joyeusement.

Harry soupira et posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Severus et murmura. ''Albus, je te déteste en cet seconde plus que jamais.'' Il prit une profonde inspiration et descendit.

Sans le regarder Harry dit. ''Nous devons y aller, si Minerva l'attaque avant que nous ayons pu l'interroger, il pourrait disparaître à nouveau, et cette fois pour de bon.''

Severus acquiesça ayant toujours du mal à formuler des mots.

Harry se tourna et le regarda. ''Je suis désolé.''

Severus prit une grande inspiration et répondit. ''Part je te suis bientôt, j'ai juste besoin d'une minute.''

Harry acquiesça et partit sachant que Severus aurait besoin de plus d'une minute.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Voilà j'ai finit ce chapitre ça m'a prit un peut de temps.

Je voulais vous prévenir comme le 10 Décembre tomberas en plein milieux de ma période de révision je ne pourrais poster que le _**20 Décembre 2019**_ le prochain chapitre au mieux. Je m'en excuse (enfin mes études c'est important quoi ;p ) j'essaierais de prendre de l'avance pendant les vacances de Noël mais ça va être compliqué comme les chapitre son de plus en plus long. Mon fichier avec cette traduction fait plus de **120 pages !**

 **A la prochaine**

 **Alexia**


	16. Chapitre 14: Les Délires d

**Bonne Année! Bonne Santé et tout le reste ;)! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;), on commence à rentrer dans la suite de l'intrigue et du reste ;)**

 **Merci énormément à Lamourloi qui a corrigé ce chapitre!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Les Délires d'Albus Dumbledore**

C'est seulement à la moitié du chemin vers le bureau de la Directrice que Harry se souvint qu'il aurait pu utiliser la cheminette de celui de Severus. Et bien, de toute façon, il avait besoin de ce trajet pour reprendre ses esprits. Son cerveau avait repris le contrôle et lui hurlait « mais à quoi tu pensais ? » et son cœur répondait qu'il aurait dû le faire plus tôt.

Harry pensait à Severus, à la façon dont l'homme s'était soumis à ses soins. Il savait que Severus était attiré par lui mais ce soir il avait montré à Harry qu'il y avait plus que ça. Le loup en lui, disait qu'il avait trouvé son compagnon et comme n'importe quel alpha, il savait que Severus devait être marqué et qu'il était prêt à l'être. Harry l'aurait fait mais avec Albus. Plus de deux semaines sans aucun signe de l'homme et juste à ce moment-là il se manifestait ; même de sa tombe cet homme s'opposait à son bonheur.

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il voulait des réponses et la seule personne capable de le faire était une putain de peinture. Albus avait détruit leurs vies et seulement parce qu'il le pouvait. Si le portrait ne faisait que mentionner '' C'était pour le plus grand bien'' Harry exploserait. Mais son instinct lui chuchotait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui se tramait mais il ne voyait pas ce que c'était. Il devait se concentrer.

Mon dieu, pourquoi ce soir ? Et si c'était ce soir, pourquoi pas une heure plus tard … Harry sourit malicieusement ou deux.

Le griffon en lui, lui disait qu'il avait besoin d'exorciser le souvenir d'Albus, il avait besoin d'aide pour se débarrasser des images et de la noirceur qu'avait créé l'ancien directeur au fond de lui et de son compagnon. Severus tenait Albus en haute estime, même s'il doutait de la grandeur de l'homme, Albus avait été dans une certaine mesure un véritable maître pour Severus.

Pour que Harry puisse véritablement revendiquer son compagnon, il devait d'abord combattre l'ancien maître de Severus.

Albus devait répondre de ses actes et Harry s'assurerait que cela soit fait.

C'est seulement quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler qu'il réalisa qu'il venait de passer la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de la Directrice. Il fit demi-tour et la gargouille s'inclina et s'ouvrit, sans mot de passe.

Avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte il entendit Minerva hurler, il supposa, sur Albus Dumbledore. En entrant la pièce il le vit dans son cadre, retenu par deux de ses prédécesseurs Phineas Nigellus Black et Dilys Derwent.

Le vieil homme redressa la tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en voyant Harry. ''Harry, mon garçon, tu as l'air radieux, tu ressembles à l'homme que je t'ai toujours imaginé devenir.''

Harry lança un sort cuisant sur le portrait et les trois directeurs couinèrent et hoquetèrent.

Phineas semblait choqué. ''Comment avez-vous fait cela ?''

Ignorant la question, Harry dit d'une voix froide et puissante. ''Je vous interdit de m'appeler votre garçon … je ne suis plus votre esclave Albus ; je me suis débarrassé de vos charmes compulsifs et des blocages, je suis l'homme que j'aurais dû être et non le pion malingre que vous vouliez que je sois.''

Albus sourit malicieusement, ses yeux brillèrent. ''Vraiment ?''

Harry sourit cruellement. ''Oui votre charme avec le sang de dragon a été supprimé également.''

Le sourit d'Albus disparu et il repoussa Dilys, mais Harry lui jeta aussitôt un _Petrificus totalus_ et il s'effondra dans la chaise du portrait.

Harry s'adressa alors au château. ''Poudlard, scelle le portrait je ne veux pas qu'Albus quitte son cadre.''

Phineas regarda Harry une nouvelle fois. ''Comment faîtes-vous cela ?''

Harry le regarda coléreux : ''Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?''

Dilys répondit à sa place : ''Personne n'a jamais affecté les portraits; personne ne peut utiliser de la magie sur les portraits, seules les peintures peuvent interagir les unes avec les autres.''

Harry se calma un petit peu.'' Je suppose que c'est parce que je suis lié au château et qu'elle me le permet.''

La porte s'ouvrit et Neville entra ressemblant à la fois où il avait fait face à Voldemort.

''Réveille ce bâtard, j'ai quelques questions à lui poser.''

La cheminette s'alluma et Severus arriva.

Harry lança un sort et Albus se réveilla, il tenta immédiatement de quitter son cadre mais n'y parvint pas et Dilys versa quelque chose dans sa gorge, Harry soupçonna qu'il s'agissait d'un équivalent du Véritaserum pour les peintures.

''Poudlard a scellé votre tableau, vous ne pouvez partir, à moins que moi ou Neville ne l'autorise et il y a plus de chance que ce soit moi plutôt que Neville.'' Harry le regarda et Albus vit un regard vert glacial le fixer.

''Neville ?'

''Oui, vous savez Lord Hufflepuff, répondit Neville.

''Comment avez-vous...'

''Et bien Tom Riddle m'a laissé une lettre très intéressante, déclara Harry.

Albus rit. ''Vous avez écouté Voldemort.''

''Non j'ai lu les documents à Gringotts qui vérifiait ses allégations.

Albus devint sérieux. ''Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre Harry.''

''Ne me servez pas cette merde Albus, je ne suis plus un enfant et à cause de vous, je ne l'ai jamais été. Même un enfant peut comprendre le vol, les manipulations et le viol. Vous nous avez violés magiquement.''

''Je ne suis pas un enfant, Albus, et Harry non plus, je veux que vous vous expliquiez, ''dit Severus en regardant froidement l'ancien directeur. ''De plus, j'attends vos explications sur les raisons pour lesquelles vous avez dit à mon grand-père que j'étais un espion pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et non pour l'Ordre.''

Albus pâlit.'' Ce que vous devez comprendre c'est que c'était pour le plu...''

Harry lança ce qui sembla être éclair et le cadre du directeur prit feu. Ils entendirent Albus hurler et après quelques minutes, Minerva jeta un sort de glace qui éteignit le portrait.

''Redîtes-nous ça'' dit Neville.

''Tout cela était nécessaire. Après un millier d'années les protections du château s'affaiblissaient et Riddle avait déjà montré des signes indiquant qu'il se tournait vers les ténèbres. Il était déjà fou à son arrivée à l'école, donc j'ai décidé d'ajouter ses forces à celles de l'école. Sa magie était connectée au château et les protections furent un peu renforcées. J'ai réalisé qu'en ajoutant la magie de tous les fondateurs je pourrais ainsi consolider les barrières pour encore un millier d'années.''

''C'est n'importe quoi et vous le savez. Si vous ne vouliez que la magie alors pourquoi avoir pris tout l'argent dans les voûtes, vous vouliez que les lignées s'éteignent ! dit Harry en frappant du poing sur le bureau de Minerva.

Les yeux de Albus brillèrent un peu alors qu'il regardait Harry. ''Tu as vraiment changé.''

''Une vie de guerre fait ça à quelqu'un, répliqua Harry.

''Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait Dumbledore, pourquoi prendre la magie ?

''Le peuple dépendait des fondateurs pour tout, il y a eu des sorciers aussi puissants que Salazar Slytherin ou Godric Gryffindor mais personne ne les prenaient en compte, les sorciers et sorcières ont été coincé dans le dernier millénaire sans s'améliorer, en ne faisant que ce que les fondateurs auraient pu faire. Ils avaient besoins de se libérer des actes des quatre fondateurs.''

''Alors quoi, vous vouliez une maison Dumbledore à Poudlard ? ''se moqua Neville.

''Et bien pas une maison... ''

''Sale bâtard idiot et manipulateur'' hurla Harry qui envoya un autre sort cuisant à Albus.

''Même si cela avait été une tentative malsaine de protéger le château, pourquoi avez-vous détruit ma vie Albus ? Je vous faisais confiance, ma mère vous aimait comme un père, pourquoi avez-vous prit l'argent que mon grand-père m'envoyait ? '' questionna Severus

''J'avais besoin d'argent, j'avais une image à maintenir et ton grand-père avait une dette envers moi'' répondit le portrait.

Harry était silencieux, Albus était un écho de Ron ; en fait, il regardait un Ron âgé d'une centaine d'années.

''Qu'est-il arrivé à tout l'argent que vous avez volé des voûtes des fondateurs ? '' cria Neville.

''Il est allé dans les voûtes de Poudlard, ce n'était pas pour mon usage personnel, les administrateurs gardaient un œil sur les voûtes.''

''Alors comment se fait-il qu'ils aient manqué près d'un milliard de Gallions d'or et que des objets magiques aient été retirés des voûtes Albus'' interrompit Minerva glaciale. Harry se tourna et regarda la Directrice dont les lèvres étaient pincées.

''De quoi est-ce que tu parles Minerva ? ''demanda Severus.

''J'ai vérifié auprès de Gringotts, aussitôt que les objets entraient dans les voûtes ils en étaient retirés. Ils n'y sont pas et il n'y a aucune indication de l'endroit où ils ont été déplacés, ils ne sont même pas dans la banque.''

''Je ne peux pas le dire'' dit Albus stoïquement.

''Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, c'est vous qui aviez la charge de ces voûtes, vous devez le savoir. ''

''Je ne peux pas le dire'' répéta Albus.

''Il est sous un charme, dit Phineas Nigellus. Il arrive qu'une personne se soumette elle-même à un charme pour ne pas révéler ses secrets et quand ils meurent, leur portrait est incapable de se souvenir ou, comme pour Albus, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.''

Neville lâcha un juron et Minerva lança un regard noir à Albus.

''Essayons une autre question. Albus pourquoi avez-vous fait souffrir Severus, même si vous vouliez de l'argent ? Pourquoi l'avoir fait souffrir et l'humilier ? Vous auriez pu l'aider avec les fonds de l'école mais à la place, vous l'avez forcé à porter des robes de seconde (s) main (s) et avez ainsi permis que mon père et mon parrain le torture et l'humilie ? ''

''Il me menait vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il voulait que je le rejoigne'' énonça froidement Severus.

Albus sourit. ''Avant que tu ne te mettes en colère une nouvelle fois Harry, cela était véritablement pour le plus grand bien. Tu vois pour chaque puissant sorcier blanc tu dois avoir un sorcier noir tout aussi puissant pour équilibrer. J'étais le sorcier blanc et après Grindelwald, j'avais besoin d'un autre sorcier noir, j'ai donc choisi et poussé Riddle dans cette voie. C'est alors qu'il y eut une prophétie indiquant qu'un puissant sorcier émergerait de la ligné des Potter (et). J'ai supposé qu'il s'agissait de James, j'avais donc besoin d'un autre sorcier que moi pour rétablir l'équilibre et j'ai choisi Severus.''

Harry regarda la peinture.'' Mais Severus ne s'y conforma pas, malgré tout ce que vous lui avez fait endurer il refusait de se tourner vers les ténèbres.''

''Ta mère, Lily, l'empêchait de se tourner vers les ténèbres, j'ai dû me débarrasser d'elle.''

Severus était furieux. ''Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?''

''J'ai fait en sorte que Pettigrew la convainque que les Maraudeurs te tueraient si elle persistait à être de ton côté, j'ai incité Sirius à te conduire vers le loup-garou risquant ainsi ta vie. Après ça elle s'est tenue à l'écart, essayant de te protéger. Et sans elle dans les parages c'était plus facile de te convertir.''

''Sale fils de pute manipulateur, comment osez-vous ?! ''

''Si je ne l'avais pas fait Harry ne serait pas né. Tu aurais pu finir avec Lily, je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque, j'avais trop misé sur toi.''

''Vous avez utilisé l'école pour créer des mages noirs ? ''demanda un des vieux directeurs.

''L'école est un lieu pour préparer les jeunes sorcières et sorciers au monde extérieur. C'était mon travail de créer les sorciers du futurs même les plus sombres. Les Slytherins étaient les plus faciles à corrompre dans leur quête de pouvoir ; il était facile de les opposer aux autres maisons et vice versa. Une maison de sorciers noirs contrebalançait facilement la lumière des autres.

''Tous les Slytherins ne sont pas mauvais, beaucoup sont des gens bien qui ont fait de bonnes choses et ceux que vous avez manipulés auront une deuxième chance maintenant que vous n'êtes plus là. ''

''Aucun ne mérite une seconde chance, ils sont tous noirs et le resteront'' rétorqua dédaigneusement Albus.

''Mais pourquoi m'avez-vous accueilli quand j'ai quitté Voldemort, pourquoi me donner une seconde chance ? '' demanda Severus.

''Parce que aves la mort de James je n'avais pas besoin d'un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je t'ai gardé à mes côtés et j'ai fait en sorte que tu restes un connard, et en cas de besoin, j'aurais pu te pousser à en devenir un. De toute manière tu voulais protéger Harry, j'avais besoin que tu restes dans les parages pour que tu n'ailles pas sauver Harry de sa tante. Quand il est arrivé à Poudlard, tu as commencé à hésiter et je voulais l'entraîner à combattre, je savais à ce moment-là que tu ne deviendrais jamais véritablement noir. J'ai décidé de former Draco au cas où, mais il fut également une déception. ''

''Vous saviez que j'étais mal traité, vous avez bloqué ma magie et m'avez envoûté, dans quel but ? ''

''Tu aurais été trop puissant. Quand j'ai réalisé que tu avais survécu au sortilège de mort, j'ai compris que tu étais le légendaire maître des Reliques de la Mort … tu aurais fait capoter tous nos plans, bien trop puissant pour que je te maîtrise, c'est pourquoi je me devais de garder ta magie sous contrôle. J'ai encouragé les sentiments de haine de ton oncle et je me suis assuré que tu grandisses humble et soumis, afin que tu serves moi et ma cause. ''

''Et les Weasley ? ''ajouta Harry.

''Un moyen pour arriver à mes fins et Molly était prise à la gorge. Les jumeaux avaient détruit la vitrine d'un magasin l'été précédent ta rentrée en première année. Ils ne pouvaient pas payer le propriétaire et ils étaient à deux doigts de perdre leur maison. Je leurs ai offert l'argent en échange de leur aide. Arthur a refusé mais Molly voulait accepter donc j'ai lancé le sort d'Oubliette à Arthur. Ron m'aidait à te contrôler et me disais tes moindres faits et gestes. Ginny et bien... son rôle était simple. ''

Harry envoya un autre sort à Albus. ''Comment osez-vous, qu'est-ce qui vous donnait le droit de détruire la vie des autres ? Dans une certaine mesure je me fiche de ce que vous m'avez fait subir mais Severus est un grand et puissant sorcier, qui appartient bien plus à la lumière que vous, vous n'aviez aucun droit de faire souffrir. ''

Severus se tourna et regarda Harry avec émerveillement.

''J'en suis venu à me préoccuper de Severus, il était comme un …'' commença Albus.

Aussitôt, il reçut un sort. ''Ne suggérez même pas une telle chose, on ne torture ni on ne vole les personnes que l'on aime. Vous ne vous préoccupiez pas de Severus, vous ne vous souciiez que de vous-même.'' Harry lança un autre sort.

''Severus je suis tellement déso... ''commença une nouvelle fois Albus mais Harry jeta à nouveau un sort.

''Ne vous avisez pas''

Severus s'avança et plaça sa main sur son épaule. ''N'entache pas ton âme pour lui Harry, il te fait perdre ton contrôle et il ne le mérite pas. Je veux que tu prennes une respiration et que tu te détendes, le torturer ce n'est pas bon pour toi Harry. Cet homme est plus maléfique que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dumbledore est mauvais mais ne le laisse pas te transformer en un autre lord noir, ce qui va arriver si tu prends l'habitude de torturer.''

Albus sourit victorieusement mais fut toucher par un autre sort sans qu'Harry ait levé sa baguette.

Tout le monde chercha le responsable, quand Phineas Nigellus énonça ''Mon âme est déjà partie.''

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

''Vous avez mentionné que pour chaque puissant sorcier blanc, il se devait d'y avoir un puissant sorcier noir. Alors dans ce cas pourquoi en créer, n'en viendrait-il pas un naturellement ? '' demanda Neville.

''Pas obligatoirement, quelques fois la magie reste déséquilibrée et il faut l'aider. ''

''Vous voulez dire manipulée. ''

Albus soupira.

''Il y a des milliers d'années, le continent de l'Atlantide était un paradis pour les sorciers blancs. Le pouvoir magique de l'Atlantide était bien plus grand que tout ce qu'on peut imaginer. Il n'y avait pas de noirceur seulement de la lumière, la ville principale était d'ailleurs appelée ''Cité de la Lumière''. Le temps passa et les gens devinrent corrompus bien qu'ils se croyaient moralement bons. Ils commencèrent à utiliser la magie noire de la même façon qu'ils utilisaient la blanche. Ils n'avaient rien pour les guider, ni pour leurs montrer qu'ils devenaient sombres. La société entière s'effondra alors que les limites entre magie blanche et noire se confondirent. Finalement, l'Atlantis eu une guerre et toute la société fut détruite. Seuls quelques sorciers qui avaient fui survécurent.''

''Donc vous avez créé des mages noirs pour empêcher que tout le monde ne le devienne'' dit Minerva incrédule.

''Oui, lorsqu'un mage noir émerge, paradoxalement il montre ainsi aux autres sorciers la façon dont ils seraient transformés s'ils suivaient cette voie, protégeant ainsi la société.'' dit Albus avec un rictus.

''Pour le plus grand bien'' dit froidement Harry.

''Exactement'' répondit Albus avec un sourire narquois.

''Vous n'êtes pas seulement mauvais mais aussi fou, c'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue. Vous êtes égoïste et délirant. Vous vous êtes convaincu tout seul que ce que vous faisiez était pour le bien de tous mais le seul qui en bénéficiait c'était vous. Vous avez détruit des vies parce que vous vouliez être plus grand que les quatre fondateurs. Vous avez volé et manipulé pour obtenir de l'argent et avoir des robes élégantes et un luxueux train de vie. Vous avez décidé de jouer Dien en choisissant qui serait le bon et qui serait le méchant, ce n'était pas pour le plus grand bien, c'était pour le pouvoir. Vous adorez avoir du pouvoir sur autres'' hurla Harry.

''Comment osez-vous, je suis Albus Dumbledore, je suis le sorcier le plus puissant du monde ! ''

''Albus Dumbledore est mort, vous n'êtes juste qu'un souvenir'' dit Neville sarcastiquement.

''Non, vous n'êtes pas le sorcier le plus puissant, c'est moi'' dit Harry en se levant et sa magie brillait autour de lui.

Albus sourit vicieusement et ses yeux brillèrent alors qu'il regardait Harry par-dessus ses lunettes. ''En effet Lord Potter-Black.''

Harry connaissait ce regard et alors tout s'éclaircit. ''Qui est votre maître ?''

Les autres regardèrent Harry, choqués.

''Poppy a dit que j'avais gâché les plans de son maître mais elle ne parlait pas de vous. Qui que ce soit la personne qui la contrôlait, elle vous contrôlait aussi. ''

Albus sourit simplement et ne dit rien.

''Vous saviez déjà que j'avais reçu les héritages Potter et Black et vous saviez que je n'étais pas marié avec Ginny donc vous étiez en contact avec Poppy. Où étiez-vous ? Vous n'étiez pas dans votre portrait du Magenmagot, je le sais nous avons vérifié. Vous étiez avec votre maître. Qui est-ce ? Vous n'allez pas nous le dire n'est-ce pas ? '' Harry commença à rire. '' Après tout ce que vous avez fait vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un serviteur, l'esclave de quelqu'un.''

''Je suis... ''

\- Rien que le pitoyable rappel d'un sorcier pitoyable.

Le Directeur Armando Dippet se tourna vers le portrait d'Albus et cria. ''Albus vous avez déshonoré le serment que vous avez prononcé en tant que Directeur et en tant que portrait.''

''Vous être une disgrâce'' ajouta Dilys.

''Vous avez apporté la honte sur cette institution'' rajouta un autre Directeur.

''Le château aurait dû vous expulser. ''

''Vous avez blessé les enfants, comment avez-vous pu ? ''

Albus mit sa tête dans ses mains tandis que tous les anciens Directeurs et Directrices l'incendiaient. Il cria en sortant sa baguette et commença à les attaquer. Neville et Harry firent de même mais s'arrêtèrent en voyant une lueur rouge toucher Albus et le retenir. La lueur rouge fut rejointe par une verte, puis une bleue et enfin une jaune. Les quatre fondateurs arrivèrent en pointant chacun leur baguette vers Albus.

''Albus Dumbledore, vous avez discrédité l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ; et vous avez attaqué ma lignée et violé mon héritage'' dit Rowena Ravenclaw d'une voix sérieuse et froide.

''Vous avez été déloyal et avez endommagé les vies des enfants que vous aviez juré de protéger ; vous avez pris ce qui n'était pas vôtre et avez profané mon héritage'' déclara Helga Hufflepuff sévèrement.

''Vous avez souillé le nom de ma maison et avez amené le chaos chez nos étudiants et dans le monde ; vous avez maltraité des innocents dans votre course folle au pouvoir et le faisant, avez blessé ma famille et mon héritage'' siffla et cria Salazar Slytherin.

''Vous étiez un Directeur indigne et avez brisé le serment que vous aviez fait ; vous êtes un lâche et je suis honteux que vous soyez un représentant de ma maison, je vous méprise d'avoir pris à mon descendant sa place légitime. Vous avez utilisé l'école, neutre et pure, que nous avions construite pour servir vos plans machiavéliques et avez corrompu notre héritage destiné à ce monde. Mon descendant détruira ce que vous avez construit et reconstruira ce que vous avez détruit''. Le portrait de Godric Gryffindor brillait de rage et de puissance.

''Mon descendant anéantira votre toile de mensonges et apportera l'équilibre à ce monde.'' Helga Hufflepuff brillait de puissance.

''Lui qui incarne mes valeurs et que je suis fière d'avoir comme héritier, éteindra votre influence et restituera l'honneur dans ces lieux que nous aimons.'' L'autorité de Salazar Slytherin irradiait.

''Tous ceux qui se tiennent aux côtés de nos élus, qui les couvrent d'amour et de protection, tous ceux qui expriment nos valeurs et que vous avez foulé aux pieds, la Directrice et les professeurs de cette école, les innocents que vous avez essayé de détruire, se lèveront et rayeront votre nom pour qu'il soit oublié. Cette école et le monde vous survivront,'' Une brûlante détermination fusait du portrait de Rowena Ravenclaw.

''Albus Dumbledore vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Je vous déclare banni à jamais. Qu'il en soit ainsi.'' cria Gryffindor.

''Qu'il en soit ainsi.'' cria Slytherin

''Qu'il en soit ainsi.'' cria Ravenclaw.

''Qu'il en soit ainsi.'' cria Hufflupuff.

Le portrait d'Albus hurla dans un flash de lumière aveuglante et l'image resta sans vie dans son cadre puis explosa avant de disparaître.

Soudain, il y eut une bruyante explosion dehors et le château trembla. Ils se précipitèrent aux fenêtres pour regarder. La tombe d'Albus Dumbledore s'effondrait puis explosa et s'enflamma.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Harry quitta le bureau de la Directrice sans un mot. Il alla vers la tombe et vit que le feu provenait d'un dragon, au matin il ne resterait rien de la tombe sauf une tache noire dans l'herbe. Il retourna au château, Albus avait disparu définitivement mais le foutoir qu'il avait créé allait devoir être nettoyé.

Il atteignit les portes du château et croisa Hermione qui courait pour voir l'origine de l'explosion. Alors qu'ils rentraient vers leurs appartements, Harry lui raconta qu'Albus était revenu mais que Poudlard l'avait banni. Elle lui fit un énorme câlin. Tous deux furent rejoins par Neville et Filius.

Après avoir informé en détail Filius et Hermione sur ce qui s'était passé, ils discutèrent tous ensemble des évènements. Severus les rejoignit alors et rapporta que les fondateurs venaient de demander à tous les anciens Directeurs et Directrices, ainsi qu'à Minerva et lui, de prêter à nouveau serment de loyauté envers Poudlard.

Harry regarda Severus avec fierté, les quatre fondateurs et Poudlard le reconnaissaient comme ancien Directeur, qu'il avait fait de son mieux compte tenu des circonstances afin de protéger les enfants. Minerva était actuellement retenue en réunion avec eux.

Filius appela Ogden lui demandant une bouteille de vin, qu'ils se partagèrent.

Après avoir fini son vin, Severus se leva en leur annonçant qu'il lui restait des devoirs à corriger. Alors qu'il allait partir, Harry l'arrêta. ''Severus, nous avons quelque chose à finir tous les deux.''

Severus le regarda. Le visage de Harry était sérieux et ne laissa rien transparaître de ses pensées aux autres mais Severus secoua la tête. ''J'ai beaucoup à faire ce soir et je dois finir mon discours. Je te verrai demain'' il s'inclina et partit.

Il quitta la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers les donjons dont les couloirs étaient toujours plus froids qu'ailleurs. Il atteignit finalement la porte de son bureau, mais ne l'ouvrit pas. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi (n) l'homme que tu aimes te veut et tu le rejettes ; tu es un idiot_ , se rabroua-t-il.

Severus fit demi-tour et courut vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il leva les yeux et aperçut Harry et Hermione qui montaient les escaliers en direction de la Tour Gryffindor.

Sans s'arrêter, il prit sur la droite et se dirigea vers un raccourci, celui qu'il utilisait souvent pour coincer les Gryffindors qui essayaient de rejoindre leur salle commune avant le couvre-feu. Le trajet était réduit de moitié et il était sûr d'arriver avant Harry.

La peinture du Griffon était endormie ; il se réveilla et tourna sa tête mais ne demanda pas le mot de passe.

Severus entendit Harry souhaiter une bonne nuit à Hermione puis des pas qui rapprochaient du coin. Severus s'appuya sur le mur et se jeta rapidement un sort de nettoyage pour effacer les traces de sa course.

Ayant passé l'angle, Harry le vit et sourit mais prit alors une mine sévère et vint se tenir devant Severus. ''Je croyais que tu avais un discours à finir, ne me dites pas Professeur que vous attendez la dernière minute pour faire vos devoirs.''

Severus fronça ses sourcils. ''C'était clairement une erreur, je devrais partir.''

Harry se tendit et attrapa sa main. ''Non, ne pars pas, je pense que je juste devoir te donner une retenue.'' sourit Harry en le tirant dans ses quartiers.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Kreature était allongé sur son lit, fatigué de cette longue journée, quand il sentit soudainement les protections autours des appartements de son maître s'agiter : un elfe de maison essayait d'entrer. Il marcha lentement vers le salon et relâcha les protections, laissant passer Tibbs.

''La Directrice demande que Lord Potter-Black vienne dans son bureau pour une entrevue''

''Dîtes à la Directrice que mon maître est occupé. ''

''Elle veut le voir tout de suite. ''

Il y eut un autre pop et Misty, l'elfe de Severus arriva. ''Je croyais avoir dit à Tibbs de ne pas déranger mon maître.''

Les gémissements de plaisirs de Severus et Harry se firent entendre au travers de la porte de la chambre.

''Mon maître mérite une nuit de bonheur et je n'aurais pas laisser Tibbs le déranger.'' dit l'elfe de maison fougueuse, une main sur sa hanche et l'autre pointant de manière accusatrice l'autre elfe .

''Tibbs suit juste les ordres ; la Directrice veut que Professeur Snape et Lord Potter-Black immédiatement, '' dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

''Non pas ce soir'' l'interrompit Kreature en tendant sa main, l'arrêtant.

Misty attrapa l'oreille de Tibbs. ''Si tu déranges mon maître je te découperais en petits morceaux et te mettrais dans une des potions de mon maître.''

Ogden arriva en silence.

''Tibbs, dis à la Directrice que Lord Potter-Black et Professeur Snape se sont retirés pour la soirée et ne la verront que demain matin. ''

Le cri d'extase de Severus, hurlant le prénom de Harry vint de la chambre et Misty sourit en lâchant l'oreille de Tibbs.

Ogden regarda Tibbs à nouveau.

''Tu es congédié. ''

Tibbs fronça ses sourcils mais partit en un pop ; il fut suivi par une Misty souriante.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Kreature. ''Je vais protéger leurs quartiers pour que personne ne les dérange cette nuit.''Après cela il disparut à son tour.

Kreature se tourna vers la porte close de la chambre alors qu'il entendait les cris de Harry. L'elfe de maison sourit : s'il y avait bien deux personnes qui méritaient une nuit pour eux, c'était bien les deux hommes qu'il protégeait maintenant. Il retourna dans le salon, certain qu'il n'y aurait plus d'ennuis.

Quinze minutes plus tard Minerva McGonagall marcha dans le couloir de la tour Gryffindor et s'arrêta sous le choc. Le mur sur lequel se trouvait normalement le portrait du Griffon de Gryffindor était nu.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Enfin finit j'ai crut que je ne terminerais jamais à temps. Tant qu'on est toujours le 10 je suis dans les clous XD

Je suis désolé pour Décembre mais entre mes révision, mes épreuves, les fêtes et la flemme (qui est trop puissante en moi ) je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps. Au moins je n'ai pas coupé le chapitre en deux.

Prochain _**Chapitre 15 : Dans la Chambre**_ prévus pour le 10 Février 2020

A la prochaine

Alexia

PS : Les elfes de maisons sont vraiment bizarre non ?


	17. Chapitre 15: Dans la Chambre

**Bonjour à tous j'espère que vous vous portez bien malgré le confinement, je poste la première partie du chapitre 15 parce qu'elle commençait à être vraiment longue (20 pages) donc voici les 10 premières pages de ce petit bijoux que vous attendez depuis un petit moment.**

 **Je remercie énormément** ** _Lamourloi_** **qui a relut ce chapitre et évité de NOMBREUSES FAUTES.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Dans la Chambre**

Severus se réveilla, il mit cinq secondes à se remémorer tout ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière et réalisa où il se trouvait, en tant qu'espion il était important de toujours être alerte. Il était sur le lit d'Harry, dans la chambre d'Harry, dans les appartements d'Harry *. S'il avait été une jeune adolescente il aurait couiné, mais il ne l'était pas, se rappelant qu'il était un Professeur de Potion hautain, il eut un sourire suffisant. La nuit dernière avait été merveilleuse. Il avait eu quelques amants au fil des années mais aucun ne l'avaient touché comme Harry. Il était heureux, il était comblé, Severus était amoureux.

Il s'étirât. Harry n'était pas dans le lit mais son odeur était toujours là, sa magie semblait persister autour de Severus qui ne voulait pas bouger. Il se retourna vers la place (encore chaude) d'Harry et tint son oreiller, hmmm. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été un enfant, il eut le sentiment qu'il pourrait rester au lit toute la journée mais … son estomac grogna et lui rappela qu'il avait raté le dîner de la vieille.

En réponse, on toqua doucement à la porte et Kreature entra : ''Bonjour Maître Severus, Maître Harry m'a envoyé pour vous réveiller et vous dire que le petit-déjeuner sera bientôt prêt.''

Severus regarda autour de lui et arrêta l'elfe de maison alors qu'il sortait.

\- Kreature où sont mes vêtements ?

\- Je crois que Maître Harry les as mis à laver, il est très pointilleux sur le fait d'avoir une chambre propre et vos vêtements étaient sur le sol. Vous devriez aller prendre un bain. Je vais contacter Misty et m'arranger pour qu'elle vous amène des vêtements propres. ''

Severus acquiesça et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quinze minutes plus tard, il en sortit et fronça les sourcils en voyant les habits que Misty lui avait préparés. _Misty je vais te tuer_. Elle l'avait toujours harcelé pour qu'il porte les vêtements les plus ridicules qu'ils possédaient. Là, sur son lit se trouvait son jean délavé (celui qu'il avait porté une fois durant une mission d'espionnage dans le monde moldu) et qu'il lui avait demandé à de multiples reprises de jeter, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt que McGonagall lui avait offert en cadeau blague il y a quelques Noëls (de son côté, il lui avait offert un collier à chat avec une clochette). Il s'assit sur le lit une simple serviette autour des hanches et fixa les vêtements avant que les gargouillis de son estomac ne l'emportent face à son orgueil.

Il se tint debout à l'entrée de la cuisine, se sentant stupide. Il prit une grande inspiration et marmonna un ''Bonjour'' auquel Harry répondit sans même se retourner. Ce dernier était devant la cuisinière, finissant de faire cuire les pancakes. Kreature mettait la table. Là, sur la table se trouvaient une pile de pancakes, des toasts, des muffins, des omelettes, saucisses, hareng fumé, confiture aux myrtilles et du beurre frais il y avait aussi du café chaud et du jus de citrouille. Et le tout sentait divinement bon. Severus regarda Harry qui était en train de poser les derniers pancakes sur la table _Harry a fait tout ça ?_

Celui-ci termina la cuisson de sa spécialité des pancakes aux pommes et se tourna pour les déposer sur la table. A cet instant se trouvait devant lui l'homme le plus canon qu'il ait jamais vu et il ressemblait à Severus. Il portait un tee-shirt vert avec le dessin d'un serpent utilisant sa queue pour remuer un chaudron bouillonnant, et une paire de jeans. _Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy._ Les pancakes posés sur la table, Harry déclara :

\- J'avais décidé qu'on passerait la journée dans la Chambre des Secrets mais finalement, je ne pense pas que nous pourrons quitter cet appartement.

Harry s'avança et embrassa fougueusement Severus, ses mains le caressant partout.

-Tu es tellement sexy, je pense que tu vas être mon petit-déjeuner.

-Vous avez tous les deux un rendez-vous avec la Directrice à 9h30, vous avez donc une demi-heure pour manger avant de vous préparer, énonça Kreature en ignorant complètement la scène indécente juste devant ses yeux.

\- Kreature tu n'es qu'un rabat-joie.

\- Lord Black n'est jamais en retard.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais s'assit et commença à mettre des saucisses dans son assiette. Severus décida d'essayer les pancakes et fut heureux de l'avoir fait, ils étaient délicieux.

\- Tu les as faits ?

Harry leva ses yeux.

\- Oui, j'aime cuisiner, c'est une des rares choses positives que j'ai gardées de chez les Dursley.

Severus regarda autour de lui la cuisine était une merveille moderne et semblait avoir été conçue pour un chef moldu.

\- Alors tu comptes cuisiner tous les jours, parce que à ce compte-là, je me vois déjà prendre quelques kilos ? ''

Harry rit.

\- Non, Kreature fait toujours la majeure partie des repas mais quand j'ai le temps je m'en occupe. Au début ça le contrariait mais maintenant il s'y est habitué.

Il le regarda et ajouta avec un clin d'œil :

\- Ça ne me dérangerait pas si tu prenais quelques kilos, je pourrais mieux te prendre.

Severus rougit et enfourna une autre bouchée de pancakes. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris un petit-déjeuner aussi copieux, cette nourriture était délicieuse.

Alors qu'ils finissaient, Kreature revint pour rappeler à Harry qu'il devait enfiler des robes, ne portant pour le moment qu'un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt bleu aux manches retroussés.

\- Est-ce que je suis obligé ? Severus, lui, porte un jean et un t-shirt, je vais avoir l'air d'un idiot.

\- Lord Black ne va pas à une réunion en jean et tee-shirt, rétorqua l'elfe.

\- Si cela te permet de te sentir mieux, je vais moi aussi aller me changer avant de monter, dit Severus. Vérifiant l'heure il se leva.

-Je ferais mieux de partir maintenant

La cheminette s'embrasa soudainement et Minerva appela :

« Harry est-ce que tu es là ?

Harry et Severus se rendirent dans le salon.

-Bonjour Harry et à toi aussi Severus, dit le visage de Minerva dans les flammes. Oh Severus ce que tu peux être adorable.

-Que voulez-vous femme ? Nous arriverons d'ici dix minutes, déclara Severus avec un reniflement.

-Brian Watson est ici, donc si vous pouviez venir maintenant je vous en serais reconnaissante, dit Minerva tout en jetant des coups d'œil amusé vers Severus.

Kreature arriva avec deux sets de robes, une bleue qu'il donna à Harry et une noire qu'il tendit à Severus.

-Kreature tu es mon sauveur, merci, dit Severus et enfila rapidement la robe au-dessus de ses vêtements, les robes étaient clairement à Harry la sienne était légèrement trop courte mais Kreature l'ajusta pour lui.

Harry sourit et passa dans la cheminette, Severus le suivant de près.

Brian Watson et Filius étaient assis tous deux dans le bureau de Minerva, une tasse de café à la main. Harry les salua et avant qu'il ne s'asseye Neville et Augusta entrèrent.

Instinctivement Harry leva les yeux vers l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant le portrait de Dumbledore, évidemment le mur était nu. Toutefois curieusement il y avait un nouveau cadre au-dessus du bureau de la directrice, c'était une peinture avec quatre fauteuils vides, Harry s'esclaffa.

Quand tout le monde fut assis Brian commença :

« Le portrait de Dumbledore au Wizenmagot a pris feu et est tombé la nuit dernière. Il y a eu des faits similaires rapporté par la Compagnie des Chocogrenouilles concernant le portrait original qu'ils utilisent comme modèle qui a lui aussi été détruit la nuit dernière, tout comme toute les cartes Dumbledore qu'ils avaient dans leur stock ont pris feu et ont été complètement détruites. J'ai remarqué en venant ici que sa tombe n'est plus là. Est-ce que quelque chose s'est produit la nuit dernière ? »

Minerva expliqua alors en détail les évènements de la veille. Brian fut légèrement choqué lorsqu'elle évoqua les fondateurs.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que les fondateurs de Poudlard l'ont banni ? demanda Brian avec un rire nerveux.

-Est-ce que vous traitez la Directrice d'être une menteuse ? dit une voix sévère le surplombant alors que les quatre fondateurs s'installèrent dans leurs fauteuils.

Brian se tourna et sa mâchoire tomba en voyant que celui qui avait parlé était Salazar Slytherin.

-Vous êtes…vous êtes, bafouilla-t-il.

-Oh Godric, celui-là devait être dans ta maison, que de la bravade et pas de cerveau, il ne peut même pas parler correctement, dit-il avec dédain.

-Hey, je suis là, s'exclama Harry.

-Eh bien tu sais Harry, je te considère comme une exception, déclara Salazar avec un sourire.

-Alors je me sens offensé, dit Neville un peu amusé, lui aussi était habitué aux taquineries des fondateurs.

-Eh bien vous êtes…

-Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à se que tu vas dire Salazar Septimus Slytherin, le rabroua Helga en jetant un regard noir au sorcier.

Salazar déglutit et Godric s'esclaffa.

-Tu ferais mieux de ne rien ajouter Sal, tu sais combien elle est protectrice avec ses petits surtouts celui-là. »

Rowena décida comme toujours d'être la voix de la raison, elle sourit à Brian et déclara :

« Bonjour mon sieur, je suis Rowena Serdaigle et mes compagnons et moi-même sommes les représentations magiques des quatre fondateurs de cette école, si mes informations sont correctes vous êtes Brian Watson, le Chef du Département de la Police Magique. »

Brian se reprit rapidement et répondit :

« Bonjour à vous aussi madame, en effet. Je dois dire que je suis surpris de tous vous rencontrer et je dois m'excuser si je vous ai offensée Minerva, je ne voulais pas sous-entendre que vous étiez une menteuse.

-Je ne le suis pas, dit la Directrice avec un sourire. Eh bien maintenant que tous cela est dit, Godric vous avez bannis Albus de Poudlard pourquoi ses tableaux dans d'autres endroits ont-ils disparus également ?

-La connexion d'Albus à ce plan était au travers de Poudlard, au moment où nous l'avons banni toute ses connexions à cette réalité se sont rompues, donc tous ses tableaux ont été détruits. En ce qui concerne les cartes des chocolats, je suppose comme sa carte était une récompense pour son 'excellence' en tant que directeur, sont rejet de Poudlard a causé la magie de aussi le rejeter la volonté derrière ces cartes donc cela les a détruites.

-Donc tout les livres ou documents le louant pour avoir été un bon directeur auront aussi été détruit ? spécula Filius.

-Peut-être, répondit Godric.

-Est-ce que vous avez une idée d'où est-ce qu'il aurait pu avoir d'autre tableaux, demanda gravement Neville.

-Il aurait pu avoir des peintures dans les grands halls de potion et d'alchimie et dans le hall de la guilde des maître de métamorphose mais je devrais vérifier, indiqua Brian.

Alors que Brian mentionnait l'alchimie Harry eut une réflexion.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que Nicholas Flamel aurait pu être le maître de Dumbledore ? demanda-t-il au groupe.

Severus acquiesça.

-Ils ont étroitement collaboré et Riddle a indiqué qu'il était impliqué dans le rituel même s'il n'était pas le maître, il était dans le coup.

-Peut importe qui cela peut-être, il ou elle est clairement vivant, les Flamels sont morts, ils sont morts après que la pierre philosophal a été détruite, il y a sept ans, dit Minerva en secouant sa tête.

-Mais nous savons cela uniquement par les mots d'Albus, je n'ai certainement pas entendu quand est-ce qu'il serait vraiment mort ou s'il y aurait eu un service funéraire, déclara sérieusement Filius.

-J'ai rencontré Nicolas a de nombreuses occasions et il était vraiment une bonne personne, dit Minerva en secouant la tête d'incrédulité.

-Oui et il y a quelques semaines tu disais la même chose d'Albus, cracha Severus comme si le nom d'Albus lui laissait un mauvais goût dans sa bouche.

-Tu as raison, mais c'est dure de penser qu'ils aient pu être impliqué dans cet histoire, Perenelle était une femme si douce, dit tristement Minerva.

-Oh pitier Perenelle Gaunt Flamel n'était pas douce elle était une sorcière horrible, froide et manipulatrice qui incarnait tous les aspects négatifs des personnes associés à la Maison Ssserpentard, dit Salazar avec mépris. Même en temps que portrait j'étais habitué à percevoir des ondes flippantes venant d'elle.

-Quoi, elle était une Gaunt, elle était une descendante de Serpentard, dit Harry sous le choque.

Salazar cacha sont visage dans ses mains et marmonna bruyamment.

-Ne me le rappelle pas.

-Je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler méchamment, elle avait toujours un sourire et elle avait toujours une agréable conversation, dit Minerva hébété.

-Oui, eh bien vous ne la connaissiez pas vraiment. Elle me rappelait toujours la méchante sorcière dans les contes des frères Grimms, vous savez celle qui guides les enfants avec un sourire et des cookies et ensuite essais de les dévorer, dit Salazar et ajouta. Pour vous donner une idée de comment elle était, Rani avait l'habitude de se cacher quand elle descendait dans la Chambre.

-Rani ?

-Le Basilic, expliqua Harry.

-Je croyais que Voldemort était le dernier descendant de Serpentard, ne peut-elle pas réclamer le titre de Lady Serpentard ? demanda Neville.

-Elle n'a jamais été en lis pour avoir le titre, elle était la dernière de sept enfants, son frère aîné a eu le titre, la fortune et les propriétés et il a été officiellement passé dans sa ligné, Tom était sont descendant. Quand elle s'est mariée, elle a formellement renoncé à tous les liens familiaux comme de coutumes à cet époque et elle a rejoint la maison de son époux. De toute manière sa magie n'était pas assez puissante pour qu'elle puisse revendiquer le titre de Lady Serpentard il fallait être puissant pour pouvoir l'obtenir, expliqua Salazar.

-Eh bien elle semble être un meilleur candidat pour être le maître d'Albus que son époux, avança Augusta.

-De toute manière, je vais lancer une enquête complète pour savoir ce qu'il leur ai arrivé. De plus je vais lancer une enquête officielle concernant les actes d'Albus Dumbledore, déclara Brian.

-Ce serait super Brian, nous vous donnerons l'accès à tout ce dont vous aurez besoin à Poudlard, dit Minerva.

-J'ai aussi reçu une note de l'avocat de Lady Longbottom à propos de l'enquête concernant Grigotts, indiqua Brian à Augusta.

Ce fut Neville qui répondit.

-Oui, je veux un audit complet sur la raison pour laquelle les voûtes de Poussouffle ont été donné à Dumbledore et Poudlard, alors que la seule personne ayant l'autorité pour le faire n'a pas donné son accord. Je soupçonne qu'un grand nombre d'irrégularité vont être mise à jour concernant les rapports entre Dumbledore et la Banque.

-Oui, je vous soutiens complètement, acquiesça Brian. J'ai déjà envoyé une équipe ce matin pour commencer l'investigation. La nation gobelin va s'insurger.

-Eh bien je pense qu'ils le devraient, après tous les gobelins sont fières de gérer la banque sorcière, s'ils la perdent, et bien cela sera un déshonneur pour leur peuple, déclara Augusta.

-Ne vous inquiété pas, j'ai envoyé mes meilleurs hommes pour enquêter et faire l'audit à Gringotts, affirma Brian.

-Merci pour votre réactivité, dit Neville d'une manière très formelle.

Brian se leva pour prendre congé et promis de mener lui-même l'équipe qui enquêtera sur Albus. Après quelques plaisanteries il partit.

Neville se tourna alors vers Severus.

-Est-ce que vous comptiez toujours aller dans la Chambre aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, allez chercher Hermione et changez-vous avec des vêtements plus confortable et usé, nous devrions nous retrouver à l'entrée d'ici quinze vingt minutes, répondit Severus.

-Oui comme des jeans et un tee-shirt, dit Harry avec un rire en ignorant le regard noir que lui lançait Severus.

-Venez avec vos gants en cuire de dragons également, ajouta Severus et Neville acquiesça. »

Quand Neville et Augusta partit, Minerva regard les autres et déclara.

« Nous.. dit-elle en pointant les fondateurs, avons décidé que nous avons besoin de faire plus de changement ici à Poudlard, surtout concernant les Serpentard pour défaire les dommages causé par Albus.

-Oui je ne peux pas supporter que les gens pensent au Serpentard comme les méchants dans la ssociété et que pire que les Sserpentard le pensssent eux-mêmes aussssssi, dit tout haut Salazar Harry nota que plus il colérait et plus ses mot se rapprochaient de sifflements.

Severus acquiesça.

-Je suis d'accord. Je voudrais également aborder tout ce problème de pureté également, surtout dans ma maison.

-Imaginer Salazar comme étant celui qui promouvait la suprématie des sang-Pures ai risible, dit Helga incrédule.

-Vous voulez dire que vous ne l'avez pas commencé ? demanda Minerva.

-Ma femme était une moldus, pas même une sorcière né-moldus, elle était une moldus sans la moindre goutte de sang magique. Elle était une magnifique princesse espagnole la royauté moldus. Mon seul regrées est qu'elle n'a pas pu avoir un portrait ici avec moi, je garde une image d'elle mais elle n'a pas de vie.

Il sortit un médaillon qui était autour de son cou (celui qui avait été finalement utilisé par Riddle) et à l'intérieur se trouvait l'image d'une beauté aux cheveux noir.

-Wow, très jolie Sal, dit Harry avec un sifflement.

-Je pense que c'est le genre de choses que nous devrions dire aux élèves, dit Filius en se tournant vers Severus.

-Oui cela changerait beaucoup de leur rhétorique, répondit Severus.

-Je pense que nous devrions avoir une réunion dans les jours prochains lorsque nous pourrons travailler sur les mesures que nous voulons prendre, je sais que tu as ta journée planifié, dit Minerva.

Severus acquiesça et Harry et lui se levèrent pour partir quand Minerva s'avança pour se tenir près d'eux.

-Je suis désolé à propos de la nuit dernière, si j'avais su je n'aurais pas envoyé Tibbs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes femme, demanda Severus.

Minerva l'ignora et continua.

-Je suis heureuse pour vous deux, vous êtes bons l'un pour l'autre et vous formé un couple fantastique. »

Elle les embrassa tous les deux sur la joue.

Alors qu'ils sortirent de son bureau et descendirent vers les donjons Harry demanda à Severus.

« Comment a-t-elle su ?

-Comment est-ce que n'importe quelle femme sait ? C'est un des mystères de ce monde. »

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHS

Quand ils arrivèrent dans ses appartements, Severus appela Misty d'une voix forte et la petite elfe de maison arriva avec un sourire.

\- Bonjour, Maître Severus. C'est une belle robe, est-ce que c'est celle de Maître Harry ?

Elle se tourna en voyant Harry arriver

\- Bonjour Maître Harry, je vous ai préparé un déjeuner pour vos explorations d'aujourd'hui.

\- Misty ! dit Severus avec un sérieux habituellement réservé à ses élèves, mais l'elfe de maison l'ignora et alla chercher le panier qu'elle avait préparé.

\- Misty ! répéta Severus les mains sur ses hanches.

L'elfe de maison arriva avec un panier et commença à parler à Harry du gâteau chocolat-caramel qu'elle avait cuisiné pour lui et rit quand elle vit ses yeux s'illuminer. Elle retourna dans la cuisine.

\- Misty ! Dit à nouveau le sorcier en tapant du pied, alors qu'elle revenait avec une part du gâteau pour Harry qui gémit et ferma les yeux en goûtant ce délice…. Severus fut distrait pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le sourire de l'elfe.

\- Misty ! Severus la regardait sévèrement à présent, l'elfe de maison soupira.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais quoi.

Severus retira la robe empruntée, montrant le jean et le tee-shirt qu'il portait en dessous.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais des histoires. Vous allez explorez dans les profondeurs Merlin on ne sait où, pour récupérer des ingrédients pour potion à partir d'un serpent mort et tu vas sûrement être couvert de choses gluantes entre autres. Tu rouspètes toujours que tes bonnes robes sont gâchées et que tu veux te débarrasser de ces vêtements. De toute manière ils sont confortables et ils te vont bien, n'est-ce pas Maître Harry ?

-Yep, il est divin. Misty je te serais reconnaissant si tu jetais toute ses vieilles robes et remplissait ses armoires de choses comme celles-ci.

Severus jeta un regard noir à Harry.

\- Tu n'aides pas.

\- Evidemment que j'aide, j'aide Misty.

\- Maître Harry est un bon garçon, énonça l'elfe.

Puis elle se tourna vers Severus :

\- Tu ferais mieux de le garder, je l'aime bien.

Elle se retourna vers Harry et dit en prenant l'assiette vide.

\- J'ai une recette des Lasagnes à l'italienne, j'aiderai Kreature à en faire pour le dîner quand vous serez de retour.

Harry lui fit un baiser sur la tête

\- Tu es merveilleuse, quitte ce sorcier ronchon et enfuis-toi avec moi, taquina Harry.

Severus boudait maintenant.

\- Mais et alors qui s'occuperait de lui, il ne peut même pas choisir ses vêtements lui-même correctement, si on le laissait faire il porterait les mêmes robes noires ennuyeuses... Regarde-le, il ressemble à un chiot perdu, dit Misty pour taquiner Severus.

Harry rit et s'avança vers Severus.

\- Je suppose que nous allons devoir l'emmener avec nous.

Il l'embrassa alors passionnément.

Misty sourit et les laissa seuls dans la pièce. Elle revint ensuite avec une vieille sacoche qui rappelait à Harry son vieux cartable d'école primaire et une petite besace.

Severus sourit à Harry puis se tourna vers Misty en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne.

Et il prit les sacs.

-Oh grognon, je sais que tu m'aimes, dit-elle avec un sourire et fit face à Harry.

\- Maître Harry, j'ai préparé un sac pour vous. Il contient les soins de premiers secours, j'ai rajouté des bouteilles d'eau pour votre équipe, du parchemin, des plumes et une poche supplémentaire pour stocker tout ce que vous voudrez ramener.

Elle prit alors le panier repas, le rétrécit et le plaça dans le sac.

Harry le prit révérencieusement, pour être honnête il n'avait pas pensé à prendre ces choses-là (même s'il était sûr que Hermione y aurait pensé).

Misty regarda Harry pendant un moment et dit.

-Maître Severus a un autre jean et quelques tee-shirts que vous pourriez emprunter si vous voulez porter autre chose que cette robe formelle.

-Je t'en serais reconnaissant, dit Harry et suivit l'elfe dans la chambre.

Severus vérifiait que la sacoche contenait bien tout ce dont il aurait besoin (et comme toujours, Misty avait fait un sans-faute) quand Harry revint dans le salon portant un jean noir et un tee-shirt argenté (dernier anniversaire – Filius). La petite créature avait changé la taille des vêtements pour qu'ils lui aillent et il était superbe.

Severus le fixait.

Harry l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et dit.

-Allez beau gosse, nous ferions mieux d'y aller ou nous ne partirons pas du tout.

Harry prit la besace et attrapa la main de Severus et après avoir remercié Misty une nouvelle fois, ils quittèrent les donjons pour se diriger vers les toilettes du deuxième étage.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Hermione et Neville étaient devant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, tous deux portaient de vieux jeans et des tee-shirts. Neville dit à Hermione qu'il était très excité, à son grand étonnement.

\- Si tu m'avais dit il y a un an que je serais excité d'allé explorer l'antre de Slytherin avec le professeur Snape, je t'aurais traitée de folle.

\- Oui les choses ont changé, dit Hermione en riant, mais c'est mieux ainsi.

Neville acquiesça.

Ils virent alors Harry et Severus approcher et restèrent bouche bée. Bien qu'ils se soient habitués à voir Harry en jean et tee-shirt, voir Severus portant la même tenue les surprenait.

-Severus vous êtes, êtes…. Commença Neville.

-Beau. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous ne portez que des vêtements ennuyeux pendant l'année scolaire, si les étudiantes vous voyaient comme ça, aucune ne prêterait attention en classe, elles vous fixeraient, lança Hermione en riant.

-En effet. Toutes les filles dans cette école sont des idiotes, tous les garçons aussi en y pensant. Allons-y, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ma tenue, dit Severus dédaigneusement et le trio se remémora brièvement leur professeur de potion désagréable.

Tous les quatre entrèrent dans la Chambre des secrets et Severus, Hermione et Neville se mirent rapidement en place pour couper la mue. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne prendre que quelques morceaux et en laisser pour une prochaine fois. La pièce possédait un sortilège unique de conservation donc tous les ingrédients qui se trouvaient là resteraient parfaitement conservés tandis que d'autres pourraient être récoltés au cours des nombreuses années à venir selon leurs besoins.

Harry remarqua que le trou dans le mur avait été agrandi pour former une petite arche ; il supposa que Filius l'avait fait la dernière fois qu'ils étaient descendus. Laissant les autres devant la mue, Harry s'avança dans la chambre en elle-même. Il lança une large boule de feu vers le plafond, comme une grosse ampoule moldue, inondant ainsi toute la pièce de lumière et l'endroit ne lui sembla pas aussi terrifiant que dans son souvenir.

Il regarda le Basilic mort et s'émerveilla qu'il ait pu à douze ans tuer ce monstre. Il soupira, sachant maintenant que cela n'avait été qu'un autre test. Il décida de passer à autre chose. Suivant les indications que Sal lui avait données, Harry se dirigea vers la statue de Slytherin et trouva la porte qui menait à la pièce principale de la chambre.

Il arriva dans un long corridor qui se terminait par une grande pièce ronde contenant douze passages. Cela ressemblait à une énorme horloge, il venait de sortir du passage situé à 'six heure' et en face se trouvait une arche de belle taille dont le pourtour était sculpté d'un basilic sophistiqué. Cela menait vers le repaire du Basilic où Harry supposa qu'il ne trouverait qu'un tas d'ossements et même s'il n'avait pas peur il décida qu'il n'irait pas tout seul.

Salazar lui avait dit que le passage à trois heures menait à la bibliothèque et celui de neuf heures menait à son laboratoire de potion et son bureau. Les autres arches menaient à un labyrinthe qui perdrait une personne pendant des jours, voire à jamais.

Harry décida que pour aujourd'hui il se concentrerait sur la bibliothèque, remettant à plus tard la visite dans le laboratoire avec Severus. Il s'avança dans le passage correspondant et arriva devant une autre porte décorée d'un serpent ciselé sur le panneau. Contrairement aux autres serpents sculptés, celui-là leva la tête et lui parla.

« **_Queee ffffait tu icsssi, filssss de Gyffindor._**

 ** _-Je chercchhhee la bibliothèque de Sssalazzarsss,_** répondit Harry en regardant le serpent attentivement.

 ** _-Tuuuu n'essss pas le bienvenuee iccsssi Gyffindor._**

La magie de Harry s'agita.

 ** _-J'ai l'autorissatttiiionn de Sssssalazzarsss d'être iccsssi._**

 ** _-Est-ce que c'est le mensonge que tu as dit à la Reine des Sssserpents pour arriver aussssi loin ?_**

 ** _-Rani est morte ; je l'ai tuée il y a ssssix ans._**

Le serpent bougea légèrement.

 ** _-Tellement sssssemblable Gryffindor, tuer une noble créature parcssssee qu'elle ssssee dressse sssssur ton chemin._**

 ** _-Elle allait tuer une élève innocsssente, elle en avait déjà pétrifié quelques-uns et ssssii elle était retournée dans les couloirs elle en aurait blesssé d'autres, je ne pouvais pas laisssser cela se produire._**

Le serpent sembla le jauger.

 ** _-Qu'est-il arrivé à l'autre héritier, tu n'as pas le sang de Slytherin donc il n'est pas ton père ?_**

 ** _-Non pourtant je suis son héritier. J'ai tué le deuxième aussi. Il a assassiné des milliers de personnes et aurait continué à tuer, je devais l'arrêter, c'était lui ou moi._**

 ** _-Il a utilisé le savoir qu'il avait acquis grâce à cette bibliothèque pour promouvoir le mal et la discorde. Tu es un puissant sorcier blanc et avec le savoir contenu ici, tu pourrais devenir noir à ton tour. Tu pourrais détenir le pouvoir de détruire pas seulement le monde sorcier, mais toute la création. Pourquoi devrais-je te laisser entrer ?_**

 ** _-Jusqu'ici ma vie a été consacrée à protéger les autres, je voudrais continuer à le faire et si cette bibliothèque peut m'apporter le savoir nécessaire pour (aider les autres) y arriver alors j'en serais reconnaissant. Mais tu as raison, il y a une possibilité que je puisse devenir noir, c'est ma plus grande peur que je devienne mon propre ennemi. Si le savoir contenu dans cette bibliothèque m'incitent à le devenir, alors je ne voudrais plus y entrer._**

Le serpent sourit.

 ** _-Je te laisserai entrer mais tu ne seras pas autorisé à prendre le moindre livre ou parchemin et je te tiendrai responsable de toute personne que tu amèneras ici. Toutefois je me réserve le droit de refuser l'accès à quelqu'un._**

La porte s'ouvrit, mais le serpent le fixait toujours.

 ** _-Ecoute ma mise en garde Gryffindor, le savoir peut être une chose dangereuse._**

Harry n'entra pas mais dit.

 ** _-Tu peux voir dans mon âme, promets-moi que le jour où je viendrais à cette porte et que tu y verras de la noirceur, tu ne me laisseras pas entrer._**

Le serpent sembla satisfait.

 ** _-Qu'il en sssssoit ainssssi._**

Harry entra alors que sa magie pulsait et scella son serment.

 ** _-Qu'il en sssssoit ainssssi._**

La pièce était magnifique. Elle était illuminée par une branche de feu Gubraithian (ou de feu éternel) qui se trouvait dans un petit jardin en pierre de deux mètres carrés situé au centre de la pièce. Un bureau en bois et un siège de cuir étaient disposés sur un des côtés et de l'autre, plusieurs rayons remplis de livres ainsi qu'une armoire avec des rouleaux de parchemins. Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce et sut que cela venait de la magie sombre contenue dans ces ouvrages.

Courageusement Harry alla déchiffrer plusieurs titres sur les étagères. La plupart n'étaient pas en français et quelques-uns semblaient vieux et abîmés. Harry s'interrogea sur l'âge de ces livres alors que cette pièce avait un sort de conservation.

Il s'approcha de livres qui n'exsudaient aucune noirceur et nota qu'ils semblaient être écrits en fourchelangue. Harry supposa qu'ils avaient été rédigés par Salazar lui-même. Il en prit un et l'ouvrit. C'était un livre de potions, certaines pouvant transformer quelqu'un en grenouille (Harry rit en se rappelant des contes moldus), d'autres permettaient de faire pousser les cheveux grâce à une once de coquille d'oie finement écrasée. Il lut la formule d'une potion pouvant guérir la lycanthropie mais parmi les ingrédients il y avait le sang et le cœur d'une nouveau-né âgé de moins de douze heures … Harry frissonna et sut que Remus ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il rendait cette potion publique.

Il prit un autre livre et vit à son plus grand amusement qu'il s'agissait du journal intime de Salazar. Cela devrait être une lecture intéressante – en y réfléchissant, maintenant qu'il apprenait à connaître le fondateur par son portrait, il craignait de découvrir les facettes moins réjouissantes de l'homme.

Il prit le journal et alla vers le bureau pour s'asseoir. Il lut pendant plus de deux heures, quand il entendit son miroir personnel. C'était Severus.

\- Où es-tu ? demanda Severus.

-Je suis dans la bibliothèque. Comment se passe la récolte ?

-Nous avons récupéré la majorité de ce que l'on voulait sur le Basilic pour cette fois. Peux-tu nous rejoindre, on ne sait pas où tu es.

Harry entendit la voix de Neville en fond.

\- Oui,c'est toi qui as la bouffe et on a faim.

Harry rit.

-J'arrive, dit-il.

Il laissa le livre sur le bureau, prit sa besace et sortit de la bibliothèque.

Au moment de sortir, il entendit le serpent ricaner.

« **_Tu sembles aller bien, j'avais des doutes. »_**

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Harry revint dans l'immense salle rapidement et vit Severus et Hermione assis par terre, adossés tous deux à la statue de Salazar suffisamment distante du cadavre du Basilic, dont une petite partie manquait sur le côté.

Il y avait plusieurs bouteilles et récipients étiquetés et emballés.

Neville se tenait torse nu proche du fossé qui entourait partiellement la statue et nettoyait son visage et son torse. Harry vit Severus regarder Neville et le loup en lui gronda. Les trois occupants de la chambre se tournèrent et le regardèrent.

Severus rougit et baissa son regard.

Hermione rit et vint vers lui.

\- Comment était la bibliothèque, est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de livres ? J'imagine qu'il y doit y avoir surtout des vieux livres en latin, celtique ou même en grec. Est-ce que tu en as apportés ?

Normalement il aurait ri avec elle de son exubérance mais il fixait toujours Severus. Il lui répondit sans la regarder.

-Non, tu ne peux rien sortir de la bibliothèque, le gardien ne le permettrait pas.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me … nous emmener la voir, dit-elle sautant presque de joie.

Harry se tourna vers elle et lui dit gravement.

-Non, c'est trop dangereux la plupart des livres puent de noirceur et, te connaissant, tu serais trop tentée de les étudier malgré tout. Même moi je ne pense pas y aller très souvent.

Hermione fût très déçue par cette réponse mais connaissait suffisamment Harry pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas insister quand il utilisait ce ton.

Elle prit la besace de ses mains, en sortit le panier repas et l'agrandit. Harry l'observa alors plus attentivement.

-Hermione est-ce que ce n'est pas le tee-shirt de Neville ?

\- Si, j'ai reçu une projection de sang de Basilic et ça a commencé à brûler mes vêtements et ma peau, dit Hermione le visage rouge d'embarras.

-Est-ce que tu as été brûlée ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Harry alarmé.

-Je vais bien. Severus avait une fiole de larmes de phénix en cas d'urgence et a déposé quelques gouttes là où le sang avait touché ma peau et celle des mains de Neville aussi.

Neville arriva avec un grand sourire.

-Ouais mec qu'est-ce que tu qu'il c'était passé ? Tu pensais qu'on aurait fait une orgie sans toi ? dit-il en riant avant de reprendre un ton sérieux. De toute manière Luna m'aurait fait la peau si cela n'avait pas été pour autre chose qu'une urgence.

Hermione fouillait dans le panier et trouva une petite serviette qu'elle élargit et la passa ensuite à Neville et pour son plus grand soulagement un tee-shirt noir.

Harry rit en voyant le vêtement et surtout l'expression de Neville quand il lut les mots écrit en vert « Les Slytherins déchirent ».

Hermione partagea le déjeuner, Harry tendit un sandwich et un jus de citrouille à Severus qui les prit sans rien dire. Harry s'agenouilla en face de lui.

-Tu es à MOI.

Et embrassa profondément et passionnément Severus qui se soumit complètement.

Ils se séparèrent et Harry entendit Hermione siffler et Neville crier.

-Putain, il était temps !

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Après le déjeuner ils se rendirent ensemble dans le laboratoire de potion, lui aussi protégé par un serpent sculpté. Ce dernier posa une série de questions complexes sur les potions auxquelles répondit Severus sans aucune hésitation, avant de les laisser entrer.

Le laboratoire était bien fourni et Severus ressemblait à un enfant le matin de Noël regardant les instruments et ingrédients stockés ; qui comportaient notamment, à la plus grande joie de Neville, des plantes très rares et anciennes ainsi que leurs graines.

Harry laissa le trio et se dirigea vers la porte située sur le côté du laboratoire et qu'il soupçonnait être le bureau de Salazar.

Il avait raison : c'était un grand bureau dans des tons élégants de verts. Il y avait un grand canapé contre le mur, au-dessus était accroché un portrait vide. Au centre de la pièce, un bureau avec une lampe, un encrier vide, une plume et une image encadrée d'une femme avec ses deux fils, Harry supposa qu'il s'agissait de la famille de Sal. Une petite bibliothèque avec de nombreux journaux de potions, des devoirs d'étudiants et des projets écrits se trouvait sur le mur d'en face.

Une grande cheminée se tenait au fond de la pièce et au-dessus, trônait une peinture du Grand Hall. Harry s'avança et se demanda si le conduit était relié au système de cheminettes de l'école, quand il remarqua un petit pot sur le montant contenant de la poudre de cheminette. Harry alluma le feu et essaya la poudre en appelant le bureau de la directrice. Rien. Il réessaya cette fois en appelant le dortoir des Slytherin et une nouvelle fois il n'eut rien.

Il décida de continuer à explorer et nota qu'il y avait deux portes encadrant chaque côté de la cheminée. La porte de droite menait à une petite pièce composée d'un lit une place et d'une petite commode avec deux robes vertes simples suspendues côté penderie.

La porte de gauche menait à une salle de bain équipée d'une baignoire en porcelaine, de toilettes et d'une petite table avec un pichet et un bol.

Retournant dans le bureau, Harry s'assit sur le canapé et pensa que c'était une pièce agréable pour un célibataire ou un maître en potions qui passait beaucoup de temps dans son laboratoire. Il regarda vers la porte menant au laboratoire. Severus adorerait cette pièce.

Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers la cheminée réfléchissant à ce mystère. Elle devait forcément être connectée sinon il n'y aurait pas de poudre de cheminette sur le montant. En toute logique, Sal ne pouvait utiliser systématiquement l'entrée (r) dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, il y avait sûrement un moyen plus rapide permettant aussi de rester discret ; un moyen que lui seul pourrait utiliser. La solution traversa Harry : fourchelangue.

Il se dirigea de nouveau vers la cheminée et cette fois énonça « bureau de la directrice », en fourchelangue. Les flammes devinrent vertes et Harry mit sa tête dedans. Il distingua le bureau de Minerva mais la pièce était vide. Il remarqua alors que les fondateurs et tous (t) les autres portraits le fixaient. Regardant Salazar, il lui annonça en fourchelangue qu'il était en ce moment même dans ses appartements secrets. Salazar rit et répondit qu'il le rejoignait.

Harry sortit de la cheminée et vit Sal dans son cadre au-dessus du canapé. Ils discutèrent pendant une demi-heure à propos de la chambre et Harry apprit que cet endroit était appelé 'l'Antre de Salazar'. Il pouvait y accéder par n'importe quelle cheminée dans l'école mais qu'il fallait dire sa destination en fourchelangue. Sal lui précisa que Tom n'avait jamais réussi à venir jusqu'ici parce qu'il n'avait jamais réussis à répondre au serpent pour entrer dans le laboratoire.

Lorsqu'Harry lui raconta sa rencontre avec le gardien de la bibliothèque, Salazar s'esclaffa. Toutefois, redevenant sérieux, il l'informa que la bibliothèque contenait de nombreux livres noirs que tous les fondateurs avaient confisqués à des sorciers des ténèbres au fil des années et que le gardien servait à protéger le monde de ce savoir. Harry pensa à ajouter quelques artefacts de Voldemort ainsi que ses livres et Sal acquiesça lui assurant que le gardien n'autoriserait personne à partir avec ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, sauf celui qui y avait placé les objets.

Harry taquina Sal à propos de son journal intime. Ce dernier donna l'autorisation à lui et Severus de le lire, disant qu'ils en apprendraient beaucoup de cette manière les quatre fondateurs. Harry n'était pas certain de vouloir que Severus aille dans la bibliothèque mais Sal rassura le jeune homme en disant qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Severus.

Salazar lui dit également qu'il pouvait appeler les elfes de maisons dans la chambre mais qu'il ne pouvait pas les faire venir s'il ne se trouvait pas lui-même sur place. Harry appela Ogden. Le vieil elfe apparut et proposa à Harry de s'occuper de la chambre lui-même. Ensemble, ils agrandirent la chambre à coucher et ils y placèrent un lit deux places, similaire à celui qu'il avait dans ses appartements. Puis Ogden agrandit et modernisa également la salle de bain, Harry préféra toutefois laisser la baignoire telle quelle.

Salazar ajouta que la peinture du Grand Hall montrait une image en temps réel de toutes les pièces dans Poudlard, sauf les appartements des professeurs, ceux des invités et évidemment les toilettes. Harry lui demanda de lui monter le laboratoire privé de Salazar où Severus, Hermione et Neville empaquetaient. Ogden partit alors pour le labo et tous sursautèrent quand ils virent l'elfe de maison entrer, faisant rire Harry qui les observaient. Ogden apporta son aide en récupérant tous les ingrédients collectés et en les ramenant au labo de Severus.

Ils rejoignirent Harry et il appela Kreature pour qu'il apporte quelques rafraîchissements. Ils attendirent pendant cinq minutes avant que Harry ne se souvienne qu'il devait rappeler Kreature.

Une demi-heure plus tard Hermione leur annonça qu'elle devait partir, ayant rendez-vous avec Draco pour discuter de leur voyage en Australie. Harry la taquina quand il apprit que le rendez-vous serait situé dans restaurant moldu. Neville dût également partir en précisant que sa grand-mère devait rentrer au manoir des Longbottom ; il allait y passer la nuit et revenir le lendemain. Harry utilisa la cheminette et appela leurs destinations au moment de partir.

Laissés à eux-mêmes Harry dit à Severus qu'il voulait l'emmener à la bibliothèque. Severus répondit qu'il avait besoin d'une douche et demanda s'il pouvait le ramener à ses appartements. Ils pourraient revenir plus tard. A la place Harry lui montra la salle de bain, qui avait maintenant une douche et l'eau courante. Il pouvait appeler Misty pour qu'elle lui apporte des vêtements et Severus fronça les sourcils en entendant cela.

Pendant que Severus prenait sa douche, Harry s'assit parlant avec Sal de sa femme et de ses enfants après lui avoir montrer l'image qui était sur son bureau. C'est en voyant l'amour de Sal pour sa famille sur son visage qu'Harry pensa à la famille qu'il aurait aimé avoir avec Severus. Le jeune homme s'excusa auprès de Salazar qui lui adressa un grand sourire avant de quitter son cadre.

Severus se tenait dans la douche, repensant à cette journée incroyable. Il avait été capable de collecter quelques-uns des ingrédients de potions les plus rares au monde. Ensuite il y avait le laboratoire de Salazar au-delà de tout ce dont il aurait pu rêver. Son cerveau était en train d'imaginer toutes les potions qu'il pourrait faire et quand Harry lui avait montré les étagères avec les journaux contenant de multiples recettes de potions, il avait cru se retrouver au paradis. Ses pensées furent interrompues quand il entendit la porte de la douche s'ouvrir et qu'il vit le magnifique corps nu et athlétique de son amant entrer dans la douche…. Oui le paradis.

* * *

Voilà la suite des aventures de Harry and co (non Severus est toujours dans nos coeurs XD )

Prenez soin de vous,

Alexia


	18. -- PAUSE -- ( Suite Chapitre 15)

Bonjour,

J'ai publié la suite du Chapitre 15 dans le même onglet... donc normalement il apparaitra plus long que avant j'avais la flemme d'en publier un nouveaux, surtout pour éviter d'avoir encore un chapitre coupé en deux je veux pas que cet fict se transforme en 120 chapitre plutôt que 60 XD

Mes prochains exam seront fin Juin et je ne pense pas pouvoir publier de nouveau chapitre avant. Pour tout ceux qui n'auront pas la patience et peuvent lire en anglais n'hésitez surtout pas.

Je vous souhaite sinon une bonne année,

Alexia


End file.
